The angels' fly
by Pitchounne33
Summary: Une nouvelle arrivante, plein de changements, le vie chez les Soma s'annonce tumultueuse. Non romantiques s'abstenir No Yaoi. Niaha le 19 est là! Très court, très nul... Enfin bon la fin arrive doucement
1. Chapitre 1

****

_Prologue :_

            Il fait mauvais, il pleut. Tous sont réunis, et ce n'est pas gai. Hatsuharu Soma pleure, discrètement, en serrant bien fort contre lui le jeune Hiro Soma. Il pleure aussi, de grosses larmes lui noient les yeux… Tohru Honda, seule personne admise dans la famille Soma et ne faisant pas partie de celle-ci, pleure aussi, à chaudes larmes. Les deux cousins Yuki Soma et Momiji Soma, contenant leurs larmes, la retienne chacun par un bras. Ils ne veulent pas qu'elle tombe dans la boue. Kyo Soma, caché par son cousin Shiguré, boude. C'est sa manière a lui de montrer sa tristesse. Isuzu Soma, plus communément appelée Rin, est appuyée contre Kagura Soma, sa cousine et amie. A côté, Ayamé Soma ne dit rien, il ne bouge pas, ses yeux fixent le trou béant qui s'offre devant lui. Hatori Soma, lui, est à l'écart, mais c'est pour se cacher. Il est profondément touché par ce moment. Même Akito Soma, venu avec son protégé Kureno Soma,  ressent la forte pression de l'ambiance. 

**_**** FLASH ****_**

Une page de journal, un petit encadré en bas a gauche, dans la catégorie faits divers : 

_Aujourd'hui, une jeune fille est morte. Elle était tombée d'une fenêtre du 5ème étage de la bibliothèque municipal, pendant une sortie de classe. Après une commotion et 10 jour d'hôpital, le décès est officiel…_

**_**** FIN DU FLASH ****_**

S'ils sont tous réunis ici, en ce lieu sombre, boueux et triste, c'est que Kisa Soma, une jeune fille de 11 ans, est morte. 

Un an après, à des kilomètres de là, on panique dans une pension. Un tigre!

**Chapitre 1 : Au départ, ce n'était pas prévu.**

Une petite chambre, étroite, simple. Une chaise, couverte d'habits, plutôt dans les noirs gris blanc, un lit, simple, défait, et dessus, Hatsuharu Soma. Il dort, torse nu, juste un pantalon noir. Il se lève, met un T-shirt et sort. Là, il croise Hatori : 

- Ca va Haru?

- Bof… Ca pourrait aller mieux.

- Tu sais la nouvelle?

- Non quoi? 

- Bah je ne sais pas non plus, je sais juste que Rin a été appelée chez Akito ce matin.

Haru pâlit. Il savait ce qui, normalement, arrivait à Rin quand elle allait chez Akito.

- Et alors?

- Elle est ressortie en sautant de joie!

Haru faillit tomber à la renverse. Il se rattrapa à un poteau bien placé! 

- Qu… qu… quoi???

- C'est comme je te dis! Je m'inquiétais aussi, mais voilà-t-il pas qu'elle est heureuse. Je pensais que tu savais! 

- Allons demander à Kagura!

- Vas-y sans moi, j'ai du boulot. Yuki nous refait une crise de pneumonie. Je me demande si ça n'était pas plus pratique qu'il revienne au manoir…

- Tu es fou ou quoi? Tu oublies Akito!

- Mais non mais… De toute façon, tu verras bien.

Haru lança un regard en coin à Hatori mais partit. Il devait aller chez Kagura. 

Arrivé chez Kagura. Il Toque à la porte. C'est la mère de Kagura. 

- Bonjour madame! J'aimerais parler à Kagura.

- Oui tout de suite.. Mais qui êtes-vous??

- Je suis Hatsuharu, son cousin!

- Ah oui… Elle nous a parlé de vous… KAGURA? QUELQU'UN POUR TOI À LA PORTE!

- J'arrive maman!

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se font entendre. 

- Ah c'est toi Haru. Rin n'est pas là mais…

- Hey! Qui t'a dit que je voulais parler à Rin! C'est à toi que je veux parler!

Kagura lance un regard plein de soupçons à Haru.

- Si! Si! Je te jure!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Rin ne t'aurait pas dit quelque chose qui aurait pu la rendre super heureuse ce matin??

- Non, je ne l'ai même pas vue. Elle est partie avant que je ne me réveille… Pourquoi?

- Elle a été appelée chez Akito ce matin, mais elle en est ressortie pleine de joie.

- Mais bien sûr! Et moi je suis l'impératrice de Russie!

- C'est ou déjà la Russie? Non mais je ne plaisante pas! C'est Hatori qui me l'a dit! 

- Ben ça alors! Et où on peut la trouver?

- Hey! C'est chez toi qu'elle dort! Alors arrête de me poser des questions idiotes! Bon j'y vais. Je vais le chercher!

- D'accord. Moi je vais l'attendre ici!

- Si tu veux. 

Haru partit en ville. Il chercha partout, mais ne trouva pas de Rin. Soudain, il se reprit.

#  Où n'ai-je pas encore cherché? MAIS OUI! L'ex maison de Rin! Que je suis bête! # 

Il courut jusqu'à une petite maison en banlieue. Il y avait un grand jardin. 

# Tient, la porte est grande ouverte… #

Il avança un peu plus, puis avança franchement. Il n'y avait personne. Soudain, il l'aperçut. Elle était sous un grand arbre et arrosait deux fleurs isolées. 

- RIN !

Elle se retourna vivement en laissant tomber son arrosoir.

- Oh! C'est toi Haru! Tu m'as fais peur! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça! 

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Et bien… Mes parents ne sont pas là, j'en ai profité pour  venir m'occuper des deux fleurs que tu vois là. On les a plantées à notre naissance…

- Ta naissance et ma naissance?

- Non idiot! A ma naissance et… à la naissance d'une autre personne… Mais dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici toi! 

- Et bien, je te cherchais! Tout le monde te cherche!

- Tout le monde? Pourquoi donc?!

- Enfin, pas tout le monde, Hatori, Kagura et moi en fait. Hatori t'attendait quand tu as dû aller chez Akito, il avait presque déjà appelé l'ambulance! Mais il était très surpris de te voir sortir aussi heureuse! Alors, quand il m'a vu sortir de ma chambre, il m'a demandé si je savais pourquoi tu étais si heureuse. Mais je ne le savais pas, alors je suis allé demander à Kagura, mais elle ne savait pas non plus. Alors je t'ai cherché partout en ville! Pourquoi étais-tu donc si heureuse?

- Tu as l'air bien remis de l'enterrement d'hier!

- Oui, toi aussi! 

Et c'est là que… Black Haru fit son apparition!

- MAIS ARRETE DONC DE TOUJOURS CHANGER DE SUJET! POURQUOI ETAIS-TU SI HEUREUSE? Il T'A FAIT UN GOSSE OU QUOI??

- Haru!!! 

PAN! Elle lui colla une bonne baffe, ce qui eu pour effet de faire disparaître Black Haru.

- Tu n'as pas honte de dire des choses pareilles! 

- Désolé… Tu m'as énervé! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es heureuse, et pas reparler de l'enterrement! 

- Oui et bien la prochaine fois, surveille ton double! 

- Promis…

- Bon alors tu veux vraiment que je te dise? 

- OUI!

- Ben en fait, Akito m'a dit que, vu que Kisa est morte, il faudrait bien la remplacer en tant que Tigre! Alors il m'a dit que ma sœur allait revenir, qu'il lui avait fait parvenir une lettre. Ca fait un an qu'il travail là dessus.

- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a laissé tellement tranquille cette année et… QUOI?? TU AS UNE SŒUR??????

Au même moment, quelque part au nord de la corée. Nous sommes dans la forêt et suivons un tigre. Il avance doucement en direction d'une maison a l'orée. Cette maison a le haut calciné, beaucoup de fenêtres cassées et la porte est enfoncée.

# Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?? #

**_**** FLASH ****_**

Une jeune femme marche. Elle pose sa main sur une porte qui semble être celle de sa chambre. Soudain, un jeune homme arrive et la plaque contre le mur violemment. Elle tente de crier. Soudain, il se plaque contre elle. C'est alors que, un nuage de fumée les enveloppe. Quand elle se dissipe, le jeune homme ne tient plus une fille, mais un énorme tigre. Ils ne bougent pas. Le tigre à l'air autant étonné que l'adolescent. Il se dégage d'un coup de patte et saute plus loin. Il croise un groupe de jeune fille qui se mettent à crier,  ameutant d'autres personnes qui se mettent à leur tour à crier, et s'est la pagaille. Le tigre tente de se sauver. Une jeune fille, qui avant que le tigre ne soit déclaré allait s'allumer une cigarette, prend panique et tente de lui jeter dessus son allumette enflammée. Elle loupe le tigre et c'est comme ça que l'incendie se déclara. 

**_**** FIN DU FLASH ****_**

Il entre alors dans le hall, monte l'escalier et enfonce la porte d'une chambre. Une chambre de jeune fille d'après ce qu'il en reste : posters sur les murs, magazines étalés par-terre, des habits un peu partout, etc… Le tigre s'approcha alors de ce qui devait être un bureau, ouvrit un tiroir qui avait, on ne sait par quel miracle, échappé au feu et y pris une lettre. Tout ça avec sa gueule, évidemment. Il sortit rapidement, entendant des craquements. Il sauta à l'extérieur de la maison. C'est alors que tout le toit de l'aile arrière s'effondra.

# Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle! #

Il lâcha la lettre entre ses pattes. Elle déchira avec précaution la lettre. C'est là que POUF, elle courut se cacher derrière un buisson. Elle prit la lettre et commença à la lire : 

_"J'espère que la lettre te parviendra. Je pense quand même que tu te souviens de moi, Akito Soma. Et bien voilà. Reviens. Il le faut. De toute façon si tu ne reviens pas, je viendrais te chercher. Tu n'as sûrement pas oublié ma "douceur naturelle"! Alors tu as intérêt à être là avant mercredi prochain! Je t'expliquerai là bas, bien que je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu as du remarquer que tu te retransforme en tigre au contacte d'un garçon. C'est mon œuvre, ça fait 1 an que je cherche ton esprit afin de réveiller la malédiction en toi. Tu sais que c'est ta destinée. Tu as tenté d'y échapper, mais rien n'y fait! Je t'ai retrouvée et je me suis bien amusé! Tu sais à quel point la magie noire est mon passe-temps favori! _

_Au déplaisir de te revoir_

_Akito"_

- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? J'étais bien! Je n'ai rien demandé! Moi qui croyais l'avoir brisée, cette maudite malédiction! Moi qui croyais lui avoir échappé! Au moins, il a l'air ravi de me revoir… J'aurais de nouveau un toit pour nicher, c'est déjà ça! Bon, faut que je me retrouve des fringues…

Unique problème, elle était nue… 

#  Peut-être que… dans mon armoire… #

Elle retourna en direction de ce qui devait être sa pension.  Elle souleva quelques débris calcinés et plongea dans les restes de sa chambre. Elle prit quelques fringues (noires, car on n'y voyait pas les traces de suie) qui étaient légèrement devenue destroy…  Elle s'habilla rapidement, pris 30$ dans le tiroir rescapé et parti. 

- Maintenant, il faut que je trouve une chambre d'hôte pour pouvoir me racheter des affaires… Et peut être aussi un petit boulot! 

Arrivée en ville, elle acheta le journal et regarda sous les annonces d'emplois.

#  Alors, voyons voir… Vendeuse? Non… Femme de ménage? Non plus… Secrétaire auxiliaire? Ah non alors! Livreuse? Pourquoi pas! #

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant une petite pizzeria appelée "Il Trullo", pas trop moche, qui avait l'air de bien marché. Elle entra :

- Bonjour!

- Que voulez-vous jeune dame?

- Je viens pour l'annonce que vous avez passée dans le journal pour une livreuse!

- D'accord. 

Le maître d'hôtel la toisa de haut et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. 

- Vous savez conduire un scooter?

- Un scooter? Non, je n'ai pas encore l'âge. Par contre j'ai le permis de vélomoteur!

- Ca devrait aller. Voici votre gilet réglementaire. Vos horaires seront de 21h00 à 0h00. Ca vous va?

- Heu… oui, mais vous payez combien?

- Eh bien, si le client est satisfait et que les demandes de livraison augmentent, 50$ de la soirée. S'ils ne sont pas content, nous verrons bien! 

- D'accord! Pourriez vous aussi me recommander un hôtel pas trop loin s'il vous plait? Et pas trop cher non plus? 

- Eh bien, il y a le motel Bifurqua à 2 rues d'ici… Oh, encore une chose, votre prénom!

- Anoah.

- Anoah comment?

# Aie… Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire… Je ne sais… Mais bien sûre! #

- Anoah Soma!

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit. 

# Alors, prochaine étape, qu'est ce qu'il me faut… Oh! Je n'ai même pas de carte d'identité! D'habitude, c'est la pension qui nous la faisait quand on était pris par un tuteur… Mais là… Bon tant pi, je vais m'en faire une, quitte à trouver une excuse bidon si on me demande ou est mon ancienne… #

Elle alla donc se faire une carte d'identité. Tout se passa bien! Puis elle alla réserver une chambre dans l'hôtel que lui avait recommandé le maître d'hôtel. Elle réussit à un trouve une à 10$ la nuitée. Ce n'était pas du grand luxe, mais il y avait un rudiment de cuisine, des toilettes propres et un lit confortable! 

- Alors, j'ai 5 jours a passer ici… Si on conte que je réussis tous mes coups au boulot, j'obtiens 250$ au bout du conte. J'ai assez pour payer ma pension, plus je suppose amplement assez pour un aller en avion direct Tokyo, puis prendre le train. Oui, et en plus je pourrai m'acheter des fringues et d'autres trucs neufs… C'est cool! 

Et pendant 5 jours, elle suivit le même rythme : elle se levait vers 13h30, elle allait manger en ville, jusqu'à 18h00 elle zonait en ville, tout en en profitant pour s'acheter des affaires. Ensuite, elle retournait manger à l'hôtel, elle se douchait, se changeait et partait au boulot jusqu'à minuit.

A la fin des 5 jours, elle avait une garde robe plus que convenable, elle savait cuisiner et coudre, ainsi que faire le ménage ( merci les magazines féminins! )  et elle avait acheté du maquillage, des journaux de toutes sortes, et plein d'autres choses qu'une jeune femme de 15 ans pouvait avoir. 

- Alors, demain, je prends l'avion à 17h00. Ca me laisse le temps de rendre mon tablier de travail et rendre les clefs de ma chambre. Mon dieu, j'ai un peu peur… Vont-ils m'accepter? Ca fait tellement longtemps… 

Note de fin : Voilà le premier chapitre! Alors, mise en place pour l'instant, et déjà 5 pages ^^ C'est pas mal non? N'hésitez pas a m'écrire pour commenter (gentiment ou méchamment ^^ ) à angel_minipuce@yahoo.fr. Allez, au prochain chapitre ! ****


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveautés******

- Hey! Baka neko! Il n'y a plus de riz! Faut aller en racheter! 

- Ta gueule, t'so nezumi! Va le chercher toi-même! T'as la flemme?

- Pff…! 

Soudain!

- BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!!!

Ayamé arriva en trombe, en énorme sourire aux lèvres!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon?? 

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Yuki. 

- Je me préoccupe de mon petit frère adoré! 

- Dégage.. 

Ayamé prit son air de victime.

- Oh, tu es méchant avec moi… Moi qui me préoccupe tant de toi, eh bien voilà que…

Mais Yuki le coupa tout net :

- Y a plus de riz…

- Eh bien ce n'est pas grave! Je vais moi-même vous offrir une de mes spécialit…

- Non c'est bon! Je vais chercher le riz! Dit Kyo avant qu'Ayamé ne reparte dans un délire. 

- Du blanc Kyo-kun! N'oublie pas! Cria Tohru depuis la cuisine.

- Ouais, ouais…

Tohru était depuis 2 heures affairée à la cuisine. Elle cherchait désespérément comment faire un bon petit déjeuné sans riz…

Kyo sortit et partit en direction de la ville au petit pas de course. 

# Ouf, j'ai échappé à Ayamé. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de m'appeler Kyon! Je m'améliore! #

Arrivé à la supérette du coin, il alla chercher de riz.  

- Du riz blanc! Elle en a de bonne elle! Mais parfumé ou pas ?? 

Après 10 bonnes minutes de réflexion:

- Bon, du parfumé, après tout… 

Il reprit ensuite son petit jogging en direction de chez Shiguré quand… VLAM!!! Il entra en collision avec une jeune fille. 

- HEY! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, espèce d'abruti? 

- Eh, on se calme ma vieille!

- Qui tu traites de vieille là?

- Non… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

# Bizarre! Pourquoi je ne me suis pas transformé?? #

Kyo détailla la jeune femme : plutôt petite, environ 1m58, mais environ 15 ans vu ses… attributs, dira-t-on. Donc assez bien formée, mince, des cheveux blonds (de la même couleur que ceux de Kisa en fait), coupé court derrière et deux longues mèches tombant devant (encore à la manière Kisa), de grands yeux bruns assez foncés ( en fait, Kisa avec 4-5 ans de plus J ).

- Hey, au lieu de me regarder comme si j'étais une extraterrestre, tu pourrais m'aider à rassembler mes affaires! 

- Euh… ouais…

Kyo ramassa sa carte d'identité : _Anoah Soma_

- Ehhhhh! 

- Quoi encore…?

- Tu es une Soma??

- Ouais… Ca te dérange??

- Ben non! C'est juste que moi aussi! 

- Ravie… Tu pourrais me rendre ma carte? 

Kyo lui tendis sa carte.

- Oh, et puisque t'es un Soma, tu dois savoir où est le manoir! 

- Ben ouais…

- Tu peux m'y conduire??

- Ouais. Anoah? C'est ça?

- Oui. Et toi?

- Kyo… ET SURTOUT NE T'AVISE PAS DE M'APPELER KYON!

- Hey! C'est bon, calme-toi! C'était pas dans mes intentions! 

- Ah… OK…

Kyo lui prit une valise et il l'emmena. Pendant le chemin, il continua son… "état des lieux"…

# Un top do-nu noir et un patte d'ef gris… Sobre. #

Evidemment, son regard se posa sur le postérieur d'Anoah! PAF! 

- Tu veux pas arrêter de me mater! T'es vraiment con où t'es né comme ça?? 

- 'Tain! T'étais obligée de m'en coller une?? Bon, on est arrivé…

- Je t'en colle une si je veux, surtout si tu matte mon cul! Ciao!

Et elle partit. 

# Une nouvelle Soma débarque de nulle part… En plus, elle a notre age, et je me souviens plus du tout d'elle! OH! Et merde! Je vais me faire gueuler dessus tellement chu en retard! #

Il courut jusque chez Shiguré.

- Ah! C'est le moment Kyon!

- Oh ta gueule sale clebs! J'ai des choses importantes à vous raconter!

- Oh! Kyon a fait une découverte! Ironisa Ayamé.

- Non c'est vrai! Je vous jure!

Et il raconta sa rencontre avec Anoah. 

- Incroyable!  Dit Tohru.

- Incroyable mais étrange… Ajouta Yuki.

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna.

- J'y vais! S'écria Shiguré!!

Kyo alla boire un verre de lait et Yuki reprit la conversation qu'il avait avec Tohru sur ce qu'il allait planter dans son potager. 

Shiguré et Kyo revinrent. 

- Nous sommes tous invités à une fête par Akito au manoir… Enfin, pas toi Tohru, malheureusement…

-  Oh ce n'est pas grave!!! S'empressa d'ajouter Tohru, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu es sûre? 

- Oui oui Yuki! Et puis, de toute façon, ça doit être important! Ce n'est que pour déjeuner en plus alors tout va bien! 

# Je ne veux pas les inquiéter… Déjà que la perspective d'aller voir Akito n'est pas joyeuse… Je ne veux pas en plus leur mettre mon propre fardeau sur la conscience… # 

- Bon alors… On y a les deux gosses! 

Shiguré se reprit deux poings dans la gueule, ils mirent leurs manteaux et partirent. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il nous veut? Demanda Yuki, inquiet.

- J'en sais trop rien… Répondit Shiguré.

Arrivés au manoir, tous les Juunishis étaient présents. 

- Alors Kyon… Elle est où ta nouvelle Soma?

- Ben je la vois pas, elle doit pas encore être là…

- Salut le trio!!! 

C'était Momiji. Il sautillait partout comme un… ben comme un lapin en fait! 

- Vous savez qu'Akito a fait faire des travaux dans l'aile Est? 

- Ah non! Pourquoi?

- Ben justement, j'en sais rien! 

Puis ce fut le moment de se mettre à table. Kyo s'assit entre Haru et Shiguré, Shiguré entre Kyo et Ayamé et Yuki entre Haru et Hatori. Kyo remarqua Rin, qui s'était assise en face de lui, entre Kagura et Hiro, était très heureuse. Elle parlait en riant avec Kagura! Soudain, Akito arriva, avec Kureno. Tout le monde se tut. Ils s'assirent, puis Akito pris la parole : 

- Alors voilà. Je vous ai tous réunis ici pour mettre au point certaines choses et pour vous présenter quelqu'un. Alors ne tardons pas. La personne que je veux vous présenter, vous la connaissez tous, mais certains ne s'en souviennent plus. Voici ANOAH SOMA!

Tous regardèrent alors dans la direction montrée par leur chef. Elle était là, appuyée sur un poteau. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe noire et ses yeux étaient maquillée. Elle s'avança et s'assit à la droite d'Akito (Kureno se trouvant à gauche).  Puis Akito continua:

- Ensuite, j'ai prévu de gros changements dont l'opération commence dès ce soir! J'ai fait agrandir le manoir, comme certains ont pu le remarquer, car dorénavant, j'exige que tout le monde habite au manoir. Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est une obligation. Toute personne ayant à y redire va avoir affaire a moi! 

Une forte expression de surprise ou de déprime s'afficha sur les visages de l'assemblée.

- A partir de cette nuit, vous viendrez donc tous ici! L'aile Ouest sera pour les femmes, ou plutôt les filles... Trois chambres sont à disposition. Elles ne sont pas a choix, votre nom est marqué dessus… Un quatrième chambre est là, au cas où… L'aile Est, là où il y a eu le plus de modifications, est pour les hommes. Trois maisonnettes sont a disposition pour Shiguré, Ayamé et Hatori, et six chambre pour les garçons… Même chose que pour les filles, votre nom est marqué dessus. Kureno et moi habiterons toujours le milieu du manoir. Auront à changer de domicile : Shiguré, Yuki, le monstre, Kagura, Rin, Hiro, Hatsuharu, Ayamé et Ritsu! 

Yuki semblait terrifié! Ainsi que d'autres. Ritsu n'était pas du tout enchanté de quitter les sources… Hatori rassura Yuki :

- Ne t'en fais pas… Ce n'est pas pour nous enfermer, l'heure n'est pas encore venue… C'est juste pour qu'on soit tous au même endroit! 

- Pourquoi?

- Je pense qu'Akito a vu qu'il n'avait pas totale emprise sur nous… Ici, il vérifiera chacun de nos gestes…

- Très rassurant…

Mais Akito continua encore, ce qui fit sursauter Yuki :

- Comme beaucoup ont dû le comprendre, j'essai de tous vous réunir aux mêmes endroits. Alors en continuant dans cette direction, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Yuki, le monstre, Kagura, Rin et Anoah seront dorénavant tous étudiants au lycée Kaïbara! Voilà, j'ai fini! Maintenant, bon appétit!         

Yuki ne mangeait pas… Il était encore sous le choc de ces modifications et pensait à Tohru… Elle allait se retrouver seule! Et lui… Comment allait-il faire sans elle… Il fut sortit de ses rêves par Hatori :

- Yuki ! Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas? 

- Je… je n'ai pas faim.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse encore ? 

- Euh… si je dois te le dire, on peut aller autre part? 

- Mais bien sûr!

Tous deux se levèrent. Hatori fit signe à Akito que c'était pour raisons médicales et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison sa maison. 

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il? 

- C'est pour ces changement… Ca me bouleverse.. Mais c'est aussi surtout pour Tohru que je m'inquiète. Comment va-t-elle faire si Shiguré est dépossédé de sa maison? Elle se retrouvera à la rue! 

- Ahhh…! Ta Tohru…

Yuki piqua un fard magistral! 

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai ma petite idée! Nous irons parler à Akito à la fin du repas! 

- A Akito??? Demanda Yuki horrifié.

- Oui, à Akito. Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang et mange!

Ils retournèrent à table. Hatori fit signe que tout allait bien. Le reste du repas se déroula calmement, à par quand Ritsu a renversé son verre… Il partit dans une crise de "GOMEN NASAÏ " d'une intensité rare… A la fin du repas, comme prévu, Yuki et Hatori allèrent voir Akito :

- Akito! Yuki a quelque chose à te demander. 

- Comment va-t-on faire pour miss Honda? Demanda un Yuki quasi translucide. 

Les traits d'Akito se firent colériques, mais il répondit calmement :

- Qu'elle aille se faire voir! Je ne la veux pas sous mon toit! 

C'est alors que le drôle d'engrenage d'Hatori se mit en route :

- Akito, j'ai un marché intéressant à te proposer. Tu la maudit, moyennant un de tes petits "jeu" préféré, et elle ose habiter ici. Qu'en penses-tu? 

Yuki regarda Hatori comme si celui-ci avait perdu la raison, mais ça marchait. Akito réfléchissait et pesait les arguments. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter mais… Comment résister a une bonne séance de… magie noire! Il finit par céder. 

- D'accord. Emmène la ici.  

- Pas de problèmes. Je reviens dans 15 minutes. 

- Yuki tu…

- Il vient avec moi, il doit m'aider a préparer les affaires de Tohru! Coupa Hatori.

Et ils partirent. 

Commentaire de fin de chapitre : Voilà! Beaucoup de changements, et il ne sont pas tous définitifs! Et, je trouve que ça va bien a Kikito la magie noir! Surtout la manière dont il la pratique, ça lui correspond bien! Enfin, vous verrez au prochain chapitre! ;) N'hésitez toujours pas a m'écrire : angel_minipuce@yahoo.fr 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 

Hatori revint avec Tohru, qui pour une fois avait à peu près compris ce qu'il se passait. 

- Yuki, attends-nous ici! 

- D'accord.

Hatori entra dans la maison d'Akito. La pièce centrale était totalement assombrie… De grands draps noirs couvraient les panneaux, ne laissant filtrer aucune lumière. Seule source lumineuse, quatre bougies disposée en carré, assez espacées, au centre de la pièce. Akito arriva. Hatori fit entrer Tohru et la fit avancer vers Akito.

- Ait confiance! Lui souffla-t-il au passage.

- Assied-toi entre les quatre bougies et ne bouge plus. Et surtout, ne prononce pas un mot! 

Tohru s'exécuta. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à Akito, du moins pas aujourd'hui… Elle remarqua que, un peu plus loin, entre les bougies, il y avait 12 porte-bâton d'encens à l'effigie du Juunishi. Tous étaient là, sauf évidemment le chat. Chacun portait un bâton dans sa gueule, une fine fumée s'en échappait. Il y en avait 3 entre chaque bougie. 

Akito, pendant ce temps, commençait de préparer une mixture dans un petit bol en porcelaine. Il y mit plusieurs plantes, des racines et une poudre de couleur jaunâtre. Puis il s'approcha du cercle d'animaux de plombs et fit soigneusement tomber les cendres qui se trouvaient au bout de chaque bâton dans le bol. Puis, il prit une petite dague et, d'un geste rapide et précis, s'entailla le dessus de la main gauche. Ce geste fit sursauter Tohru. Il fit couler une bonne dose de sang dans le bol. Pendant ce temps, Hatori se rapprochait de lui. Akito posa le bol au sol, l'entoura de ses genoux et, de sa main droite, se mit à remuer. Hatori lui recousit la main gauche et lui mit une bande. Ensuite Akito se releva et prit les bougies. Rapidement, une à une, il versa la cire fondue et chaude dans le bol. Il le prit ensuite et se plaça derrière Tohru. Il ramassa la dague et lui fit pencher la tête en avant. Il écarta ses cheveux, de manière à découvrir sa nuque. Puis il donna le bol a Hatori en lui demandant de le tenir au-dessus d'une bougie de manière a ce que la cire ne refroidisse et ne durcisse pas. Avec sa dague, il commença de tracer un dessin dans la nuque de Tohru. Ou plutôt, d'écrire quelque chose. Ca faisait mal, Tohru avait quelques larmes aux yeux… Quand il eut finit, il reposa la dague, prit en bâton et repris le bol des mains d'Hatori. Il plongea le bâton dans le liquide bouillant, puis, il refit le même signe qu'avant dans le cou de Tohru, mêlant son sang à la mixture. Ca brûlait atrocement! Tohru, se retenant de crier, pleurait pour de bon. Tout en faisant ça, Akito commença à réciter, doucement :

- Atika Vonoa Inao… 

Il scandait inlassablement. Quand il eut finit de dessines, il sortit de cercle et s'agenouilla devant Tohru, tout en continuant de scander. Et plus il scandait, plus Tohru souffrait. Soudain, il scanda de plus en plus fort. Puis, il hurla :

- ATIKA VONOA INAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Et là, Tohru hurla de douleur, tellement elle était intense! On l'entendit dans tout le manoir! Puis, un halot de lumière éblouissante enveloppa Tohru. Il s'arrêtait net au cercle des portes. Il dura environ 5 minutes, puis s'évanouis. Un souffle parcouru la salle, ce qui éteignit les bougies, et…. POF! un nuage de fumée. Akito s'empressa d'arracher les draps noirs, pour pouvoir y voir quelque chose. La lumière entra d'un coup dans la salle, éblouissant Hatori et Akito. Quand ils s'habituèrent à la lumière, ils distinguèrent une petite chose brune au sol. 

- UNE RATE! S'exclama Akito, visiblement très déçu.

- Tu ne pouvais pas choisir? 

- Non… Maugréa-t-il.

# Ouf… J'ai eu peur quelques instants! #

- Bon, maintenant que je me suis bien amusé, file, je ne veux plus la voir! 

Hatori s'empressa de prendre la Tohru-rate entre ses mains et de sortir. Dehors, Yuki attendait, soucieux. Il fut plus qu'étonné quand Hatori lui donna la petite rate. 

- Va vite la mettre dans sa chambre, et occupe-toi bien d'elle!

- Ce… c'est… Tohru?? Dit Yuki, encore sonné par les événements. 

Hatori approuva d'un signe de tête. 

- Promis! Je… m'occuperai bien d'elle. 

- Elle a beaucoup souffert. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça devrait aller mieux après. 

- D'accord. J'ai eu peur quand j'ai entendu crier. C'était elle?

- Oui. Allez! Va vite! Sa chambre est tout au bout à droite. Dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne se retransforme! 

- OK! Merci encore Hatori, du fond du cœur!

- C'était rien… Mais ne le dit à personne. Je ne veux pas devenir l'agence "Allô? J'ai besoin d'un coup de main!"…

- Promis! Dit Yuki avec un clin d'œil. 

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Yuki marcha vers l'aile des filles. Il tenait précautionneusement Tohru dans ses mains.

# Mon dieu, d'habitude c'est le contraire… C'est moi le petit rat et c'est elle qui me porte. #

Soudain… POF! Yuki paniqua!! C'est vrai que c'est peut commun de se retrouver au milieu d'un manoir avec une jeune fille dans les bras, et nue qui plus est! Il courut.

# Mon dieu!! Faites que ce soit la bonne, faites que ce soit la bonne! #

Il déboula dans une chambre. Anoah hurla!

# Oh merde! C'est pas la bonne! #

Plus que surprise de voir Yuki porter Tohru nue et inconsciente, elle allait dire quelque chose, mais :

- Désolé Anoah, je me suis trompé de chambre!!

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il essaya la chambre d'après. Personne, seulement des valises. 

# Ouf, je crois que c'est la bonne cette fois-ci! #

Il posa Tohru sur le lit et lui mit rapidement une couverture. Il songea à partir, mais n'osa pas la laisser seule, inconsciente et vulnérable. Il alla juste voir l'étiquette sur les valises : _Tohru Honda_.  

# Ouf! J'ai eu chaud! Que va penser Kagura…? #

Puis il alla s'asseoir au pied du lit, en se rappelant sa promesse a Hatori. 

# Oui, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle! #

Mais, à son insu, au bout de 15 minutes, il s'endormit, laissant lourdement tomber sa tête à côté de celle de Tohru. 

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon commun : 

- Ou est le Nezumi? Demanda Kyo. 

- Chais pas… Répondit Shiguré. 

- Il n'est pas disponible. Du moins pas pour l'instant. 

C'était Hatori.  

- Qu'est-ce t'en sais?

- Je le sais Kyo. Ne pose pas trop de questions! Oh et aussi, ne vous attendez pas à retrouver miss Honda en rentrant. 

- Et pourquoi? 

- Elle est ici!

Kyo et Shiguré regardèrent Hatori. 

- Ici? S'étonna Shiguré.

- Je t'expliquerai.

- Et moi? 

- Elle t'expliquera.

- Pff…

- Bon, je vous explique. J'ai passé en marché avec Akito. Il la maudissait, et elle pouvait vivre au manoir. 

Kyo avait l'air totalement paumé, mais Shiguré demanda simplement :

- La maudire? Comment??

- Oh, tu connais Akito, quelques bougies, de l'encens, un peu de sang et une victime. Et il est content. 

- Ok… 

- Hein? De quoi vous causez là????

- Tu comprendras plus tard Kyo.

- Hatori! Hatori!

C'était Momiji qui accourait vers eux. 

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que tu ailles aux sources! La gérante a téléphoné! Ritsu s'est coincé les doigts dans une valise. Il n'arrive plus à les retirer. En plus, à ce que j'ai entendu, il fait une crise d'excuses… Sa mère aussi d'ailleurs… J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient me rendre sourd! 

- Merci Momiji. Les amis, je vais devoir vous laisser. A ce soir! N'oubliez pas les affaires de Yuki, celles de Tohru sont déjà là! 

- A ce soir Hatori! Dirent Momiji et Shiguré.

- Bye… Dit Kyo.

- Bon Kyo! Faut qu'on aille chercher nos affaires! On va se faire crier dessus sinon!

- M'appelle pas comme ça. 

Et ils partirent.

- Dis, faudra pas que tu oublies de prévenir ton éditrice du changement d'adresse.

- Qui? Mi-chan? Bof, ça presse pas!

# Enfin une nouveauté! J'avais plus d'idée pour elle! #

Pendant ce temps, chez Kagura, Rin et elle font leurs valises et le point :

- Dit Rin… qu'est-ce t'en penses de tous ces changements?

- Le fait qu'on doive tous habiter au manoir n'annonce rien de bon…

- Bof, c'est peut-être simplement pour se faciliter la tâche pour plus tard…

- Ouais, peut-être… Par contre, je trouve ça cool qu'on aille tous dans la même école! On sera ensemble, sans Akito dans le dos, on pourra faire plein de truc dans les sorties de classes… Ce sera génial…

- Mouais… Evidemment, vu pour toi, tu seras plus proche de lui… mais moi…

- Quoi toi? Ben toi aussi!

- Ben non… moi j'ai pas d'amour…

- Et le Neko?

- Non, ce n'était pas de la passion… Je pense plutôt à de l'amour fraternel.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne fais plus de crises quand tu le vois! 

- Oui, la vérité m'a éclaté à la figure. 

Elles continuèrent à ranger leurs affaires silencieusement quand : 

- Tu la trouves pas louche cette Anoah?

- Non. Pourquoi?

- Elle arrive, comme ça, elle se fait une place, elle est belle, elle parle à personne… Moi je la trouve pas nette. 

- Ben non… Elle est belle OK… Mais tu sais, c'est… c'est ma sœur.

- OH! Pardon! Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- Mais tu ne me vexe pas! C'est ma petite sœur. Mais il semble que je sois la seule à m'en souvenir avec Akito… Et a mon avis, si elle parle à personne, c'est qu'elle ne se souvient de personne. Je crois qu'elle ne m'a même pas reconnue. Et puis, elle doit justement penser qu'on va le rejeter… 

- Si tu le dis… C'est la nouvelle tigresse c'est ça?

Rin approuva.

- C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Kisa. En plus mature, évidemment! Et en un peu plus belle. Enfin, c'est mon avis! Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te le prenne?? 

- De quoi veux-tu que j'ai peur? Je ne sors pas avec… Il fait ce qu'il veut.

# Ou du moins, je ne sors plus avec… #

- Et comment ça se fait qu'elle ne refasse surface que maintenant?

- Ben je ne sais plus exactement. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'elle n'habitait plus au Japon. 

- Eh beh!

- Bon euh… je crois qu'on ferait mieux de finir nos valises.

- Tout à fait d'accord! 

Revenons au manoir soma. Haru, qui a déjà apporté ses affaires, est assis au bord de la fontaine au milieu du jardin. Il discute avec Momiji de toutes ces nouveautés.  

- Dis Haru, t'es content qu'on soit tous au même endroit?

- Oui et non… C'est cool parce qu'on fera beaucoup plus de trucs ensemble, mais c'est aussi plus facile a Akito de faire du mal a certain d'entre nous, puisqu'il nous aura sous la main.

- Comme Yuki ou Kyo? 

- Oui, ou Rin ou Anoah… Ou même nous! Regarde, il a bien faillit crever pour de bon l'œil d'Hatori!

- Oui ben, commence pas a essayer de me foutre les jetons… Vois plutôt les choses du bon côté! On a toutes les filles maintenant! 

- Comment ça?

- Ben oui, Anoah, Rin et Kagura plus Tohru puisque qu'on va tous aller au manoir.

- Oui c'est vrai. Tohru aussi?

- Oui, j'ai entendu Hatori en parler à Shiguré. 

# Bizarre…# pensa Haru. 

- Et tu es content qu'on ait des filles qui habitent près de nous? Tu es amoureux? Demanda Haru un brin soupçonneux. 

- Oh non! Pas de nos filles à nous! Mais j'ai peut être un genre d'idéal!

- Et bien! Au moins pour ça tu as bien notre âge! Et c'est quoi cet "idéal"?

- Assez petite, un peu comme moi, de p'tits cheveux châtains un peu foufous, plutôt les yeux bleus. 

Momiji était en pleine description d'un rêve. C'est un des rares moments ou on le voit mature. 

- Un peu genre Tohru? 

- Non… Plus clair les cheveux. Quoique, Tohru est pas mal non plus! Et toi Haru? C'est quoi ton idéal?

- Une fille.

- Ouais mais bon… Elle serait comment?

- Mon idéal existe.

- C'est qui?

- Mystère, seul mon esprit le sait.

Et Haru s'étendit sur le dos. Il contempla le ciel en se laissant bercer par le bruit de l'eau. Son esprit partit loin dans les nuages. Il allait la rejoindre. Momiji tenta de faire la même chose, pensant qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger. En vain. 

Pendant ce temps, retour au salon commun. Shiguré revenait avec Kyo et plein de valises!  Ayamé était assit dans un des confortables fauteuils.

- Où étais-tu passé après ta brusque intrusion dans notre cuisine? 

- Et bien je suis allé aux toilettes. Alors le téléphone a sonné. Ensuite tu es allé retrouver les jeunes et moi je suis sorti des toilettes. J'ai écouté ce que tu disais et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je vienne le plus rapidement possible ici! Et puis, l'histoire de nouvelle Soma de Kyo ne présageait rien de bon. 

- C'est plausible. 

Soudaine exclamation de Kyo :

- Eh! Mais alors je suis allé chercher du riz pour rien! 

- Ben non, t'as rencontré ta future muse! Fit remarquer Shiguré.

- Oui, et elle est très belle en plus! Ajouta Ayamé. 

PAN PAN! Ayamé et Shiguré se retrouvent chacun avec un sparadrap sur le front. Kyo, boudant, partit installer sa chambre. Hatori entra. Il avait l'air excédé au possible et crevé. C'est sur que soigner Ritsu… C'est pas bon pour la santé. 

- Alors quoi de neuf?

- Je ne trouve pas me petit Yuki de frère! Répondit Ayamé. 

- Je t'ai déjà répété bon nombre de fois qu'il fallait lui foutre la paix. 

- Oui mais… Dit Ayamé déçut. 

- Tu as installé ta chambre?

- Moi pas encore. Dit Shiguré. 

- Oh, je t'en pris, appelle Mi-Chan… Elle met ton ancienne maison sans dessus-dessous… 

- Je vais encore un peu la laisser mijoter.

- Non, tu va installer ta chambre et tu l'appelle vu? 

- Oui, oui…

- Et toi Ayamé?

- J'ai déjà mis les rideaux, il faut que je mette un papier peint maintenant! 

- Va vite…

Et il partit. 

- Et toi Tori? Que vas-tu faire?

- Je vais aller vois les autres. Je veux surtout voir Hiro et Anoah. 

- Fais comme tu le sens…

- A plus.

Et Shiguré partit à son tour. Hatori se dirigea vers l'aile Ouest. Toc toc.

- Entrez! 

- Bonjour.

- Qui êtes vous??

- Je suis Hatori. 

- Vous êtes aussi un Soma?

- Oui. 

- Vous faites partie du Juunishi? 

- Oui, je suis le dragon. Je suis aussi médecin.

- C'est bon je vais bien.

Soupir d'Hatori. 

- Je t'embête?

- Vous êtes venu voir la nouveauté du clan, c'est tout…

- Comment ça? Mais non je fais le tour. C'est un changement pour beaucoup. Certains peuvent mal le vivre… 

- Ah… Je suis la nouveauté, je le vois bien, personne ne vient. Ils ont peur, comme moi j'ai un peu peur d'eux. 

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, on mange pas d'humain. Et puis les autres doivent installer leur matos. Ca peut prendre un certain temps. Et puis, ils sont tous pris par surprise. C'est énorme pour tous. Tu verras, tout ira mieux après le dîner. 

- Bon… Nous verrons bien. Alors vous êtes venu voir comment j'allais?

- Oui. Mais, dernière précision, tutoie-moi, comme tu tutoieras tous les membres de la famille. Mis à part peut-être Akito…

- D'accord. Alors je vais bien, un peu angoissée, stressée aussi. 

- OK. N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoins.

- Euh, j'aurais encore une question a vous euh… te poser. 

- Oui? 

- Je suis une Soma, mais je n'en connais aucun. J'ai le même âge qu'eux, mais je ne me souviens que de Rin… Je n'ai aucun souvenir et eux non plus! 

- Et bien, Akito, Rin et moi nous souvenons de toi. Les autres… Ca à été spécial…

# Ne crois pas que je l'ai fait par plaisir… J'ai obéi, aveuglément… #

- C'est à dire?

- Connais-tu le pouvoir du dragon?

- Non.

- Alors ne cherche pas… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la volonté d'une personne a fait tout ça. Tu aurais toujours été parmi nous si elle n'avait pas été là…

- Ah… Bon d'accord.

- Tu as d'autres questions?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Quoique… Qui est le "monstre" qu'Akito a cité pour les changements d'adresse et ceux qui iront dans le même lycée?

- C'est Kyo Soma…

- Pourquoi lui? Il est même plutôt beau gosse, quoiqu'il ait l'air un peu idiot, voir même beaucoup. 

- C'est à cause du chat. Mais je ne peux t'en dire plus, ne sachant pas moi-même quoi te dire.

- OK. Une fois de plus, je vais pas chercher…

- C'est la légende. Un jour, tout le monde saura tout. Mais pour l'instant… Bon, je dois continuer ma tournée. J'en connais d'autres qui ont besoin de soutient moral. 

- Qui?

- Oh, beaucoup.

- Je peux venir?

- Oui, si tu veux…

Au même moment, dans la chambre d'à côté.

- Yuki? Yuki! YUKI REVEIL TOI! 

- Hein? Quoi? AH! TOHRU!

Note finale: Voilà! Fin du troisième chapitre. Ca va, ni trop long, ni trop court. ENfin ^^ selon moi. Un peu de magie noir, un début de connaissance, et la fin de la mise en place de mon histoire. Le chapitre prochain, les choses sérieuses commencent. Alors, on récapitule : Tous les soma + Tohru vont habiter au manoir  /  Anoah, Kyo, Yuki, Rin, Kagura, Tohru, Haru et Momiji iront dans le même lycée (le lycée Kaïbara)   /   Tohru devint maudite de la rate (ça va entraîner des complications ça!!)    /    et c'est tout :P Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait! N'hésitez toujours pas pour les commentaire (je redonne plus l'adresse :P )  


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Rencontres.

- Yuki! Que s'est-il passé?

- Ben en fait, j'en sais rien, a toi de me le dire.

- J'ai eu mal, je le sens… Oh, et où sommes-nous? Pourquoi es-tu là? Pourquoi suis-je… Nue?

En effet, Tohru était simplement cachée par sa couverture.

- Je t'apporte tes habits! 

Yuki les lui donna, puis ils se retourna pour la laisser s'habiller.

- Alors, où on est?

- Au manoir Soma… 

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Pourquoi j'ai mal dans la nuque?

# Maman, aide-moi! Je ne sais plus! #

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as mal dans le cou. On est venu te chercher avec Hatori et tu es allée chez Akito. Moi je n'ai plus rien vu après. Je sais juste que… tu es aussi maudite maintenant… 

- Oh oui. Je… me… rappelle…

Elle dit ça difficilement, comme quand on revit un souvenir particulièrement difficile. 

- Yuki, ça te dérange si je ne te raconte pas ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Euh non.

- OK. 

- Bon, je vais aller installer mes affaires. Les tiennes sont déjà là. 

Tohru fit un de ses sourires dont elle a le secret, d'un air de dire "Va tranquille!". Yuki partit. 

Pendant ce temps, Anoah accompagnait Hatori pour sa visite aux Soma.

- D'abord, je dois aller voir Hiro. C'est le mouton du Juunishi. 

- Quel age a-t-il?

- 11 ans.

- OK. 

- Il est assez méchant dans sa façon de parler, mais il a une profonde entaille dans son cœur…

- Oh… C'est ma faute?

- Non. C'est simplement qu'il tenait beaucoup à la tigresse qui était avant toi. Elle avait son âge.

- Si jeune?

- Oui. Elle est morte prématurément, on ne sait pas exactement comment. Il n'a pas réussit à l'oublier, malgré le temps qui passe…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre. Hatori toqua trois fois, pas de réponses. Il entra.

- Hiro? C'est moi!

Pas de réponses.

- Je vais préparer du thé. Anoah est là, si tu veux.

Hatori partit. Une chaussure tomba su haut de l'armoire de la chambre. 

- Tu peux ramasser ma chaussure? 

- Chu pas ton boy. Descend si tu veux la récupérer.   

Une petite forme descendit.

- C'est bien, tu te laisses pas faire.

Hiro regarda Anoah, et il se figea.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

Et soudain, Hiro pleura. Anoah le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, comme des frères et sœurs. 

- Pourquoi tu pleurs? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Hiro se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Anoah. Il alla chercher dans sa table de nuit et ramena une photo. C'était Kisa.

- C'est l'ancienne tigresse?

Il approuva de la tête tout en tentant de cacher sa tristesse. 

- Alors voilà, je lui ressemble… 

Hiro recommença à pleurer malgré lui. 

- Hiro, ne pleur pas, je t'en prie, je vais aussi finir par pleurer. Tu l'aimais tant que ça?

Pour toute réponse, il s'effondra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, puis Anoah proposa : 

- Je ne peux pas la remplacer, en tout cas pas en amour, mais je veux bien être ta grande sœur, si tu veux.

Hiro la regarda droit dans les yeux et enfouis son visage dons son cou. Hatori entra. Il fut très surpris. Hiro le remarqua et sortit des bras d'Anoah. 

- Je crois que… que je me suis faite un frère.

- Un frère?

- Je ne peux pas remplacer son amour et je ne veux pas le faire pleurer non plus, alors je suis dorénavant sa grande sœur.

- Et bien, si tu veux… Ca va Hiro?

Il approuva.

- Alors je te laisse le thé et je vais aller continuer mon tour avec Anoah ok?

Il approuva encore. 

- A ce soir.

- A ce soir Hiro!

- A ce soir Tori. A ce soir Noah.

# On ne m'avait encore jamais appelée comme ça! C'est plutôt mignon!#

Anoah et Hatori sortirent.

- Je n'avais encore jamais vu Hiro comme ça. Il est très renfermé d'habitude. Que s'est-il passé??

- Et bien, quand il m'a regardée, il a fondu en larmes… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

- Il est toujours autant affecté par le manque de Kisa… Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, il ne sera pas aussi proche de toi. Il est hyper pudique face aux autres, et se sent en rivalité avec Tohru. Du moins, il ne l'aime pas. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore rivaux, puisque Kisa n'est plus.

- Elle était comment?

- Ton portrait en plus petit, plus enfantin aussi, très gentil, toujours souriante, surtout quand elle était avec Tohru. 

- C'est qui cette Tohru.

- Une… une autre Soma. Elle a été adoptée. Enfin… C'est un peu dur à comprendre pour toi qui viens de débarquer.

- OK. Je vais te laisser faire la suite de la tournée seul. Je vais aller me reposer, ou me balader dans le jardin.

- A ce soir Anoah! 

- Oui, à ce soir… 

Anoah repartit en direction de sa chambre. En chemin, elle croisa Yuki qui était encore tout tourneboulé. 

- Salut! Lui lança-t-elle.

- …

- Salut! Essaya-t-elle à nouveau. 

- OH! Yuki fit un gros saut de surprise. Désolé j'étais dans les nuages! 

- Oui j'ai vu! Dit-elle avec un gros sourire narguant.  

- Alors tu es Anoah c'est ça?

- Ouaip! Et toi? 

- Yuki. 

- OK. Tu es quoi comme animal du zodiaque?

- Le rat… Et toit le tigre si je ne me trompe pas!

- Exacte. Bon, je vais te laisser avec tes pensé! A plus!!

Et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté. 

# C'est plutôt des plantes comme gars dans cette famille! # Pensa-t-elle. 

Elle arriva dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche. Ensuite, elle se mit en Yukata et partit en direction du jardin. Là, elle s'assit près d'une fontaine intérieure et se mit à rêvasser en se laissant bercer par le bruit de l'eau. 

Pendant ce temps, Tohru cogitait dans sa chambre.  

# Maman… Je n'y comprends plus rien… aide-moi à y voir plus clair! Pourquoi suis-je ici? Pourquoi suis-je maudite? Pourquoi M. Akito a-t-il accepté de me prendre sous son toit, lui qui avait l'air de me détester cordialement? #

Finalement, elle décida d'aller s'habiller pour visiter le manoir. Ne sachant trop comment d'habiller, elle se mit simplement en Yukata. Un joli Yukata offert par son grand-père, de couleur rose avec de belles fleurs rouges et les bords jaunes. Elle sortit de sa chambre. L'allée était déserte… Elle avança en direction de la première porte qu'elle avait sous les yeux, celle donnant sur le jardin. Elle s'émerveilla silencieusement d'une telle beauté : des fleurs de toutes couleurs et de toutes formes, des plantes vertes plus ou moins grandes, et, ça et là, des fontaines et des petits étangs. 

# Regarde maman! Que c'est beau! #

Soudain, elle aperçut une forme assise par terre. Une très belle jeune fille en Yukata Noir avec des motifs oranges et les bords rouges réfléchissait. C'est alors qu'elle tourna aussi la tête. Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent dans le fond des yeux. Tohru, surprise de faire une telle rencontre dans le manoir Soma, remarqua qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Kisa. 

# C'est sûrement sa vraie sœur! # Pensa-t-elle subitement. Elle finit par lancer un :

- Bonjour! 

- Salut. 

Devant le peu d'intérêt que lui portait l'autre, Tohru continua ^^ :

- Tu es une Soma?

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. 

- Je m'appelle Tohru Honda!

L'intéressée souriait joyeusement. La jeune fille lui répondit alors :

- C'est donc toi Tohru? Bonjour, je m'appelle Anoah.

- Tu m'as déjà dis bonjour ! Dit Tohru amusée. Anoah parut gênée un moment. 

- Euh et bien… Désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé tout de suite… Mais puisque tu es Tohru! Dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- On se connaît? Demanda Tohru, surprise! J'ai l'aire d'être une célébrité!

- Presque! Répondit Anoah en éclatant de rire. C'est rare chez elle un éclat de rire. C'est clair en enjoué. Tohru ne put s'empêcher de rire a son tour.

- Pourquoi donc serais-je célèbre?

- On ne parle que de toi dans ce manoir. J'y suis à peine arrivée ce matin et j'ai déjà entendu ton nom une bonne douzaine de fois! Entre Hatori et Akito, mais surtout Hatori. 

Ce fut au tour de Tohru d'être extrêmement gênée. 

- Je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'on parle de moi. 

- Mais, tu n'es pas une Soma si tu t'appelle Tohru Honda! Pourquoi es-tu dans le manoir alors? 

- Tu vas rire, mais je ne le sais pas moi-même! Et toi? Tu as dit que tu étais arrivée ce matin! Ou étais-tu avant?

- En Corée. 

- EN COREE? S'écria Tohru, surprise. 

- Oui. J'ai… fuit, dirons-nous, ce manoir à l'âge de 6 ans. 

- Oh! Et pourquoi? 

- Euh… pour des raisons personnelles…

# Je crois que je ne vais pas essayer d'en savoir plus… # pensa Tohru.

- Es-tu fille unique?

- Non, j'ai une sœur, mais je ne l'ai plus vue depuis que je suis partie en Corée. 

- Tu es la sœur de Kisa?

- Euh non. On m'a pas mal dit que je lui ressemblais, mais je ne l'ai pas connue. Je suis la sœur de Rin.

- Oh! Je ne la connais pas bien. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une ou deux fois chez Shiguré.

- Chez qui? 

- Tu ne connais pas encore tous les Soma? 

- Non. Je ne connais qu'Hiro, Hatori, Akito, Rin, Kyo et Yuki. Et encore, Rin je ne l'ai pas revue, je n'ai que des souvenirs, Kyo je lui ai juste foncé dedans dans la rue et Yuki je l'ai à peine croisé dans l'allée. 

- OK! Moi je les connais presque tous. 

- Ah oui? Cite-les-moi!! 

- Et bien, il y a Hatsuharu, Momiji, Yu…

- Euh, je ne vais pas les reconnaître si tu me les dits comme ça. Dis-moi leur signe du zodiaque avec!

- Alors je recommence : Hatsuharu le bœuf, Momiji le lapin, Yuki le rat, Shiguré le chien, Kyo le chat, Ayamé le serpent, Hatori le dragon, Hiro le mouton, Kagura le sanglier, Ritsu le singe, Rin le cheval je crois et Kureno le coq, mais Rin et Kureno je ne les connais pas du tout. 

- Moi je suis le tigre! 

- Oh! C'est pour ça que tu ressemble tant a Kisa!

- Oui. 

- Moi je suis rat, mais c'est spécial. C'est Akito qui m'a "rendue" maudite. 

- Je crois que je ne vais pas essayer de comprendre. (goutte d'eau sur le front) 

- J'ai vécu pendant un demi-ann avec Shiguré, Yuki et Kyo. 

- Tu t'emmidge pas! Dit Anoah en riant. Deux superbes gars pour toi toute seule!

- Deux superbes gars?

- Ah oui, Yuki et Kyo!

- Oui, je dois avouer qu'ils sont très beaux. 

- Tu as une préférence?

Tohru piqua un beau fard tomate mure–pivoine. 

- Euh, oui.

- Lequel??

- Yuki… Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup Kyo! Se rattrapa-t-elle immédiatement. 

- Oui, oui, je vois! Dit Anoah avec un clin d'œil. 

- Dans quel lycée iras-tu? Dit Tohru de manière à changer de conversation.

- Euh… Kaba… Kaïbi… Kaïbara! Oui, c'est ça! Kaïbara. 

- Comme moi! 

- COOL! Et je crois que Yuki, Kyo, Hatsurasu, Momiki, Karuga et Rin viendront aussi. 

Tohru éclata de rire.

- Hatsuharu, pas Hatsurasu, et Momiji, pas Momiki, et encore Kagura, pas Karuga! 

- Oui, bon, il faut encore que j'apprenne leurs prénoms! C'est quand la rentrée. 

Tohru calcula sur ses doigts et s'écria :

- C'EST DEMAIN!

- COOL! Bon, il faut que j'aille me préparer, je ne veux pas aller à table en Yukata! 

- Oui, moi aussi! 

Tohru rentra dans sa chambre. Anoah était partie par l'autre côté du jardin en espérant rencontrer un autre Soma sur son chemin. 

# Elle a l'air froide au premier abord, mais elle est super sympa! Elle a l'air d'avoir un passé douloureux, comme tous les Soma… Je vais finir par le découvrir un jour! # 

Elle se changea et partit rapidement pour le salle a manger. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Kagura et Rin. 

- Hello Tohru!

- Salut Kagura! Comment vas-tu?

- Que fais tu ici? Je vais bien! 

- Et bien… C'est un peu long. Ca ne te dérange pas si je te le raconte une autre fois?

- Bien sûre que non! Viens, je vais te présenter quelqu'un. 

Tohru courut en direction de Kagura. 

- Voici Isuzu Soma, que tu dois plutôt connaître sous le nom de Rin! 

Tohru passa rapidement en revue Rin : moyennement grande, très fine, de longs cheveux noir jais, des yeux bruns extrêmement foncés, un petit top avec une petite veste et une jupe. 

- Salut! On s'est déjà vue devant la maison de Shiguré je crois.

- Oui. 

- Rin et moi sommes de grandes amies. 

- Oui je vois! Dit Tohru en souriant.

- Allons manger. 

Rin tourna les talons et se dirigea de nouveaux vers la salle à manger.

- Elle est un peu froide au premier abord, mais, ne t'en fais pas, elle est très bouleversée en ce moment… Chuchota Kagura à l'oreille de Tohru.

- Mais je comprends parfaitement! 

- C'est génial! En plus, demain on va au même lycée! C'est super bien! 

- Oui!

Toute deux se dirigèrent a leur tour vers la salle a manger. Quand elle arrivèrent, tout le monde sauf Akito et Kureno était présent. Haru était en grande conversation avec Yuki, Kyo les écoutait, Momiji arrivait par l'autre porte, Hiro était assis dans son coin, Rin parlait avec Shiguré, Ayamé avec Hatori, et tous faisaient un brouhaha de tous les dieux. Quand Akito entra, il n'y eu plus un bruit, ce qui surpris Tohru. Tous s'assirent silencieusement, mangèrent silencieusement et repartir silencieusement. Ils allèrent tous au salon commun, sauf bien sûr Akito et Kureno. 

- Vraiment super le repas… Fit remarquer Shiguré. 

- Je crois qu'Akito était fâché… Dit Hatori. 

- Possible… Dit Yuki. 

Les 8 ados s'installèrent sur le sol, près du feu. Rin regarda Anoah avec insistance. Toute deux se levèrent et sortirent. Elles se firent faces et ce fut Anoah qui commença a parler :

- Désolée de ne pas être venue te parler avant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais arrivée au manoir. 

- …

- Tu m'en veux?

- … 

- Répond-moi!

- Bien sur que non je ne t'en veux pas. Ca fait juste bizarre, mon souvenir de toi étant si différent…

- Quel est ton souvenir?

- Une petite fille, apeurée, martyrisée et dans le besoin d'aide. Et je sais aussi ce que tu penses de moi. 

- Ah oui? Dis-le-moi.

- Tu penses que moi, la grande sœur, je n'ai jamais été là pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas vrai… Je ne pouvais pas… J'étais dans la même situation que toi…

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense de toi! Aurais-tu perdu la mémoire? Tu m'a consolée tant de fois! Moi j'ai dans un souvenir une grande sœur protectrice, toujours prête à souffrir pour moi!

- Dans mes souvenirs à moi, tu n'est quasiment plus. Les images sont floues… 

- Moi je me suis toujours souvenue de toi!

- J'ai toujours eu peur que, d'après mes souvenirs, on devienne comme Yuki et Ayamé…

- C'est à dire?

- Si tu les voyais parfois… L'étendue du puits sans fond qui s'est créé entre eux… C'est… Effrayant. 

- Ne t'en fais donc pas.

Elles se prirent fraternellement dans les bras. Puis, elles retournèrent vers les autres. 

- Alors, vous vous êtes expliquées? Demanda Kagura, soucieuse.

- Plus que je ne l'espérait!! 

- Tant mieux! 

- Aller, il est temps que vous alliez tous au lit! Ecole demain! Dit Hatori. 

- Oui! Répondirent en cœur Anoah, Rin, Kagura et Tohru. Elles se levèrent et allèrent au lit. 

- Et bien les garçons! Que se passe-t-il? Une baisse de moral? Demanda Shiguré.

- On peut dire… Dit Yuki.

- Non, tout va bien! Ajouta gaiement Momiji. 

- Je crois que ta bonne humeur n'est pas partagée. Dit Hatori. Allez, va vite au lit! 

Momiji sortit en sautillant façon lapin. 

- Alors les gars, qu'est-ce qui va pas encore? Dit Hatori. 

- Chais pas… Je suis pas super heureux de dormir ici, et encore moins de retourner a l'école a partir de demain. Dit Yuki. 

- Je veux pas… Dit simplement Kyo. 

- Bof… Dit Haru…

- Allez! Au lit! Sinon Akito va se fâcher! Dit Shiguré.

Les trois gars se levèrent vitesse grand V et partirent au lit.

- T'étais pas obligé d'y aller aussi fort… 

Note de fin de chapitre : Encore un chapitre qui s'achève! Je dois avouer que je suis contente de moi ^^ Mais bon. Alors? Elle vous plait mon Anoah? Moi oui ;) Sinon, pas grand chose a dire autrement! Voilà! 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : la rentrée 

Ce matin là, Kyo se leva de bon matin. Il fut d'abord surpris, mais se souvint rapidement que dorénavant il vivrait à "l'intérieur", au manoir. Il mit son uniforme (hormis la cravate, comme d'habitude) et alla à la cuisine. Il demanda au chef une brique de lait. Il la prit puis il partit au salon commun. Il s'affala sur un fauteuil et bu tout le lait. Kagura entra. 

- Salut Kyo! Ca va?

- Oui…

Puis Kyo réalisa une chose :

# Pas de déclaration, elle ne me frappe pas, elle ne me colle pas aux basques! Elle est malade ou quoi? #

- Kagura? T'es malade?

- Non pourquoi?

- Comme ça…

- Bonjour Kyo! Bonjour Kagura!

Tohru entra. 

- Salut ma p'tite Tohru! 

- Hello…

- Ah! Je suis heureuse de reprendre l'école.

- Oui moi aussi!

- Bof… 

- Je te présenterais mes deux amies : Arisa et Saki! 

- Oui! 

- Pff… Foutue Yankee…

- Ne dis pas ça Kyo! 

- … 

La porte d'entrée claqua. Un Yuki spectral entra. 

- Bonjour Yuki! Bien dormi?

- … 

Yuki s'écroula littéralement sur le sofa. 

- Pas dormit de la nuit… 

- Pourquoi? 

- … 

Puis Momiji entra avec Haru. 

- Youyou!!! Reprise de cours! C'est super!

- Oui Momiji! Enfin un garçon en pleine forme!

- Et toi Haru? Tu va bien?

- Comme d'hab.…

Il discutèrent de tout et de rien, du fait que l'uniforme allait bien a Kagura, etc… Rin arriva à son tour, un verre de jus d'orange à la main. Elle était immédiatement suivie par Anoah. Celle-ci s'assit à côté de Kyo.

- Eh, te gêne pas… Pourquoi tu va pas t'asseoir à côté du rat? Il y a plein de place sur le sofa!

- J'avais envie de m'asseoir là. 

- Pff…

Kyo se leva. 

- Merci.

- Pff… 

- Oh! Il faut qu'on y aille, on va arriver en retard! S'écria Tohru.

- Mais non. Allez, on y va… dit Kyo. 

Les huit ados se mirent en route. En chemin. Les discutions battaient leur plein : L'uniforme de fille pour Momiji, gros débat ; L'allure qu'avaient Rin, Kagura et Anoah avec l'uniforme du lycée ; Une mini-engueulade entre Yuki et Kyo ; Yuki qui commençait à émerger ; etc.. Ils arrivèrent pour finir au lycée. 

- Bon, on va vous laisser aller à la cérémonie d'arrivée des nouveaux élèves! Dit joyeusement Tohru. 

- Je vais avec eux, en tant que président des délégués. Dit Yuki. 

- A plus. Dirent les autres. 

Anoah, Yuki, Rin et Kagura partirent dans une direction, Haru, Momiji, Kyo et Tohru dans l'autre. 

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, commença Tohru, Yuki, Kyo et moi sommes en dernière, Haru et Momiji en première et Anoah, Rin et Kagura sont en première. 

- Exacte. Répondit Haru. 

- Ohé! Tohru!

C'était Arisa. Elle leur faisait de grands signes de main. 

- Arisa! Ca me fait super plaisir de te voir! 

Le petit groupe se dirigea en direction de Saki et Arisa. 

- Vous savez pas quoi? Demanda Arisa toute fière.

Tous objectèrent de la tête.

- Le fan club du prince s'est développé. Il y a un immense fan club Prince Yuki, et des sous fan clubs Prince Hatsuharu et même Prince Kyo. Tu te rends compte Koko? T'as des fans!  

- M'appelle pas comme ça!! 

- Et même qu'ils se sont tous rebaptisés " Fan club Princes Soma " ! C'est dingue non?

- Ca tu peux le dire… Dit Haru. 

- C'est nul… Ajouta Kyo. 

- C'est quand même encore et toujours votre cousin Yuki le plus aimé. Ajouta Saki.

- Oh! Arisa, Saki, il y a trois nouvelles Soma!

- Encore?

- Oui! Elles ont 16, 17 et 15 ans! C'est à cause d'un nouvel ordre de leur chef de famille.

- Le fameux Akito? Demanda Saki. 

- En personne… Maugréa Haru. 

- Et moi j'ai changé d'adresse, ainsi que Shiguré, Yuki et Kyo. Maintenant on habite tous au manoir Soma. Mais, je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous inviter!

- Euh, c'est sur que non Tohru… Lui dirent Haru et Kyo, une énorme goutte sur le front. 

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu dois juste nous jurer que tu es bien traitée! Lui dit Arisa.

- Oh! Ils ont des domestiques pour tout! Le jardinage, le nettoyage, la cuisine, etc… ! C'est impressionnant! On est aux petits soins! 

# Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité tant qu'Akito rôdera dans les allées du manoir… # Songea Kyo. 

- Regardez qui voilà! Dit Haru. 

En effet, Rin, Kagura, Yuki et Anoah se dirigeaient vers eux. 

- Bonjour Saki, bonjour Arisa ! Dit joyeusement Yuki.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillé? Questionna Haru?

Enorme sourire de Yuki! 

# Au moins, il est de bonne humeur! # Pensa Tohru. 

- Alors! Arisa, Saki, voici Anoah, Rin et Kagura Soma. Anoah, Rin, Kagura, voici Arisa et Saki, mes deux meilleures amies et aimes d'enfance! 

- Hello ! Lança Anoah.

- Salut. Dit Rin 

- Coucou!! Dit Kagura! Tohru m'a beaucoup parlé de vous! 

DRIIING! La sonnerie retentit. 

- Alors, au déjeuné! Dit Yuki. 

- Viens tête d'orange! 

- M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA SALE YANKEE!

- Yankee? Tête d'orange? Demanda Anoah.

- Oui, tête d'orange, à cause de ses cheveux! Répondit Arisa.

- Oui, ça lui va bien! Dit Anoah en riant. 

- AH NON! TU T'Y METS PAS AUSSI!

- Tu me plait bien! Anoah c'est ça?

- Oui! 

- Moi c'est Arisa.

Pendant ce temps, Saki était en grande conversation avec Rin sur la manière la plus simple d'utiliser les ondes ^^

Il s'installèrent par terre dans un coin de la cour. Tohru déballa le déjeuner et ils se mirent à manger.

- Heureusement, le premier jour d'école on a cour que la deuxième partie de la journée. Toute la matinée on a la cérémonie.

- Donc, Dit Tohru, nous parlions du fan club de Yuki avant.

- Yuki a un fan club? S'étonna Kagura.

- Oui, et il comprenait plus des 11/12ème des filles de ce lycée. Heureusement, leur grande prêtresse, Motoko, est partie l'année passée. Expliqua Saki.

- Heureusement? C'est trois fois pire depuis que Minami est au pouvoir! S'exclama Arisa. 

- Pourquoi? Demanda Yuki.

- Ah oui, tu n'as pas entendu avant! Et bien, profitons pour faire dans les détails : Beaucoup de filles sont allées parler à Minami pour lui dire qu'Hatsuharu et Kyo sont aussi de super beau gars. Il paraît même que quelques filles sont allées lui parler de Momiji! Alors elle a décidé de faire des "sous fan-club"… Elle, c'est la grande présidente que régit tout. Elle est aussi sous présidente du fan club Yuki. Une autre fille est sous présidente du fan club Hatsuharu, une autre de celui de poil de carotte et une autre pour Momiji. Une fille peut être inscrite dans plusieurs fan clubs…

- C'est le bordel ! S'exclama Kyo.

- Ca tu peux le dire. 

- Alors, en plus de Yuki, on va aussi se faire courir après par les filles?

- Bien que Yuki soit encore le préféré de ces dames, oui…

- Et bien c'est gai…

# Il faudra faire encore plus attention dorénavant! # Pensa Tohru.

La cloche retentit. 

- Il va falloir qu'on aille en cour! A plus!

Et nos amis se séparèrent : Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Arisa et Saki partirent d'un côté, Momiji et Haru d'un autre et pour finir, Anoah, Kagura et Rin aussi. 

En plein cour, Arisa se retourna et parla à Kyo :

- Elle est cool ta cousine!

- C'est pas ma cousine…

- C'est quoi alors?

- Aucune idée….. 

- Ah… 

- Mademoiselle Uotani, Monsieur Soma, veuillez être attentifs je vous prie! 

Le reste du cour, pour les trois groupes d'élèves, se déroula normalement. Puis ce fut l'heure de rentrer. 

- Je ne vous accompagne pas, je dois aller travailler! Dit Tohru. 

- Je t'accompagne! Dit Arisa. A demain! 

- A ce soir! 

- Il me faut aussi vous dire au revoir. A demain. Dit simplement Saki, avec son stoïcisme habituel.

Les autres rentrèrent au manoir. 

- Alors, ça va ton boulot de président des délégués? Demanda Haru.

- Oui, ce n'est pas aussi affreux que je le pensais. Mais j'ai quand même un peu de mal. 

- Ca doit être chouette! Dit Kagura. 

- Bof… Dit Kyo.

- Hey! Pourquoi tu fais toujours la tête poil de carotte? Demanda Anoah, taquine. 

- M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA! 

Il s'apprêtait à la frapper, mais elle la stoppa net. 

- T'es fou ou quoi? 

- Excuse… Tu m'as énervé. 

- Houa! Kyo s'est excusé! Kyo s'est excusé! Kyo s'est excusé! Kyo s'est excusé! Criait Momiji.

PAN! 

- Tait toi sal lapin… 

- OUIIIIIINNNNN! Kyo m'a frappé! 

- Calme-toi Momiji… Dit simplement Yuki. 

- On est arrivé. 

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Chacun partit dans sa chambre. Kyo se doucha, Yuki aussi (ils ont des toilettes avec une douches intégrées à leur chambre), Haru se changea, Momiji alla dire bonjour à Hatori, Rin, Kagura et Anoah se douchèrent. 

# Je me demande ce que ce chat a pour être aussi grincheux… #

Anoah s'habilla (top noir et jeans noir).

# Vive le noir! # 

Elle partit en direction de l'aile des garçons. Elle ne rencontra personne en chemin.

# C'est désert ces allées… L'atmosphère pèse, c'est l'horreur! #

Elle chercha la chambre de Kyo. Quand elle la trouva, elle toqua. 

- C'est qui…? Dit le chat a travers la porte. 

- C'est Anoah. 

- Qu'est-ce tu veux…?

- Te causer?

- De quoi? 

- Tu verras bien. 

Kyo lui ouvrit. Il était torse nu, juste un pantalon large gris. 

# Pas mal ! # Pensa Anoah. 

- J'vais mettre un T-shirt. 

# NOOON !!# Pensa-t-elle très intérieurement. Mais elle du penser un peu trop fort car le chat se retourna et dit : 

- Finalement non… Si ça ne te dérange pas… 

- Euh non. 

- De quoi tu voulais me causer alors?

- Pourquoi t'es toujours grincheux comme ça? J'ai bien eu peur quand t'as voulut me frapper! Tu t'énerve tellement facilement… 

- Chu comme ça… Excuse d'avoir voulut te frapper, mais ces jours j'ai les nerfs en pelote… 

# Je n'avais jamais parlé à quelqu'un comme ça, sauf à Tohru! Il faut que j'arrête!! #

- S'cuse, je veux pas t'emmerder avec mes problèmes…

- Mais tu m'embêtes pas, continue même… Pourquoi t'as les nerfs en pelote ces jours? 

- C'est parce qu'on doit habiter ici… Ca ne m'inspire pas d'habiter près d'Akito…

- Il n'a donc toujours pas changé? Il est toujours aussi violent? 

- Oui… 

- Pauvre

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui mit un bras autour des épaules. 

- Faut pas te prendre la tête, t'es pas tout seul! Tu es avec Yuki! Tohru m'a expliqué que vous viviez ensemble avant! 

- C'est aussi un de mes problèmes… Etre obligé de vivre avec ce sal rat une année en plus. Et c'est  ma dernière année d'école. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle… 

- Il n'y a pas un rayon de soleil au milieu de ces nuages? 

# Avant, il y avait Tohru… Mais elle est devenue plus proche de ce foutu rat que de moi maintenant… #

- Non, aucun…

- Pourquoi ça te dérange-t-il autant de vivre avec Yuki?

- C'est le rat…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport!

- La légende! Le chat! Le rat!

- Quelle légende? 

- Tu ne connais pas la légende du Juunishi?

- J'ai du la connaître par le passé, mais maintenant je ne m'en souviens plus… 

- Je te la raconte? 

- Oui!

Et Kyo raconta toute l'histoire (je veux pas vous la raconter ^^ vous êtes censé la connaître). A la fin, Anoah avait les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est dégoûtant! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ce sal rat? Je voudrais être un chat, plus un tigre! 

Kyo rit. 

# Tohru disait la même chose! Mais maintenant elle est avec Yuki… #

- Tu es une forme de chat, en plus gros ^^. 

- Oui, c'est vrai! Tu vois, tu ris! C'est quand même mieux comme ça non? 

- Tu es un genre de rayon de soleil.

- Oh non! Je suis juste… Enfin…

- Mais si! 

- Alors je vais te faire rire plus souvent!

- Pas devant les autres… Je ne veux pas… Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux… 

- Mais si!

- Non… 

- Tu sais, si tu es tellement fâché contre Yuki, tu devrais trouver quelque chose pour faire passer ta colère!

- Je fais des art martiaux depuis l'âge de 4 ans, et ça ne marche pas…

- Non, pas des art martiaux, ça ne fait que t'exciter!

Kyo la regarda bizarrement. 

- C'est vrai?

- Mais bien sûre! 

Toc toc… 

# Oh… J'étais tellement bien avec elle…#

- Qui c'est? 

- C'est Tohru! 

- Entre. 

Tohru entra. 

- Il faut venir manger! Tient! Anoah qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? 

- Je suis venu aider Kyo à passer sa colère autre par que sur Yuki ^^! 

- C'est une bonne idée! Tu pourrais jouer d'un instrument de musique! 

- Pourquoi pas…

- Oui! Bonne idée Tohru! 

# Elles sont jamais à cour de piles?#

- Tu pourrais jouer de la guitare! Proposa Tohru. 

- Oh oui, je te verrais trop bien avec une guitare!

Kyo regarda Anoah. Elle avait l'air si enjouée par la proposition! Et Tohru aussi.

- Ben… Si ça peut vous faire plaisir… OK. 

- COOL! 

- Bon, met un T-shirt Kyo! On doit aller à table! 

- On se retrouve là-bas! Dit Anoah avec un clin d'œil. 

# J'avais perdu un petit rayon de soleil de ma vie, Tohru, depuis qu'Akito l'a rendue rate… Elle est trop souvent avec Yuki. Et lui, il l'aime, alors ça l'arrange bien… Mais là, je crois que je l'ai retrouvé. Il est différent, il brille plus, mais il est plus direct aussi. Mais je crois que oui, j'ai retrouvé mon rayon de soleil… Anoah… EH! Oh non! Ne me dites pas que… Je serais… Encore… AMOUREUX! # 

Note de fin de chapitre : ! Alors voilà, Kyo est tombé sous le charme de ma belle, Yuki et Tohru se rapprochent (dangereusement ? ), et c'est la fin de la rentrée. Arisa s'entend bien avec Anoah (pauvre Minou ^^) et Saki a l'air de se faire comprendre par Rin ^^ Pour l'instant, pas trop de méchant Kikito en vue! Ils ont un ange gardien. Qui? Secret d'état!!! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

C'est le matin. Kyo s'étend. Il est 6 heures. Il se lève et va se doucher. Il s'habille (uniforme d'école). Toc toc? 

- Qui est là? 

- C'est moi, Haru. Yuki est là aussi.

- Entrez… 

Le rat et le bœuf entrèrent. 

- Qu'est-ce vous voulez? 

- Juste parler entre gars. C'est dur de se retrouver en seul a seul ces temps… Dit Haru.

- Ben le rat, tu dis rien?

- Que veux-tu que je dise?

- Rien…

- On peut causer?

- Ouais.

Kyo leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, juste avant de s'y asseoir lui-même. 

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez? 

- Vas-y Yuki.

- Ben, en fait, on se demandait si, périodiquement, on pourrait faire la paix tous les trois. Bon, moi et Haru c'est pas un problème, mais toi et moi et lui et toi avons beaucoup d'efforts à fournir. 

- … Pourquoi? 

- Ben, disons que si on se bat tous les jours… Pense aux filles. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, comme pour Rin. S'il faut encore qu'on se batte entre nous… Tu imagines? Expliqua Haru. 

# Bien sur que j'imagine! Je suis pas bête a ce point!#

Mais, conscient que réagir ainsi a cœur ouvert ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation, il préféra simplement dire :

- Oui, j'imagine. OK, on fait la paix. Mais je ne veux pas être le seul à faire des efforts. 

Pour toute réponse, Haru tendit sa main, paume vers la haut. Kyo sourit et tapa dedans. Yuki, resté très a l'écart, fit un sursaut au bruit des deux paumes qui s'entrechoquent. Kyo tendit la main vers lui de la même manière qu'Haru l'avait fait. Yuki lui lança un regard et lui demanda :

- Sérieusement? Tu es d'accord de faire la paix?

- Si ce n'est que pour une période, tout va bien. Allez, sois pas radin! 

Finalement, Yuki tapa à son tour dans la main de Kyo. 

- Hey, je te préviens Kyo, cette période durera au moins 10 ans! 

# Que ça dure 10, 20 ou 3 ans, ça ne changera rien… On est de toute façon tous coincés ici. Alors, le pacte ne tient plus! Je n'ai plus de raisons de me battre.#

- Pas de problème… Yuki.

# Il m'a appelé Kyo, je l'ai appelé Yuki!#

- Alors on y va les gars?? Demanda Haru.

- Où? Demanda Yuki.

- Ben, a la salle à manger, faudrait peut être qu'on déjeune. 

Haru montra sa montre aux deux autres : 7h45.

- KYAAAAAA ON EST HYPER EN RETARD.

VRROOOMM Kyo et Yuki détallèrent comme des lapins. 

- J'aurais peut-être du leur dire avant que ma montre avance de 10 minutes… 

Et il partit nonchalamment derrière eux. Kyo et Yuki arrivèrent en trombe à la salle à manger. Kyo fonça au frigo et engloutit une brique de lait pendant que Yuki buvait du jus d'orange vitesse grand V. Rin et Anoah les regardaient, perplexe. 

- Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Rin.

- Ben, on est en retard, maniez-vous!! Dit Kyo entre deux bouchées de pain. 

- En retard?

- Eh les gars! 

Haru entra. 

- C'est pas pour dire mais… Ma montre avance de 10 minutes, en fait, il est présentement 07 heures et 38 minutes. 

Enormes gouttes de sueur sur Yuki et Kyo.

- Ca t'aurais fais chisse de nous le dire avant? Demanda Yuki en serrant les dents.

- J'ai pas eu le temps, vous êtes partit en courrant… 

- Ouais… Bon… D'accord.

- Salut quand même! S'indigna Rin.

- Salut. Dit Yuki

- 'lut… Dit Kyo.

- Hello. Dit Haru. Il la regardait, sans insister, comme en faisant semblant, pour qu'elle ne le voie pas. 

- Oui Salut! Dit Anoah, qui jusqu'à présent était restée silencieuse. 

- Salut Anoah. Dirent Yuki et Haru. 

# Oh non… Je n'y pensais plus! Je n'oserai pas… Pas après ce que j'ai découvert sur moi-même hier soir!#

Kyo détourna vivement les yeux et balança un " 'lut… " tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kyo? Demanda Anoah.

- Aucune idée! Il était pas comme ça il y a 2 minutes! S'étonna Yuki. 

- Je n'ai pas dit quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser au moins… 

- Non, pas que je sache. 

Dehors, Kyo, adossé au mur, s'était pris la tête entre les mains. 

# Mais quel idiot! Je continue! Je suis toujours aussi… Renfermé!#

Soudain Anoah sortit, suivie de Haru. Elle s'approcha lentement de Kyo. 

- Kyo? Je t'ai… Blessée? Mais… Dis-moi! Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais, c'était pas intentionnel. 

Kyo se lui tourna le dos, et lui répondit :

- Mais c'est pas toi… Enfin… Non, tu n'as rien fait, t'en fais pas. C'est moi qui suis idiot.

- Mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Si je n'ai rien fait, toi non plus! 

- N'essaie pas de comprendre.

# J'en ai marre qu'on me dise que je ne pourrais pas comprendre! J'ai l'impression qu'on me cache tant de choses!# Pensa Anoah. 

# Alors lui aussi… Et ça a l'air aussi dur pour lui que pour moi… Il faudra qu'on parle.# Pensa Haru.  

- Hey, désolée, je suis en retard mais je n'ai pas faim! On va être en retard! 

Une petite Tohru assez bien coiffée mais pâle arrivait vers eux en courrant. 

- Oui tu as raison! 

Après que Haru soit allé chercher Momiji et Anoah Kagura, tous 8 partirent. Arrivés au lycée, une énorme surprise les attendait : Minami les attendait ainsi que 4 de ses sous-chefs. 

- Nous aimerions parler à Anoah Soma, Isuzu Soma, Kagura Soma et… 

Elle toussota. 

- Tohru Honda. Veuillez nous suivre. 

Anoah, Kagura et Rin lancèrent des regards bourrés de questions aux 4 garçons, mais Tohru soupira tout en gardant son éternelle et joyeux sourire. Elles suivirent les membres du fan club dans un recoin de la cour. Les garçons s'assirent sur un banc pour les attendre. Minami commença son discoure : 

- Vous 4 violez AU MOINS 25 règlements par jours! C'est inadmissible!

- Un règlement? Demanda Kagura. 

- Taisez-vous! 

- C'est le règlement du fan club des Somas! Hurla une petite blonde claire avec des cheveux longs. 

- Oui, et vous êtes aussi tenues de le respecter!

- Quels règlements?? Demanda Anoah. 

- Ne pas prendre ou voler les affaires des Soma, Ne pas se rendre a leur domicile, Ne pas aborder les Soma en étant seule, Les premières année les appellent " Messieurs Soma", "Monsieur Soma" quand ils sont seuls, Les deuxièmes année les appellent " Monsieur " suivit de leur prénom et Les troisièmes année les appellent par leur prénoms, et ce n'en est qu'une infime partie. Et vous les violez tout le temps! Vous les appelez incorrectement, vous allez à leur domicile, vous leur parlez étant seules, etc… C'est une insulte pour nous et…

C'est alors que Rin se leva et attrapa Minami par le collet.

- COMMENT OSES-TU NOUS JUGER AINSI? TU ES PATHETIQUE MA VIEILLE! ET ENCORE, JE MACHE MES MOTS! ON NE LES APPELLE PAS CORRECTEMENT? CE SONT NOUS COUSINS! ON VA A LEUR DOMICILE? DOMMAGE, C'EST AUSSI LE NOTRE DE DOMICILE! ON LEUR PARLE ETANT SEULE? ENCORE UNE FOIS, ILS SONT DE LA MEME FAMILLE QUE NOUS. ALORS MAINTENANT TU LA BOUCLES ET TU NOUS FOUS LA PAIX OK? 

Elle haletait. Minami, terrorisée, fit un rapide "oui" de la tête. Rin la lâcha et s'assit pour reprendre son souffle. 

- Vous êtes fière de vous bande d'idiote? Rin? Ca va? S'inquiéta Anoah. 

- Nous aurons notre vengeance, ne vous en faites pas mesdemoiselles!  

- Je ne t'avais pas dit de nous foutre la paix? Dit Rin en un souffle.

- Pff… Venez les filles.   

Les 4 lèches-bottes partirent. Elles tournèrent au coin du couloir et tombèrent nez à nez avec Haru et Kyo. 

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez encore dit? Demanda Kyo avec un regard assassin. 

 Une petite noiraude s'avança.

- Messieurs Soma, nous ne faisions que défendre votre honneur que ces filles bafouent. 

- Oui, ce qu'a dit Muri est bien vrai. Justifia Minami

- On vous a demandé quelque chose? Demanda Haru. 

# Merde! Je lui avais dit de faire attention, revoilà black Haru…#

- Faites gaffe, il peut être vachement violent s'il le veut! Dit Kyo en pointant Haru du doigt. 

Sans demander leur reste, impuissante devant leur (violentes) idoles, les 4 filles partirent en courrant. 

- Bien joué. Dit Haru. 

D'abord, Kyo fut étonné. Puis il sourit et dit :

- Mais non, c'est toi qui as fait tout le boulot. 

- Hey les gars ça va? 

Anoah, Rin, Kagura et Tohru revenaient.

- On vous trouvait plus! Dit Tohru. 

- On a réglé un… petit problème… Dit Kyo.

- Disons plutôt franchement qu'on a foutu la pétoche a ses pouffiasses. Ajouta Black Haru. 

Rin regarda Haru. 

- Oh non… Allez, sois gentil… Dit-elle.

- Mais tu n'as plus de voix! S'exclama Kyo. 

- Elle a… mis les points sur les I avec cette pimbêche de Minami. Dit Tohru. 

- Ah ben si vous avec mis les points sur les I, nous on les a repeint à l'indélébile. Dit Haru qui, semblait-il, était redevenu White. 

Rin et Anoah rigolèrent, mais Kagura et Tohru ne comprenaient pas. 

- Cherchez pas! Dit Kyo et riant. 

- Ou est Yuki? Demanda Tohru. 

- Il fait le tour des nouvelles classes… 

- Bon, il va falloir qu'on aille en cour. Dirent Anoah, Rin et Kagura. 

- A toute! Viens Tohru, on y va. 

- Je viens avec vous. Dit Haru. 

- Moi il faut que j'aille chercher un cahier que j'ai laissé dans mon casier. Ne m'attendez pas. 

- OK. On part devant. 

Haru et Kyo marchèrent silencieusement côte à côte pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut Haru qui rompit le silence. 

- Alors, tu l'aimes. 

Kyo sursauta et dévisagea Haru. 

- De qui tu parles?

- Tu le sais très bien. D'Anoah.

Kyo perdit son sang froid.

- Mais… enfin non! C'est pas… Je… 

- Arrête ton cirque. Je le vois bien. Je suis comme toi. Un peu plus discret je crois, mais quand même. 

- Avec qui. 

- Tu ne le sais pas? J'aime Rin… Depuis toujours. 

- Ah oui. C'est vrai que tu ne la regardes jamais dans les yeux. 

- Effectivement. Alors j'avais raison? Tu aimes bien Anoah.

- Moins fort! Oui, c'est vrai… 

- Y a pas de honte.

- Je suis le chat… J'ai pas le droit de…

- Tu es le chat, mais moi je suis le bœuf, l'idiot qui a porté le rat jusque chez dieu. Et pourtant, je n'en fais pas une maladie. Tu es comme nous Kyo. 

- Parfois, tu m'impressionnes. 

- Ravi. 

Yuki déboucha dans le couloir et fonça dans Kyo. Au début, tous deux paniquèrent croyant avoir foncé dans une fille et s'attendant à s'être transformé. 

- Hey vous deux vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, il s'est rien passé. Leur dit Haru. 

Kyo et Yuki se regardèrent alors, gênés d'avoir été aussi ridicules. 

- Dépêchez-vous. Les cours commencent dans.. 3 secondes. 

- Ah tu ne nous la fais plus celle là Haru! On sait que ta montre avance.

- Ce coup-ci ne plaisante pas.

Tous trois se regardèrent et… sprintèrent jusqu'à leur classe. A leur arrivée, Tohru lança un drôle de regard à Kyo et Yuki, essoufflés.  

- Où étiez-vous?? Leur demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

- On a eu… un petit empêchement. En fait, on a causé avec Haru. 

- D'accord. 

Le cour se déroula normalement. Kyo, bien peu intéressé par les histoires de sa prof, dessinait. Yuki regardait Tohru. 

- Monsieur Soma!

Kyo et Yuki sursautèrent. 

- Qui vous a permis de dessiner en cour? Il y a des écoles spéciales pour ça! 

- Oui madame… 

- Donne-moi ça!

- Ah non madame!

- Tu veux être collé?

- Madame promis j'arrête de dessiner!

- Tu peux le garder pour cette fois…

Kyo rentra vite le petit bout de papier dans sa poche. Dessus, un grand A entouré d'un cœur étaient visibles. Yuki, qui avait sursauté pour rien, entrepris d'écouter attentivement le cour. Puis ce fut enfin l'heure du déjeuner. Chacun sortit en silence. Haru et Momiji sortirent avec hâte.

- C'est pas cool les cours de mathématiques! S'exclama Momiji. 

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il faut que j'aille poser mes affaires. 

- Moi je vais direct rejoindre les autres!

- A toute.

Haru partit seul. Il ouvrit son casier, y posa les fiches et repartit. Il marchait en rêvassant. Il ne regardait pas où il allait. Il sortit dans la cour. Il longea l'un des allées. En tournant derrière un arbre POM il fonça dans une personne.

# Une fille! C'est une fille! Je suis foutu!#

Il ferma les yeux. Mais il ne se passa rien. Il passa sa main dans le dos de la fille qui lui dit :

- Qui est-ce?

# RIN ! # 

Haru n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux. Rin, qui avait elle aussi fermé ses yeux de peur de se transformer, monta sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme dans lequel elle venait de foncer. Au premier contact, elle retira vivement sa main. 

# HARU! C'est Haru! #

Pendant quelques minutes, ils n'osèrent bouger ni l'un ni l'autre. Puis, ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, redoutant leur réaction. Mais rien ne se produisit. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et, sans se jeter un regard, ils se dirigèrent vers les autres. 


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 **

Haru et Rin, n'osant pas se regarder (voir fin de chapitre précédant) se dépêchèrent d'aller déjeuner vers les autres. Haru s'assit à côté de Kyo, Rin entre Tohru et Anoah. Tous deux firent comme si de rien était. 

- Où est Yuki? Demanda Haru.

- Pas encore là… Répondit Kyo. 

Haru regardait le vide. Il n'était pas présent et Kyo le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à fixer le vide ainsi?  Je t'ai vu arriver avec Rin. Ce serait-il passé quelque chose?

- Oui et non… 

- Raconte!

Haru se rapprocha de Kyo pour que seul lui puisse entendre :

- On s'est foncé dedans. Comme j'ai eu peur de me transformer, j'ai fermé les yeux. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Je me suis alors aperçut que c'était Rin en lui touchant le dos, et elle aussi. Je crois qu'elle avait aussi fermé les yeux. Elle m'a touché les cheveux puis a laissé brusquement tomber son bras. On est resté quelques secondes comme ça et on s'est séparés brusquement… 

- Génial! S'écria Kyo!

- Quoi? Demanda Kagura.

- Heu non rien. 

- Parle moins fort je t'en prie… Supplia Haru. 

- Je vais essayer… 

- Donc tu disais que c'est génial… Je ne vois pas en quoi. 

- Ben elle ne t'a pas repoussé. 

- On s'est repoussé mutuellement. J'ai eu peur de sa réaction. J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'engueuler, mais elle a simplement détourné le regard… Je suis sûr qu'elle m'en veut encore… 

Kyo se mit à rire dans sa barbe. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore le chat? Dit Haru légèrement vexé. 

- Rien, sauf que tu es tellement naïf! 

- Pffeuh…  

Haru tourna le dos a Kyo, vexé.

- Oh, te vexe pas, c'était pour rire… 

Yuki arriva. 

- Désolé, j'ai du faire le tour des classes de première… 

- Hey les garçons! Venez manger, ça va être froid! Cria Tohru. 

Tous mangèrent tranquillement. Après ils retournèrent en cour. Haru n'était pas fichu de se concentrer. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce choque avec Rin et ce que Kyo lui avait sortit.

#  Sauf que tu es tellement naïf ! # Avait-il dit en rigolant. Peut être avait-il bien raison, peut être qu'Haru ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez… Il commença de regarder le problème de Math qu'il avait sous les yeux. 

# C'est pire qu'Ayamé quand il parle… Foutus mathématiques…#

Pendant ce temps, Kyo aussi pensait à ça. 

# Il a été vraiment vexé… Il faudra que je m'excuse… Mais il pourrait au moins voir… Quoique, je ne suis pas mieux. Faudra bien que je me lance!#

- Monsieur Soma! Veillez écouter bon dieu! A quoi pensiez vous encore! Vous êtes dissipé ce matin! 

Kyo ronchonna un bon coup.

# Aller, si la semaine prochaine je ne lui ai pas demandé, j'embrasse la prof!#

Il se pencha sur son histoire quand il pensa :

# BEURK! # 

Rin se concentrait à fond sur sa littérature. 

# J'aime bien la littérature… Surtout quand les histoires finissent mal. Je me sens comprise.#

Elle relut encore une fois l'extrait qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ca s'appelait "Phèdre" et s'était écrit par un français, "Jean Racine". 

# Drôle de nom…# 

Rin tourna la tête pour regarder sur la carte accrochée au mur où se trouvait le pays ou pouvait bien habiter ce "français". 

# France… C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé de proche… Alors, c'est pas bien grand, quoique plus grand que le japon. #

L'histoire était compliquée, mais elle plaisait à Rin : Une femme est mariée de force a un home bien plus vieux qu'elle. Elle lui donne un fils. L'homme a quand a lui beaucoup d'autre femme. L'un lui a donné un fils qui a bien l'âge de Phèdre, la femme. Elle en tombe follement amoureuse, mais celui-ci en aime une autre. Elle sombre donc dans un désespoir total. 

# Oui cette histoire me plait. Je vais aussi sombrer dans le désespoir total… Ah non, me revoilà qui pense à nouveau a lui! Mais… Ce matin, c'était si… Je me sentais si bien là… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je le pousse? Il a fait la même chose après tout… Ce n'est pas plus mal.# Et elle repartit dans son étude de textes. 

Al a fin de la journée, tous rentrèrent. 

- Tohru, tu ne dois pas aller travailler? Lui demanda Yuki.

- Non, M. Soma m'a dit que je pouvais arrêter sur ordre d'Akito. 

- Eh bien. 

En rentrant, Yuki regardait, ou plutôt matait sérieusement Tohru. Le problème c'est qu'entre eux marchait Anoah. Il se déplaçait donc a droite et a gauche comme il le pouvait pour continuer de voir la jeune fille. Kyo le remarqua, ou remarqua plutôt une chose : Yuki qui regardait fixement devant lui, c'est à dire Anoah! Kyo Serra fortement les poings. Yuki n'avait pas le droit. Il détourna brusquement la tête et marcha plus vite. Haru le rattrapa. 

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait au déjeuner… J'ai mal réagis, mais tu as raison, je suis bien naïf…

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai été idiot. J'aurais du penser que ça allait te blesser. Une chance que black Haru n'en ait pas profité! 

- Ouais. 

Et Haru laissa Kyo marcher devant. Arrivés au manoir, chacun partit se changer dans sa chambre. Tous sauf Kyo. Il entra avec fracas dans la chambre de Yuki. 

- Comment as-tu osé la mater comme ça tout le trajet!

- Qui donc? Et ce serait mon droit d'abord! 

- Oui mais là… Je pensais que t'en aimait une autre! 

- Ben non! Et puis elle ne t'appartient pas d'abord. 

- Non elle ne m'appartient pas, mais je ne te laisserai pas éteindre mon deuxième rayon de soleil que j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à trouver!

- … ? 

Yuki n'y comprenait plus rien. Deuxième rayon de soleil qu'il lui avait pris? Il avait depuis toujours aimé Tohru, et rien qu'elle, ce chat divaguait! Mais Kyo continua :

- Pour ta gouverne, je vais lui demander à Anoah. Tu verras, je vais lui demander pour sortir avec elle bien avant que tu ne le fasses! 

Kyo était bouillant de rage. Yuki s'énerva, voyant que son cousin mélangeait tout. 

- Mais ce n'est pas Anoah que je regardais! C'est Tohru! 

Puis, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'assit sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Kyo se rendit aussi conte qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. 

- Excuse Yuki… Je… J'avais mal vu… Ca m'a énervé sur le moment… J'ai… Enfin je… 

Mais Yuki restait obstinément muet, le visage dans les mains, visiblement terriblement gêné. 

- Hey le rat! Je t'ai aussi fait par de mes sentiments en direct, et j'en fais pas une maladie, t'as bien le droit de l'aimer… 

Yuki le regarda et esquissa un sourire. 

 - D'accord. Mais, n'en parlons pas si fort… Pas dans ce manoir.

- Ecoute, si tu aimes Tohru, dis-le-lui, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime aussi. Elle est trop proche de toi pour que ce soit le contraire!

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui! Et de toute façon si tu ne le fais pas bientôt, c'est toute ta vie que tu va regretter ton chagrin d'amour.

- Mais… Elle n'a jamais rien montré à mon égard.

- L'amour rend vraiment aveugle ma parole! Mais bon. Réfléchit, si elle t'aime mais qu'elle est comme toi et qu'elle a peur de se lancer. Et bien, vous finirez tous les deux malheureux car vous ne serez jamais ensemble.  

Il tendit la main vers Yuki. 

- Viens. Il faut qu'on aille au salon, j'ai promis à Momiji et à Tohru une partie de grand clodo. 

- T'oublieras pas de te changer. 

Il se sourirent et sortirent. Kyo courut se changer pendant que Yuki rejoignait les autres au salon commun. Là, il vit Tohru en grande conversation avec Anoah. 

# C'est maintenant ou jamais mon pauvre Yuki! Vas-y pendant que les paroles de Kyo sont encore motivantes ou t'es foutu!#

Il desserra son col de chemise, ouvrit deux boutons et avança en direction des deux jeunes filles. 

- Dis-moi, j'aimerais te demander quelques chose qui devra rester entre nous. Dit Tohru a Anoah. 

- Vas-y!

- Pourquoi Rin est-elle toujours sur la défensive? Elle ne parle presque pas. 

- Hum… Comment t'expliquer? En fait, chacun a son "chez-sois", bien que ce ne soit pas forcément une maison. Un "chez-sois" est un endroit où on se sent bien et où on peut se ressourcer. Tu dois bien en avoir un!

- Euh oui, il y a la photo de ma mère. Quoique… Maintenant c'est plutôt…

Et SLAF elle vira au rouge pivoine. Anoah rigola. 

- Allons Tohru, tu peux me le dire à moi. 

Alors Tohru dit tout doucement :

- Les yeux de Yuki. Et toi Anoah, tu as un "chez-toi"? 

- Et oui, je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. 

- C'est quoi?

- Bonjour les filles! Je vous dérange?

- Mais non Yuki! Dit Anoah très heureuse de pouvoir changer de sujet. Permet-nous juste de finir notre petite discussion. 

Elle se pencha près de Tohru et lui dit à l'oreille : 

- Tout ça pour te dire que je crois que Rin a perdu son "chez-sois". Elle n'a plus d'endroit ou se ressourcer. Elle se sent donc faible et sans idées fixes. Voilà. 

- C'est bon Yuki, on a finit! 

Yuki s'assit à côté de Tohru qui rougit imperceptiblement. 

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller parler à Kagura! Dit Anoah en faisant un clin d'œil à Tohru. 

#Maintenant Yuki, maintenant!#

#Allez Tohru, des occasions comme celle-là ne se présente plus jamais dans une vie!# 

Et ils dirent exactement au même moment :

- Tohru, je…

- Yuki, je…

Puis, voyant qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps, ils rougirent.

- Vas-y, toi d'abord. Dit Tohru.

- Parle, je t'écoute. Dit Yuki au même moment. 

Alors tous deux continuèrent.

- Tohru…

- Yuki…

- Je t'aime… Murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas bien compris. La peau de Yuki passa de beige clair a rouge tendis que Tohru prenait tour à tour toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Soudain, un rire clair éclata derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Anoah écroulée sur le sol tellement elle riait. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir encore plus violemment les deux rongeurs. 

- Excusez-moi! Dit Anoah en riant. Mais vous êtes tellement craquant! Vous venez de vous faire la déclaration de votre vie à l'unisson et vous restez là à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe! 

Yuki regarda Tohru, aussi rouge que lui, et se mit à rire. Tohru le regarda à son tour et rit aussi. Tous trois riaient aux éclats. 

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda Hatori. 

- Rien rien! Dit Yuki. 

Hatori lui jeta un regard réprobateur. 

- Yuki, tu es rouge comme une tomate et tu ose me dire qu'il ne se passe rien!

Ce fut Anoah qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour expliquer la situation à l'oreille du médecin. Il regarda Yuki, puis Tohru et dit :

- Ce soir, permis de sortir. J'ai obtenu d'Akito votre responsabilité. C'est moi qui dit à quelle heure vous rentrez et à quelle heure vous allez au lit. 

Yuki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils allaient sortire, eux, les 8 ados du clan Soma!

- Evidemment, je ne peux permettre à Momiji de venir, de peur de me retrouver avec des problèmes en plus sur le dos. Et Kagura non plus ne viendra pas. Elle a des devoirs en retards, je viens de vérifier. Vous allez me chercher les trois autres concernés? Si jamais Momiji pose des questions, c'est pour un contrôle médical. Il en a déjà eu un ce matin, il comprendra. 

Yuki sourit adorablement a Hatori. Tohru se jeta carrément à son cou. 

- Merci Hatori de nous permettre ça! 

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser mourir d'ennuis ici. Je… Enfin… Je veux que vous soyez heureux dans cet enfer qu'est la famille Soma. 

Il leur sourit. Yuki partit chercher Kyo et Haru, Anoah et Tohru allèrent chercher Rin. 

Yuki s'approcha des deux ados. Ils discutaient tranquillement au coin du feu. 

- Hey les deux! 

- Hum? 

- J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles!

- On t'écoute! Dit Haru.

- Enfin autre chose que des nuages? Demanda Kyo.

- Premièrement… Je lui ai demandé. Enfin, pour être précis, on s'est demandé. Alors, je voulais te dire merci Kyo. 

- Pas de quoi vieux frère.

Cette appellation surpris Yuki, mais il en fut très flatté. 

- Et la deuxième? Demanda Haru. 

- Ce soir, Anoah, Tohru, Rin et nous trois allons en boite. 

- QUOI? S'écrièrent ensemble le bœuf et le chat.

- Je ne plaisante pas. C'est Hatori qui a notre responsabilité. Mais, venez, il veut nous parler. 

Encore sous le choc, ils suivirent Yuki. 

# Il est sous le choc du fait qu'il sorte avec Tohru, c'est évident!# Pensa Haru. 

# Cette souris est plus dingue que je ne l'aurais pensé!# Pensa Kyo. 

Ils arrivèrent devant Hatori. 

# Mon dieu! Tu es avec nous! # Pensa Kyo. 

# Ca serait vrai? # Se demanda Haru.

Comme pour confirmer définitivement, il vit Anoah, Tohru et Rin arriver. 

Hatori attendit qu'ils soient tous assis par terre pour commencer ses recommandations. 

- Alors. Vous devez être de retour ici à 01h00, ou en tout cas avant 01h05, avant qu'Akito ne fasse le tour des chambres pour vérifier que tout le monde est là. 

Surprise sur le visage des ados. 

- Parce qu'Akito vient nous mater pendant qu'on dort? Demanda Rin. 

- Pas vous "mater", comme tu dis. Il vérifie juste que vous soyez tous là. Et si l'un n'est pas là, je ne sais pas si je pourrai soigner ne serait-ce qu'une de ses blessures vu la colère d'Akito. Donc je continue. A 01h00 vous devez être là, vous partez dans une demi-heure. Je vous fais confiance pour quand même faire attention à ne pas vous transformer là au milieu. Disons que ça serait un peu dur de faire le tour de la ville pour retrouver tous les ados qui vous auront vus. Ensuite, je conte sur vous pour bien vous habiller et pour vous amuser au maximum. Je vais essayer de faire pour que vous puissiez sortir au moins tous les 2 mois. Je sais, c'est peux mais… 

Il fut coupé par Haru :

- Mais non, c'est génial, une fois tous les deux mois! Dit-il en en revenant toujours pas. 

- Ouais! Tu te rends pas conte, c'est un rêve que tu réalise là! Dit Kyo. 

- Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir ne serait-ce qu'une enseigne de boite de nuit allumée… Dit pensivement Yuki. 

Les filles, elles, avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux. Même Rin était aux anges. 

- Allez, filez vous préparer. Vos allez à pieds. Les garçons, je conte sur vous et votre talent en arts martiaux pour protéger ces belles demoiselles. 

- Pas de problèmes! Dirent-ils. 

Et tous les 6 filèrent dans leur chambre s'habiller. 

Anoah choisit un top col roulé-dos nu noir. Elle mit un pantalon pat d'ef hyper large en bas noir aussi. Elle mit un bracelet tout en haut de son bras, un collier discret et des baskets noirs. Elle se maquilla les yeux tout noir et un peu de blush sur les yeux. Quant soudain on toqua à sa porte. Tohru entra. 

- Je suis désolée d'encore te déranger, mais je n'ai pas de beaux habits à mettre pour aller en ville… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en acheter dernièrement, et je ne pensais pas aller à une boite de nuit de sitôt. 

- T'en fais pas, j'ai ce qu'il te faut! Dit Anoah heureuse de pouvoir aider. 

Elle fouilla dans son armoire et sortit : un pantalon large gris, un top blanc et une chemise à manches ¾ grise. 

- Voilà! Essaie! 

Tohru partit dans la salle de bains. Quelques secondes après, elle en ressortait. 

- Tu es magnifique ma puce! 

Tohru rougit. 

- Je vais me maquiller et on se retrouve devant la grande porte. 

- Je risque d'être un peu en retard, j'ai vite un devoir à finir! Dit Anoah avec un clin d'œil. 

- A toute à l'heure! 

- Oui!

Pendant ce temps, Rin mit une longue jupe noire, et un tope beige. Elle maquilla intensément ses yeux de noir et mit aussi un léger coup de blush. Elle finit de se coiffer correctement et sortit. 

Kyo quant à lui, savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Yuki l'avait fait, ils allaient sortir en boite, Anoah serait là. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il mit un débardeur moulant avec petit colle en V blanc et un pantalon noir très large qui lui tombait sur les chaussures. Il se coiffa et sortit. 

Yuki ne savait pas quoi mettre. Il était très exciter car il allait être ne dehors du manoir, avec la fille qu'il aime, ils sont ensemble et ils allaient s'amuser comme des fous. Il finit par opter pour une belle chemise blanche qu'il laissa légèrement ouverte en haut. 

#Soyons fou, c'est ma première sortie. Il faut que je me laisse aller!#

Il mit aussi un pantalon normal en jeans très foncé. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se coiffer et sortit. 

Hatsuharu, lui, se douchait. Il sortit et se sécha rapidement. Il enfila un pantalon beige assez large et un débardeur blanc. Par-dessus, il mit une chemise rouge qu'il laissa entièrement ouverte. Il se recoiffa rapidement, mit un collier et sortit. 

5 des 6 ados attendaient déjà devant la porte. 

- Elle vient oui ou non? Se plaignit Rin. 

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait vite finit un devoir pour être sûr de profiter de la soirée a fond. Expliqua Tohru. 

- Attendez-moi quelques minutes! Dit Kyo. 

- D'accord, mais ne fais pas trop long. Dit Haru. 

- Promis. 

Kyo partit en courant. Haru se retourna et sourit. Tohru était dans le bras de Yuki et ils s'embrassaient tendrement. 

# Chanceux va!# Pensa-t-il. 

Kyo quand a lui arriva devant la porte qu'il cherchait. Il toqua. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Anoah. 

- Oui je sais, je suis en retard!

- Non c'est pas ça! 

- Quoi? 

Kyo s'approcha d'elle est la fixa droit dans les yeux. 

(à suivre) 

Note de fin : Et oui, je me fais sadique pour les lecteurs :P :P Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre hein? Ca devient intéressant non? Comment ça c'est neuneu? C'est romantiiiiqueuhhh! Oui… Je vous promets la suite bientôt, mais pensez à mes pauvres correcteurs et publicateurs! J'ai 6 pages ¼ de world! Allez, courage, tenez bon jusqu'au prochain chapitre!  PS : N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer ou me laisser un petit commentaire ! 


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : La fête 

- Voilà, Anoah, je… Enfin il y a… Je voulais te dire que…

- Oui? 

- Je… je… te trouve très belle ce soir. 

- Ah… Merci… Dit Anoah visiblement déçue. Je finis de me préparer. Tu m'attends?

Et elle retourna dans sa chambre. 

# Triple idiot de chat! Il a encore fallut que tu te dégonfles au dernier moment! Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends? Chope la et dit lui tout!#

Et s'écoutant, Kyo entra dans la chambre et prit Anoah par le bras.

- Non, en fait, je voulais te dire… Depuis quelques jours je ne pense qu'à une chose.

- Et c'est quoi cette chose?

Il eut une hésitation et finit par dire :

- Toi. 

Anoah piqua le fard de l'année. Elle se retourna gênée. Kyo, croyant l'avoir vexée :

- Oh excuse, je voulais pas… Je savais pas… Si ça te vexe, c'est pas grave. Si c'est pas partagé c'est…

Mais il dut se taire, un doigt délicat était venu se poser sur sa bouche. Anoah le regardait. Tendrement. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle baissa la main et l'embrassa. Kyo, totalement surprit, ne fit rien, ne bougea pas. Il ne fit que fermer les yeux, pour profiter un maximum. Quand le baiser s'arrêta, il voulut recommencer mais fut stoppé par deux mains sur son torse. 

- Non, pas maintenant, pas ici, nous avons toute la soirée devant nous. 

Elle lui sourit. 

- Alors, tu m'attends?

- Oui. 

Kyo marchait sur des nuages. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais il se sentait bien. 

# C'est mon premier baiser…#

Quand Anoah revint, elle lui dit :

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on sorte en se tenant la main. Tu me comprends?

Le cerveau de Kyo se remit en marche.

# Merde, j'ai loupé un chapitre là! #

- Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu me disais?

Anoah rit. 

- Je te disais que je ne trouvais pas une bonne idée de sortir de ma chambre en se tenant la main… Imagine si Akito nous voyait…

La main de Kyo se crispa, mais il répondit :

- Ne t'en fait pas, il ne te touchera pas moi vivant. 

Et ils sortirent pour rejoindre les autres. 

Pendant ce temps. 

# C'est pas que je me sente seule… Mais avec les deux biens-heureux qui s'embrasse sans retenu dans l'enceinte même du manoir alors qu'Akito pourrait les surprendre à tout moment… Et Anoah qui met un temps fou! Et je ne vais pas lui parler… Je… Non! Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.# Pensait Rin. 

Hatori arriva.

- Il manque deux personnes…

- Anoah finit de se préparer et Kyo avait un truc urgent à faire. Expliqua Haru. 

- En parlant des loups… Ajouta Rin.

En effet, les deux félins arrivaient gentiment. Apercevant Hatori, ils accélérèrent la marche. 

- Alors c'est bon vous êtes les 6 là. Alors voilà, bonne chance, je conte sur vous! 

Il ouvrit la porte. 

- Bonne soirée! Leur dit-il avec un sourire. 

# Vivez votre vie d'ados normaux. Profitez, aimez-vous, dansez, jouez… Vivez comme nous avons toujours regretté de ne pas avoir vécu.#

- A quoi tu penses appuyé contre la porte? Eh! Mais c'est les gosses là bas! Pourquoi ils sortent à cette heure-ci? 

Shiguré pointait du doigt le petit groupe. 

- Laisse Guré. Ils ont tous plus de 15 ans, il faut bien qu'ils profitent… Tu as assez ronchonné de ne pas avoir pu aller en boite de nuit. 

- Peut-être, mais Akito?

- Je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas… Ils ont consigne de rentrer pour maximum 01h00. Tu veux bien m'aider à les rendre heureux?

Shiguré semblait réfléchir. 

- C'est peut-être une idée de fou, mais je te suis mon cher Tori. 

Ils se sourirent. 

- N'en parle peut-être pas a Ayamé…

- Je vais essayer. 

Le regard du médecin se durcit. 

- D'accord, je ne dirai rien. 

- Je préfère ça. Allez, rentrons. 

Hatori referma la porte. 

Au même moment, le groupe avançait, heureux et fier de sortir pour la première fois. 

- C'est génial! Dit Yuki.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir d'aplomb mon p'tit raton! S'exclama Kyo!

- Oui c'est vrai Yuki, tu étais tellement discret et peu parlant ses jours! Ajouta Haru. 

Yuki sourit.

- Je crois que quelqu'un y est pour beaucoup! Dit-il en regardant tendrement Tohru, qui rougit aussitôt. 

Il se rapprochèrent et continuèrent à marcher bras dessus-bras dessous. 

- Eh Rin, tu vas rester comme ça dans ton coin tout le long? Demanda Kyo. 

- Allez, viens, on va super bien s'amuser! S'exclama Anoah.

- Oui… Peut-être… Répondit simplement Rin. 

- Allez, viens! Dit Haru. 

Elle le regarda. 

- Laisse-toi aller ce soir! Vient! 

Elle se résigna.

# Comment résister à de tels yeux… #

Elle se rapprocha d'eux, particulièrement d'Haru. 

- Alors, tu n'es pas contente? On peut sortir! On va danser! Ensemble! S'écria Yuki. 

- En parlant de "ensemble"… Dit Anoah. 

- Quoi? Demandèrent Yuki, Tohru, Haru et Rin. 

- Rien, rien. Dit Kyo. 

Puis ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire! L'humeur générale était excellente. Tous riaient, même Rin! Tous étaient motivés. Ils entrèrent en ville. 

- Ouais! Aller! C'est déjà où? Demanda Haru. 

Rin se marra. 

- Quoi? 

- Rien, tu as toujours un sens de l'orientation aussi… développé! 

- C'est à l'angle de la 3ème Avenue je crois. Répondit Yuki. 

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande double-porte à battant. 

- C'est ça? Demanda Tohru étonnée.

- Je crois… Dit Yuki.

Kyo s'avança et frappa. Personne. Il posa sa main sur la porte. 

- Tu ne vas quand même pas ouvrir! S'écria Rin. 

- T'en fait pas, on vous protégera si jamais! Dit Haru. 

Kyo ouvrit. Un petit hall, avec au bout un vestiaire. Ils entrèrent. En avançant, de la musique parvint à leurs oreilles. Elle devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils tombèrent sur un comptoir avec un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns assis. 

- Hello les gars! Alors, vous venez vous amuser? Moi je suis le guide. Si vous cherchez quelque chose, venez demander! Attendez trente secondes. Vous avez bien plus de 15 ans? 

- Ouais! Répondirent-ils en cœur. 

- OK alors. Je reviens tout de suite. 

Il partit derrière un rideau. 

- Ouah, la musique est excellente! Dit Anoah surexcitée. 

- Yeah! Dit Haru.  

Pendant ce temps, Yuki dévorait Tohru du regard (pas dans le sens extrême, disons plutôt qu'il la contemple…). Il finit par aller la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi… Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. 

Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

- Moi je crèverais de ne plus voir tes beaux yeux. 

- Donc, je pourrais m'enlever les yeux, mourir, et tu serais quand même heureuse! Plaisanta-t-il. 

- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

- Je sais bien… 

Et ils s'embrasèrent. 

- Vous avez pas soif pour finir? Ironisa Kyo. 

- Et toi, t'as soif? Demanda Anoah. 

- Oui… 

Il s'approcha d'elle. 

- De toi! Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. 

Le jeune homme du comptoir revint. 

- Ca vous fera 13 $. 

- Hey, on a pas d'argent! S'exclama Kyo. 

- Moi j'en ai. Dit Yuki. Hatori m'en a donné avant que tu n'arrives avec Anoah. 

Yuki paya. 

- Appelez-moi Greg! 

- C'est pas japonais ça. Remarqua Rin. 

- Exacte, je suis français d'origine. 

- Comme Racine?

- Oui, sauf que je suis légèrement plus jeune que lui! Dit Greg en se marrant. Allez, tendez votre bras, paume vers le haut. 

Ils s'exécutèrent. Ils leurs fit un tatouage marqué "PAYE". 

- Avec ça, vous pouvez entrer en sortir comme vous voulez toute la soirée et avoir à boire gratis. 

- OK.

- Je vous dis le programme : De la techno et de la danse, et aussi quelques slows. Marrez-vous bien!

Il ouvrit un pan du comptoir et les fit passer une lourde porte de béton. Et là, leurs yeux s'agrandirent, leurs oreilles explosèrent et leurs bouches se figèrent. Une immense salle d'environ 3600 m3, avec 5 étages, des spots lumineux changeant et de la musique a fond. Les murs étaient entièrement noirs et le sol était légèrement caoutchouteux. Il était gris. Tout en bas, le sol était recouvert d'immenses planelles s'allumant à intercales réguliers aux rythmes de la musique.  A leur droite, une énorme baie vitrée donnait sur une grand terrasse où de nombreux couple menaient leur vie de couple. A leur gauche, un bar et toute sorte de minis restaurants. Tout au bout, en face, 3 DJ s'activaient. La techno leur battait les oreilles. C'était grisant. 

- Ouah, c'est super! Dit Tohru. 

- QUOI? JE COMPRENDS RIEN! Plaisanta Haru. 

- Il rigole Tohru. Dit Yuki. 

- J'avais compris, merci Yuki! Dit-elle en s'avançant. 

- Eh je voulais pas te vexer! S'exclama-t-il. 

Elle se retourna et mit son doigt sous son menton. Puis elle le fit brusquement glisser contre elle. 

- Moi aussi je rigolais.

Et elle l'embrassa. 

- Eh ben, Tohru se lâche mes amis! 

Ils descendirent d'un étage. Kyo et Anoah se précipitèrent dans la foule, tout en restant collés l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se transformer. Il commencèrent alors à danser en sautant au rythme de la techno. Il furent bientôt rejoins par Tohru et Yuki. 

- Heureusement que c'est pas bondé!

- Oui, il y a pas trop de monde ce soir, c'est cool!

- Ou sont Haru et Rin?

- Rin est allée sur la terrasse. Haru voulait lui parler je crois. 

Et ils dansèrent. Anoah se colla contre Kyo. 

- Où on en était dans ma chambre? Dit-elle avec un sourire de défi.

Kyo le lui rendit et l'embrassa fougueusement. Yuki et Tohru les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. 

- Quoi? Vous étiez pas au courrant? Ben maintenant vous l'êtes! 

Kyo entoura Anoah de ses bras et ils se déhanchaient ensemble. Tohru elle sautait comme une folle et Yuki faisait de même. 

Pendant ce temps, Rin s'était assise seule sur un banc et observait la ville. 

# On a une vue imprenable d'ici. C'est un rêve éveillé, sans le prince…#

Soudain, Haru s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta.

- Tu m'as fait peur! Tu ne vas pas danser?

- Et toi? 

- …

- Tu ne vas quand même pas rester seule toute la soirée! On est là pour s'amuser je te le rappelle! 

- Oui je sais… Mais comment s'amuser quand on est vide de toute âme. 

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? 

Rin détourna la tête. Haru la lui prit entre les deux mains, la forçant à le regarder. 

- Je ne m'en pensais pas le courage, mais il faut que je te le dise. Frappe-moi, engueule-moi si tu veux, mais il faut que je te le dise. 

Rin tenta de se dégager. 

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder?

- … 

Haru se leva et s'accroupit en face d'elle. Il lui prit la tête et, même si elle essaya de sa dégager, il la retint. 

- Non Rin. Cette fois je ne me laisserai pas faire. Rin, je t'aime. 

Elle le regarda brusquement dans les yeux. 

- Oui Rin. Je t'aime, depuis toujours, depuis que je me souviens de toi. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Seulement, j'en ai marre d'attendre. J'en ai discuté avec Kyo avant. Il a raison, si je ne te le disais pas, je passais à côté de la plus belle occasion de ma vie. Rin, je t'aime. 

#Embrasse-moi idiot! Embrasse-moi!#  

Mais il ne fit rien. 

- Maintenant, si ça te dérange, je peux partir. 

- Non! Reste…

Il se rassit à côté d'elle. 

- Tu veux quelque chose? A boire? A manger?

Elle hocha négativement de la tête.

- Si, je veux quelque chose. Embrasse-moi…

Il s'approcha d'elle et ils s'embrassèrent. Au même moment, la techno s'était arrêtée pour laisser place à une musique plus douce. Les premières notes d'une musique de film bien connue commencèrent et Céline Dion se mit à chanter. Anoah lança un regard tendre qui fit littéralement fondre Kyo. 

- "My heart will go one..", Titanic… Magnifique…. Dit-elle. 

Kyo l'enlaça doucement. Il mit une main dans son dos et une un peu plus bas. Elle enfouit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre pendait dans son dos. Anoah laissa doucement tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyo. Yuki, quant à lui, avait posé ses mains sur l'arrière train de Tohru qui elle avait enlacé ses épaules. 

- Que font Haru et Rin? Demanda-t-elle à Yuki qui pouvait voir à travers la baie vitrée. 

Quand il les vit en train de s'embrasser il dit :

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir. 

Effectivement, une fois leur baiser finit, ils restèrent sans rien se dire, à se contempler mutuellement pendant quelques secondes. Puis Rin dit à Haru : 

- Moi aussi je t'aime. 

- Je t'invite. Tu danses? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main. 

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et mit sa main dans la sienne. Il partirent rejoindre les 4 autres. Tohru posa sa tête contre Yuki, Yuki posa la sienne par dessus. Kyo fit de même avec la tête d'Anoah. Rin et Haru s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à danser. Anoah chuchota à Kyo : 

- Pauvre Akito, s'il savait… 

- Ne parle pas de malheur… 

Elle rit et ils s'embrassèrent. Yuki et Tohru se séparent et Tohru déboutonna un peu plus la chemise de Yuki. 

- Tu n'avais pas un peu chaud? 

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… 

Et ils recommencèrent à danser. Quelques minutes après, le slow s'arrêtait. Les 3 couples allèrent boire un verre. Il s'assirent à un petit bar.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? Demanda une petite blonde très fine et bien peu habillée… 

- 6 Coca. Dit Haru en montrant son "tatouage". 

- Tout de suite beau gosse. 

Rin serra son poing. Haru lui posa la main sur la cuisse. 

- Calme toi… Elle se ne va pas me bouffer. 

- Ouah, c'est vraiment génial ici! Je l'aurai pas assez dit, c'est su-per! 

- Oui Anoah. 

- Quelle heure il est? Demanda Yuki.

- Euh… 

Tous se retournèrent pour regarder l'horloge digitale au dessus des DJ. 

- 21h35! Tranquille les gars! 

- Oui, calme-toi Yuki. Faut pas penser à ça! 

Quand ils eurent finit de boire, ils retournèrent danser. S'ils l'avaient pu, ils ne se seraient jamais arrêtés. Mais, à 23h56 :

- Ouah, chu crevé! S'exclamait Haru. 

- Oui moi aussi! Répondit Anoah toute essoufflée. 

- Et si on sortait de la boite? On pourrait aller dans un parc, se reposer un peu! Il nous reste environ une heure!

- Oui, bonne idée Tohru! Dit Kyo. On y va? 

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle. Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient. Ils saluèrent Greg. 

- Vous reviendrez hein? 

- Oui, on fera tout pour! Répondirent Kyo et Haru. 

Puis ils sortirent. 

- Alors, on va dans quel parc? 

Rin réfléchit puis finit par dire : 

- Et pourquoi pas le parc du haut de la ville? C'est super beau et la vue y est superbe! 

- Depuis ici, on ne devrait pas mettre plus de 5 minutes pour y arriver… Donc en conte encore 10 minutes pour rentrer… Ouais, c'est cool! Dit Haru. 

Tous partirent. Ils marchèrent en silence de façon à se reposer un peu la voix. Ils avaient tellement crié sur les tubes que presque tous avaient une extinction de voix. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers et traversèrent plusieurs petites places. Ils finirent par arriver au parc. Tout était désert. Des petits lampadaires éclairaient ça et là. Des magnifiques plantes ternies par la nuit poussaient un peu partout et, sous de grands et majestueux arbres, il y avait des bancs en pierre. Tout au fond du parc, un rebord en pierre et quelques bancs dominaient la ville. On voyait tout. Le vent soufflait légèrement. Yuki reboutonna sa chemise. 

- Fait frisquet ici… Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris de veste… Dit Anoah. 

Elle s'assit sur un banc, sous un très grand Ginko. Elle grelottait. Kyo s'assit à côté d'elle et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qu'elle fit expressément. Il l'enlaça. 

- Moi aussi j'ai froid. Dit-il. 

# Il est si mignon comme ça… Qui aurait cru qu'il viendrait me chercher alors que je croyais qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de mon prénom… Je l'aime…#

Yuki et Tohru étaient allés s'asseoir au bord d'une petite fontaine avec un ange portant une cruche qu'il vidait. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. 

- C'était une soirée magique. Dit-elle. 

- Oui, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. 

# Je suis allé en boite, j'ai dansé, je me suis amusé avec mes amis, j'ai bu un verre avec eux, j'ai passé la soirée avec la fille que j'aime et qui m'aime aussi. Que demander de mieux? J'aurais presque envie de penser que je suis normal…#   

Haru et Rin s'étaient assis sur un banc et contemplaient la ville. Ils s'étaient assis moyennement éloignés l'un de l'autre.

# Ce baiser était-il sincère? Qu'est-ce que je dois penser d'elle et de ses sentiments maintenant ? Je ne suis que plus embrouillé…#

# Qu'est-ce que tu attends idiote! Il t'aime, tu l'aimes aussi! Akito n'est pas là pour te punir, tu oses!#

Rin se rapprocha alors d'Haru. 

- Haru? J'ai froid… 

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle blottit sa tête dans son cou. 

- Haru, tu sais, j'ai peur… 

- Peur de quoi? 

- D'Akito, des autres, de leurs réactions s'ils nous revoyaient ensemble…

- Je serai là. 

Elle se releva légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux. 

- Quoi?

- Je serai là cette fois-ci. Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher. Je te protègerai. S'il veut te faire du mal, il devra d'abord m'en faire à moi. Si tu va à l'hôpital, c'est qui j'y suis aussi. Je ne veux plus te laisser. J'ai trop souffert durant la période où nous n'étions plus ensemble… Je ne te laisserai plus repartir. 

- Mais Haru… Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal… 

- Nous ferons attention. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Si tu meurs, je meure aussi. 

Elle la regarda terrorisée. Mais il lui sourit et lui mit la main derrière la tête. Elle s'appuya à nouveau sur lui. 

- Je t'aime Rin. 

- Moi aussi Haru, moi aussi je t'aime.

- Pour toujours?

- Pour toujours. 

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Ils étaient doux et fins… 

# Tu es tellement belle… Comment ai-je pu vivre tout ce temps sans toi? Je suis si heureux, il faudra que je remercie Kyo de m'avoir donné autant de courage, et aussi Yuki pour m'avoir montré que ça pouvait marcher.#

# Ces bras… Ce contact… Cette chaleur… Mon "chez-moi"… C'est ici… A tout jamais… Je me sens si bien. Je suis exténuée… Il est tellement beau… Ces yeux… Ces cheveux… Tout, tout en lui me plait.#

Rin s'endormait doucement dans la chaleur des bras d'Hatsuharu. 

# Elle dort…# 

- Je veux pas déranger le monde… Mais il est 00h47… Dit Tohru. 

Elle et Yuki étaient debout. Il la tenait contre lui, bras dessus-bras dessous. Kyo et Anoah se levèrent à leur tour. Ils se prirent par la main et Anoah posa encore sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyo. 

- Elle est si confortable que ça mon épaule? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point… Répondit-elle. Ah, je suis crevée. 

Haru se leva. Elle portait Rin. 

- Elle s'est endormie? Demanda Yuki. 

- Oui, et je ne vais pas la réveiller pour 10 minutes de marche… 

- Anoah, je te porte si tu veux. 

- Tu ferais ça?

- Bien sûr ma puce! 

Il plaça sa main sous ses cuisses et la souleva d'un coup. 

- T'es toute légère! 

Elle lui sourit, enlaça son cou et s'endormit profondément. Ils partirent. Le voyage fut silencieux. Seul quelques bruits de voitures sourds rompaient de temps en temps le silence. Puis ils arrivèrent devant le manoir. Kyo posa un baiser sur le front d'Anoah de manière à la réveiller. 

- Debout poucinette, on est au manoir. 

- Ummmm… 

Il la posa doucement par terre. Haru lui avait doucement appelé Rin. 

- Réveil-toi. On est au manoir. 

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et lui sourit. Il la posa aussi à terre. Yuki se sépara de Tohru. Puis il poussèrent la porte d'entrée du manoir. Tout était silencieux. Seul Hatori arrivait dans leur direction. 

- Je suis fier de vous! Vous êtes même en avance. 

Puis quand il vit les trois filles qui ne tenaient plus debout :

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous être amusés! 

- Oui, et on te remercie! 

Soudain, Anoah se laissa tomber contre Kyo. 

- Hey puce! Réveil-toi! Allez! 

- Ohh…. 

- Va vite au lit Anoah. Recommanda Hatori. 

- Oui… Bonne nuit. 

Elle regarda Kyo. Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres et lui envoya un baiser. 

- Nous aussi on va aller au lit hein Rin? Dit Tohru. 

- Ouuuuuuuui. Dit-elle en baillant. 

Haru et Yuki envoyèrent aussi un baiser à leur amour respectif. Les trois filles se dirigèrent clopin-clopant vers leurs chambres. 

- A ce que je vois, on s'entend bien ici. Remarqua Hatori. Il y a des nouveaux couples? 

Kyo leva la main :

- Anoah. 

- Ca m'étonne… Dit Hatori en souriant. Et toi Haru? C'est bon. 

Haru confirma d'un signe de tête. 

- On les a portées, Kyo et moi. Elles étaient super fatiguées, comme tu as pu le voir! 

- Vous êtes adorables les gars. Bon, au pieu, et vite! 

Tous les trois partirent en courant. Ils étaient tout aussi crevés que les filles, mais le cachaient plus facilement. En 2 minutes, et tous étaient au lit. Kyo n'arriva pas à s'endormir tout de suite, encore trop sous l'excitation de la soirée. Mais il se coucha quand même et éteignit la lumière. Il fut soulagé de l'avoir fait, car une minute après, sa porte s'ouvrait sur une assez petite ombre, moyennement large. 

# Akito! Hatori avait donc raison! #

Puis la porte se referma. 

# OUF!# 

Ce soir là, 6 têtes résonnaient encore aux sons de techno, dance, et vibraient et se souvenant des slows passés avec leur âme sœur. Ce soir là, 6 cœurs furent apaisés. Ce soir là, 6 Soma étaient heureux.  

Note de fin : Ouf! Presque 8 pages! C'est pas mal non? Ben je dois vous dire que je suis fière de mon chapitre. Ca fait longtemps que je l'attend et je dois dire que j'en suis fière! Alors, ils sont pas mignons mes ptits couples? (des dessins! Des dessins! ) Sinon, Titanic, "My heart will go one", une des plus belles chansons de ce monde à mes yeux. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisit celle-là pour leur premier slow ^^ Sinon… Que dire d'autre… Bah rien en fait :p 


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : (pas de titre) **

Après cette mémorable soirée, 4 semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Les 6 ados continuèrent de faire comme si de rien était. On ne voyait plus ensemble ni Haru et Rin, ni Kyo et Anoah, ni Yuki et Tohru, bien que ça leur manquait terriblement. L'école continuait normalement encore et toujours.

Ce matin là, les huit ados partirent. Yuki et Anoah dormaient encore à moitié. Quant aux autres, Kyo et Haru causaient d'un matche de Karaté regardé le soir d'avant à la télé, Tohru et Rin relataient des derniers potins de l'école, Momiji courait devant et Kagura songeait. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'école, Anoah s'écroula littéralement de fatigue sur Kyo. Pas surpris pour un sou, il la prit simplement contre lui, sous les yeux ébahis de Kagura. 

- Je… euh… Comment dire? Vous…?

- Ouais. Répondit simplement Kyo.

Kagura sourit, même si, intérieurement, de nombreuses questions se posaient. 

# J'ai beau avoir dit à Rin que je n'éprouvais que de l'amour fraternel, ça m'énerve quand même de la voir, elle, si proche de lui. Déjà qu'en cour, tous les garçons la regardent, il faut encore qu'elle se fasse MON Kyo… #

- Kagura? Ca va? Demanda Tohru, inquiète du comportement de Kagura.

L'intéressée se retourna, sortant de ses pensées. 

- Oui, oui, ça va! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?

- Simplement parce que quand une fille est sur le point de se reprendre un sapin dans la figure, on se demande si elle va bien… Répondit Rin. 

En effet, Kagura était à moins de 15 centimètres d'un assez gros sapin. 

- Je… Je pensais. 

- On a vu… 

- Pourquoi elle s'est écroulée comme ça? Demanda Rin. 

- Je sais pas. 

- Elle a pas bien dormit cette nuit… Dit Tohru. Je l'ai beaucoup entendue remuer. 

- Possible. 

- AAAAAAH! Bonjour! Ca va?

- Bonjour Yuki! 

Yuki venait de se rendre conte qu'ils étaient à l'école. 

- Bienvenue sur terre! Dit Kyo. 

- Oh c'est bon… Vous auriez pu me secouer. Hey, je vois qu'Anoah est crevée. 

- Kyo, il faudrait peut-être la réveiller… 

- Mais non, on va attendre d'être dans le bâtiment!

# Il est tout fier d'avoir une copine… Si seulement je pouvais, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, retourner dans les bras de Yuki… # Pensa Tohru. 

En effet, depuis la fête, Hatori leur avait recommandé de se faire très discret, Akito avait déjà eu des soupçons ce soir là. Yuki, qui avait eu très peur d'être découvert, s'était fortement éloignés de Tohru. Il était comme avant, il parlait avec elle, mais plus aucun regard tendre, plus un sourire à faire fondre. Rin aussi était devenue comme ça. Kyo et Anoah ne se regardaient même plus, et, depuis le temps, les cœurs commençaient à craquer. 

Il entrèrent lentement dans la cour de l'école, Anoah marchant tel une funambule accrochée à Kyo. Soudain, Haru prit Rin par la main. 

- Je n'en peu plus… Lui murmura-t-il. Je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps. 

Et il l'embrassa. La jeune fille se laissa faire. Tohru ne savait que faire. Autour d'elle, les couples se reformaient, mais elle n'osait pas aller vers Yuki. 

# Et s'il prenait peur, qu'il me rejetait… Comment… #

A sa grande surprise, il se tenait devant elle. 

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais je suis de l'avis d'Haru. J'ai peur, mais je n'en peux plus. 

Et il l'enlaça. Simplement. Tohru sourit. Momiji commença à courir partout en criant :

- Ouh les amoureux, ouh les amoureux! 

Haru le regarda et lui dit : 

- Au lieu d'exprimer ta jalousie de ne pas avoir de copine de manière gamine, tu ne veux pas aller rejoindre tes amis?

- Mais je veux rester avec ma famille!

- Le jour où tu seras à peu près mature, peut-être pourras-tu venir avec nous… Répondit Kyo. 

- Bon… 

Et il courut rejoindre sa classe. 

- Et toi Kagura, qu'est-ce que tu fais? 

- Je… je vous attends. 

Ce que tous 7 ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une bonne trentaine d'yeux les observaient avec une lueur vengeresse depuis les fenêtres du bâtiment. Et 4 autres paires les observaient depuis un buisson. 

- Comment osent-elles? Je le savais, la sorcière Tohru Honda a envoûté notre prince Yuki, il est tombé dans son piège! Comment le sauver?

- Ah, et cette petite brune, cette violente qui nous avait malencontreusement mises en fuite la dernière fois, elle paraît bien faible dans les bras de M. Soma… 

- Et cette autre, la blondasse, que M. Kyo sert dans ses bras alors qu'il n'a jamais adressé gentiment la parole à aucune fille, sauf bien sûr la sorcière, comment a-t-elle fait? 

- Mystère mesdemoiselles, mais nous le saurons bientôt. Aujourd'hui débute le plan " Dissuasion par violence". Même si je pense que Mlle Motoko aurait répudié cette idée, il n'y a plus 36'000 solutions, il faut exterminer les démones!  

Puis les 4 filles partirent. 

Pendant ce temps :

- Anoah, réveil-toi, je veux pas te porter jusqu'à ta place quand même!

- Ummmm…?  

- Allez, debout! 

- Ohhh… Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui?

Kyo lui sourit avec charme. Elle le lui rendit par un autre sourire. Elle se redressa. 

- Tu ne m'as quand même pas… portée?!

- Non, tu étais juste appuyée contre moi comme avant. 

- Excuse moi… Je… Je n'ai pas très bien dormit. 

- Je t'ai entendu. 

Il sonna. 

- Et me….. On est en retard! Dit Haru. 

Ils se précipitèrent dans le bâtiment. Chacun entra en classe. Et chacun était épié par une fille. Le moindre de leurs mouvements furent écrits, enregistrés… A la sonnerie du déjeuner, une de ces filles fit un violent croche-pied à Rin. Celle-ci s'étala de tout son long au milieu du couloir,  laissant s'éparpiller ses cahiers. Anoah accourut.

- Rin! Ca va?

Mais la même fille refit un croche-pied à Anoah. Elle s'étala à son tour. 

- Ca va les filles? 

Momiji les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. 

- J'ai mal à ma cheville… Se plaignit Rin. 

- Je vais chercher Haru… Dit Anoah en se relevant péniblement. Momiji, aide là à se relever doucement et garde un œil sur elle s'il te plait… 

Elle regarda derrière elle, quelqu'un lui avait fait un croche-pied, elle en était sûre. Et c'est sûrement ce qui était aussi arrivé à Rin. Elle courut jusqu'au casier des garçons. 

- Haru? 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Yuki.

- Je dois parler à Haru! 

- Quoi? 

- Où est Haru? 

- Son casier est dans le couloir d'à côté, mais pourquoi tu veux lui parler? 

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'elle était partie sans lui répondre. Il la suivit. 

- Haru! Vite, Rin s'est fait mal. 

- Comment? 

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Dépêche-toi avant qu'un autre garçon n'entreprenne de la porter. 

Et tous deux repartirent en courant. Yuki les regarda s'éloigner. 

# Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que de s'être retrouvés tous les 6 enlacés ce matin ne va rien nous apporter de bon… #

- On ne cour pas dans les couloirs! S'indigna une prof à leur passage. 

Mais ils passèrent tout outre. Quand ils arrivèrent vers Rin, Momiji avait bien du mal à contenir les garçons qui voulaient "l'aider"… Haru se créa un passage à coups de coudes. Momiji lui sourit quand il le vit. 

- Faites gaffe, voilà son copain! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai mal à ma cheville… Mais ça va passer!

- Elle est toute enflée!

- Mais non… 

Ne l'écoutant pas, Haru souleva Rin du sol. 

- Arrête d'essayer de ne pas inquiéter les autres, ça va finit par te coûter… 

- Je ne veux pas aller au manoir maintenant… je veux manger avec vous au moins! Manger toute seule avec Hatori, Ayamé, Shiguré et Akito… Bien qu'il y ait Hiro et Ritsu… 

- Bah, Hiro, c'est déjà ça!

- Mouais… 

- D'accord. Mais seulement le lunch, pas plus. Je ne veux pas que tu aggraves ton cas… 

Ses yeux marquaient l'inquiétude, mais aussi l'envie de protéger. Rin ne sut résister. Elle s'accrocha simplement à son cou. Ils allèrent à l'endroit où, habituellement, suivi de près par Anoah, Momiji et Kagura. Yuki et Tohru les y attendaient déjà. Haru déposa délicatement Rin par terre et s'assit à côté d'elle. 

- Que t'es-tu fait Rin? Demanda Tohru. 

- Je me suis étalée dans le couloir. 

- Moi je pense que ce n'était pas accidentel… Dit Anoah. Je suis aussi tombée juste après elle, et je peux vous jurer qu'on m'a fait un croche-pied. D'ailleurs, Rin ne se serait pas fait mal sinon…   

- Possible… Dit Rin. 

- Moi je pense que ce sont les fans… Dit Yuki. Elles ont du nous voir ce matin… Elles sont prêtes à tout… 

- Ta perspicacité m'impressionnera toujours Yuki. Dit Haru. 

- J'y avais aussi pensé… Dit Tohru. 

- Tu es devenue rat, tu possède maintenant beaucoup de "dons". Dit Yuki en souriant. 

- Où est Kyo? Demanda Anoah, s'apercevant soudainement du manque du félin.

- Je redoutais cette question… Dit Yuki. Si tu le cherche vraiment, il est sur le toit. Mais n'y va pas si tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu fais. 

- Pourquoi?

- Quand Poil de carotte va sur un toit, c'est soit pour réfléchir, soit pour se calmer car il a été fâché, soit quand il est vexé…   Expliqua Arisa. 

- Alors pourquoi est-il allé sur le toit? 

- Bonne question. Continua-t-elle. 

- En fait, en cour ce matin, la prof est partie faire des photocopies. Commença Yuki. Une fille s'est alors levée et a parlé à Kyo. Il s'est fâché mais a attendu la fin du cour pour se sauver en courant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais…

- Moi je sais… dit Tohru… J'ai un peu entendu. Elle lui a dit plein de chose sur toi Anoah. Au début, il ne voulait pas la croire, mais au fur et à mesure, il s'est fâché. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à dit sur moi? Qui s'est que j'aille lui régler son conte! 

- Calme Anoah. Tu lui donneras un plus grand coup en te réconciliant avec Kyo. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais ça doit être sacrément vache… Dit Haru. 

Kagura pouffa de rire. 

- Quoi? Demanda Haru. 

- Toi… Vache… Dit-elle en se marrant. 

- Très drôle… 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Demanda Saki. 

- Rien Saki. Tu peux pas comprendre. C'est… un jeu entre cousins. 

Puis il se retourna pour demander quelque chose à Anoah, mais elle était partie en courant. 

Elle courrait, elle voulait le retrouver. Ca ne pouvait pas se finir pareillement… Pas maintenant… Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit brusquement la porte de secours donnant sur le toit. Il était là, assit, contemplant on ne sait trop quoi… 

- Kyo?

- Va-t'en… 

- Non! On doit parler Kyo! Pourquoi?

- Rien… 

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je… c'est ce matin? Quand je me suis endormie sur toi?

- Non. 

- C'est quoi alors. 

- Te la joue pas faux-cul… 

Il entendit de légers sanglots. Il se retourna. Elle était accroupie par terre, le visage dans les mains. 

# Non, je ne dois pas pleurer… J'ai l'air ridicule… #

Elle se reprit et se releva. Mais devant le regard inquisiteur de Kyo, 3 larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement. 

- Oh pleur pas je t'en prie… T'es ridicule. 

- S'cuse… J'y… J'y peux rien.  

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. 

- Mais casse-toi de dieu! 

- Non, pas tant que tu ne m'as pas expliqué! Lui répondit-elle. 

- Mais que veux-tu que je t'explique?

- T'es con ou quoi? Pourquoi tu me fais la gueule! On s'est pas vu de la matinée à part ce matin et tu m'as dit que c'était pas ça alors? 

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise? 

- A ton avis? 

Kyo soupira et se tourna contre elle. 

- Une fille de ma classe est venue me causer. Elle m'a dit que sac sœur est dans ta classe. Elle m'a aussi dit que j'étais vraiment aveugle, que tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer. Que sa sœur lui avait raconté qu'en cour, dès que la prof avait les yeux tournés, tu envoyais des clins d'œil aux gars de ta classe. Que tu les draguais tout le temps entre deux cours, et aussi que c'était tout juste si tu les embrassais pas quand tu devais leur expliquer des exercices. Que tu te servais de moi pour les rendre jaloux, pour pouvoir mieux les cueillir après… 

Anoah se leva brusquement et partit et pleurant. Kyo se leva et lui courut après. 

- Hey, bizarre de réaction? J'aurais trouvé la vérité? Lui demanda-t-il en se plantant devant elle dans les escaliers. PAF. Elle venait de lui coller une baffe. 

- Pauvre con! Lui lança-t-elle. Ss yeux lançaient de foudroyants éclairs. 

Sous le choc, Kyo resta bouche bée. Elle le contourna et recommença sa course folle dans les escaliers. Les couloirs étaient vides et elle marchait seule, complètement déboussolée. Il la rattrapa. 

- Je me suis trompé?

- A ton avis? Idiot de chat! 

Il la chopa et la retourna, l'obligeant à le regarder. 

- Et comment tu prouves ce que tu me dis?

- Demande à Rin et à Kagura, peut-être que tu fais plus confiance aux autres membres de ta famille qu'à ta propre copine! 

Et elle se dégagea brusquement, laissant un Kyo hagard qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis elle se mit à courir, se ruant dans les toilettes des filles. Kyo alla simplement s'appuyer contre le mur devant leur classe. Il n'avait ni envie de parler aux autres, ni envie de manger.   

Quand il sonna pour retourner en cour, Yuki et Tohru furent étonnés de trouver Kyo là. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? 

- Rien… J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant…

- OK, c'est comme tu veux…

- Alors comme ça Haru est allé ramener Rin au manoir?

- Oui. Il ne loupe aucun prétexte pour louper un cour et puis… Tu as vu comme il était inquiet?

- Oui… 

Le reste du cour fut normal. Quand ils rentrèrent, ni Anoah, ni Kyo ne parlèrent. Yuki trouva ce silence pesant. Il essaya de lancer la conversation :

- C'était lourd la physique aujourd'hui non?

- Non, moi j'ai trouvé intéressant… Répondit Tohru. 

- Et toi Kyo, qu'en penses-tu?

- Mouof… 

Kagura compris la manœuvre de Yuki et continua :

- Oh, et nous, je suis sûre que c'était pire! On s'est encore tapé des exercices de calcul littéral! L'horreur! Hein Anoah?

- Ouais… Horrible… Tout est horrible… 

Déconcertés par la remarque, plus personne n'osa mot… 

En arrivant au manoir, Yuki entrepris avant tout d'aller parler à Kyo. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait décidé à aller parler à Tohru. Pendant quelques jours, il avait aussi été heureux. Pas question que ça s'éteigne sur un coup presque sûr du fan club… Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Kyo. Il se douchait. Yuki s'assit et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyo sortait de la salle de bain en torse nu, comme à son habitude. Il sursauta en trouvant Yuki. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux…? 

- Parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. 

- Non. Je veux pas en parler.

- Alors tu ne pourras plus jamais la prendre dans tes bras. 

Kyo s'assit de dépit sur le lit. Il se prit la tête avec une main, tel un penseur. 

- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, tu as réagit naturellement. 

- J'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle, elle réagirait de cette manière. Je l'ai toujours vu joyeuse et enjouée ses jours. Depuis que je la connais en fait. 

- Tu pourrais juste me dire en deux mots ce qui Musti t'a raconté? 

- Elle s'appelle comme ça?

- Musti Takera… Elle fait partie du fan club quasi général. Donc, tu peux m'expliquer?

- Qu'Anoah me trompait avec tous les gars de sa classe et que  je n'étais qu'un outil pour rendre jaloux les autres. 

- Et comment a-t-elle justifié le fait qu'elle sache ça.

- Elle m'a dit que sa sœur était dans la classe d'Anoah. 

- C'est vrai. 

- Alors? C'est.. Vrai?

- Que sa sœur est dans la classe d'Anoah? Oui. Mais tout le reste n'est qu'un énorme mensonge pour que toi, le prince n° 2 tu sois libre. 

- Pff… J'ai vraiment été un idiot. 

- Au lieu de te flageller alors que tu connais ta faute, il y en a une autre. Elle est toute seule, renfermée, et se pose plein de question sur ce qu'elle a put te faire ou te dire. Elle doute d'elle-même.  

- Ouais c'est vrai. T'es impressionnant quand tu t'y mets, avec toutes ses déductions. 

- C'est pas que des déductions, je me suis un peu renseignée avec une petite nouvelle du fan club. En échange du fait qu'elle me disait ce qu'il se préparait, je ne disais pas à ses "supérieurs" qu'elle avait causé en tête-à-tête avec moi. 

- Bourreau d'enfant. Ironisa le chat. 

- Aller, file, tu m'as aidé j'ai payé ma dette. Va vite te réconcilier avec elle, si je te vois ce soir sans elle, je te fou au tapis! Je t'aurais prévenu!

- Merci Yuki. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. 

- C'est normal. 

- Non!

- Au lieu de causer, dépêche-toi, elle souffre! 

Ils sortirent et Kyo partit en courant. 

- Attend Kyo! Tu… 

Mais il était déjà loin. 

- Tu es toujours tors nu… 

Kyo traversa en trombe le manoir. Il manqua au passage de bousculer Shiguré et Hatori. 

- Ou va-t-il comme ça? Et torse nu en plus!

- Guré, arrête tes conneries… Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Kyo ne s'est pas entraîné depuis longtemps!

- Possible… Possible.. En attendant, il court vers l'aile féminine… Répondit l'écrivain avec un sourire satisfait. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Akito l'apprenne hein? C'est ça?

- Tait-toi! Dis le médecin en prenant un air menaçant. 

- C'est bon, je me tais. Comment va Rin? 

- Foulure simple. Dans 5 jours elle sera d'aplomb. 

Kyo s'arrêta brusquement devant la chambre et l'ouvrit avec fracas. Anoah venait apparemment de sortir de sa douche. Elle était assise sur son lit, des larmes plein les yeux, avec juste un linge autour de la taille. Elle le regarda avec étonnement. 

- Que…? 

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle se leva. Puis, brusquement, il la prit dans ses bras. Sans rien dire. Puis il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Anoah ne savait pas quoi faire. D'une main, elle continuait de tenir son linge. L'autre partit se perdre dans les cheveux de Kyo. Lui, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes qui tombaient des cheveux d'Anoah, pleurait toujours. Il pleura ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Toujours sans bruit, il s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Anoah. Elle le coucha sur son lit pour aller se changer rapidement. Elle enfila simplement une jupe noire et un top jaune. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Kyo était assis sur le lit et se tenait la tête entre les mains. De fines gouttes d'eau salée tombaient sur le plancher. Anoah s'assit à côté de lui. Il s'effondra à nouveau sur elle et lui murmura é l'oreille :

- Je suis désolé… 

- Oui, tu as été idiot… Mais tu es mon idiot, et je t'aime… 

- Je ne les écouterai plus jamais! Fais attention à toi, elles sont prêtes à tout… 

- Qui?

- Le fan club… 

- Encore elle!

- Jamais plus elles ne me sépareront de toi. 

Pour toute réponse, elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle. 

- Non… Personne ne nous séparera. Jamais. Plus jamais. 

Et ils s'endormirent tous deux là, épuisés par leurs pleurs. 

Note de fin de chapitre : BOUHOUHOU que c'est triste *vide sa 5ème boite de kleenex*. Alors, ça vous plait? Parce que je veux pas continuer d'écrire indéfiniment si ça vous plait pas… En tout cas, moi, ça me plait ^o^ A vous de décider. Comme vous avez pu remarquer, je commence à beaucoup focaliser sur KyoXAnoah. Ben oui, c'est vrai, c'est LE couple principal. Mais tout de suite en deuxième viendra HaruXRin et en dernier YukiXTohru. 

Angel_minipuce@yahoo.fr !    


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on doit les réveiller? 

- Tu veux les laisser comme ça et attendre qu'Akito se pointe?

- … Non… 

Rin discutait à voix basse avec Haru. Ils étaient de chaque côté d'un lit, penchés sur  deux personnes qui dormaient, enlacées. Rin déposa sa main froide sur la joue de sa petite sœur. 

- Anoah, réveille-toi.

-Umm… 

Ce n'eut pour tout autre effet qu'Anoah enfonça encore plus sa tête dans le cou du chat. 

- Loupé… A mon tour… Dit Haru. Kyo, réveille-toi, y a Akito qui veut te causer.

Kyo se releva en sursaut. BOM! Il avait en même temps bousculé Anoah qui était tombée par terre.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Aïe! 

Haru aidant Anoah à se relever. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Akito veut me…

- Non, c'était juste pour te réveiller. Mais je crains que si dans 5 secondes vous n'êtes pas à table, y aura du grabuge… 

- C'est l'heure de manger?

- Oui. Tout le monde est à table, même Akito. On a du lutter pour venir vous chercher à sa place. Kyo, vient, on arrivera en premier toi et moi… Vite. 

- Attend, je dois passer par ma chambre pour mettre un T-shirt! 

- OK. 

Les deux garçons partirent. 

- Ca va mieux ta cheville Rin? 

- Oui, oui. 

Elle montra qu'Hatori l'avait bandée. 

- OK. Je suis rassurée, j'ai eu peur. 

- Alors, avec Kyo? 

- Oh, on s'est réconcilié. 

- Je suis contente, j'aurais vraiment été déçue que vous soyez séparés par une manœuvre du fan-club… 

- Moi aussi… 

Elles rirent. 

- Allez, on y va! 

Et elles partirent aussi. 

# Dieu, faites qu'ils arrivent!#

Hatori tentait de percer le regard insoutenable et inexpressif de son chef. Tous attendaient que Rin et Haru reviennent avec Kyo et Anoah. Les garçons furent les premiers à arriver. Hatori fut soulagé. 

- Où étais-tu? Demanda sèchement Akito. 

- Je travaillais sur une composition. J'ai pas regardé l'heure. 

Les deux garçons s'assirent. Quelques secondes passèrent et Rin accompagnée d'Anoah vinrent à leur tour. 

- Et toi? Où était-tu?   

Ce fut Rin qui répondit :

- Elle s'était endormie sur un problème de Math. Elle a mal dormit, de mauvais rêves. 

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais! Assieds-toi! 

Rin obéit immédiatement. 

- Alors, a-t-elle dit la vérité?

- Parfaitement. J'ai très mal dormit. Je me suis même endormie sur le chemin de l'école. Demande à Hatsuharu, Kyo, Kagura ou encore Yuki! 

- C'est bon pour cette fois. Mais gare, la prochaine fois ça ne passera pas aussi facilement! 

Anoah s'assit à son tour. Tous mangèrent. Anoah ruminait mille choses concernant Akito. 

# On a faillit être bon… Il touche un cheveu de Kyo… Je le… Huuuum! #

 A la fin du repas, Akito annonça à tout le monde qu'il était hors de question de veiller jusqu'à point d'heure au salon. Tout le monde irait se coucher, il irait le vérifier personnellement. Il voulait éviter de nouveau "retards". Et tous sortirent. Chacun regagna rapidement sa chambre, à part les trois garçons qui firent une mini réunion dans la chambre d'Haru.

- Merci Haru d'être venu nous chercher. 

- De rien, au départ c'est Yuki qui voulait y aller, mais Akito a refusé. 

- Celui-là, il se doute de quelque chose, c'est sûr. 

- Faudra être encore plus prudent qu'avant. 

- Quelle heure il est? 

- 20h08. Pourquoi? 

- 12 minutes avant qu'Akito ne vienne vérifier qu'on est au lit… J'y vais. 

Et Kyo partit en courant. 

- Où il va? Demanda Haru. 

- Dire bonne nuit à Anoah… Prudent qu'il disait… C'est le moins prudent de nous trois. 

- C'est un genre de libération pour lui. Il n'a aimé que Tohru auparavant. Et il n'osait pas car tu l'aimais et qu'elle t'aimait aussi. Alors là… Imagine. J'aurais tendance à être comme lui, d'ailleurs je l'étais, mais j'ai peur depuis que Rin est allée à l'hôpital… Par ma faute… 

- Je comprends. 

- J'y vais aussi. 

- Comment? 

- Kyo à raison… Si on a trop peur, dans un sens, on osera même plus se regarder… Allez, j'y vais. 

- Attends-moi!

Et ils partirent sur les traces de Kyo. Celui-ci était caché car Akito discutait avec Shiguré juste devant lui. Il se trouvait derrière un buisson, terrorisé par le fait qu'on puisse le repérer. Haru et Yuki arrivèrent en discutant. 

- Merde, ils vont droit sur eux! 

Il lança un caillou sous les pieds de Yuki et Haru. 

- Hey, c'est quoi?

Tous deux allèrent voir plus près du buisson. Kyo en profita pour les attraper brusquement et les cacher. 

- T'es fou ou quoi? Tu veux me faire faire une crise? Demanda Yuki, paniqué. 

- Non, je t'ai sauvé, regarde. 

Akito, qui avait entendu des bruits, regardait dans leur direction. Son regard sondait le moindre endroit visible du couloir. Puis, il se détourna, Shiguré l'appelant pour aller prendre un thé et ses médicaments.

- Ouf! On l'a échappé belle!   

Et nos trois gars coururent jusqu'à la porte donnant sur l'aile des filles. Ils se séparèrent avec soulagement une fois celle-ci franchie. 

Yuki toqua doucement à la porte. Il entra. Tohru avait l'aire paniquée. Elle cachait quelque chose sous son duvet. 

- Yuki! J'ai cru que c'était Akito! J'ai eu bien peur!

- Tu n'es pas très discrète! Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

- La photo de ma mère.

- Montre?

- Mais tu l'as déjà vue!

- Ca ne fais rien, je veux la revoir. 

- Mais… Tu… Enfin… 

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer ses balbutiements, Yuki lui arracha le cadre des mains. Kyoko rayonnait. 

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu voulais me cacher alors? 

Il sentit alors un bout de papier accroché au dos du cadre. Il regarda. Sa propre image lui souriait.

- Hey! C'est une photo de moi! Pourtant… Je ne t'en ai jamais donné!

- C'est Arisa qui m'a donné celle-là. C'est de l'année passée, à la sortie scolaire. 

- OK. Je suis pas trop mal dessus! Dit-il en souriant. 

- En fait, pourquoi tu es venu? 

- Ah, je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit. 

Il s'appuya sur le lit, se pencha en avant et déposa un doux et court baiser sur les lèvres de Tohru. Au contacte, celle-ci frissonna.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.   

Et Yuki sortit. 

# Je vais pas les attendre, des fois qu'Akito traîne dans le coin…# 

Et il rentra dans sa chambre. 

Haru toqua à la porte de Rin. 

- Rin? Tu es là?

- Haru? Entre!

Haru entra et s'assit sur le lit. 

- J'arrive, je me suis douchée, j'ai pas eu le temps avant. 

Elle arriva, en peignoir noir, les cheveux trempés. 

- Tu voulais me parler?

- Non, pas particulièrement, juste te dire bonne nuit. 

- D'accord! Bonne nuit.

Et elle se retourna pour se regarder dans la glace. Elle séchait ses cheveux en les serrant fortement entre ses mains. Haru s'approcha et lui mit les bras autour de la taille. 

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, je suis venu te dire bonne nuit. 

Rin sourit. Haru le voyait dans le miroir. Elle se retourna. 

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise bonne nuit?

- Je n'attends que ça. 

Elle feignit alors de lui coller une baffe, puis au dernier moment stoppa sa main pour prendre la tête d'Haru. Elle le poussa sur le lit et l'embrassa. Ils étaient seuls, mais ensemble. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer, sauf le manque d'air. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Haru regarda tendrement Rin. 

- Tu n'as pas changé…

- Ca te dérange? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Non, au contraire. 

- Dépêchons-nous, Akito arrive dans quelques fractions de minutes… 

Il s'enlacèrent et Rin lui chuchota un simple mais réconfortant: 

- Je t'aime. 

- Moi aussi. Répondit Haru tout aussi doucement. Bonne nuit. 

- Bonne nuit. 

Ils se séparent et Haru retourna dans sa chambre, encore grisé de leur baiser. 

Ne voyant pas de lumière, Kyo entra. Anoah dormait paisiblement.

# La pauvre. C'est exténuant de pleurer… #

Il se coucha tout doucement à ses côtés. Tout aussi doucement, il commença à caresser une de ses longues mèches à l'avant, caractéristiques des tigres Soma. Cette mèche était douce. Tout d'un coup, Anoah se pelotonna contre lui. Il sourit et posa sa tête au-dessus de celle de la tigresse. Dans son sommeil, Anoah murmura :

- Kyo… Je t'aime. 

Kyo fut surpris et POUF! Un petit chat orange se trouvait  dorénavant aux côtés d'Anoah. Réveillée par le bruit, il sourit au petit chat. 

- Pourquoi tu t'es transformé? T'es tout mignon comme ça.

Kyo rougit. Elle s'assit dans son lit et prit le chat sur ses genoux. 

- Je sais pas comment je me suis transformé… Bien que j'ai déjà vu un cas pareil, quand Tohru avait dit "Yuki chéri" à Yuki car Haru le lui avait demandé. Enfin, moi je n'étais pas là, c'est Haru qui me l'a raconté, et Yuki a confirmé. 

- À cause d'un niveau d'émotion amoureuse trop élevé peut-être… Lui dit-elle en souriant. 

- Peut-être. C'est quand… quand tu as dit "Kyo je t'aime" dans ton sommeil… J'ai… Je me suis transformé. 

- Ah? J'ai dit ça? C'est que je le pense vraiment alors. 

Kyo se mit à ronronner. 

- C'est bon signe?

- Je sais pas, c'est pas vraiment contrôlé. Bien qu'en général, ce soit bon signe. 

Anoah se mit à gratouiller derrière les oreilles de Kyo, puis lui caressa doucement le ventre. Le chat se retourna sur ses genoux, présentant complètement son ventre. Le ronronnement se fit plus fort. 

- C'est cool! Dit-il. 

- Merci! Répondit Anoah en étouffant un petit rire. Ton poil est tout doux…

- Je l'entretiens soigneusement! Plaisanta-t-il. 

- J'en suis certaine! 

 Puis elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le museau du chat. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais venu faire ici? 

- Te dire bonne nuit avant qu'Akito ne passe. 

- AKITO! Il arrive dans quelques secondes! Mon dieu! Kyo, il faut que tu te sauve par la fenêtre! 

Anoah se leva et ouvrit la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit jardin intérieur. 

- Dépêche-toi!

- Bonne nuit…

Le chat avança son petit museau. Anoah l'embrassa rapidement.

- Bonne nuit, sauve-toi vite!

Puis, avant de partir, il la regarda une dernière fois se coucher. Il remarqua que, sur une poutre, une photo de lui était accrochée de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse la voir que quand on est couché dans le lit, ou sur la petite fenêtre. La porte s'ouvrit, le chat sauta. A toute vitesse, il traversa le jardin, grimpa dans un arbre, sauta sur le toit de la maison d'Akito, courut comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, puis finit par atteindre sa chambre. Juste devant la porte, il se retransforma. 

# Merde! Mes vêtements! J'espère qu'ils sont plaqués sous son lit! #

Il entra, mit un caleçon et se coucha, espérant que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa porte s'ouvrait. Un soupir se fit entendre, puis on referma la porte. Kyo se releva, pour vérifier qu'Akito n'ait pas trouvé ses habits et les lui ait rendus, mais il n'en fut rien. 

# OUF! #.

Le lendemain, à l'école, leur prof leur annonça une importante nouvelle :

- Je vais vous communiquer les différentes sorties que vous aurez cette année. Dans deux mois, nous avons la sortie de classe. Nous partons une semaine à Hakodate, au sud d'Hokkaido. Des questions?

Une élève leva la main. 

- Qui sera avec nous? 

- J'y venais. Tous les 3ème année vont là. 

Une deuxième main se leva.

- Où vont les autres années? 

- Les 2ème vont à Kyoto et les 1ère à Niigata. D'autres questions ou je peux continuer. Bien. Alors, suivante sortie : une sortie culturelle au musée d'art de Tokyo. Nous y irons par classe. Ca se déroulera à la mi-septembre. Et la troisième et non la moindre, la semaine de sports de neiges. Elle se déroulera dans le courant de janvier. Toute l'école participera. Nous irons dans une petite station sur le mont Fuji-Yama. Petite question de géographie : à combien culmine le Fuji-Yama? 

Tohru leva la main. 

- Oui mademoiselle Honda? 

- 3776 mètres. 

- Bien! Bon, reprenons le cour normal, place à la géométrie! 

Et le cour continua normalement. 

Au déjeuner, Kyo était d'humeur maussade. Lui, Yuki et Tohru attendaient les autres assis sur un banc. 

- Que se passe-t-il Kyo? Demanda Tohru. 

- C'est ces histoires de sorties scolaires… 

- Ben quoi? C'est génial! 

- Bof… Il n'y a que la semaine sports de neige de bien… Et c'est dans 6 mois… Trop long…

- Pourquoi il n'y a que ça de bien? 

- Tohru, réfléchit, c'est parce que c'est le seul moment ou il y a du sport. 

- Non, on peut aussi en faire à la sortie de classe. Rectifia Kyo.  

- Alors je ne vois pas non plus… 

- C'est le seul moment ou on est toute l'école. 

Rin, Kagura et Anoah arrivèrent alors. 

- Ben Kyo, t'en fais une tête. Remarqua Kagura. 

- C'est rien, c'est rien. 

- Comme tu veux. 

Une fois Haru et Momiji arrivés, il se déplacèrent pour retrouver Saki et Arisa qui les attendaient déjà à leur place privilégiée. 

- On nous a parlé des sorties de classe! S'écria Arisa. 

- A nous aussi! Dit Anoah. C'est génial!

- Oui, même chose pour nous. 

- Détail, mais c'est quand même un peu important… Il n'y aura qu'à la semaine sport de neiges qu'on sera tous ensembles. Fit remarquer Kyo. 

- Oui c'est vrai, mais réfléchit, ça aurait pu être pire, l'un de nous aurait pu se retrouver tout seul! S'écria Momiji. 

Haru soupira. 

- C'est un peu comme… 

- Oh! Méchant! Dit Momiji. 

- Mais non Momiji, c'est pas par rapport à toi que je dis ça. Disons que… On sera pas tous ensemble, comme dit Kyo…

- Mais non, tout va bien enfin! Dirent en cœur Yuki et Tohru. 

- Evidemment, vous passerez la moindre sortie ensemble. Vous êtes pas à plaindre… 

- Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Hatori conte confier des téléphones portables à deux d'entres-nous. Rin, Momiji et moi. Mais en fait ils seront à tout le monde. C'est pour pas que ça coûte trop cher… 

- C'est déjà bien entre nous. Ca permettra de communiquer.

- Mouais… 

- Kyo, tu es de mauvaise? Il y a eu… quelque chose hier soir? S'inquiéta Anoah. 

- Non, non! Va pas t'imaginer des choses, Akito a rien vu! 

- Rien vu de quoi? Demanda Kagura, curieuse. 

- Rien… Répondirent Kyo et Anoah en même temps. 

# Ce qu'ils m'énervent! Ils me mettent de côté! #  

Anoah s'approcha doucement de Kyo. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y encore?

Attendrit par le regard de celle-ci, Kyo la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est pas ta faute, arrête de toujours t'inquiéter pour moi… 

- Non, j'aime pas quand tu es grognon et inquiet. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il te tracasse autant…

- C'est tout con… C'est parce qu'on sera pas ensemble à la sortie de classe et à la sortie culturelle… 

- Oh minou! 

Elle posa sa main sur sa tête. 

- C'est encore ma faute, j'avais raison!

- Mais non!

- Alors arrête et sourit!

Elle le regarda avec tellement de détermination qu'il éclata de rire. 

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? 

- Rien, rien. C'est juste que… Non. Rien. Tu es trop chou.  

- Bon, tu manges oui ou non? Demanda Yuki. 

- OK. Tohru, tu me passes une boule de riz? 

- Y en a plus! 

- EH!

- Attend, j'en ai encore une moi! Dit Anoah. Tiens!

- Oh merci… 

- Mais non, c'est rien, je vais prendre un tout petit bout… 

Elle décrocha une tout petit bout et donna le reste à Kyo. Devant le sourire qu'il lui adressa, Kagura eu du mal à garder son calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Kagura? 

- C'est rien, j'ai froid… 

# Il fait presque plus de 30° et elle a froid… Et on est censé la croire!# Pensa Rin. 

Quand il retournèrent en cour, Rin attrapa Kagura par la manche dans le couloir. 

- Les autres sont bien gentils de faire comme si de rien était, mais moi ça m'intrigue. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu m'aurais un peu mentit peut-être en me disant que tu n'aimais plus Kyo?

- J'arrive plus à supporter de les voir ensemble. Elle joue avec lui! Elle… Elle…  

- Je sais que tu ne l'aimais déjà pas avant qu'elle arrive… Essaie de voir ses bons côtés! Tout le monde s'est adapté à elle, même Yuki! Ne va pas me dire que tu ne peux pas, c'est de la mauvaise volonté! 

- Peut-être mais… 

- Non, pas de mais, elle a autant souffert que nous, on pourrait la comparer à Yuki! Mais évidemment, personne ne s'en souvient! C'est logique enfin! Pourquoi se souviendrait-on des malheurs d'une inconnue?

- Arrête Rin. Ne t'énerve pas. Elle n'a même pas encore vu sa vraie forme! 

- Ce n'est pas ça vrai forme, ne raconte pas de conneries! 

- Ouais bon, l'autre partie de la malédiction du chat. Elle va avoir peur de lui, et il se retrouvera tout seul.  

- Moi je l'ai vue quand j'étais toute petite. J'ai eu très peur, mais je n'ai pas fuit.  

- Ah bon? Quand?

- J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à me souvenir de beaucoup de choses ici! 

- De quoi vous parlez toutes les deux? Demanda Anoah. 

- De rien… Dit Kagura en se retournant. 

- C'est rien p'tite sœur, Kagura n'avait pas compris un exercice de math en devoir pour aujourd'hui. 

- Tien, moi aussi il y en a un que j'ai pas pigé! 

- Montre-moi ça! 

Elles s'assirent et parlèrent du problème jusqu'à ce que leur prof arrive. 

- Montrez-moi vos devoirs! 

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Quand ils rentrèrent, Kagura boudait dans son coin. Soudain, Tohru s'écroula littéralement par terre.

- Tohru! S'écria Yuki en se précipitant vers elle. 

Elle était évanouie par terre… 

- Tohru, répond-moi!

Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux. 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu viens de tomber! 

- Je… J'ai eu un léger malaise… 

- On a vu. Allez, viens, je vais te porter. 

- Non Yuki, c'est bon, je vais pouvoir marcher. 

Et elle se releva. Ils n'eurent pas fais 10 mètres qu'elle retomba, à genou cette fois-ci. 

- Aie… J'ai mal… Au ventre… Et dans la nuque… J'ai… mal… 

Et elle s'évanouit sous le coup de la douleur.

- Tohru! 

Cette fois-ci, Yuki ne demanda pas son reste. Il prit Tohru dans ses bras et tout le monde pressa le pas. 

(A suivre)

Note de fin de chapitre : Je dois m'arrêter là. Ca commence à faire un trop long chapitre sinon… Je vous promets que le 11 arrive bientôt. Et puis, ce qui vient après a besoin de plus pages je pense… Alors voilà quoi… Je vous promets des nouveautés dans le prochain chapitre ! Aller, bisous! Et rewiew ou mail please ;)  angel_minipuce@yahoo.fr  

Pitchounne 


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : 

Yuki arriva en premier, immédiatement suivit des autres. Il arriva en trombe chez Hatori. 

- Hatori? HATORI? Hurla-t-il. 

- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier pareillement… Que se passe-t-il?

Quand il aperçut Tohru, il accourut. 

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Où? A-t-elle dit où elle avait mal? 

- Vers les ¾ du chemin pour aller au lycée. Elle est subitement tombée dans les pommes. Elle s'est tout de suite réveillée, elle s'est remise à marcher, puis elle est retombée. Elle a juste eu le temps de me dire qu'elle avait mal au ventre et dans la nuque… 

Hatori retourna doucement Tohru, écarta ses cheveux et remarqua que c'était complètement rouge.  

- Pose la sur la table là, s'il te plait. 

Yuki s'exécuta. 

- Euh, tu pourrais la retourner, tout en maintenant sa tête pour qu'elle ne s'écrase pas le visage contre la surface?

- Oui. 

Yuki la retourna et prit délicatement le visage de Tohru entre ses mains pour le soulever légèrement. 

- Merci. C'est parfait. 

Hatori était allé se laver les mains. Il observa de plus près la nuque de Tohru. 

- C'est exactement l'endroit ou Akito avait dû agir… 

- Comment ça?

- Yuki, je t'en pris, les explications, pour après. Il va falloir que tu me trouves Shiguré. Lui seul à autant de capacité que moi. 

- Mais… 

- Ne discute pas, je dois examiner Tohru. C'est peut être grave!  

Entendant les derniers mots d'Hatori, Yuki se précipita au dehors pour trouver Shiguré. Au lieu de ça, il tomba nez à nez avec Ayamé. 

- Yuki! Quel plaisir de te voir! Nous habitons dans la même maison et nous ne voyons pas plus qu'avant, si ce n'est moins. Mais où cours-tu comme ça? Courir n'est pas excellent pour la santé tu sais. 

- Je t'en prie Ayamé! Pour une fois, aide-moi! 

- Que veux-tu, je t'écoute! Tu sais, autrefois, j'ai été…

- Tais-toi! Je cherche Shiguré, c'est important, ne discute pas je t'en prie. 

Devant les yeux de Yuki, désespéré et tristes, Ayamé n'osa pour une fois pas discuter. 

- Il est allé parler à Akito. 

En plus du désespoir et de la tristesse vint s'ajouter la peur aux yeux de Yuki. 

- Je… Merci. Balbutia-t-il. 

- Bonne chance! Envoya joyeusement son aîné.  

Yuki courut jusque devant le lourd panneau de bois qui constituait une énorme porte coulissante. Elle menait droit au salon d'Akito. 

#Vas-y Yuki, pour Tohru, tu dois la sauver!#

Il toqua doucement. 

- Qui vient nous déranger? Lança Akito d'un ton brusque depuis l'autre côté de la porte. 

Yuki ouvrit timidement la grande porte. 

- Yuki! Mon maudit préféré! Dit Akito avec un sourire ne laissant rien présager de bon. Tu viens me voir? Te manquerais-je? 

- Je… Je viens chercher… Je viens chercher Shiguré. Dit Yuki en bégayant, signe flagrant que le moindre de ses muscles étaient tendus de peur. 

- Que se passe-t-il Yuki? Dit le concerné en sortant sa tête de la porte menant au jardin. 

- Hatori a besoin de toi. C'est urgent!

- J'arrive.

- Tu me laisses Shiguré? Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule. 

- Akito… Je reviendrai mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Et puis, tu dois t'occuper de Kureno maintenant. 

- Oui, c'est vrai. Yuki, je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Reviens une autre fois, seul, et reste un peu plus longtemps. 

Devant l'expression de terreur de Yuki, Shiguré le prit par la main. 

- Viens si Hatori a besoin de moi. 

Yuki revint brusquement à la réalité. 

- Je… J'arrive. 

Ils sortirent. 

- Alors, que se passe-t-il?

- Tohru a eu un malaise. Hatori dit que ça peut être grave et que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider. Pourquoi? 

- Yuki, je déteste quand tu me demande "pourquoi" avec ce petit air de pauvre gosse abandonné… 

- D'accord j'arrête… 

- J'aime mieux ça. 

# C'est impressionnant, Shiguré est aussi mature qu'Hatori! # S'étonna intérieurement Yuki. 

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Hatori. 

- Entrez! Leur dit le médecin qui les avait vus arriver depuis sa fenêtre. Shiguré, j'aurai besoin de toute ton aide, mais il faudra qu'on agisse cette nuit. Yuki, Shiguré va te raccompagner vers les autres. Tu leur diras que je m'occupe de tout. Faite vos devoirs et allez au lit. Ce soir, pas de dîner commun. Shiguré, pourrais-tu demander au chef de préparer le repas normalement, mais d'ensuite l'amener à chacun dans sa chambre?

- Bien sûr. 

- Allez vite. Ne t'en fais pas Yuki, tout sa passera bien.

Yuki et Shiguré ressortirent. 

- Alors Shiguré, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit en quoi tu pouvais être à la hauteur des espérances d'Hatori, tu n'es qu'un drôle de scribouillard à la base. 

- Peut-être, mais il m'a enseigné beaucoup quand il a perdu son œil, car il a eu peur de ne plus être en mesure de soigner les membres de la famille Soma. J'ai, sans me vanter, pas mal de connaissance en médecine grâce à lui. Même si, comme vous le dites si bien, je ne suis au départ qu'un sal clebs scribouillard.

 # Il est très sérieux. Et Hatori n'aurait pas fait appel à lui s'il n'avait pas certaines compétences…# 

- OK. 

- HEY! Yuki! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Kyo et Haru couraient à sa rencontre. 

- Je ne sais pas. Hatori a les choses en mains. Juste, ce soir on mange en seul à seul dans nos chambres. 

- On pourrait manger tous ensemble, les… 5. 

- Oui… Et prier pour que Tohru aille mieux… 

- Allez Yuki, viens, on va aller dans la chambre d'Haru. Haru, ça te dérange d'aller chercher les filles?

- Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on fasse le contraire? 

- Si tu veux. 

Haru partit avec Yuki pendant que Kyo allait chercher les filles.  

Quelques minutes après, la chambre d'Haru n'était que très peu animée. Tous mangeaient. 

- C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas vu Momiji en rentrant. Fit remarquer Kyo, du riz plein la bouche. 

- Non, il avait des cours de violon. Je me demande ce qu'il lui a prit de vouloir subitement reprendre la musique. Répondit Yuki. 

- Je crois qu'il est sous le charme d'un pianiste qui joue dans la même école que lui. Expliqua Haru. 

- OK. A propos de musique, j'aimerais bien jouer d'un instrument. Songea Kyo. 

- Comme quoi? 

- De la guitare… 

- Oui, ça t'irait bien! Dit Rin. 

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, Haru mit un peu de musique (Evanescence) et il s'assit contre son lit. Kyo fit de même en face, contre le mur. Anoah vint se blottir contre lui. Haru regarda Rin. Elle était couchée sur son lit et elle lui sourit. 

- Je ne bougerai pas. Tu n'as qu'à venir! Lui dit-elle.

Haru ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il grimpa sur le lit et se coucha à ses côtés. Yuki restait seul dans son coin. 

- Relax Yun, la vie est tranquille. Dit Anoah. 

- Yun? D'où tu tiens ce surnom? 

- Chais pas, j'aime bien, ça te va bien.  

- La vie n'est pas tranquille. Hatori à beau dire que tout va bien se passer, ça avait quand même l'air grave… 

- Au lieu de ruminer, on ferait mieux d'aller au lit. Shiguré m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on y aille tôt aujourd'hui, pour faciliter la tâche à Hatori. Fit remarquer Rin. 

- Lui faciliter la tâche? Comment ça? Demanda Yuki. 

Rin haussa les épaules en signe qu'elle n'en savait rien. Anoah se leva, suivie de Kyo. 

- Moi je vais au pieu, je suis crevée… 

- Oui, moi aussi. Bonne nuit Anoah. 

Kyo prit doucement Anoah dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ce soir, je veux aussi pouvoir t'embrasser. C'est dur d'embrasser la fille qu'on aime du bout du museau! 

Anoah étouffa un petit rire et ils s'embrassèrent. Puis ils sortirent pour aller dormir, suivis de Yuki, laissant Rin et Haru seuls. 

- Nous abandonneraient-ils? 

- Tant mieux. 

Rin se retourna pour faire face à Haru. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur chaque joue, sur le menton, sur les yeux, puis pour finir sur la bouche. 

- Je t'aime, tu sais? Demanda Haru pour rire. 

- Tu ne m'aimeras jamais autant que moi je t'aime. Répondit Rin. 

Haru caressa une des longues mèches noires de Rin. Puis sa main descendit le long de son bras et pris doucement la main de celle-ci. 

- Bonne nuit Haru… Fait de beaux rêves.

- Même chose Rin. 

Et tous deux se séparèrent, ne se tenant que la main. Il lâchèrent, comme une dure séparation. Rin fit un magnifique sourire à Haru qui le lui rendit largement. Elle sortit de sa chambre. 

- Ca y est, ils sont tous couchés. Annonça Shiguré en entrant dans la maison d'Hatori. 

- Bien. On va pouvoir commencer. Ce sera long et dur, je conte sur toi. 

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que j'aurai à faire… 

- Son cou est très rouge, et c'est l'endroit où Akito à agit avec son couteau. Je me demande comment était ce couteau. Toujours est-il qu'il a provoqué un drôle d'effet sur Tohru. Yuki m'avait aussi dit qu'elle avait eu mal au ventre. J'ai palpé et j'ai trouvé une grosse boule au-dessus de bassin. C'était sur le prolongement d'une artère passant justement par l'endroit où Akito a incisé. Il faut donc ouvrir et retirer si besoin il y a. 

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi… 

- Je n'ai aucun matériel pour anesthésier, et nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller en faire stériliser à l'hôpital. Alors, tu opéreras et moi je lui ferais oublier la souffrance au fur et a mesure. 

- Il n'y a pas de risque que tu effaces d'autres choses?

- Si je me concentre à fond, en principe non. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé aux gosses de dormir. Certains souvenirs pourraient leur réapparaître… C'est peut-être une bonne chose, tout dépend quel souvenir. Ils leurs apparaîtront comme des rêves, tandis que s'ils avaient été réveillés, ils auraient vu ça comme un flash et ça leur auraient fait très mal à la tête. Je ne pouvais pas risquer ça.

- Comme tu veux. 

- Va te laver les mains, mettre des gants et un masque. Tohru est prête. 

- Elle est dans la pièce d'à côté?

- Oui, dans mon "cabinet" de poche… 

Quand Shiguré revint, Hatori était déjà dans la salle. Un spot éclairait le flanc de Tohru. Elle était couchée, un drap vert d'eau la recouvrait. Le drap d'ouvrait juste là où Shiguré allait devoir pratiquer l'incision. Hatori était agenouillé à la tête de Tohru, sa main au-dessus de ses yeux clos, prêt à commencer. 

- Vas-y Shiguré. 

Quand Shiguré commença d'entailler la peau, Tohru gémit faiblement. Hatori ferma immédiatement les yeux et se concentra à fond. Le décor s'effaça, il n'y avait plus que lui, et la douleur de Tohru qu'il effaçait au fur et à mesure. 

Pendant ce temps,  5 adolescents subissaient la concentration d'Hatori. De curieux rêves-souvenirs leurs revinrent à l'esprit.  

- Anoah? Tu vas bien? 

La petite était couchée sur un lit tout blanc. Elle devait avoir 2 ans, si pas moins. Toute petite et toute frêle, elle sentait de tuyaux près de son nez, et une sorte de patch sur son torse qui mesurait les battements de son cœur. 

- Tu nous as fais peur ma p'tite puce! 

Son père était penché sur elle. Son père… Sa mère aussi était là, et elle tenait Rin tout près d'elle. 

- Je.. J'ai fais peur? 

- Chut, ne parle pas, tu es bien faible. C'est Ayamé, un de tes cousins, qui t'a retrouvée au milieu d'une allée. Tu étais couverte de bleus! Que s'est-il passé ? 

FLASH 

Anoah et avec Akito. Elle ne veut pas qu'il la touche. 

- Non, oust, pousse-toi! Oust! Laisser moi!

- Voyons petite, viens ici, tu ne peux me résister. 

- Non, veut pas, non! 

Et là, la petit frappe de toutes ses forces Akito. Le jeune homme recule d'un pas. 

- Tu va le payer, tu as osé lever la main sur ton dieu. 

- Dieu…? 

Akito s'approcha d'Anoah et lui colla une baffe. La petite éjecta. Il profita du fait qu'elle soit par terre pour attaquer durement à coups de pieds. Puis il la prit par le collet et la souleva. Il lui mit un coup de poing qui la fit passer à travers la fenêtre. Le corps de la petite gisait au sol. Elle s'évanouit. 

**Fin du FLASH. **

Pour toute réponse, la petite détourna la tête. 

- Tu ne veux pas me dire? C'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée? Tes amis sont tous impatients de venir te voir. 

- Viens…

- D'accord, je vais les chercher. 

Au passage, le père glissa à sa femme :

- Elle a toujours autant de mal à parler… 

- Oui. Mais tu verras, ça ira mieux après. 

Il ouvrit la porte. Une petite file de petits enfants de la moyenne d'âge d'Anoah entra. Tous étaient connus : Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Haru et Momiji, porté par Hatori. 

- Ca va Noah? Demanda le chaton. 

- Vi… Mal. 

- Pauvre Noah… Elle a mal… Dit le petit bœuf. 

Tous étaient réunis autour du lit. Anoah se mit alors à pleurer et elle murmura : 

- Je aime… 

Anoah se réveilla en pleur. 

- Je vous aime… Murmura-t-elle. 

Elle se rappelait les visages de sa mère et de son père qu'elle avait délibérément oubliés, puis ceux de ces amis, tous présents. Kyo… Yuki… Haru… Rin… Tous. Toujours là. Même Kagura… Même Hatori… Même Momiji. Comment avait-elle pu les oublier ? Peut-être Hatori…? Sur ordre d'Akito? Possibilité. Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de sa manche et entrepris de se rendormir. 

- Kyo? Viens vite! On va au manoir avec ma maman et Anoah!

Le petit garçon interpellé n'avait pas plus de 4 ans. Il avait des cheveux oranges vifs et portait un Yukata noir et rouge. La petite fille qui l'avait appelé devait avoir le même âge. Elle avait des cheveux assez courts, brun très foncé. Elle était habillée avec une petite robe verte.

- J'arrive Kagura! 

Dans la voiture, une petite fille à deux mèches proéminente et totalement blonde les attendait. Elle portait un short orange et un T-shirt jaune. Sa sœur était aussi là. Des cheveux noirs et raides lui tombaient jusqu'au bas des épaules. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un petit débardeur, noir aussi. 

- On va voir Yuki et Hatsuharu?

- Oui!

- Venez vite mes petits. 

Une grande femme aux cheveux brun foncé prit Kagura dans ses bras. 

- Alors ma petite puce? Comment vas-tu? Je suis contente que Rin et Anoah aient pu venir en vacances chez nous! En plus, nous devions garder Kyo aujourd'hui. 

- Moi aussi maman! 

Elle déposa sa petite fille et l'attacha, comme elle venait de la faire avec les trois autres. Après quelques minutes de voiture, Mme Soma les sortait de la voiture. 

- Filez jouer! 

Les trois petites filles et Kyo partirent en courant. Elle furent accueillie par 2 petits garçons. L'un avait de cheveux fins et gris. Il portait un petit Yukata Noir et bleu. L'autre avait des cheveux blanc et noir. Il était en short noir et en T-shirt blanc.  

- Coucou! Cria Yuki. On va jouer au loup dans le jardin?

- Ouiiii! S'exclamèrent les 5 autres.  

Le petit Kyo prit son cousin Yuki par la main qui prit Hatsuharu. Et tous trois coururent jusqu'à l'immense jardin à leurs yeux, suivis de près par les trois petites filles. Ils jouèrent comme des fous. Soudain, le petit Kyo s'était écrié :

- Non! Stop! On joue plus! J'ai perdu mon bracelet! 

- Les enfants, il faudra rentrer dans le salon, il va pleuvoir! Avait crié la mère de Kagura. 

- Vite, il faut retrouver mon bracelet!

- Pourquoi?

- Maman ne veut pas me voir sans! Elle va sa fâcher sinon! Vite! 

Tous les 6 petits enfants cherchaient. Soudain, la petite voix d'Anoah cria :

- Je l'ai. 

Le temps qu'elle arrive vers Kyo, les premières gouttes se mirent à tomber. Au lieu de trouver le petit garçon aux cheveux roux, elle vit un monstre à l'apparence hideuse. Kagura hurla à l'aide. Elle partit en courant vers sa mère. Yuki se terra sous un arbre. Haru vint se plaquer contre lui. Rin et Anoah regardaient le monstre. 

- Il faut lui rendre son bracelet! Cria la petite Rin. 

- Pourquoi il est comme ça? Demanda Anoah. 

- Je ne sais pas. Il a peut-être une transformation de plus, comme nous on se transforme en Tigre ou en Cheval… 

La petite blondinette s'approcha du monstre. 

- Va-t'en! Dit une drôle de voix. 

- Attend, je veux te rendre ton bracelet! 

- Je le veux pas… 

- Mais si, comme ça tu seras comme avant! 

Le monstre se retourna et lança un mauvais regard à la petite. 

- Va-t-en! 

- Non! 

Elle se rapprocha et s'accroupit près de l'immense patte. 

- Lève la patte s'il te plait! 

Le monstre s'exécuta lentement. La petite fille fit glisser le bracelet sur le bras, ce qui eu pour effet une transformation du petit garçon. 

- Voilà. Tu n'es pas mieux comme ça? Demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire. Elle lui tendit ses habits. Le petit garçon se rhabilla. 

- Oui… C'est vrai. 

- C'était dégoûtant! S'écria une voix au loin. 

Un jeune homme d'environ 9 ans était debout. Il avait des cheveux noir jais et de ces yeux jaillissait la méchanceté. Yuki se mit à pleurer silencieusement à sa vue. 

- Les adultes s'impatientent. Je pensais au moins qui vous jouiez, mais non, vous réconfortiez ce monstre. 

- C'est pas un monstre! Protesta Anoah. C'est un petit garçon, comme toi. 

- Non, c'est un monstre, insolente. 

Le jeune Akito s'était vivement approché de la jeune fille et lui avait décoché une baffe magistrale qui l'avait éjectée à plusieurs mètres. 

- Aïe! 

- Eh, elle t'a rien fait! Protesta le rouquin. 

- Toi, tais-toi sal monstre! Tu n'es qu'une erreur, tu pues, tu es laid, tout en toi me repousse… va-t'en, que je ne te voix plus. Va-t'en. VA-T'EN. 

Pris de panique, le petit bonhomme partit en courant, des larmes aux yeux. 

- Akito! Pourquoi as-tu frappé ma sœur? Protesta Rin. 

- Elle m'a manqué de respect, et tu ferais mieux de faire attention toi aussi! 

Pendant ce temps, le petit garçon maudit par l'esprit du chat courait dans les couloirs du manoir. 

- Hein? Quoi? Que s'est-il passé? 

Kyo se releva en sursaut. Ce rêve, si réel, serait-ce un souvenir? Anoah était là, petite fillette. Elle l'avait défendue contre Akito. C'est vrai que cette scène avait toujours été floue pour lui. Aurait-on tenté de l'effacer? Il tenta de se rendormir… 

- Viens Yuki! On va jouer! 

- J'arrive. 

Les deux petits garçons n'avaient pas plus de 5 ans. Tous deux en Yukata, ils se couraient joyeusement après. Tous deux tombèrent. Ils riaient, a moitié l'un sur l'autre. 

- Yuki, je suis sûr qu'on est des frères jumeaux! C'est pas possible autrement! 

- Oui! C'est vrai, on est trop porche pour pas être des frères. 

Tous deux s'ébattaient joyeusement. Soudain, une grande forme en tailleur bleu marine vint prendre Yuki dans ses bras. 

- Akito t'attend Yuki. Tu t'es encore sauvé pour jouer avec lui? 

- Mais maman! C'est mon frère!

- Tais-toi Yuki! Lui? Ton frère? Tu es devenu fou ou quoi? 

Et il partit. Le petit Kyo tenta de la retenir par la jupe. 

- Madame? Je peux aller avec Yuki? 

- Non! 

- Pourquoi?

- Lâche-moi, immondice! 

Et elle partit d'un grand pas, laissant un petit rouquin seul, mais déterminé. Il courut à travers les buissons et atteignit la porte du pavillon central avant le mère de Yuki. Il entra et se cacha derrière un meuble. Celle-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle déposa Yuki par terre et cria :

- Akito? Yuki est là, je l'ai retrouvé. Ne le laisse plus partir. 

Le jeune homme de 10 ans environ entra. 

- Tu es là mon petit Yuki! 

Yuki se mit à trembler. C'est le moment que Kyo choisit pour sortir de sa cachette. 

- Pourquoi tu fais trembler mon frère?

- Ah! Que fais-tu là toi? 

- Je suis venu parce que je veux jouer avec Yuki. 

- Ton frère c'est ça? Et Akito se mit à rire. Un rire moqueur. Puis il lança un regard de coin à Kyo. 

- Oui, c'est mon frère! Pourquoi ça te fait rire?

- Tu es le chat c'est ça? 

- Oui pourquoi? 

- Yuki est le rat. 

- Et alors? On joue bien ensemble! 

- Le rat est intelligent, le chat est idiot. 

- NON C'EST PAS VRAI! 

- Mais si! Tu connais la légende n'est-ce pas?

- Quelle légende?

- Le chat est vraiment un idiot. Je vais faire court, pour que tu comprennes. Un jour, dieu a invité tous les animaux à une grande fête le soir. Le rat, intelligent, dit au chat que c'était le lendemain pour que celui-ci ne puisse pas y aller. C'est la faute du rat s'il n'y a pas de chat dans le Juunishi! 

Kyo regardait Akito, dépité. 

- Non Kyo! C'est pas vrai! C'est pas ma faute si je suis le rat, moi je t'aurais invité, je t'aurais pas fais ça.

- TAIS-TOI! 

Akito venait d'envoyer Yuki à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kyo ne réagit même pas. Il dit juste :

- C'est ça faute… Si j'ai ce bracelet, si je suis un monstre, si… Si je ne fais pas partie du Juunishi! 

Il se leva et fixa Yuki étendu par terre à moitié inconscient. 

- C'EST DE TA FAUTE, FAUX FRERE, SI MA MAMAN EST MORTE, TOUT EST DE TE FAUTE, DEPUIS TOUJOURS!

Yuki ne put murmurer qu'un faible : 

- Kyo… 

Mais Akito l'entraînait dans une pièce a part. 

- Reste là, j'arrive tout de suite. 

Quelques minutes après, l'accord était conclu : si Kyo parvenait à battre Yuki, il serait membre du Juunishi. 

Yuki ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ce souvenir qu'Hatori lui avait effacé, sûrement sur ordre d'Akito, lui prouvait qu'avant, Kyo et lui étaient amis, voir même plus, frères! Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se leva brusquement et alla se passer le visage sous le robinet d'eau froide. Puis, il but trois gorgées. Il retourna se coucher. 

Haru marchait dans la rue. Il allait voir Rin. Il devait avoir 5 ans. Il s'était sauvé délibérément, sa mère refusant de le laisser partir de peur qu'on ne découvre son secret. Quand il arriva devant la maison, une fille aux cheveux blonds sortit en pleurant à chaud de larmes. 

- Anoah? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

- C'est… Mes parents… Ils… Ne veulent… Plus de moi… Dit-elle en sanglotant. 

- Comment ça ils ne veulent plus de toi ? 

- Non, Akito a dit que j'avais une mauvaise influence rebelle sur les autres enfants. Que je devais être punie. Que j'avais jeté le déshonneur sur la famille. 

- Pourquoi? 

- Ils ont dit que si je partais, ils pardonneraient tout. Mais ils ne veulent plus me voir. 

- Pourquoi? 

- Je me suis opposée à Akito. Il voulait que je reste vers lui. Mais j'ai refusé. Je me suis débattue, je me suis sauvée. Il a téléphoné à mes parents et leurs a raconté des tonnes d'idioties. C'est… Affreux. 

- Anoah? 

Rin était apparue sur le pas de la porte. 

- Tu ne vas pas partir au moins?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille? 

- Reviens, ils vont pardonner, ils vont… 

- Rin, viens… 

Hatori était apparut. 

- Tes parents m'ont demandé de t'examiner. 

Haru le savait, il allait lui effacer ce moment de la mémoire, qu'elle ne se rebelle pas, qu'elle ne réussisse pas à convaincre Anoah de rester à la maison. Comme ça elle serait obliger d'aller habiter au manoir. Anoah se releva. 

- Je vais faire mes valises. 

- Ou vas-tu? 

- Je sais pas… En Corée! 

- En Corée? 

- Oui! Je vais prendre de l'argent à mes parents et je vais partire. 

 Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était fait. Anoah était partie. Rin ne se souvenait plus que ses parents l'avaient rejetée, elle se souvenait seulement qu'ils étaient une belle famille unie. 

Haru se réveilla. 

# Alors, depuis le début je savais tout…# Songea-t-il. Puis il se rendormit. 

- Ah… Aïe… Ahhh…  

Une petite fille était à genou. Elle pleurait et avait mal. 

- Alors Rin, encore une? 

Akito usa une fois de plus du bâton. Le dos de la jeune fille saignait. Elle devait avoir 8 ans environ. Son bourreau la retourna pour se retrouver face à elle. 

- Alors Rin, ça fais mal? Tu n'en peux plus? Tant mieux! Tu ne devrais pas être aussi proche d'Hatsuharu. Je sens au fond de toi qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié. Ne ment pas. NE MENT PAS. 

Rin ne répondit rien… La douleur était énorme. Elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. 

- Tu ne veux pas répondre? Tu fais la muette? Je vais te faire parler moi! 

Le cou donné sur le buste de la jeune fille lui arracha un cri. Il retentit partout et raisonna pendant quelques secondes. Une strie rouge marquait un bout de la figure et le tronc de Rin. 

- Tu m'exaspère. Tu es insolente rien que par le regard. Ta beauté charme quiconque mais tu ne les aimes jamais. Tu aimes un autre maudis. Et tu espères que je ne réagirai pas? Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile? 

- Rin! 

Hatsuharu était apparut. Choqué de trouvé ainsi Rin accroupie pleine de plaies et Akito, une baguette d'osier à la main, il n'avait trouvé la force que de parler. 

- Prend là. C'est la seule fois. Ne l'approche plus Hatsuharu, sinon elle subira de plus graves dégâts que ça. 

Haru se précipita pour prendre Rin dans ses bras et la conduire vers Hatori. 

- Haru, fait attention. Je vous surveille. Je ne suis pas dupe. 

Terrorisé, le jeune homme courut jusqu'à la maison du médecin. Pendant ce temps, Akito prit son téléphone et appela chez Rin. 

- Bonjour, ici Akito Soma. Vous êtes bien le père d'Isuzu Soma? Oui? Alors je voulais juste vous informer : votre fille m'a extrêmement déçu. Elle a aujourd'hui porté le déshonneur sur votre famille. Je pense qu'après avec passé l'éponge sur le premier incident, vous ne devriez pas laisser passer celui-là. Oui? Bien sûr! Enfin, quelle question. Bien, à plus tard, je trouve votre jugement justifié. Oui. Oui bien sûr, au revoir! 

Le jeune homme raccrocha, puis un sourire sadique s'afficha clairement sur ces lèvres. 

- Rin, tu m'as contrarié, tu va savoir ce qu'il en coûte. Seras-tu toujours aussi forte quand tes parents ne seront plus là? 

Quand Rin rouvrit les yeux, ils exprimaient la colère. Elle savait maintenant. Mais elle n'oserait pas… Non, il ne fallait pas se venger maintenant. Si ces parents l'avaient rejetée, c'était ça faute. Et Haru… Une fois de plus il l'avait sauvée. Se souvenait-il aussi de ça?

Le reste de la nuit se déroula paisiblement, car Shiguré eu finit l'opération. 

Note de fin de chapitre : Je vous avais prévenus, il était long hein? Ma fois, un souvenir ça se décrit à fond. Oui, je sais, il se passe pas grand chose côté couple, mais c'était vital au reste ces rêves. Voilà ^^ angel_minipuce@yahoo.fr 


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : 

Haru s'étendit. Il avait passé une nuit bizarre, troublée par un souvenir impressionnant : Pourquoi Anoah était partie. Unique problème, il pensait ne même pas la connaître. L'aurait-on totalement effacée de sa mémoire? Il se leva et s'habilla pour aller à l'école. En sortant, il vit Yuki qui se dirigeait en direction de la maison d'Hatori.

- Yuki! Attend-moi! 

Le garçon à la chevelure argent se retourna et fit un sourire à son cousin. 

- Salut Haru! Bien dormit?

- Bof, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, si on peut qualifier ça de rêve… 

- Tient, moi aussi! C'est étrange…

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

- J'allais voir comment va Tohru. Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, j'ai conclu qu'elle était encore chez Hatori…

- Je peux venir avec toi?

- Bien sûr! 

Yuki monta les trois marches et toqua. Hatori, les cheveux en bataille, vint leur ouvrir. 

- Vous êtes matinaux…

- Ah? 

- Il n'est que 06h30. Je sais qu'en été il fait déjà jour, mais c'est pas une raison…  

- Désolé, je croyais qu'il était 07h30. 

- C'est pas grave. Je suppose que tu viens voir Tohru? 

- Oui. 

- L'opération c'est bien passé. 

- Une opération? 

- Oui, elle avait un abcès dans le bas du ventre, une forme de tétanos. C'est à cause d'Akito, il lui a pratiqué une incision dans la nuque avec un couteau pas très sain je crois. 

- Une incision dans le cou? 

- Yuki, Tohru à subit un rituel quand elle a été transformée en Juunishi. Tu ne l'avais pas encore compris? Je pensais qu'avec ton intuition naturelle, tu comprendrais rapidement. 

- Disons que je n'y ai pas franchement pensé ces derniers jours. Où est Tohru?

- Elle dort encore. Elle se trouve sur mon sofa. Mais je te préviens, elle ne doit en aucun cas se relever, ses points sont encore tout frais. Premièrement, ça lui ferait extrêmement mal, deuxièmement, je devrais refaire l'opération. J'ose penser que vous n'avez pas passé la meilleure nuit… 

- Comment sais-tu? 

- Eh bien, j'ai du faire quelque chose de tout à fait spécial pour que Tohru n'ait pas trop mal. Je n'avais plus de matériel d'anesthésie… 

- Et? 

- J'ai du effacer la douleur au fur et à mesure. Les évènements de ces derniers jours, alliés au fait que je devais me concentrer énormément sur les souffrances de Tohru ont fait remonter un vous un certain souvenir que j'ai du vous effacer par le passer. Ca devait forcément avoir rapport avec quelque chose qui agit en ce moment. Toi Yuki, par exemple, tu as soit rêvé de Kyo, soit de souffrances, soit d'Anoah. 

- C'est juste, j'ai rêvé de Kyo. Nous étions amis petits… 

- Exacte. Mais Akito ne voulais pas que vous sachiez par la suite. La perspective que vous soyez des ennemis purs était meilleure pour lui.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours eu l'impression que ce chat me détestait, mais je n'ai jamais su à partir de quel moment. 

- Ah, tu as vu ça aussi… J'ai du beaucoup me concentrer, vous avez dû voir de drôles de choses. Haru?

- J'ai vu les circonstances dans lesquels Anoah est partie, quand Rin voulait la convaincre de rester et que tu lui as effacé la mémoire. 

- C'est bizarre, je ne pensais quand même pas que de telles choses remonteraient… Haru, tu pourrais demander à Anoah, Rin et Kyo de passer me voir? Un par un? 

- Ouais. 

Haru sortit. 

- Viens Yuki. 

Hatori emmena Yuki dans une assez petite pièce. Tohru était couchée sur un assez grand canapé. Yuki s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. 

- Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Convainc-la de rester couchée, je t'en prie… 

- Promis. 

- Hatori? 

Rin était entrée dans la maison. 

- J'arrive Rin, 30 secondes. 

Le médecin posa sa main sur le front de Tohru. 

- Elle va bien. 

- Tant mieux. 

Il posa ensuite affectueusement sa main sur la tête de Yuki. 

- Je suis content. Vous avez réussit à vous créer un bout de paradis au milieu de cet enfer. Je ne pensais plus ça possible. 

Puis il partit parler à Rin. 

- Ca va?

- J'ai assez mal dormit. Mais ça va. 

Il lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment. Pendant ce temps, Tohru ouvrait péniblement les yeux. S'apercevant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, elle voulut se relever brusquement. Une grimace de douleur tordit son visage. Yuki la repoussa doucement par les épaules. 

- Calme-toi! 

- Yuki! Où suis-je? 

- Chez Hatori. Il t'a soignée et même opérée. Tu avais une boule bizarre dans le ventre, Shiguré et lui te l'ont enlevée. 

- Ah… Je ne me souviens que d'être tombée dans tes bras sur le chemin de l'école. J'avais mal à la nuque et dans le ventre. C'était ça?

- Oui. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, je me suis précipité ici. Hatori t'a tout de suite mise sous contrôle. Mais tu ne dois pas de lever, je t'en prie. Tu n'iras pas à l'école aujourd'hui. 

- Mais…!

- Pas de mais! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas. L'opération n'a pas encore cicatrisé. Ca risque de se rouvrir à tout instant si tu te lève. Promets-moi que tu ne te lèveras pas!

- Mais Yuki! Je dois aller à l'école, j'ai déjà d'assez mauvaises notes comme ça! 

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais le au moins pour moi… Tohru, j'ai eu bien peur quand tu t'es évanouie, je ne veux plus que ça recommence. 

Il se pencha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tohru. Elle leva sa main et caressa doucement ses cheveux. 

- Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi Tohru. Sache-le. Si tu n'es plus, je me vide, personne ne pourra plus m'aider. Il n'y a plus que toi. Au début, si on me l'avait prédit, j'aurais trouvé ridicule que tu prennes autant d'importance pour moi. Je ne pensais même pas n'éprouver un sentiment à l'égard d'une fille de ma vie. Mais toi, tu as tout changé. 

Il tourna la tête pour l'enfouir dans le cou de son amour. Tohru était encore un peu sous le choque de la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire. Mais elle souriait. Elle n'arrivait même pas à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle put lui dire c'était :

- Merci… 

Au même moment, Hatori avait finit d'expliquer à Rin toute l'histoire. Elle lui avait raconté son rêve :

- J'ai avec Akito. Il me tapa violemment avec une baguette. Je ressentais chaque coup, comme si je le vivais réellement. Tout d'un coup, il me parlait. Je ne lui disais rien. Il me refrappait. Et puis tout d'un coup, Haru est venu. Il m'a sauvée, une fois de plus. Ensuite, on était devant la porte d'Akito, et on l'a entendu téléphoner à mes parents. Tout est de sa faute s'ils m'ont rejetée. C'est sa faute. 

- Je le sais Rin. Mais comme j'étais encore sous le choque de ma séparation avec Kana, j'obéissais aveuglément à Akito. 

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis plutôt heureuse d'enfin savoir. 

- Si je devais raconter à tout le monde tout ce que je lui ai effacé d'un coup de main, je mourrais le jour après avoir finit. J'ai fait tant de bêtises par le passé. 

- Je peux aller petit déjeuner? 

- Va, et dit à Anoah et à Kyo de venir. Je vais les faire passer ensemble, économie de temps impose. 

- D'accord. 

Hatori retourna voir Yuki et Tohru. Yuki avait toujours sa tête sur l'épaule de Tohru. Quand Hatori entra dans la pièce, Tohru lui sourit. 

- Bonjour Tohru. Comment te sens-tu?

- Mieux, merci Hatori. Yuki m'a déjà expliqué le principal et je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. 

- Mais c'est rien. D'ailleurs, merci Yuki, j'ai économisé du temps. 

Pas de réponse. 

- Yuki?

- Je crois qu'il s'est endormit. Fit remarque Tohru. 

Hatori s'approcha. Effectivement, Yuki s'était bien rendormit. 

- Ca te dérange si je le réveil? Il doit aller à l'école. 

- Bien sûr que non. 

Hatori secoua doucement l'épaule de Yuki. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Anoah et Kyo pour entrer. 

- Hatori? C'est nous! 

- J'arrive. Tohru, tache de le réveiller d'ici que j'aie finit avec ces deux là. 

Une fois du plus, Hatori dut expliquer la situation. 

- Effectivement, j'ai fait un sacré rêve! Enfin, souvenir! C'était dans le jardin. Il pleuvait et… Anoah était là. Il y a eu un problème… 

Kyo montra discrètement son bracelet à Hatori. 

- Oui je me souviens. 

- Après Akito arrivait. Il a frappé Anoah qui me défendait… Il m'a insulté. Moi je suis partit en courant. 

Anoah regardait le vide. 

- Ca ne va pas? Demanda Hatori.

- Si, si, j'essayais de me souvenir de ce moment là. Mais impossible. 

- Un jour tu comprendras, mais le moment n'est pas encore venu. Alors, quel rêve as-tu fais. 

- Je… J'étais dans un lit d'hôpital. Toute petite, pas plus de 2 ans… Mon père, ma mère et Rin étaient là… Mon père me parlait. Puis j'ai eu un flash. Akito qui me frappait violemment. Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche, c'est pour ça qu'il me frappait. Après, c'était de nouveau dans la chambre. Mon père est allé chercher mes amis. Et vous étiez tous là… Vous deux, Momiji, Kagura, Yuki et Haru. 

En parlant, des larmes s'étaient remise à couler. Kyo la prit tendrement dans ses bras. 

- Je… Je ne me souvenais même plus du visage de mes parents. Et maintenant, ça me fait tout bizarre. Expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots. 

- Ca a du être un souvenir éprouvant pour toi… 

- Je revois encore ta petite tête rousse… Tout chou… Dit-elle à Kyo. 

Il sourit. 

# Toi aussi tu m'as accepté. Tu ne t'en souviens plus, mais moi non plus je ne le savais pas. J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y aurait que Tohru pour m'accepter.#

Yuki apparut. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? 

- Examen médical. Dit Hatori en montrant Tohru du doigt. 

Les 4 ados ne comprirent pas. Hatori claqua la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Tohru et sépara brusquement Kyo et Anoah. Ceux-ci et Yuki s'apprêtaient à demander une explication quand Akito entra. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? Demanda-t-il, menaçant. 

- Ils sont venus passer un examen médical. Après ce que Tohru à subit, c'est normal. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a eu. Ca aurait pu être contagieux. Mais tout va bien. Je m'inquiétais aussi pour Yuki qui m'avait dit avoir eu un peu de fièvre hier soir. Ils étaient justement en train de partir. 

- Euh… Oui! On partait! Dit Anoah, encore troublée par les souvenirs évoqués. 

Les 3 ados se dépêchèrent de sortire.  

- Hatori, rassure-moi, tu n'oserais pas me mentir?

- Non Akito. Jamais. 

- Alors dis-moi si je me trompe, mais des sentiments traînent ça et là dans ce manoir? 

- Tu te trompes Akito. Ce sont des amitiés, ils ont trop peur.

- Alors je suis rassuré. 

Akito se pendit au cou d'Hatori qui soupira. 

- Viens, je vais t'examiner. 

Pendant ce temps, à la salle à manger, les discussions fusaient. Kyo se battait avec Momiji : 

- Pourquoi tu as bu tout le lait? Grognait le chat. 

- C'est bon pour la santé! Rétorquait le lapin. Ca fait grandir. 

- C'est nouveau que tu te préoccupe de grandir? 

- C'est pas tes oignons! 

- N'empêche que tu as bu tout le lait! 

Kagura parlait avec Yuki :

- Alors? Comment va Tohru? 

- Elle va mieux. Hatori a tout arrangé. 

- Tant mieux. J'ai eu peur pour elle. 

- Moi aussi. 

- C'était à cause de quoi? 

- Euh… 

# Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai laissé Akito l'approcher…#

- A cause de nourriture avariée. 

- Eh, mais alors on pourrait tout aussi bien être atteints nous-mêmes! 

- Tu avais mangé des onigris l'autre jour? 

- Non. 

- Je crois que c'était ça. Il n'y a que Anoah, Haru, Rin, Kyo et moi qui en avons mangé. 

# Vive les onigris sauveuses de vie!#

- Ah… 

Tandis que Rin se préparait un jus d'orange frais, Anoah et Haru causaient tranquillement.

- J'ai appris pourquoi tu étais partie. 

- Ah… C'était ton souvenir?

- Oui. 

- Je ne m'en souviens même pas… Moi c'était si… bizarre. Tous vous voir, avec mes parents… C'était tellement… Troublant. J'en tremble encore. Depuis ce rêve, j'ai peur d'Akito. Bien plus qu'avant. Il m'a donc toujours battue ainsi? 

- Oui, a ce que je sais maintenant… C'est affreux, mais c'est comme ça. 

- Et Kyo… Vers moi. Déjà là, il s'inquiétait pour moi. 

Rin vint se joindre à eux, un délicieux verre de jus à la main. 

- Vous parlez encore de ces souvenirs… 

- Oui. 

- C'était quoi ton rêve. 

- Moi… Akito… Et Haru. 

- Moi aussi? 

- Oui. Je… Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais tant sauvée. 

- Je me souviens de t'avoir plusieurs fois récupérée in extremis chez Akito. 

- Oui. Merci. 

Elle s'assit à côté et se colla contre lui. Il lui passa son bras autour des épaules et posa sa tête sur la sienne. 

- J'aimerais à tout jamais pouvoir rester comme on est maintenant, heureux, sans Akito sur le dos… Dit Haru. 

# Moi j'aimerais simplement rester dans tes bras, mes ressourcer… Vivre pleinement mon amour pour toi. Te montrer à quel point tu es important. Que chaque jour avec toi est un poids en moins pour mon âme. Que chaque jour sans toi est une douleur, un drame… Je t'aime tant…# 

- Je t'aime tant… Répéta Rin à haute voix. 

- Moi aussi Rin. 

# Mais j'ai bien peur que notre bonheur ne reste qu'éphémère, Akito découvrira bien le pot aux roses un jour. Et là, nous souffrirons tous comme nous n'avons jamais souffert…#

Anoah le regarda puis lança un regard à Kyo, toujours en train de se battre avec Momiji. Elle se leva et partit demander une nouvelle brique de lait au chef cuisinier. Elle revint peut de temps après avec la dite brique dans les mains. Elle la posa avec force sur la table, ce qui provoqua un léger bruit qui stoppa Kyo et Momiji. Tout le monde regarda en direction d'Anoah.

- Voilà du lait Kyo. Arrête de faire tout un cirque. 

Puis, sentant tous les regards braqués sur elle : 

- Quoi? Je… j'ai rien fait… Dit-elle avec un sourire gêné. 

Elle partit se rasseoir dans un coin. Yuki se leva et dit discrètement à Kyo : 

- Je crois qu'elle est un peu sur les nerfs et que le fait que tu te dispute pour si peux l'ait irritée. 

- Tu crois?

- J'en suis sûr.

Kyo regarda la tigresse. Assise dans un coin, les genoux repliés sous son menton. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. 

- Eh!? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas aujourd'hui?

- Rien… Répondit-elle, boudeuse. 

- Arrête, à moi tu me la fais pas. 

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je vois bien que la petite flamme du fond de tes yeux tremblote. 

Elle ferma les yeux. 

- J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il fallait pas? Chu tellement maladroit que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Non, non. C'est pas ta faute. 

- Quoi alors ? 

- Kyo, je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien! 

Elle se leva et partit. Yuki s'approcha :

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? Elle est sur les nerfs… 

- Ouais ben j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. 

- Elle te le dira plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle emmagasine. Pis quand elle sera pleine, elle viendra tout te dire. 

- Merci encore. 

- Faudrait qu'on pense à aller à l'école non? 

- Et me… J'en ai marre d'arriver tout juste à l'heure…

Ils prirent leurs sacs en partirent. Sur le chemin, Haru et Rin restèrent collés l'un à l'autre. 

# On dirait qu'on va les séparer demain…# Songea Yuki. 

Les cours se déroulèrent normalement. Pendant la pause du déjeuner, le fan club fit une tentative d'écartement de Rin, mais elles furent surprises par Saki. Elles fuirent en entendant les premiers coups de tonnerre prévoyant une future onde empoisonnée. 

- Merci Saki. 

- De rien Rin. Ces pestes de renonceront pas… Elles sont d'un chiant. 

- Elles ont de la chance, pour l'instant Haru ne réagit pas. Mais le jour où il réagira franchement, elles n'oseront plus approcher durant des mois… 

- Je me réjouis! 

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire. 

- En fait, ta sœur ne va pas extrêmement bien… Je me trompe. Ses ondes sont extrêmement dérangées. 

- Elle a fait un mauvais rêve qui l'a perturbée. Elle s'en remettra. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'elle réfléchit beaucoup. 

- Ondes d'Hatsuharu en approche. 

Il sortit droit à l'angle du couloir. 

- Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des problèmes avec les idiotes de service?

- Oui, mais Saki m'a aidée. 

- OK. Alors je peux repartir. 

- Attend. 

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Saki souriait. Puis Haru dut repartir car on avait entendu Momiji jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. 

- YOUUUUUHOUUUUU!!!!! 

- Il ne peut donc pas rester tranquille 30 secondes? 

- Ma fois… Va vite réparer les dégâts. 

Haru repartit. 

- Ca fait longtemps qu'Hatsuharu et toi vous connaissez? Demanda Saki. 

- Depuis qu'on est tout petits. Je l'ai aimé depuis qu'on avait 9-10 ans. On est sortit ensemble pour la première fois quand on avait 13 ans. Pourtant, je l'aime toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. 

- C'est bien pour toi. Je te sentais souvent perturbée avant que tu ne sois de nouveau avec lui. 

- Disons que je ne suis pas très stable sans lui, comme si une moitié de moi manquait. 

- Tant mieux si tu es à nouveau équilibrée. 

- J'ai peur que ça ne dur pas… 

- Comment ça? 

- Nous avons beaucoup de problèmes dans notre famille, notamment face au chef de famille. Il est… spécial. Très exigeant, et ne permet pas beaucoup de chose. Dont l'amour. 

- Pauvres. 

- Ma fois. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à… 

Rin frissonna. 

- Non, laisse tombé. 

- Je comprends. Tes ondes indiquent une douleur gravée à jamais en toi. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. 

Elles rentrèrent en cour. On avait pas vu Anoah de la pause. Elle était restée sur le toit pour réfléchir. Kyo n'avait pas osé aller la déranger. 

# Laisse la venir. Elle reviendra plus vite que tu ne le penses…#

Entre deux cours, Yuki s'énerva contre Minami qui n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur Tohru : 

- Où est-elle? Elle a mal? Bien fait pour elle! Alors tu es libre ce soir n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi, tu ne l'aimes pas au moins? Elle n'est bien qu'un moyen pour nous rendre jalouse? Ha ha ha! Ca a marché! Alors maintenant tu peux arrêter! Oh et puis… 

- LA FERME MINAMI! 

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de devenir vert. 

- J'EN AI MARRE DE TES CONNERIES! Alors soit tu me fous la paix et tu te barres, soit je t'envoie mon poing et au moins tu seras contente parce que je t'ai touché. Que choisis-tu? 

Minami choisit la première option et partit en courant. 

- Ouah, Yuki, impressionnant! Commenta Kyo. 

- Du grand art prince! Ironisa Arisa. Ou est Anoah? Je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui, même pas près de tête de carottes. 

- Elle fait la tronche… Répondit Kyo. 

# Bizarre, il n'a même pas réagit au surnom tête de carotte… Retentons!#

- Hey tête de carotte, on se fait un grand clodo? Toi contre moi ça te va? Dit-elle en se plantant devant son banc. 

- Non Arisa, pas maintenant… 

# Ma parole! Mais il est malade!#

- Kyo, tu te sens bien?

- Quelle question! Oui, pourquoi?

- Tu ne réagis pas! Ni à mes "tête de carotte", ni à une provocation en duel. 

- Il est inquiet pour Anoah. Expliqua Yuki. 

En effet, Kyo regardait obstinément le vide à travers la vitre, la tête appuyée sur son bras. Arisa se rassit. Elle se retourna pour parler a Saki. 

- Le prince amoureux, c'était chou, en plus de Tohru. Mais le rouquin ça fait franchement bizarre. 

- Bah, c'est mignon comme tout. 

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon quand il est inquiet… Mais ça fait bizarre, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi. 

- Je crois qu'on ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur les Soma et sur Tohru. Et je crois aussi que c'est mieux comme ça. 

Quand tous partirent, il n'y eut pas un bruit sur le chemin. Arrivés au manoir, Anoah partit dans sa chambre, Kyo alla boire un verre de lait, Rin alla dans la chambre d'Haru sous prétexte de n'avoir pas compris un devoir et Yuki courut voir comment Tohru allait. Quand Kyo eut finit son verre de lait, il alla se doucher. Il mit un débardeur noir et un pantalon gris. 

# Je dois attendre qu'elle vienne… Mais c'est pas dans mon caractère! J'y vais.# 

Kyo sortit donc, bien décidé a savoir ci qui perturbait pareillement son amour. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste rapide. Il la trouva, couchée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle s'était douchée et changée. Elle portait un dos-nu grenat et une jupe noire. Elle ne réagit même pas à son entrée. Ca eu pour effet de ramollir la détermination de Kyo. Il ferma doucement la porte et se coucha à côté d'elle. Il restèrent ainsi sans bruit quelques fractions de minutes. Ce fut Anoah qui brisa le silence : 

- J'ai tellement peur. 

- De quoi? 

- De tout… De te perdre, qu'Akito ne nous découvre, qu'il m'approche, qu'il veule recommencer ce qu'il voulait quand j'étais petite… J'ai peur pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal par ma faute, que notre amour soit fichu en l'air. Que quelque chose de plus soit foutu par sa faute… 

- Moi aussi j'ai peur de tout ça. Chaque jour où je viens te voir, je redoute de le voir arriver. Je redoute qu'il t'approche, qu'il te frappe de la même manière qu'il t'a frappée dans mon rêve, que tu sois envoyée à l'hôpital… J'ai peur de ça aussi. Mais je viens quand même. Regarde ta sœur et Haru! Ils sont passé par tellement d'épreuves, même la séparation. Mais ils sont à nouveau ensemble… Akito ne te touchera pas moi vivant…  Elle se retourna. Ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes. 

- Désolée… C'est idiot, je ne devrais pas pleurer, mais te montrer que je suis forte, te montrer que moi non plus je ne le laisserais pas te toucher. Mais je craque. 

Elle s'assit sur le lit. Kyo fit de même. 

- Je m'en fous, pleure, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Pleure les larmes qu'il faut. 

Alors, une fois de plus, Anoah s'écroula dans les bras de Kyo pour pleurer. Une larme apparut au coin de l'œil de ce dernier, descendit doucement le long de sa joue pour se perdre entre ses lèvres. Cette même larme fut anéantie par un doux et long baiser échangé par les deux amants. 

Note de fin de chapitre : Que dire? Ca vous a plut? C'est tout ce que j'aimerais savoir ^^ Rien d'autre a dire je trouve, a part "KAWAIIII !!" Mais sinon rien. Au chapitre prochain ^^ 


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : 

Un mois passa, tranquille. Tohru guérit rapidement grâce aux bons soins prodigués par Hatori et Akito fut consigné au lit pour cause de grippe. Tout le monde fut donc soulagé pour un temps. Hatori distribua les trois portables qui passaient d'une poche à l'autre en fonction des besoins. Nous arrivons maintenant deux semaines avant la sortie de classe. Tous les élèves avaient été convoqués au réfectoire pour une annonce. Le directeur se leva et se plaça devant le micro. 

- Chers élèves, nous approchons à grands pas de la sortie scolaire. Mais j'ai eu une demande spéciale de la part de M. Takeshi, M. Haryana et M. Faruji, les profs de gym. Ils désirent, pour une semaine spéciale, partirent avec les garçons plus tôt sur les lieux de la course. Des questions? 

Un élève de 2ème encore abasourdit par la nouvelle leva la main. 

- Vous pourriez répéter en donnant plus de détails?

- Vendredi, les garçons de chaque année partiront en "camp de sport" spécial. Les 1ère feront des sports comme le soccer où le basket, les 2ème seront plutôt axés sur la course et les lancés de toute sorte. Pour finir, les 3ème feront de la musculation et de l'athlétisme. Ces semaines spéciales ont été prévues car d'importantes structures sportives ont put être louée à bon prix. D'autres questions? 

La réponse fut négative. 

- Bien, dans ce cas, bonne fin de cour. 

Au retour en classe, les garçons étaient choqués. 

- Madame Mayuko?  On est obligé d'y aller? 

- Evidemment Soma… Enfin, quelle question. 

Au déjeuner, les filles tentaient de les réconforter. 

- Aller, vous allez bien vous amuser! Vous pourrez vous défouler un bon coup. 

- C'est pas le problème… 

- Quel est le problème? Demanda Tohru.

Yuki lui prit la main. 

- Etre loin de toi une semaine… 

- Te plein pas le rat! C'est qu'une semaine! Nous on doit supporter deux semaines! 

- On prendra les portables. Répondit Rin. 

- Oui mais ce sera pas la même chose… 

- Arrêtez de ronchonner et venez manger! Ordonna Anoah. 

Personne n'osa contredire. 

A la fin de la journée, les quatre mecs boudaient : 

Kyo, c'était sa manière de montrer qu'il était triste de ne pas être avec Anoah pendant deux semaines. Même chose pour Haru par rapport à Rin. Yuki était déçu de louper une semaine avec Tohru et désespérait du fait qu'Akito soit de nouveau sur pied. Momiji déprimait légèrement aussi, mais parce qu'il ne se pensait pas à la hauteur par rapport aux autres de sa classe. Il était petit et n'avait pas beaucoup de muscles. En plus, il ne pourrait plus la voir pendant un bout de temps…

Les filles aussi étaient particulièrement déçues, mais elles avaient pensé juste en se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le montrer, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation… 

5 jours passèrent. C'était celui du départ pour les garçons. Chacun avait fait sa valise avec sa copine, en prenant soin de ne pas trop le montrer à Akito. Puis les filles mirent leurs uniformes. Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Puis ils accompagnèrent les garçons. On avait fait commencer les cours plus tard pour pouvoir dire au revoir. On eut beaucoup de mal à séparer Rin et Haru. Rin était en larmes. Malgré tout, elle avait craqué. Anoah pleurait aussi, mais elle s'était cachée. Kagura les regardait de loin. Elle s'était résignée. Voyant qu'on arrivait pas à faire partir les garçons comme ça, le directeur finit par déclarer :

- Bon… 5 minutes pour les au revoirs spéciaux… 

Kyo se rua en dehors du car. Il chercha Anoah. Quand il la trouva, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Pleur pas ma puce. Clame-toi! T'aurais pu me le dire… Allez, viens. 

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena là où se trouvaient déjà Haru et Rin. Tous deux s'embrassaient sans fin. Tout le monde se demandait s'ils devaient encore respirer. Kyo Essuya les larmes d'Anoah avec son pouce. 

- Sourit-moi. Sinon, je ne pars pas. 

Elle ne sourit pas. Kyo éclata de rire. 

- Allez, viens. 

Ils s'enlacèrent. Elle blottit doucement sa tête sur son torse. 

- Je t'écrirais un message tous les soirs, promis! 

Yuki et Tohru discutaient tranquillement. Il avait été prévu qu'un portable serait avec Yuki pour les 3ème, avec Haru pour les 2ème et avec Rin pour les 1ère. Puis les garçons durent monter. Kyo et Haru ouvrirent immédiatement la fenêtre pour donner la main à Rin et Anoah. Le car démarra et elles ne purent pas le suivre bien longtemps. Quelques autres filles faisaient la même chose avec leurs copains. Les autres étaient encore furieuses que les "princes Soma" se fassent embrasser ainsi publiquement. 

- Ca ne peut plus durer! Pesta Minami. 

Puis les cours reprirent normalement. Aucune des trois filles ne réussit à se concentrer. Au déjeuner, Kagura dut consoler Rin à plusieurs reprises. 

- Eh! C'est pas la fin du monde! 

- C'est pire… 

- Oh arrête! C'est que pour deux semaines! 

- C'est déjà trop… 

Anoah était aller sur le toit pour se remettre les idées en place. A la fin de la journée, elles rentrèrent en discutant. Rin s'était calmée. 

- Ils vont nous écrire ce soir. On verra bien. Mais je pense que tout se passe bien. 

- Je préfèrerais qu'ils nous appellent. 

- Oui mais là il faudrait sortir du manoir, imaginant la quantité de "je t'aime", "tu me manques", "je pense à toi", et autres mots doux qui vont fuser… Akito ne passera pas à côté et là, vous aurez une vraie raison de pleurnicher. 

- C'est juste. OK. J'avoue, j'avais tort. 

- T'es juste amoureuse! C'est la pire maladie qui soit! S'exclama Kagura. 

Toutes quatre éclatèrent de rire. Une fois arrivées, elles se "réunirent" dans la chambre de Tohru pour faire leurs devoirs en commun et attendre les deux messages. Elles étaient en train de plancher sur un problème de Math. 

- Ah… C'est toujours Kyo qui m'aide d'habitude. Il est jamais là quand j'ai des super gros problèmes… Se plaignit Anoah. 

A ce moment même, le portable vibra sur le sol. Elle se jeta dessus. 

- C'est Kyo et Yuki! S'exclama-t-elle. 

- C'est de la télépathie ma parole! Ironisa Kagura. 

Anoah plaça le téléphone au milieu de la pièce pour qu'il soit correctement éclairé. 

Coucs les filles! On doit fère cour pour cose d'argent. C trop crevan! On fé 2 la muscu, C cool mé tuan. On pense super fort à vous! Puce J T M! Kyo.  Tohru je pense à toi. Yuki.  

- Trop chou!!!! Je t'aime aussi Minou!!!!!! 

- On leur répond? Demanda Tohru. 

- Faite pas trop long! J'attends toujours le mess d'Haru! 

- Promis! 

Message reçu. Minou, j'arrive pas à résoudre un problème de math, tu me manques! Je t'aime et je pense continuellement a toi. Je t'embrasse! Anoah. 

- Moi aussi j'écris? Demanda Tohru.

- Bien sûr! 

- Je sais pas comment faire… Dit-elle en rougissant. 

- Alors dicte-moi. 

- Yuki, je…

- T'a pas un surnom pour lui?

- Euh je ne crois pas. 

- Pourquoi tu l'appellerais pas "Yun"? J'ai déjà entendu Shiguré l'appeler ainsi. 

- Va pour Yun alors! 

(Suite du message) Bonjour Yun! Je pense beaucoup à toi et tu me manques. Vivement vendredi prochain. J'espère que tu seras toujours en un seul morceau! Je t'aime très très fort! Bisous! Tohru. 

Elle l'envoyèrent. Le chiffre inscrit en bas sur le portable diminua nettement. 

- Pourquoi ça a baissé?

- Je crois que c'est l'argent qu'on a dépensé… 

- Oups! 

Le portable se remit à vibrer dans la main d'Anoah. 

- C'est pour moi! S'écria Rin en sautant sur l'appareil, l'arrachant aux mains de sa sœur. 

Ma belle, la course n'est vraiment pas faite pour moi. Je me demande si je vais tenir une semaine. Toujours est-il que si j'arrive à finir les parcours, c'est parce que je pense à toi! J T M. Haru

- Oh moi aussi je t'aime!!!!! 

- Calme Rin. 

- Le pauvre… Moi non plus je n'aime pas courir. 

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Akito apparut. Rin s'assit sur le portable. 

- C'est l'heure de manger… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?

- On… on fait nos devoirs. 

- Vous avez intérêt. Venez. 

Rin glissa discrètement le phone dans sa poche et les quatre filles suivirent Akito. Fort heureusement, il les emmena simplement à la salle à manger. 

Le reste de la semaine se déroula un peu toujours de la même manière. Chaque soir elles recevaient un message. Chaque soir elles faisaient une petite crise de "il me manque" et renvoyaient un message. Puis vint le jour du départ. Tohru était très excitée : c'était la seule à retrouver son beau. 

Dans le car, le temps passa très lentement. Arrivées, Rin, Anoah et Kagura s'installèrent dans la même chambre. Elles discutèrent de ce qu'elles allaient faire :

- Je propose qu'on aille manger. 

- On fera aussi un peu de sport pour soutenir les gars. 

- Ouais! Et aussi on leur achètera des trucs! 

- J'ai déjà ma petite idée… 

Pendant ce temps, Tohru arrivait. Elle s'installa avec Saki et Arisa. Puis se mit en training et décida d'aller vers le complexe sportif où ils avaient tous rendez-vous. Elle finit par se perdre dans le couloir. 

# Flûte! Je me suis perdue là au milieu et la réunion débute dans 5 minutes.# 

Elle décida de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à trouver son chemin. Elle entendit du bruit derrière une porte. 

# Enfin quelqu'un!# 

Elle ouvrit la porte et… resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : 

Yuki et Kyo, torse nu. Yuki, de dos, faisait des tractions après un reck (barre fixe) tendis que Kyo faisait des pompes à terre. Quand il l'aperçut, Kyo sourit, se releva et alla lui faire la bise. Il tapa ensuite sur l'épaule de Yuki. 

- Y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. 

Yuki se laissa tomber et se retourna. Il s'arrêta net et ne bougea plus. Ce fut Tohru qui se jeta littéralement sur lui, l'enlaçant. Yuki restait droit, ne bougeant pas un muscle, sous le choque. 

- Eh Yun! Réaction! Se moqua Kyo. 

Yuki finit par l'enlacer à son tour. 

- Tu m'as manqué Yuki. 

Mais Yuki était incapable de répondre. Il finit par se laisser tomber par terre. 

- Ca va Yuki? Demandèrent Tohru et Kyo.

- Ouais, ouais, ça va… Je… Je ne m'attendait pas de tout à te voir débarquer aussi vite! J'ai été pris de cour. Je m'étais promis d'y aller doucement, mais j'ai bloqué. Me demande pas pourquoi! 

Tohru s'assit à côté de lui.

- Il faudrait qu'on aille à la réunion.

Tous trois partirent. En chemin, Kyo ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Comment va Anoah?

- Tu lui manques plus que tout. Au départ, elle voulait se cacher dans la soute à bagage du car! Mais elle a abandonné car elle ne voulait pas laisser Rin seule. 

- Dommage! 

Ils rirent. Tous ensembles, ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Le prof leur exposa le planning.

- Vous aurez les deux premiers jours pour visiter la ville, soit par groupe en stabulation libre, soit avec un professeur. Ce soir, vous avez une permission spéciale pour rester un peu plus tard dehors. Les deux jours suivants, vous ferez du sport. Bien que moins intensif que celui des garçons, ça vous défoulera un petit coup. Puis le dernier jour, vous ferez vos valises et nous irons visiter une petite île à 5 kilomètres depuis la côte. Bonne semaine! I

Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel. Yuki et Kyo avaient leur chambre à l'opposé de celle de Tohru, Arisa et Saki. Celles-ci rirent quand Kyo leur raconta la réaction de Yuki.  

- Dis-moi tête de carotte, t'as plus l'air aussi fâché qu'avant. 

- Ca m'a fait du bien de me défouler. 

- Ouais, au fond s'était chouette cette semaine. Les agrès j'ai eu un peu du mal. Dit Yuki. 

- Moi pas. 

- Ouais mais toi t'as tout réussit, t'as même eu une mention spéciale du prof alors… 

- C'est vrai Kyo? Tu as eu une mention spéciale?

- Ouais mais… c'est rien… Dit-il en rougissant. 

- Tu auras plus d'argent pour envoyer un message ce soir!

- Je vais téléphoner! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? 

- Bonne idée, Anoah en sera super heureuse! Dit Tohru en souriant. 

Kyo prit donc le portable et partit dans une autre chambre pour s'isoler. 

- Allô? Salut Kagura, c'est Kyo!

- Kyo! Heureuse de t'entendre! Comment ça va?

- Bien. Anoah est là? 

- Oui, je te la passe, je vais la chercher. Elle vient de sortir de la piscine. 

- Allô?

- Ma puce!!!!

- MINOU!! Ce que je suis trop heureuse de t'entendre! 

- T'es pas la seule! Encore une semaine… C'est trop long! Tu tiens le coup?

- Ca peut aller. Et toi?

- Même chose. Tu va à la piscine?

- Oui. Elle est chauffée alors c'est génial!

- Faudrait qu'on y aille ensemble un de ces jours! 

- Ca va être super. Bon, je vais devoir aller manger.

- Oh, reste encore un peu. 

- Bon d'accord. Mais Rin veut pas me lâcher. 

- T'en fais pas, pas longtemps. 

- Tu fais quoi toi?

- De la muscu. C'est trop cool! Et puis aussi des agrès, mais j'aime moins. 

- Je me réjouis trop de te revoir. Bon, je vais te laisser. 

- Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. 

- Oui, moi aussi mon minou. A plus! 

- Je t'embrasse!

- bip bip bip. 

Après qu'elle eut raccroché, Kyo revint dans leur chambre. 

- T'as fini?

- Oui.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et sortit la photo de son sac.

- Oh… Cette photo il la regarde 22 heures sur 24… 

- Tais-toi, lui il est séparé 2 semaines. Toi pas. Lui rétorqua Arisa. 

- Possible. 

Pendant ce temps, Rin et Anoah discutaient. 

- C'est nouveau que tu l'appelle Minou? 

- J'aime bien, je trouve ça mignon. Et puis, c'est le chat non?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et toi, tu as un surnom?

- Je suis sa "puce"! Dit-elle en rigolant. 

- Tout chou! Mon j'ai pas vraiment de surnom. 

- C'est pas grave, c'est propre à nous deux comme ça. Bien que Tohru ait aussi un surnom pour Yuki…

- OK. 

Rin composa le numéro d'Haru et approcha le combiné de son oreille.  

- Répond… 

Mais ça bipait obstinément… Soudain, une réponse. 

- Allô?

- Momiji! Où est Haru?

- Salut Rin! Il est pas là. J'ai déjà du fouiller dans ses habits pour retrouver le téléphone. 

- Tu peux aller le chercher?

- Non, il est pas là ce soir. 

- Oh c'est pas vrai… 

- Calme-toi, s'était pour rire. Il se douche. Dit le lapinou en se marrant. 

- Très drôle Momiji… 

On entendit à l'arrière :

- Momiji, qui c'est?

- C'est Rin. 

Puis un bruit de pas de course.

- Allô? 

- Haru! 

- Rin! 

- Comment ça va?

- Je suis hors d'usage… J'ai le dos en compote et un poignet foulé.

- Comment t'as fait ça?

- Tombé lors d'un exercice…

- Mon pauvre! 

- Tu me manques… 

- Je viendrais bien te voir.

- Encore une semaine! Une semaine! Tu te rends conte?

- C'est pire que tout. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui? 

- On a fait du bus et puis je suis allée dans la piscine. 

- Demain je suis dispensé de cour à cause de mon poignet. Mais ils ont prévu de nouveau du sport pour les derniers jours.

- Tu reviendras en un seul morceau! J'ai reçu tes messages! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais foulé le poignet.

- J'ai fait ça ce matin… 

- C'est malin. Sinon, tu as d'autres problèmes?

- Juste une fille qui ne veut pas me lâcher depuis son arrivée. Elle tient absolument à sortir avec moi, même si je lui répète que je suis déjà pris. 

La main de Rin se serra sur le combiné. 

- Si elle te tourne encore autour vendredi, c'est moi qui te dis qu'elle va comprendre sa douleur. J'espère qu'elle ne t'embêtera pas au point de te faire te transformer!

- Je ferai attention. Bon, je dois y aller.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime Haru. Je pense tout le temps à toi. 

- Moi aussi Rin. On se rappelle demain! Bisous! 

Et il raccrocha. Rin se dépêcha d'aller à table. 

Ce soir là, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa et Saki sortirent. Ils se baladaient quand trois filles les arrêtèrent. 

- Toi là, le prince Yuki Soma. Je veux sortire avec toi. Tu n'oses pas refuser! Sortit l'une d'elle, une noiraude aux cheveux très courts et aux yeux jaune-vert.  

- De quel droit?

- Parce que tu n'oses pas. 

Sans faire attention, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Les filles les rattrapèrent. La noiraude se planta devant Yuki.

- Embrasse-moi! Tu dois sortirent avec moi. 

Elle lui prit les mains et se rapprocha de lui. Yuki était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait pas la repousser puisqu'elle lui tenait les mains. Mais c'en fut trop pour Tohru. Elle poussa brusquement la jeune fille vers la gauche. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi? Laisse moi embrasser mon copain! Se plaignit-elle. 

- Ton copain? Figure-toi que c'est moi copain. C'est mon Yuki. Et si tu y touche, je te fais la tête au carré! Menaça Tohru. 

L'autre fille rit. 

- J'ai tellement peur de toi! Tu es plus petite que moi, tu ne dois pas être bien forte. 

Elle se releva et se redirigea vers Yuki. Tohru se mit entre eux deux. 

- Ne me pousse pas à bout. 

- Fiche le camp! C'est même pas ton copain! T'es juste qu'une jalouse! 

- Tu paries? 

Arisa, Saki, Kyo et Yuki n'avaient jamais vu Tohru pareille. 

- C'est impressionnant, elle serait prête à se battre pour Yuki! Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir ainsi! S'exclama Arisa.

- Je pense que je réagirais pareillement.    

- Je ne sais pas. 

Pendant ce temps, les provocations continuaient :

- C'est impossible, un beau gars pareil ne peut pas être ton copain. 

- C'est déjà plus plausible que ce soit le mien que le tien! 

- Prouve-moi que c'est ton copain. 

Tohru se retourna pour faire face à Yuki. 

- YUKI! REAGIT! Cria Kyo de loin. 

Yuki prit alors Tohru et l'embrassa. L'autre fille resta bouche bée. 

- Tu… Vous… C'est pas vrai? Elle? Mais elle est…!? 

- Ecoute… Je suis avec elle. T'as compris maintenant? 

Elle partit en laissant Tohru et Yuki. 

- Il t'en a fallut du temps. 

- Te t'es sacrément énervée!

Tohru rougit.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle t'embrasse ou autre chose. 

Yuki lui sourit.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir agit, mais sur le moment j'étais terrorisé. Heureusement que Kyo a crié un coup, sinon je n'aurais pas réagi je crois… 

Il la prit par la main et ils rejoignirent les autres. Apparemment, c'était la soirée des emmerdes… Kyo avait une fille, une amie de la précédente, collée au basque. 

- Ne me dis pas qu'un gars comme toi a une copine! Il n'y a que moi qui suis faite pour toi sur cette Terre! 

Kyo ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il l'expédia. 

- Ma pauvre, tu me touche, je te le fais regretter à vie et ma copine aussi quand on rentrera. T'osera plus me regarder en face tellement tu seras défigurée. Alors casse toi compris? 

Elle n'en demanda pas plus pour se tailler.

- Tu vois Yuki? C'est comme ça que tu aurais du réagir. 

- Ouais je sais. Mais…

- J'ai bien vu que t'étais totalement terrorisé. Mais tu sais, tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Akito, tu oses résister aux autres. 

# Il a raison. Je dois me reprendre en main sinon ça va mal tourner. Tohru aurait pu finir blessée s'il y avait eut une bagarre…# 

Ils finirent par rentrer, de peur que d'autres filles n'aient des projets en tête. 

Ce soir là, Kyo pensa plus à Anoah que d'habitude. Maintenant que Tohru était là, il se sentait seul. Yuki était avec elle et il était seul. Il s'enfouit la tête dans le drap et tenta de penser à ce qu'il ferait le lendemain. 

Pendant ce temps, Anoah était dans un parc publique. Elle était assise avec Rin, mais aucune des deux ne parlait. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir au bord d'une fontaine. Elle caressa doucement l'eau en pensant à Kyo. Comme pour exprimer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle se mit à chanter : 

Si loin de toi, je suis si seule… 

Tu me manques…

Si loin de toi, c'est vide de tout…

Tu me manques…

Minou…

Rin vint vers elle. 

- C'est beau! C'est quoi comme chanson?

- Chais pas, c'est moi qui ai inventée à l'instant. 

- Tu pourrais me trouver un couplet avec Haru?

- On peut essayer! 

Anoah réfléchit puis dit simplement :

- Si loin de toi, je suis si seule, tu me manques, si loin de toi, j'existe plus, tu me manque, Haru. 

- Trop beau! 

- Essaie de la chanter.

Si loin de toi, je suis si seule…

Tu me manques…

Si loin de toi, j'existe plus…

Tu me manques…

Haru…

- Faudra qu'on la leur chante! S'exclama Rin.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être      qu'il ne vont pas apprécier… 

- Mais non, tu verras!

- Je ne sais pas… En plus, j'ai peur qu'Akito n'ait la merveilleuse idée de venir nous chercher à l'école.

- Raconte pas de conneries! Tu me fais peur! 

- Bof. 

Soudain, Anoah vit que l'heure du couvre feu était dépassée de 10 minutes.

- Meeer… credi! 

- Mercredi? 

- Merde! On est vachement en retard! 

- Oups! 

Elles rentrèrent à toute vitesse. 

Le lendemain, Haru rêvassait sur son lit. Il se leva pour aller boire quelque chose mais se laissa retomber directement. La douleur de son dos avait été plus forte que jamais. Dans l'impossibilité de bouger, il tenta d'attraper le portable sur sa table de nuit. Malheureusement pour lui, il était trop loin. C'est alors qu'entra celle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas : Amina Konate.  

- Tu m'attendais?

- Casse-toi!

- Quoi? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir? C'est une honte. 

- Je n'ai pas honte pour un sou vu le fait que tu n'es qu'une fille qui me harcèle depuis notre arrivée. 

- Pff, détails, mais je suis surtout ta future petite amie! Ah, c'est peut-être parce que tu ne veux pas me voir avant d'avoir choisit ta réponse. Alors, oui ou non?

- Bon dieu fais gaffe ou je vais m'énerver! 

#Le problème est que black ou pas, mon dos m'empêche tous mouvements…#

- Pourquoi tu reste allongé alors?

- Figure-toi que je crois bien m'être foutu le dos en l'air hier alors… 

- Au début de la sortie… Mon pauvre!

- Ca fais une semaine que je suis là…

- Oui, c'est vrai. 

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et approcha sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Rapidement, Haru la stoppa. 

- J'ai peut-être mal au dos mais je suis encore capable de certaines choses. Fait attention à ce que tu fais ou tu vas le regretter.

- Des menaces? De mieux en mieux… 

- Je plaisante pas, casse-toi!

- Non, pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit que tu es d'accord de sortir avec moi!

- Tu rêves! 

Et BAF! La joue d'Amina se colora lentement de rouge.

- Sal con! Comment as-tu osé me frapper?

- Je t'avais prévenu!

- Ce n'est pas ce qui va me faire renoncer!

- Arrête, tu t'embourbe. Tu as bien de la chance que ma copine ne soit pas là, tu ne serais plus de ce monde!

- Ta copine, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, mais tu ne prononce jamais son nom! Est-elle imaginaire?

- Non! Et je sais que tu la connais. De toute façon, si tu me "suis comme mon ombre et que tu as enregistré chacun de mes gestes depuis un mois", comme tu le prétends depuis hier, alors tu dois savoir que j'ai une copine et que je l'aime plus que tout. 

- Tu serais prêt à mourir pour elle? Ca m'étonnerait. 

- Tu paries? Je suis prêt à m'arracher la peau et couper mes muscles pour elle. 

- Et bien ça… 

Soudain, Momiji entra. Il parut choqué de les voir comme ça.

- Tu.. Vous… Enfin… Et Rin? Je… Je vais vous laisser hein?

- Non Momiji attend! S'écria Haru.

- Quoi?

- Va chercher la prof.

- Pourquoi?

- Premièrement, pour faire partir cette emmerdeuse. Secondement, pour me récupérer parce que je ne peux plus bouger! Mon dos… 

- Oh mon dieu! J'y cours! 

- Attend encore Momiji! Tu pourrais me débarrasser d'Amina?

- Hey! Protesta la jeune fille. 

- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose! Dit Momiji en l'entraînant par la main. 

- Ouf. Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer un peu… 

Momiji courut à travers le motel pour trouver leur professeur. 

- Monsieur! Monsieur? 

- Oui Momiji Soma? 

- Hatsuharu à un problème. 

- Quel problème?

- Un problème de dos, je n'ai pas très bien compris. 

- J'y vais. 

Le prof partit. Momiji en profita pour poser quelques questions à Amina. 

- Pourquoi tu colles pareillement à Haru?

- Haru? C'est quoi pour un surnom?

- Laisse tomber…

- Parce qu'il est beau et que je veux être bien vue. C'est tout!

- T'es trop nulle! En plus t'a aucune chance parce qu'il sort déjà avec Rin! Elle est en première mais elle est super plus belle que toi et en plus ils s'aiment et toi tu va pas avec Haru. 

- Sal petit gosse! Tu oserais insinuer que je suis laide?

- Oui, dans un sens. 

Momiji rit aux éclats et partit en courant autour d'Amina en chantant joyeusement :

- Elle a aucune chance! Elle est bien trop moche. 

Elle tenta de lui sauter dessus, ce qu'il esquiva rapidement. 

- Hey, me touche pas! 

Et il partit. 

- Minami va m'en vouloir à mort… Grogna-t-elle. 

Pendant ce temps, le professeur arriva à la chambre d'Haru et Momiji. 

- Monsieur! Attendez-moi!

- Tu es déjà du retour?

- J'ai juste un peu parlé. Venez, il vous attend! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte. 

Haru était étendu sur son futon et regardait obstinément en l'air.

- Haru? M. Tomagi est venu te voir!

Haru tourna la tête.

- Merci Momiji. 

Le prof se tint debout à côté du lit. 

- Que se passe-t-il mon jeune ami? Ton cousin est venu me chercher. Tu es souffrant à ce que j'ai compris.

- Oui. Je ne peux plus bouger. J'ai très mal au dos. 

- Je vais aller appeler le médecin local.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Nous n'avons pas de soignante ici. 

- Je préfèrerai que vous appeliez un parent qui est médecin… Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur, mais il nous connaît mieux et il pourra plus facilement m'aider.

- Où pourrais-je le joindre?

- Vous pouvez prendre le portable qui se trouve sur ma table de nuit. Dans le répertoire, vous allez trouver Hatori. Appelez le s'il vous plait. 

- Penses-tu pouvoir te lever?

- Peut-être, maintenant que je me suis un peu reposé. 

- Montre.

Haru se redressa difficilement en s'aidant de ses bras. Il se mit debout, même s'il avait légèrement mal au dos. 

- Bien. Rejoint tes camarades. J'appelle M. Soma dès que possible. 

- Merci, mais je peux…

- Non, non, je m'en occupe, va rejoindre tes camarades, je suis sûr que tu en meure d'envie. 

# Cause toujours vieux, me retrouver avec tous ses gamins, c'est pour Momiji. #

- Bien sûr Monsieur. Merci. 

Haru marcha assez péniblement jusqu'à l'extérieur. 

- Ah je vois que ça va mieux! S'exclama Momiji.

- Bof. 

- Allez les enfants! Venez ici! Appela le prof.

# Les enfants? Il se croit où celui-là…# 

- On va faire un petit Jogging du soir. 

- Monsieur, j'ai mal au dos, je ne peux pas courir…

- Tu suivras! 

Et il partirent au petit trot. Haru marchait tranquillement. Le prof s'arrêta et l'attendit. 

- Ne me dis pas que c'est cette petite chute d'hier qui t'a fait mal au dos. 

- Si pourquoi?

- N'importe quoi! Allez, vas-y!

- Si vous y tenez…

Haru tenta de trottiner. Bien qu'ayant extrêmement mal, il continua. 

# Je suis trop gentil… Beaucoup trop.# 

- Aller, on fait attention où on met les pieds et on court d'une bonne vitesse! Allez, allez, allez! 

Tous accélérèrent le pas. Haru tenta de suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans une forêt. 

- Attention, sol mouillé! Et qui dit  forêt dit mousse au sol donc prudence! 

Il firent environ 3 km à courir. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, le soleil commençait à décliner. 

- Mon dieu, en septembre il fait quasi-nuit à 08h00! J'avais oublié! Allez, on rentre, chemin en sens inverse!

- Monsieur… J'en peux plus, j'ai mal… Se plaignit Haru. 

- Arrête ton cirque Hatsuharu! Je les connais les excuses bidons! Allez, on rentre! 

Tous coururent. C'est alors qu'Haru dérapa. 

- AH! 

Le prof se retourna. 

- Hatsuharu Soma, j'avais pourtant bien dit que c'était glissant. Allez, debout. 

Haru ne se releva pas. Il était sur le dos. Une grimace de douleur tordait nettement son visage. 

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda le prof, inquiet. 

- Mon… Dos… 

Et il s'évanouit. Le prof paniqua légèrement. 

- Euh… Kitoma! Muri! Venez m'aider à porter Soma jusqu'au motel, je crois qu'il s'est fais mal! 

Les deux garçons prirent chacun Haru sous un bras. Le prof ne les aida pas du tout. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Ils déposèrent Haru sur son lit et le prof de gym alla parler au prof responsable de la sortie. 

- Monsieur, Hatsuharu Soma c'est fait mal en courant. 

- Oui, il ma l'a déjà dit. 

- Non, je veux dire qu'il est retombé. 

- Comment? Retombé? Je ne vois pas. 

- Avant que je vous réponde, dites-moi juste si, comme je le crains, il avait déjà beaucoup mal au dos avant le jogging de ce soir? 

- Oui a ce que je sais. Il y a une heure et demi, il était sur son lit et disait qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Je croyais qu'il faisait la comédie pour ne pas courir!  

- Apparemment non! Montrez-le-moi! 

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre des Soma. Quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Momiji. 

- Haru! Répond moi bon dieu! 

- Momiji?

- Ah, monsieur, je crois qu'Haru a un problème, il ne répond pas à mes appelles. Et il a l'air d'avoir mal!

- Ton cousin s'est fait très mal. Veux-tu bien nous laisser?

Momiji sortit de la pièce un peu à contrecœur.

- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire? Demanda le prof de gym. 

- Je n'ai ai aucune idée. 

Puis il se souvint :  Je préfèrerai que vous appeliez un parent qui est médecin… Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur, mais il nous connaît mieux et il pourra plus facilement m'aider. Vous pouvez prendre le portable qui se trouve sur ma table de nuit. Dans le répertoire, vous allez trouver Hatori. Appelez le s'il vous plait.

- Il faut appeler quelqu'un de sa famille qui est médecin. 

- Qui?

- Hatori je crois. Il me l'a dit. 

- Mais nous ne connaissons pas son numéro!

- Il m'a dit qu'on pourrait le trouver dans son portable. 

Le prof s'empara de l'objet. Il pianota quelques secondes sur les touches puis :

- J'ai trouvé. Je l'appelle. 

Il pressa sur la touche "appel" et porta le combiné à son oreille. 

Pendant ce temps, Rin tenta d'appeler Haru. 

- Ca sonne occupé! Avec qui peut-il bien causer? 

- Peut-être a-t-il téléphoné à Yuki ou à Kyo? 

- Mais il sait très bien que c'est l'heure où je l'appelle d'habitude! 

- Arrête de t'inquiéter et viens manger. Moi non plus je n'ai pas pu appeler Kyo…  

- Oui mais… Enfin il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose. 

- Mais non! Allez viens. 

Et toute deux sortirent de la chambre. 

Le prof venait de finir sa conversation avec Hatori. 

- Heureusement que l'on est qu'à Kyoto sinon nous aurions un sacré chemin à parcourir. Quoique ce soit déjà bien long. Nous allons le mettre dans une autre chambre en attendant.

Le deux profs le soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent dans une chambre adjacente à la leur. Ils croisèrent Momiji en allant manger.

- Comment va Haru?

- Il a très mal et est toujours inconscient. Nous avons appelé M Hatori Soma comme il nous l'avait demandé. 

- Ah! Tant mieux! Je suis rassuré alors. Je peux aller le voir?

- Il n'est plus dans votre chambre. Nous avons jugé préférable de l'isoler pour que personne n'aille l'embêter en attendant votre médecin. 

- D'accord.

- Allez, allons manger, j'ai bien faim! 

# Ils pensent à manger alors qu'Haru crève de mal… Idiots! # 

Mais Momiji les suivit. Après tout, lui aussi avait faim. 

Après mangé, Momiji alla se doucher. Il se mit en pyjama et se prépara à se coucher quand le portable vibra. 

- Ah? Qui c'est? 

Sur l'écran était marqué :  #2 appelle 

- Allô? 

- Momiji? C'est Rin? Avec qui discutiez-vous avant?

- Personne pourquoi? 

- Pour rien. Je veux parler à Haru!

- Impossible. Clame-toi d'abord. 

Rin inspira puis expira un grand coup. 

- C'est bon, je suis calme. Alors, je peux lui parler s'il te plait?

- Non. Il n'est pas dans la chambre. 

- Où est-il? 

- Dans une autre chambre.

- Quoi? Avec qui?

- Calme-toi, je crois que tu me comprends mal et que je t'explique mal alors laisse-moi t'expliquer OK? 

- Vas-y… 

- Haru est tombé hier alors qu'on faisait du sprint. Il s'est fait assez mal au dos je crois. Et puis aujourd'hui il est retombé lors du jogging et s'est évanouit. Les profs l'ont isolé et ont appelé Hatori. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais je crois que c'est assez grave.

- Me… Merci Momiji.

- De rien! Bon, je dois aller au lit! Bonne nuit! 

Et il raccrocha. 

# C'est grave il a dit… Et je ne suis même pas là pour le soutenir, le soigner, lui tenir la main… Je suis nulle…#

Anoah et Kagura entrèrent dans la chambre. 

- Ca va Rin? Tu fais une drôle de tête! 

- Tu as réussit à l'atteindre?

Elle répondit négativement. 

- Mais tu as appelé?

- Ce… c'était Momiji… 

- Et?

Rin éclata en sanglot en s'enfouissant la tête entre les genoux. 

Note de fin de chapitre : Première et plus longue partie de la première sortie scolaire. 12 pages ^o^ toute fière!!  Bon, = _angel_minipuce@yahoo.fr_ pour commentaires! Pour les paroles de la chanson d'Anoah, j'ai modifié le refrain d'une chanson de Pitt Bacardi : Tu me manques. 


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : 

Hatori attendait. Pourtant, il devait aller voir Akito, et il savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre. Il se décida quand même à passer la lourde porte de bois. 

- Où étais-tu? 

- J'ai eu un téléphone. Hatsuharu s'est fais mal dans une mauvaise chute. Je vais aller le chercher ce soir même. 

- Et tu m'as même pas prévenu? Tu te dissipe Hatori… Tu me déçois même.

- Ils viennent de me téléphoner. Je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite. 

- Menteur. Je t'ai vu sortir de chez-toi il y a 7 minutes!

Hatori baissa la tête. Akito se retourna. Son visage était dur et ses yeux froids exprimaient l'agacement. 

- Pourquoi as-tu mis si long? Que prépares-tu? Demanda le chef. 

- Je ne prépare rien, sauf mes affaires de médecine. 

- Hatori, ce que je n'aime pas chez toi, c'est que depuis la "mort" de la mémoire de Kana, tu n'exprime plus aucun sentiment. Je trouve ça louche. Où mets-tu tes sentiments?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que j'en ai ? 

- Tout le monde possède cette faiblesse qu'on appelle les sentiments. J'en ai aussi, mais je les rejette avec dégoût… 

Il fit un geste dans le vide pour expliquer sa parole. 

- Peut-être…

- J'en suis sur Hatori. Ne me ment pas, tu ne le peux pas. Je vois bien que tu essaies de me faire perdre le contrôle. Bien que tu sois très discret, j'ai bien vu qu'ils n'étaient pas désespérés, qu'ils vivaient presque comme des adolescents normaux. Et je sais aussi que c'est ton œuvre! 

- Qui "ils" ? 

- Hatori, ne me fait pas plus perdre patience que jusqu'à maintenant. 

Hatori se crispa intérieurement.

# Je suis un livre ouvert… Il faut que je me referme! # 

Le chef de famille s'approcha lentement du médecin. 

- Lève-toi et regarde-moi. 

Hatori obéit. Son regard était vide d'expression. 

- Tu as peur? Tu te referme? Je commence à te connaître Hatori. Tu as des sentiments, peut-être même plus que beaucoup de personne dans ce manoir! Mais tu me les camoufles, et je n'aime pas ça!

Il se laissa tomber sur le médecin. Ils s'étalèrent tous deux au sol, car Hatori n'avait pas eu le temps de se stabiliser. Akito lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Profite, regarde-les rire, après le beau temps, la pluie. Après le rire, les larmes. Profite. Ce sont leurs derniers instants. 

Puis il lui chuchota encore d'autres choses. Hatori écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. 

- Oh, encore une chose.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour écouter la dernière parole d'Akito. 

- Je ne suis pas dupe, il n'y a pas que tes sentiments dans ce manoir. Je les sens, ils sont comme une odeur pestilentielle dans les couloirs et partout ailleurs. Je découvrirai bien quelle en est la nature. Ne t'en fais pas. 

Hatori sortit. Sachant qu'Akito l'observerait jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans la voiture, il ravala tout et se hâta de sortir. Sa portière claqua. Assit, il ne mit même pas le contacte. Il s'écroula sur le volant.

# Rien, je ne dois rien leur dire. Ils vont… Non! Je ne dois pas. #

De sous sa longue mèche, on vit une larme couler doucement. Une seule. Première goutte d'un violent orage. Il tourna la clef et prit le volant. La voiture démarra doucement et partit en direction du lycée Kaïbara. Quand il y arriva, il vit une seule voiture garée. Un assez petit homme, plutôt vieux, était appuyé contre. Quand Hatori se gara et sortit de sa voiture, l'homme s'approcha de lui. 

- Vous êtes bien M. Hatori Soma?

- Oui c'est moi. Vous êtes le responsable de sortie je suppose?

- C'est bien moi. Nous sommes heureux de vous voir… Hatsuharu a gémit plusieurs fois durant le trajet. 

- Je vais le prendre dans ma voiture. Faites-moi confiance. 

Un autre homme sortit de la voiture. Plus jeune et à peu près de la même taille qu'Hatori. 

- Je vais vous aider à le transporter. 

Hatori s'approcha de la voiture.

- Pourriez-vous nous ouvrir la portière? 

- Bien sûr! 

L'homme ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture d'Hatori. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres soulevaient précautionneusement Haru pour le transférer d'une voiture à l'autre. Quand ils le posèrent sur la banquette d'Hatori, il gémit très doucement. 

# Pauvre… # pensa Hatori. 

- Merci bien monsieur. Nous nous inquiétions vraiment pour lui. 

- Merci à vous d'avoir bien voulut le ramener jusqu'ici. 

- Et bien, au revoir!

- Oui, au revoir. Je vous tiendrai au courant. 

- Merci. 

Hatori monta dans sa voiture et retourna au manoir. Il gara sa voiture et tenta de porter Haru. Etant seul, il n'y avait pas 36'000 possibilités. Quand il le souleva, il du légèrement le plier en deux. Haru gémit de douleur, mais resta inconscient. Hatori l'amena dans sa chambre. Il le posa sur son lit et partit chercher ses affaires. Quand il revint, Haru n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mais Akito était debout à côté de lui. Hatori déglutit et s'approcha. 

- Il n'a pas l'air bien en point. Fit remarquer le chef. 

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est revenu. 

- Qu'a-t-il exactement?

- Mal au dos. Je n'en sais pas plus, j'allais l'examiner. Pourquoi es-tu venu? 

- Je voulais le voir. Mais il n'a pas l'air en état. 

- Je t'avais dit qu'il est inconscient. 

- Possible. 

Akito remit son écharpe en place et partit. 

# J'ai presque eut peur… # 

Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit et commença par ausculter Haru. 

# Rythme normal. # 

Il lui posa la main sur le front. 

# Un peu chaud. Rien de grave. #  

Puis il lui ouvrit les yeux. 

# Normal. Pupille rétractée. #

Il lui déboutonna sa chemise, le retourna doucement et lui retira complètement. Il palpa le dos. Soudain, il s'arrêta vers le milieu. 

# Merde! # 

Il palpa encore. 

# Merde de merde! #

Il se leva et prit son portable.

- Allô? Envoyez-moi une ambulance! Rapidement s'il vous plait! 

Rin ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva difficilement. Des sillons quasi invisibles se dessinaient discrètement sur ses joues. Des larmes. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. 

- Courage! Se dit-elle à elle-même. 

A côté, Anoah dormait toujours profondément dans son lit. Celui de Kagura était déjà vide.  Rin mit un training et sortit. 

- Bonjours mademoiselle Soma. Lui dit le professeur. Bien dormit?

- Pas vraiment…

- Pourquoi donc?

- Cherchez pas… 

Le maître lança un regard des plus étonnés puis partit. 

- Rin? Ca va mieux? 

Kagura était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte des douches. 

- Ca pourrait…

- T'étais dans un sal état hier soir. Pourras-tu enfin nous expliquer?

- Quand Anoah sera réveillée. 

- Comme tu veux. Aujourd'hui on prend le bus pour aller au centre ville! Ca va être super! 

- Si tu le dis…

- Eh Rin! Humour! 

- Ouais, ouais… 

Kagura soupira et partit se laver les dents. Anoah arriva dans le couloir. 

- Salut Noah. Va bien?

- …

- Toujours aussi matinal…

Tel un spectre, elle se dirigea à la salle à manger. 

- Ouh là, de pire en pire celle là! 

- Je crois qu'elle est en pleine crise de manque. Ironisa Kagura.

- T'as peut-être pas tort. 

- Allez, plus que deux jours, motivée! Répondit-elle en faisant semblant d'être à l'armée. 

Puis elle s'assirent aux côtés d'Anoah. 

- Mieux réveillée?

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressée laissa tomber sa tête dans son assiette.

- EH! Noah! Ca va pas le ciboulot? 

Rin la prit par les épaules. Elle la releva et la secoua un bon coup.

- Ré-veil-euh-toi! Dit-elle en détachant les syllabes.

- Ruohhh!!! Fit la tigresse en s'étendant. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? 

- Pour ton info, tu es présentement à table… T'es sûre que ça va bien? Parce que t'avais pas l'air réveillée. 

- Je crois qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut me réveiller. Je vais me la jouer "Belle au bois dormant". 

- Rêve toujours! On va en ville aujourd'hui! Pas question que tu dormes! Tu ne voulais pas lui ramener un cadeau?

- Oh yes! Je vais lui choisir un super truc! 

- Quoi donc?

- Chais pas!

Goutte de sueur chez Rin et Kagura… Puis, quand le panier de pain fut à leur portée, elles mangèrent. A la fin du repas, elles filèrent s'habiller pour aller en ville. Quand elles passèrent dans les couloirs, elles durent faire un énorme effort pour ne pas engueuler chaque garçon qui les regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance à leur goût… Rin était en combinaison noire avec une ceinture, Anoah avait un jeans gris et un dos-nu rouge et Kagura était en robe bleue. Anoah ne put quand même s'empêcher de crier sur 3 d'entre eux. 

- C'est bon, vous avez finit? Non parce que je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre contemplation! Faut pas vous gêner surtout!

- Ca te gêne beauté? Répondit l'un d'eux avec un clin d'œil. BAF!!  Il finit avec une joue particulièrement rouge… 

- Non mais… 

Puis finalement, elle sortirent du bâtiment. Elles arrivèrent devant une petite boutique. 

- Je le veux!!! S'écria Rin. Elle entra tel une tornade dans la boutique et en ressortit aussitôt. Anoah et Kagura la regardaient étonnées. 

- C'est bon, j'ai mon cadeau pour Haru! Dit-elle en souriant. 

- Euh… Si tu veux. 

Puis elle continuèrent leur chemin. 

Kyo tapait comme un fou dans un tapis posé à la verticale devant lui. 

- Du calme Kyo Soma! C'est pas ton pire ennemi! S'écria le prof devant les premiers bouts de coton qui commençaient à gicler du tapis. 

# Plus qu'un jour! Après demain on rentre! Après demain ON RENTRE! # Les coups de Kyo redoublèrent. 

- Calme Kyo! S'écria Yuki. Regarde ton tapis. 

Kyo s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler ce qui, il y a quelques minutes, était encore un tapis.   

- Je peux en avoir un autre? 

- Non! Aux barres! S'écria le prof. Ca coûte ces bestioles! 

- Désolé monsieur. 

Yuki était assis avec Tohru. Si Kyo voulait s'entraîner, c'était son droit. Lui préférait se reposer en compagnie de Tohru. 

# Je me sens bien. Je me demande… Si Akito l'apprenait, comment vais-je faire? #

Tohru, sentant la préoccupation de Yuki :

- Ca va Yuki?

- Oui, c'est bon, merci.

- Tu es sûr? Je te sens soucieux. 

- Tohru, arrête de lire mes pensées! Dit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre.

Tohru lui posa un index sur le nez et lui dit : 

- Tu n'ose pas me mentir, je suis ton maître! 

Et elle le poussa légèrement en arrière. Yuki tomba du banc. Tohru se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. 

- Oh! Désolée Yuki! Je… Je ne voulais pas te faire tomber! Oh… Mais… Tu ne t'es pas fais mal au moins! Dit-elle, paniquée. Mais Yuki restait couché sur le dos. Il riait à en perdre la raison. 

- Ca va Yuki? Demanda Kyo. 

Il riait toujours.

- Oui, merci! Dit-il en se relevant. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je suis tombé, j'avais l'impression que j'allais tomber de 20 étages, et quand j'ai tout de suite sentit le choque et que j'ai vu Tohru paniquer, ça m'a fait rire! 

- Oui, on a vu!

Tohru s'était rassise et rougissait. 

- J'ai encore eut l'air idiote…

- Mais non Tohru, tu es parfaite. Répondit Yuki en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Si on allait se balader. Kyo tu nous accompagne?

- J'en ai un peur marre de vous tenir la chandelle… 

- Allez, on va pas te laisser tout seul à la merci de tes fans! 

- Pas faut. Je vais me doucher et je viens. 

Yuki et Tohru sortirent. 

Anoah, Rin et Kagura rentraient tranquillement. Soudain, un homme pressé déboucha devant eux et fonça sur Anoah sans le faire exprès. Rin et Kagura n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que le POUF familier retentissait. Elles eurent juste le temps de pousser la masse rayée dans la ruelle d'à côté et de pousser l'homme plus loin en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. 

- Mais, enfin, la jeune fille…? 

- Au revoir monsieur, bonne journée! Dit Rin en le poussant plus loin. 

Anoah était couché dans la ruelle. 

- Génial, et on fait quoi de toi maintenant?

- Grrr… 

- Pas la peine de grogner hein! 

- Je vais passer par les toits… 

- Mais non. On a cas attendre ta retransformation. Imagine, si tu te retransforme sur le toit, tu seras bloquée, et les gens vont te voir… Et même, si on te voit en tigre, tu va finir au zoo… 

- Pas con… Mais si on me voit ici aussi… 

POUF! Kagura s'empressa de passer ses habits à Anoah. 

- Ouf, on l'a échappé belle là. Allez, on rentre, je veux pas que ça se reproduise! 

Le jour suivant passa très lentement. C'est toujours ainsi quand on attend un événement. Puis vint le jour tant attendu. Personne ne réussit à faire ses valises aussi vite qu'Anoah, Rin et Kagura. Quant à Kyo, il avait déjà pris trois places dans le car alors que personne d'autre n'était réveillé. Quand Yuki et Tohru entrèrent, Yuki dormait sur l'épaule de Tohru. Il dormit encore tout le trajet. Les 3ème arrivèrent avant les 1ère. Les 2ème étaient déjà là. Momiji les attendaient. 

- Rentrons déjà, les 1ère sont pris dans les embouteillages. 

- Si tu veux. 

Kyo poussa la gueule tout le trajet. 

- Oh Kyo, c'est pas parce qu'elle est pas encore là que c'est la fin du monde! 

- Tais-toi le lapinou! 

Au milieu du trajet, Yuki réalisa enfin qu'il n'était plus dans son lit. 

- Eh! On est de retour!

- Exacte. Aller, viens, on est presque arrivé. 

- Où est Haru? Demanda subitement Kyo. 

- Il s'est fais mal, il est rentré prématurément. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était à l'hôpital. 

- CA T'AURAIT BOUFFE DE NOUS LE DIRE AVANT? S'exclama Kyo. 

- Calme, c'est nouveau que tu t'en fais pour Haru?

- C'est vrai, je deviens fou, je me lie d'amitié avec le bœuf. 

- Comme quoi, tout arrive! Alors comme ça Haru est à l'hôpital?

- Oui. Maintenant, peut-être qu'il est rentré! Je n'ai pas eu de contactes avec Hatori depuis hier matin. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est fait exactement?

- Mal au dos. Je n'en sais pas plus. 

- Ca ira je pense. Il est solide. La seule condition est que les infirmières n'aillent pas le voir de trop près. 

Il arrivèrent enfin devant le manoir. 

- Allez! On entre oui ou non? 

- Bien sur… Mais… On peut passer au garage avant? Demanda Yuki.

- Euh oui! Pourquoi? 

- Vérifier quelque chose. 

- Si tu le dis… 

Il bifurquèrent donc à droite pour se diriger vers l'immense garage. La troisième porte était ouverte. 

- Akito est donc sortit… Dit Yuki. Je me demande s'il est à l'hôpital vers Haru. 

- Si Haru y est encore! 

Il retournèrent dans l'entrée principale. Il traversèrent la grande allée et entrèrent dans leurs ailes. 

- Allons trouver Hatori! S'écria Momiji. Et il partit en courant. 

- Ce gosse! Il est lourd au bout d'un moment. 

- Calme Kyo. Lui saute pas dessus, il est juste heureux. Tu sais qu'au fond il est comme nous. Sauf qu'il l'exprime par la joie, contrairement à toi.  

- Oh c'est bon la souris! Les paroles philosophiques passe un moment mais là j'en ai raz le bol! 

Et il partit dans sa chambre. 

- C'est impressionnant comme il change d'attitude quand Anoah est là. 

- Oui, c'est pire qu'Haru. Il suffit qu'il la sache à moins de 4 mètres pour qu'il se change en chaton. 

- Je me demande si, comme Haru, ceci est une conséquente de ce qui pourrait s'être passé quand vous étiez petits.

- Depuis que ces souvenirs me sont revenus à la mémoire quand tu as été opérée, je ne suis sûr de rien. On a beaucoup de choses d'effacées… Trop je trouve. 

- Je vais aller ranger mes affaires. 

- D'accord. A toute à l'heure! 

Yuki toqua à la porte du dragon. 

- Oui? 

- C'est moi, on est rentré! 

- Ah Yuki! Où sont les autres?

- Kyo fait la tronche, Tohru range ses affaires et Momiji était censé être déjà ici. Les trois filles ne sont pas encore arrivées.

- Il faudra m'aider, Momiji m'a dit au téléphone que Rin n'allait pas très bien. Je crois qu'elle culpabilise pour rien par rapport à Haru. 

- Elle a pas mal tendance à faire ça. Elle l'aime trop. 

- Non, elle l'aime comme il le faut. 

- Si tu le dis. Comment va Haru? 

- Ils l'ont opérée hier. C'était assez difficile, l'opération a duré 3 heures. Mais c'est réussit. 

- Il avait quoi exactement?

- Il s'est déplacé une vertèbre et coincé un nerf. Un tendon s'est cassé aussi. 

- Aïe! 

- Effectivement… Mais tout est en ordre. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé de sa narcose, le chirurgien a décrété qu'il ne risquait plus rien. 

- Parfait. 

- Alors, ce sport? 

- Génial. Bien qu'un peu cassé à la fin de la première semaine, je me suis bien reposé la deuxième. Kyo n'a fait que ça. Il a bien du prendre 3 kg de muscle! 

- N'exagère pas! 

- Ouais bon… Où est Akito? 

- Cimetière. 

- Pardon?? 

- Il fait ça depuis quelques jours. Il va au cimetière pendant deux heures et marches entre les tombes. De temps à autres il caresse une pierre. Il est étrange ces jours. 

- J'ai cru qu'il était mort. 

- Loupé. Va ranger tes affaires. Quand les autres rentreront, on ira à l'hôpital. 

- OK! 

Yuki sortit. 

# J'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Akito… Ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour… # Il frissonna. 

# Je sens que le prochain mois va être dur. #

VLAM! Un bruit de porte. Puis des pas. Rapides. Elles courent. Yuki et Kyo sortirent de leur chambre, étonnée par le bruit. A peine a-t-il mis le nez dehors que le chat se retrouve propulsé à terre. Anoah venait de lui sauter dessus. Yuki riait devant la mine déconfite du chat. 

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas hein? Lui demanda la tigresse haletante. 

- Euh non, pas vraiment. 

- Où est Rin? Demanda Yuki. 

- Elle est allée voir Hatori. 

- Préparons-nous. 

- Pourquoi?

- On va voir Haru à l'hôpital. 

- A l'hôpital? 

- Oui. A l'hôpital. 

- Je n'imaginais pas ça grave à ce point! S'exclama Anoah. 

Hatori arriva. Il tenait Rin par le bras. Celle-ci avançait devant lui et tentait de se dégager. 

- Yuki, viens voir m'aider!

- Qu'est-ce que je fais?

- Prend-la par l'autre bras.

- Hatori! Lâche-moi immédiatement! S'écria Rin en tirant sur son bras. Mais Yuki l'en empêcha. 

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous! Lâchez-moi! Je veux aller voir Haru! Je dois le sortir de là! 

- Rin arrête!

- Non! Lâche-moi, faut frère! Toi aussi tu aurais dû aller à l'hôpital par sa faute!

- Elle est en plein délie! S'écria Kyo. 

- Rin, arrête! Tu me fais peur! Arrête! S'écria Anoah en se tassant contre le mur d'en face. 

- Rin, si tu le fais bouger, son cas pourrait s'aggraver. Je t'en prie, soit raisonnable. 

Rin se laissa tomber à genoux par terre. 

- J'aurais dû… Je n'ai pas été là… Il l'a frappé, j'en suis sûre. C'est moi, je me l'étais promis… Je… 

- Rin? Demanda Hatori en se penchant sur elle. Rin? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

- J'aurais dû! Et elle éclata en sanglot. 

- Nous reporterons la visite à Haru. Enfin, pour Rin. 

- J'ose aller le voir? Demanda Yuki. 

- Aide-moi à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. J'emmènerai ensuite ceux qui voudront à l'hôpital.

Rin se débattit soudainement, tout en continuant de pleurer. 

- Non, vous allez l'achever. Je dois le sauver! Il y est aussi! Il veut le tuer! On avait pas le droit! On n'avait pas le droit! Je lui ai dit, mais il ne voulait pas… Il m'aimait! 

- Elle délire totalement. 

- Kyo! Aide-nous!

- J'arrive. 

Yuki et Kyo prirent chacun un bras de Rin pendant qu'Hatori prenait ses jambes. 

- Rin, si tu te débats je me sentirai obligé de t'administrer un sédatif! 

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle se calma immédiatement. Pire, elle ferma les yeux. 

- Alors, emmenez-moi… 

- Elle est complètement folle! S'écria Kyo. 

Anoah restait pétrifiée, collée au mur. 

Les trois garçons déposèrent doucement Rin dans son lit. Elle dormait. 

- Hatori? Que s'est-il passé? 

- Bonne question Yuki…Je n'en sais rien. 

# Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça… # 

- Bon, qui vient avec moi à l'hôpital?

- Moi.

- Moi aussi. Mais je vais aller voir Anoah avant tout. 

- Je viens aussi. Elle avait l'air particulièrement troublée par la réaction de sa sœur. Dit Hatori. 

- Qui ne le serait pas? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on la voit ainsi, et même Kyo à été apeuré. Dit Yuki. 

- Ah, ah, ah …  C'est vrai que, n'empêche, j'étais pas hyper rassuré! Elle faisait peur comme ça!                            

# C'est vrai que Kyo est bizarre… Il ne m'a même pas renvoyé une insulte, rien! Il a même approuvé! # Pensa Yuki.        

Hatori et Kyo revinrent devant la maison d'Hatori. Anoah n'avait pas bougé. Kyo s'agenouilla près d'elle. 

- Eh! Anoah! Ca va?

- Ouais… Ca va aller… Je crois. 

- Eh! Tu me fais presque peur! Allez viens. 

Ses yeux étaient vide d'expression. Mais ils reprirent un peu de flamme quand elle se leva. 

- Oui, c'est bon, merci, ça va aller. Rin m'a… 

- Oui Anoah, on a compris ce que tu as ressentit.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit ainsi? 

- Je ne sais pas… Elle a souvent été comme ça dans les moments où elle et Haru s'étaient séparés… Elle errait tel un fantôme. Elle ne mangeait presque pas et était constamment malade. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Un jour chez Shiguré, elle a faillit sauter par la fenêtre. Elle a de très mauvais souvenirs et des craintes continuelles imprimés à vie je crois. 

- J'aimerais beaucoup comprendre tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence… Je ne me souviens déjà pas de mes moments dans ce manoir, alors voilà… 

- Allez, viens, on va à l'hôpital voir Haru. 

- Non. 

- Si, viens!

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'hôpital… Cet endroit me fait suffoquer… 

- Alors on va aller se balader ensemble en ville d'accord?

- Allons au parc où on est allé la première nuit. 

- Pourvu qu'Akito ne vous voie pas, tout va bien. J'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça. Il se doute de certaines choses, soyez toujours sur vos gardes. 

- Promis. Répondit Anoah. 

- Mais oui! Dit Kyo. 

Et tous deux partirent. 

- Yuki? Est-ce que Tohru vient avec?

- Je ne sais pas. 

- Allons la chercher. 

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? J'ai entendu des cris mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir assez vite! 

- Rin a fait une petite crise. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'Haru soit à l'hôpital. Kyo et Anoah sont partis en ville. 

- Ah, ils sont rentrés! 

- Tu n'as pas vu Kagura?

- Non. 

- Pas grave. Tu viens avec nous voir Haru?

- Avec plaisir! 

Ils partirent donc à l'hôpital. Arrivés là-bas, ils se dirigèrent aux soins intensifs, puis à la chambre 417. Là, Haru dormait. Tohru regardait la perfusion, les tubes respiratoires et l'électrocardiogramme. 

- Les tuyaux respiratoires seront enlevés demain. Chuchota Hatori devant le regard de Tohru. 

Il leur apporta des chaises. Quand il les posa à la gauche du lit, le bruit produit réveilla Haru. 

- Hey! Haru! Comment ça va? Demanda Yuki.

- Bof… Répondit-il d'une voix sans son et rauque. 

- Je vois… 

- Où est Rin? 

- Elle n'a pas pu venir… Répondit sombrement Hatori. 

Haru tenta de se lever légèrement mais fut vivement et précautionneusement remis en place par Hatori. 

- Ton tendon est encore fragile, ne te lève pas. Tu dois rester une semaine. 

- Génial… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Rin? Pourquoi elle ne peut pas venir?

- Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne te sert à rien! Rin s'est énervée. Elle a déliré. Je suis désolé mais elle ne viendra pas avant demain. 

- Si tu le dis… 

- On va devoir y aller. Akito ne va pas tarder à rentrer. 

Haru baissa les yeux. 

- Arrête de faire ton gamin! Gronda gentiment Hatori. Nous reviendrons demain, promis. Avec Rin.

- OK…

Tous trois sortirent alors qu'une infirmière venait faire sa prise de sang à Haru. 

- Il ne vous pose pas de problèmes? Demanda Hatori au passage.

- Il se comporte parfois comme un gamin à qui on a enlevé son doudou, mais bon. Il ne veut pas que des infirmières l'examinent. 

- Merci bien. 

Et ils partirent. Quand ils rentrèrent, Akito était déjà là. 

- Yuki, je suis heureux de te voir rentré. 

# Et bien pas moi… # 

Akito lança un regard dédaigneux à Tohru et partit dans sa maison. Kyo et Anoah rentrèrent. 

Chacun mangea et dormit. 

Haru regarda son réveil. Il était 23h14. Il s'ennuyait. 

# Je n'ais même pas pu la voir en rentrant… J'en ai marre… Si je pouvais, je me sauverais! Mais là… #

Soudain, un drôle de bruit dans le couloir : une vitre qu'on casse. Haru tourna la tête en direction de la porte comme si elle allait d'ouvrire. Et, à sa grande surprise, la poignée tourna. Une longue silhouette entra. Elle se pencha sur lui. L'obscurité l'empêcha de l'apercevoir. 

- Qui que tu sois, va fermer la porte avant que les infirmières ne s'alarment! 

La silhouette obéit. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, Haru alluma sa lampe. 

- Rin! Dit-il de sa voix étrange. 

Elle portait une minijupe noire et une petite veste beige, comme quand elle cavalait seule. 

- Haru! Elle courut et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il souriait, mais fut surpris quand elle se mit à pleurer. Il souleva péniblement sa main et la lui posa sur la tête. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Pardonne-moi!

- Mais de quoi?

- Je n'ai pas été là… J'aurais dû te protéger, comme tu le fais constamment! J'aurais dû être là pour toi! Akito t'a frappé et…

- Rin, arrête, personne ne m'a frappé! 

Elle releva la tête. Haru laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à la belle joue pâle de sa belle. 

- Personne ne m'a frappé, je suis tombé! 

Rin paraissait déboussolée. 

- Je… Je ne sais plus… 

Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans les draps, à côté de lui. 

- Il n'y a rien à savoir. Je suis tombé. 

- Où suis-je?  

- Oh Rin… Tant que ça? 

- Mais… Je n'ai que des bribes. 

- Attends, je vais résumer pour toi! Arrête de te torturer, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Nous étions tous en sortie scolaire. Tu te souviens? 

Elle approuva. 

- Pendant la sortie scolaire, on se téléphonait. Tu te souviens aussi?

- Oui. 

- Et là, il y a 5 jours, je suis tombé et me suis fais mal. Je te l'avais dit au téléphone. 

- Oui, je me rappelle. 

- Et je suis retomber il y a 3 jours. Là j'ai eu tellement mal que je me suis évanouit. Je me suis réveillé ici ce matin. C'est tout ce que je sais. 

- Je… Je me rappelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je suis rentré et qu'Hatori m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai vécu un de mes cauchemars. 

- Raconte. 

- Chaque fois c'était la même chose. Tu te faisais frapper par Akito, tu allais à l'hôpital et le soir même il revenait t'achever. J'en ai rêvé chaque nuit pendant 2 semaines. J'étais terrorisée. 

- Je comprends. Tu as eu peur pour moi… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. 

- C'est toujours toi qui t'excuse… Tu es trop gentil Haru. 

- Peut-être, mais je suis comme ça. 

Avec ses doigts, il redessina les contours du visage de la jeune fille. Elle sourit doucement. 

- Comment fais-je pour oublier ce si beau visage… J'ai toujours un blanc quand il s'agit de me souvenir de toi… 

Rin s'allongea doucement à côté d'Haru. Il voulut se pousser pour lui faire un peu de place mais :

- Non Haru. Ne bouge pas, tu pourrais te refaire mal. Laisse-moi, je peux me caser là. 

Elle se serra contre lui. Haru l'embrassa sur le front. Elle releva la tête, la regarda et se pencha légèrement pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand elle voulut reposer sa tête, Haru leva la sienne pour prolonger se baiser. Il leva lentement le bras pour l'enlacer. Puis Rin se recoucha. Ils s'endormirent ainsi. 

Note de fin de chapitre : C'est-y pas tout mignon? Je les adore ces deux… Je veux qu'ils soient un peu heureux quand même! Pis bon, il a bobo alors faut bien le réconforter. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que prépare Akito? Mystère Albert! Tu veux que je te le dise? Tu parles Charles! Rêves toujours! :p méchante auteur! 


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 :

Hatori se leva. Son premier réflexe fut de sa passer la main dans sa mèche pour légèrement la repousser en arrière. Il se doucha, s'habilla puis sortit. Il était 6h36 du matin, personne n'était encore debout. Il pensa immédiatement à Rin. La laisser seul avait été une bonne chose, elle s'était bien calmée. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il ouvrit doucement la porte pour la voir, il retint un cri. Le lit était défet, vide, et la fenêtre grande ouverte. 

- Merde! Où est-elle? 

Il courut chez lui. Le téléphone sonnait. Il décrocha. 

- Allô? 

- Dr Soma? Nous avons un problème. 

- Quoi? Une rechute? Il s'est levé?

- Non. Une jeune fille dort à ses côtés. Il est réveillé. Quand je suis entrée, il m'a fait signe de me taire du doigt. J'ai du étouffer mon cri d'étonnement! La connaissez-vous?

- Oui! C'est… enfin, j'arrive. 

Il enfila son manteau. 

# OUF! J'imaginais pire. Il a donc réussit à lui faire retrouver la raison! Je la voyais déjà l'avoir emmené hors de l'hôpital et brisé le dos! # 

Il gara sa voiture, descendit à toute hâte et mis sa blouse de médecin. 

# Mais, je ne sais pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… # 

- Ah! Docteur! Ils sont là. Ma fois, elle dort encore. Et lui, il refuse que je la touche. 

- Il faut la laisser. Elle ne fait pas de mal. Enfin, pas que je sache. 

Hatori entra dans la chambre. Il fut presque attendrit par le spectacle : Haru, avec sa perfusion et ses tuyaux, et Rin, blottie contre lui. Leurs têtes appuyées l'une sur l'autre, leurs cheveux mêlés… Quand Haru le remarqua, il lui fit un énorme sourire. Hatori tira une chaise et se mit à droite du lit, la gauche étant occupée par Rin. 

- Ca va? Lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Tout baigne! Répondit Haru. 

- Ta voix?

- Un peu mieux. 

- En tout cas, le moral est remonté en flèche! 

- Oui.

Haru caressa doucement les cheveux de Rin. 

- Elle m'a dit pourquoi elle avait déliré hier… Le jour où je saurais tout sur elle n'est pas encore venu… 

- Un bout de sa vie est enfermé… 

- Ouais. Dis donc, elle était vachement fatiguée!

- A quelle heure est-elle venu te voir?

- 11h00 du soir, environ. 

- OK. Ben écoute, je vais vous laisser. Mais bon, demain il faudra qu'elle retourne en cour, et toi tu dois encore rester 4 jours ici. 

- Elle va pas être contente…

- Je te fais confiance pour la convaincre. Tu as toujours trouvé les mots justes.

- Alors promet-moi te faire ton possible pour me faire sortir plus tôt. 

- Serait-ce du chantage?

- C'en est. 

- Ai-je le choix?

- Non. 

Hatori ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux d'Haru. 

- Je te laisse! Je dois rentrer. 

- Bye! 

Hatori sortit de la chambre. Il demanda à l'infirmière :

- Est-ce que je pourrais parler au chirurgien? 

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Soma, Momiji se leva. Il se regarda dans le miroir, rêveur, et se sourit bêtement. Il enfila son uniforme et partit à la salle à manger. 

- Bonjour Momiji!

- Salut Shiguré.

- Tu es bien calme dis-moi!

- Possible, j'ai pourtant bien dormit.

Ayamé fit son entrée. 

- C'est peu être simplement que tu as fait un rêve particulièrement attirant et doux, voir même un fantasme! Donc, tu es endormit parce que ton corps et ton sub-conscient n'ont qu'une envie : retourner dans ce doux rêve! Expliqua pompeusement Ayamé. 

- Bonne observation mon cher et tendre. J'aimerais tant faire un beau rêve tout éveillé… Nous en serions les personnages principaux! 

- Et pourquoi ne pas simplement faire un livre décrivant nos tumultueux ébats?! 

- Merveilleuse idée!

Momiji se roulait par terre de rire. Kyo entra. 

- Tiens! Mon cher koko! Toi aussi tu as été proie a de multiples fantasmes?

Kyo ouvrit des yeux ronds, tourna le dos en partit chercher une brique de lait en bougonnant. 

- Kyo, pourquoi t'es-tu levé aussi tôt? On a pas école aujourd'hui! Dit Momiji. 

- Je te retourne la question. Je vais aller m'entraîner. 

- Dans le jardin alors. Akito ne veut pas que vous sortiez de l'enceinte. Rappela Shiguré. 

- Et ce serait du mieux pour vous que vous respectiez ce qu'il dit. 

- Hatori! Tu es rentré? Comment vas-tu?

- Bien. 

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Hatori? Demandèrent Kyo et Momiji. 

- Pendant vos sorties, Akito a beaucoup analysé la situation. Et je dois vous avouer qu'en réunissant ses notes et remarques, vous avez tous plus ou moins été démasqué. 

Voyant Kyo se laisser lentement tomber à terre sous l'effet de la peur, Hatori précisa :

- Evidemment, il ne sait pas que tu es avec Anoah.

- Ah bon? Demandèrent Shiguré et Ayamé en cœur, visiblement très intéressés. 

- Il a juste remarqué que l'ambiance était plutôt bonne, que tu ne te chamaillais jamais avec Yuki, etc… Continua Hatori comme si de rien était. 

- Et? Demanda Kyo. 

- Et bien, il trouve ça étrange et va vous observer pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Je le connais… 

- Génial……………….. 

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. 

- Moi j'en ai rien a faire! S'écria joyeusement Momiji.  

Hatori sortit. 

- Alors Kyo, tu nous cachais des choses! Jusqu'à quelle perversité en es-tu allé avec cette folle tigresse? 

PAN! Ayamé tomba sur le sol.

- Ne parle plus jamais d'elle pareillement. Non, mieux, ne me parle plus jamais! 

Et il partit à son tour en sautant par la fenêtre. 

- Encore une journée qui s'annonce magnifiquement joyeuse… Marmonna Shiguré. 

- Je serai la pour te protéger de l'adversité mon amant de toujours! 

- C'est pas le moment Aya… 

Ayamé fut surpris par les ces paroles. Il s'assit à côté de son ami. 

- Que se passe-t-il Guré? 

- Rien…… Enfin, je n'aime pas entrevoir un avenir sombre. Pourtant, avec Akito aux aguets… 

- Tu sais ce qu'Akito a derrière la tête exactement en invitant… 

- Oui, bien sûr…  Et je savais aussi que Kyo et Anoah s'aimaient. Haru et Rin aussi sont à nouveaux ensemble. Quant à Yuki et Tohru, ils ne sont pas discrets…

- Comment? Mon frère? Et Tohru? Mais c'est merveilleux pour lui! Et moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a invité… 

- Tu verras. Je t'expliquerai le moment venu. Et pour les gosses, c'est merveilleux, bien sûr, mais si Akito l'apprend, ce sera un enfer pour eux. Rin avec Haru… Elle serait capable du pire si Akito touchait à un seul des blancs cheveux d'Haru… Et lui, je n'ose imaginer Black Haru se déchaînant par la même occasion. Yuki et Tohru, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour… Même si, au début, c'était au détriment du pauvre Kyo. Lui, je ne l'avais vu heureux comme ça qu'une fois : quand Kazuma et lui venait nous rendre visite. Même Tohru ne lui a jamais procuré un bonheur pareil, car ils ne s'aimaient par d'un amour pareil. C'est tellement… Enfin, je leur souhaite bonne chance… 

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça Shiguré. Quand tu es soucieux, c'est que quelque chose de grave se prépare. 

- Nous verrons. 

Pendant ce temps, Kyo courait dans le jardin. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Tohru. 

- Bonjour Kyo! Comment ça va aujourd'hui?

- Pas trop mal… 

- Tant mieux! Moi je suis ravie d'être enfin rentrée! Yuki est-il levé?

- Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas vu en tout cas. 

- Merci quand même! Je vais petit-déjeuner. A plus! 

- Oui, à plus…

- Oh, pendant que j'y pense, comment va Anoah?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'hier, elle n'avait pas l'air bien quand elle a vu Rin. Elle était… terrorisée. 

- C'est vrai.

# Zut de merde, j'avais oublié! Je suis trop con, vraiment! # 

- Va manger, je m'en occupe. 

- OK. 

Kyo fit encore deux pompes, but trois gorgées à la fontaine, et partit vers la chambre d'Anoah. Il ouvrit délicatement  la porte. Elle était endormie. Dans son sommeil, elle serrait (pour ne pas dire étranglait) une photo de Kyo contre elle. Il s'approcha, s'assit sur son lit et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle se calma. Il finit par opter pour la laisser dormir. Il sortit de la chambre et partit se changer. Un simple training blanc fit l'affaire. 

Puis se fut l'heure de manger. Yuki et Anoah n'avaient pas été vus de la journée. On ne les vit qu'une fois assit à table. Yuki était plus pâle que jamais et Anoah paraissaient encore pire, mais son visage était caché par ses cheveux qu'elle avait (volontairement?) laissé non-coiffés. . Voyant qu'Akito n'arrivait pas, Kyo décida d'aller leur parler. Il passa d'abord vers Yuki. 

- Eh vieux, ça va?

- Bof. 

- Mal dormit? T'es tout pâle…

- Très mal dormit… Et, je pense, début de grippe…

- Pauvre…

Puis il contourna la table et s'agenouilla à côté d'Anoah.

- Ca va??

- … 

- Eh, je vais pas te bouffer, c'est moi!

Il repoussa une des mèches qui cachaient son visage. Elle était vraiment très pâle. 

- C'est à cause de Rin hier?   

Elle hocha négativement de la tête. 

- Alors quoi? 

Elle tourna vivement la tête.

- Bon, d'accord, tu veux rien dire… Je retourne à ma place. 

Il se leva et partit. Juste à temps, car au moment où il s'asseyait, Akito entrait dans la salle. Tout le monde se tut alors. Kyo s'assit à côté de Yuki. Le chef leur adressa un regard glacial et s'assit à son tour, donnant ainsi le signal aux servantes pour qu'elles apportent les plats. Kyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets à Anoah qui refusait obstinément de manger. Elle gardait la tête basse. 

~ Mais que fait-elle! Elle est complètement folle! ~

Yuki mangeait, mais lentement. A la fin du repas, Akito se leva et toisa l'assemblée. 

- Mes amis, un nouveau changement opérera. 

Chacun se tut et écouta attentivement le chef. Yuki avait eu un léger haut le cœur. 

- Yuki, ça va? Chuchota Kyo. 

- Chut! Oui, oui, c'est rien… 

~C'était dont ça… Yuki sait ce qu'Akito prépare et ça l'angoisse, mais Anoah… Pourquoi pas au fond. J'irais la voir après…~ pensa Kyo. 

Akito reprit la parole. 

- Je voulais juste vous dire qu'il ne reste que 7 mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire pour la majorité d'entre nous. Ce sera aussi l'année des 18 ans de beaucoup. Donc, c'est l'année que j'ai choisit pour tout vous faire arrêter et vous faire rester auprès de moi. Enfin, pour certain, la sanction est différente. 

Son regard croisa celui de Kyo, qui essaya d'y rester indifférent. Toujours est-il qu'à cause de ça, il n'avait pas vu le geste de désespoir d'Anoah. Elle avait simplement poussé son verre, le cassant. Le ramassant, elle profita d'aller jeter les débris de verre pour rester hors de la pièce. Kyo ne remarqua que par la suite qu'elle n'était plus là. 

- Par rapport à ça, les parents de Ritsu et de Kagura ont demandé que leur enfant rentre é la maison. Quant au père de Momiji, il a proposé que tous deux passent leur week-end ensemble, dans un appartement. 

Akito esquissa une grimace.

- Et, n'osant contredire ces demandes si touchantes (il dit ça comme s'il allait vomir), je l'ai permis.  

Kyo ne comprenait pas. 

~Qu'est-ce qui peut troubler Yuki ainsi… Je ne comprends plus rien. ~

Au même moment, on tira sur son pull. 

- Quoi Yuki?

- Il faut qu'on parle après. 

~Zut… Je ne pourrais pas aller voir Anoah… Faudra la jouer fin et aller la voir discretos après, quand Yuki aura finit.~

Akito ayant finit, tous se levèrent et chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Kyo se rendit directement chez Yuki. 

- Alors, crache le morceau! 

- Calme-toi Kyo.

- De quoi tu veux me parler?! Il y a Tohru si tu as un problème…

- Justement, je ne peux pas le lui dire à elle. Et puis, je veux aussi te parler d'Anoah. 

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il, impatient d'aller la voir.  

- Assied-toi… 

Kyo s'assit par terre. Yuki ouvrit son armoire et en sortit une bouteille de coca. 

- Tu bois ça? Je pensais que tu ne buvais que de l'eau et du thé. 

- C'est pour prendre mes médocs contre l'asthme. Ils passent mieux avec ça. T'en veux? 

- Des médocs? Demanda Kyo, ironique.

- Imbécile… 

- Oui, je veux du coca. 

- Tu changes totalement quand elle est là. 

- Tiens, je pensais la même chose de toi. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a. 

Yuki s'assit sur le lit. 

- L'autre jour, enfin… Le jour ou on est rentré et que Rin a piqué sa crise, Anoah était vraiment très déboussolée. Elle était assise et regardait dans le vide et toi, tout le monde croyait que tu étais parti en ville avec elle. 

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait! Seulement, elle a rapidement voulut rentrer, elle ne se sentait pas bien. 

- Ah… Bon. Toujours est-il que je l'ai retrouvée toute seule en rentrant de l'hôpital. 

- Et?

- J'ai essayé de la réconforter. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait eut extrêmement peur de voir sa sœur comme ça, et que ça avait fait remonter des souvenirs… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. 

Kyo approuva silencieusement. Bien sûr, les parents d'Anoah… Il ne savait pas grand chose, mais si elle avait fuit… Yuki continua. 

- Donc on marchait. On était dans l'allée ou il y a la haie qui sépare le jardin privé d'Akito du reste. Et là, on a entendu Akito causer avec Shiguré. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil! 

- Quelque chose que tu sais déjà. En fait, d'abord, on l'a entendu parler de ce changement de répartition. Anoah était déjà un peu triste. Mais ensuite, ils ont parlé de la fin de l'année. Enfin, Akito en a parlé. Shiguré ne faisait d'émettre des "hum… uhm…" et autres bruits très expressifs… Il a dit… Qu'il se débrouillerait pour que Tohru s'en aille, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il irait jusqu'à la tuer s'il le fallait. 

~On comprend mieux certaines choses…~

- Ca explique ton comportement. Maintenant, Anoah. 

- Après, il a parlé de toi… Que tu serais enfermé, qu'il serait bien débarrassé, etc…C'est ça qui la perturbe. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il en a parlé. Tout d'un coup il n'y avait plus d'expression. Maintenant, j'en sais pas plus, elle s'est sauvée en courant et j'avais pas vraiment envie de lui courir après. 

- Ca t'aurais tué de m'en parler avant?? Au lieu de bouder dans ton coin, blanc comme un linge… 

- Ben… non en fait. Bon, voilà, je t'ai tout dit. 

Kyo avala cul sec le fond de son verre de Coca et dit : 

- J'y vais. 

- Tu va quand même pas aller la voir maintenant?! 

- Tu ferais quoi toi? 

- C'est toujours moi le malheureux et Tohru qui me console en fait… 

- Et bien… Si t'allais la voir un peu plus souvent, tu verrais qu'elle s'inquiète beaucoup et qu'elle pleur parfois le soir, avec sa bi-photo, moitié toi, moitié sa mère, qu'elle cache jalousement aux yeux d'Akito. 

- Comment tu sais tout ça?! 

- Elle est venue me parler pendant la sortie… Tu vois que tu ne fais pas attention à elle. Elle est aussi fragile que toi… Bon, j'y go. 

- Bonne chance. 

- Comme si j'en avais besoin… 

Et il sortit. Yuki était un peu désemparé… Bien sur que Kyo était bien meilleur que lui dans ce domaine… Il protégeait constamment la fille qu'il aime. 

~Je ne suis qu'un incapable…~pensa-t-il finalement. 

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Kyo était arrivé, après plusieurs petits problèmes (comme les domestiques à éviter, ou encore passer devant la maison d'Akito). Il entra directement et la trouva endormi, affalée sur son lit, encore habillée. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue. Elle ne réagit pas. Il sourit et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il se pencha sur elle et lui susurra à l'oreille : 

- Désolé de vous réveiller, belle au bois dormant, mais on veut vous parler. 

- Uuuuummm…. 

Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Quand elle le reconnut, elle se retourna. 

- Ca t'énerve tant que ça? Tu sais, Yuki m'a expliqué… 

- …

Elle resta silencieuse. 

- Tu me fais la tronche alors que j'ai rien fait. C'est ma faute à moi, si je suis le chat? 

Elle secoua négativement la tête tout en s'asseyant sur le lit, tournant toujours le dos à Kyo. 

- Ben alors… Regarde-moi au moins. 

Elle secoua encore une fois négativement la tête. 

- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant la sortie? 

Négatif.

- C'est la réaction de Rin? 

Après un dodelinement de la tête discret, encore négatif.  

- Tu ne m'aime plus? 

Elle tenta de lui envoyer une baffe, mais ne fit que déplacer du vide, ne regardant pas ou elle lançait sa main. 

- Oh, j'ai compris, je suis de trop… Je m'en vais. 

Bien sûr, il la provoquait et ne connaissait que trop bien le résultat. Au moment ou il se levait du lit, sa manche fut agrippé par une main fine. 

- Faut savoir ma puce. Alors je peux rester? 

Positif cette fois. 

- Tu me fais rire, on dirait le grand frère qui a coupé les cheveux de la poupé de sa petite sœur… Et la petite sœur lui reproche. 

Elle soupira. Kyo ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses bras autour de ses épaules, même s'il s'attendait à être rejeté. Bizarrement, il n'en fut rien. Elle posa sa tête sur son bras gauche. 

- Anoah, je peux pas m'éterniser ici… Si Akito passe, on est foutu. 

- A quoi ça sert… On est de toute façon foutus… 

Elle avait dit ça d'une petite voix rauque. 

- Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça. 

- Mais c'est vrai… Toi… Après l'école… Enfin… Voilà quoi. Et puis moi, quelques secondes sans toi face à Akito… Sans savoir que tu seras là pour me protéger… Mais pourquoi tu me protégerais après tout…? Je ne suis qu'une petite égoïste… 

Kyo rigola discrètement. 

- Ca te fais rire? 

- Tu réagis toujours n'importe comment… T'es trop excessive… La fin de l'école, s'est quand même dans quelques jours non? 

- Oui, mais… Il peut encore découvrir pour nous deux… Et là, il nous séparera.

- N'importe quoi… Séparés, pis quoi encore… Parce que tu conte rester les bras croisés s'il tente de nous séparer? 

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle, face à Akito je ne peux plus rien faire. 

- Et pi, pour cet enfermement, si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire… Avant oui. Maintenant que tu es là non. 

- T'es chou… 

- Mais c'est vrai! Tu dis que tu es égoïste, mais c'est pas vrai… Tu es tout pour moi. 

- Arrête, je suis une fille parmi tant d'autres… J'en ai eu d'autre des discours comme ça… 

- Tu as eu beaucoup de gars avant moi?

- Non, aucun… Ils m'ont tous fait de beaux discours, mais rien de plus. D'ailleurs, au moment ou je me suis retransformée en tigre depuis plus de 10 ans, j'étais sur le point de me faire voler un baiser, si ce n'est plus… 

- Tant que ça…? 

- Tous des pervers dans cette pension…

- Franchement, demande à Yuki, à Hatori, à Ayamé même si tu veux. Tous te diront que c'est plus la même chose depuis que tu es là! 

- Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce qui a changé? 

- Mais tout! Moi en particulier… J'étais agressif avant. Je ne supportais pas qu'on passe les barrières de mon cœur. Seul Tohru à réussit à grimper dessus. Et encore, il n'est jamais allé de l'autre côté. Je ne pensais qu'à battre Yuki et devenir l'un des douze. Mais je le suis un peu devenu pendant ces mois au manoir. Et c'est pas extra du tout…  

- Je ne pensais pas… 

- Bon, il se fait tard. Bonne nuit ma puce. Fait de beaux rêves… 

- Pas garanti… 

Il lui sourit, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et partit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. 

Le lendemain, jour d'école. Hatori et Shiguré discutaient à voix basse. 

- Je ne sais pas… Mais, et Kyo? Demanda Hatori

- Il va recevoir un choque, c'est sûr… Mais on ne peut plus rien y faire. Répondit Shiguré. 

- Tu l'as vu à la supérette ce matin? 

- Oui, je n'avais plus de cigarettes. Lui achetait du riz. On a un peu parlé. C'est pas gai…… 

Momiji les dérangea : 

- Eh, Hatori, tu n'aurais pas vu mon carnet d'histoire? 

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu as cherché sous ton lit?

- Bonne idée! 

- Dépêche-toi, vous partez bientôt. 

- Haru et Rin ne viennent pas? Demanda Yuki. 

- Haru sort cet après-midi et Rin sera à l'école normalement. 

- Haru? Cet après-midi? Tu avais dit 4 jours. Remarqua Tohru. 

- Effectivement mais… Enfin, en échange qu'il persuadait Rin de retourner à l'école, j'essayais de le faire sortir plus tôt… 

- Sacré Haru! S'écria Momiji. Puis il partit en trottinant. 

Kyo se dirigea vers Hatori. 

- Hatori, Akito a parlé d'une visite. Tu sais qui c'est? 

- Je crois bien que oui. C'est Kazuma. 

Kyo sourit. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux. 

- Quand vient-il? 

- Demain et reste 8 à 9 jours je crois. 

~Génial! Je pourrai lui présenter Anoah! Lui comprendra! ~

- Bon, Kyo, dépêche-toi de rejoindre les autres, c'est l'heure. 

- Oui. Merci. 

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. 

Et Kyo partit. 

Arrivés à l'école, tous furent heureux de voir Rin en pleine forme. Elle prit Anoah dans ses bras. 

- Désolée si je t'ai fait peur p'tite sœur… 

- C'est… c'est pas grave. J'ai repensé… 

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui dire à l'oreille :

- … à papa et maman. 

-Effectivement, je te comprends. Moi aussi un peu… 

A peine entrés dans l'école, un groupe de filles se jeta sur eux. 

- Où est Hatsuharu?

- Il est malade?

- Il est blessé?

- Il est mort?

- Que fait-il?

- Quand revient-il?

- Il t'a quitté? Demanda l'une à Rin.

Celle-ci s'énerva.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT VOUS FAIRE?!? 

- Ben… 

- De un : il est à l'hôpital. De deux : non, il n'est pas malade. De trois : oui, il est blessé. 

De quatre : quelle connerie! Bien sûr que non qu'il n'est pas mort! De cinq : il est couché. De six : il revient cet après-midi. De sept : non, malheureusement pour vous nous nous aimons toujours. Et de huit : VOUS N'AVEZ PAS INTERET A CE QUE JE VOUS VOIS A MOINS DE TROIS METRES DE LUI CET APRES-MIDI!

Terrorisées, les gamines partirent en courant. 

- Belle technique. 

- Saki! S'écrièrent-ils. 

- Et oui. Passé de bonnes sorties? Demanda-t-elle à ceux qui n'étaient pas avec elle. 

- Super! Dirent Anoah et Rin. 

- Trop cool! Dit Momiji! 

- Et pourquoi Haru est-il à l'hôpital? Demanda Arisa, arrivant de derrière Saki. 

- Et bien, justement, pendant la sortie, il est tombé à deux reprises! Dit à nouveau Momiji. 

- Quel maladroit! 

- Bon, il faut qu'on aille en cour! Dit Tohru. 

- Effectivement. On se voit quand? Au lunch? Demanda Momiji. 

- Oui, je pense. Dit Arisa. 

Rin partit directement. Kyo lâcha la main d'Anoah. Yuki embrassa Tohru. Et chacun entra dans sa classe. 

Pendant quel leur prof parlait, Anoah remarqua l'absence de Kagura. C0est alors que la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître une Kagura au souffle court. 

- Désolée… J'ai dû… Aller… 

- Souffle Kagura, souffle! S'écria son prof. 

Après quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle, elle dit enfin :

- J'ai du aller changer mes affaires de places. J'ai déménagé et… Enfin, c'est un peu spécial… J'ai un mot de ma mère. 

- Montre. 

Le prof lu le mot, puis :

- C'est bon, tu rattraperas à la pause. 

Le cour continua normalement. A la pause (enfin, à chaque pause), Anoah piqua un sprint jusqu'à la classe de Kyo. Mayuko regardait ça d'un œil amusé. Au lunch, Yuki entrepris de discuter avec Tohru. 

- Dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu ne me parle jamais de tes problèmes. 

- Ah mais, tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes! 

- Menteuse. 

Tohru vira pivoine. 

- J'avais raison. 

- Ecoute Yuki. Tu as déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça, je ne veux pas t'imposer les miens en plus. 

- Mais non, justement! Kyo me l'a reproché, et c'est vrai! Tu t'occupe toujours de moi! Mais normalement, la relation va dans les deux sens quand on s'aime. Je me trompe? 

- Non, c'est juste. 

- Alors il faut que tu parles de tes problèmes. Je ne peux pas rester passif tout le temps.

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Pas de mais! Dorénavant, tu me diras tes problèmes. Ou sinon…

Il s'approcha d'elle et pris sa joue gauche dans sa main droite. 

- … ou sinon je ne t'embrasse plus. 

- Tu oserais faire ça? Demanda Arisa qui, amusée, avait écouté toute la conversation. C'est vrai Tohru, tu dois te confier à Yuki aussi. 

- D'accord, promis. 

Yuki sourit. C'est là que…

- HARU!!!!!!! 

Rin bondit sur place et courut se jeter sur lui. Tous deux tombèrent par terre. Les autres accoururent. 

- Calme-toi! S'écria Kagura. Il n'est peut-être pas tout à fait réparé. 

- Ca devrait tenir normalement… Se défendit Haru. 

- Alors, comment va notre blessé? Demanda Arisa. 

- Bien, bien. Mieux déjà. 

- C'est déjà ça. 

Il s'assit, Rin accrochée à lui. 

- Tu sais Rin, parfois je me demande si on t'as pas greffé de la colle à vache! S'écria Momiji. 

- A vache? Demandèrent Arisa et Saki. 

Panique à bord. 

- Non mais, c'est rien, un jeu de Momiji!! S'écria Tohru et agitant les bras en tout sens. 

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, un jeux de Momiji! Approuva bizarrement Kagura. 

- C'est… C'est rien! Rien du tout! Assura Yuki. 

- Oui, en fait… Commença Kyo. 

- Oh, vous vous calmez? C'était un jeu de Momiji, point, pas la peine d'en faire une tarte! S'écria Arisa. 

Plus personne ne bougea. 

- Pourquoi vous vous affolez?

- Le stress… Dit Saki. 

Les cours reprirent. Ce soir là, Akito refit un tour d'horizon des chambres imprévu, ce qui laissa nos amants sur leur faim. 

Le lendemain, les cours se déroulèrent normalement. L'après-midi, en rentrant, Kyo fonça, tirant derrière lui la malheureuse Anoah qui ne comprenait rien, jusqu'au salon commun. Anoah se dégagea juste avant qu'il n'entre. 

- Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je me change. 

- Comme tu veux… 

Il entra, et fut très heureux de voir Hatori et Shiguré accompagnés de Kazuma. 

- On va vous laisser. Dire les deux premiers. 

Et ils sortirent. S'en suivit un mini combat en l'élève et son maître. Puis, ils s'enlacèrent affectueusement. 

- Ca fait tellement plaisir de vous voir!

- Ca faisait assez longtemps, il est vrai. Mais je devais venir te voir. Il paraît que quelqu'un est entré dans ta vie. 

- Oui! Elle est en train de se changer.

Kyo était tellement heureux.

- Je vois qu'au moins, tu es d'excellente humeur! Ca change! 

La porte s'ouvrit. 

- Je vous dérange? Tu voulais que je vienne avant Kyo, mais Shiguré m'a dit que vous deviez être seul. 

- Entre! Dit Kazuma avant que Kyo n'ait pu dire quelque chose.

Anoah était… Assez peu vêtue. Une mini jupe noire et un top une manche rouge foncé. Pieds nus. Kazuma la toisa du regard. 

- Merci, maintenant vous pouvez sortir. 

- Mais… Tenta de protester Kyo. 

- J'aimerais parler à Kyo. 

Anoah s'exécuta, sans mot dire. 

- C'est qui ce gars? Demanda-t-elle à Hatori. 

- C'est Kazuma, le maître d'arts martiaux d'Haru, de Kyo et de Yuki, mais aussi le père adoptif de Kyo. 

Anoah ouvrit des yeux ronds. 

- Mer… Je crois pas avoir fait bonne impression là. 

- Non, mais… Ne t'en fais pas. Je crois… Enfin, tu verras. 

Pendant ce temps : 

- Alors c'est… "ça" que tu as choisi?

- Comment ça "ça"? 

- Et bien, cette fille. C'est bien elle que tu aimes?

- Oui, c'est ma copine. 

- Quel choix… N'aurais-tu pas pu rester sur Tohru? 

- Mais… Elle aime Yuki! 

- Oui mais… Tu aurais quand même pu continué de l'aimer. Tohru est une fille bien. 

- Qu'entendez-vous par là? 

- J'entends que cette fille n'est pas pour toi. 

- Comment ça?

- Oui. Avant, j'étais conciliant. On m'avait dit énormément de bien de Tohru. Et elle me l'a prouvé. Mais je n'ai rien entendu sur elle. Et elle n'a pas l'air d'une fille bien sage. 

- Je ne vous comprends pas… 

- Il n'y avait qu'à regarder ses habits. 

- Mais… Enfin, c'est pas… Elle est… 

- Ecoute Kyo. Jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser, mais cette fille là n'est pas pour toi. Je ne te comprend pas. 

- Mais vous ne la connaissez même pas! 

Kazuma sortit. 

Note de fin de chapitre : Désolée, je dois le couper là, sinon c'est trop pour les pauvres qui me corrigent… Vous comprenez? JE SAIS! C'est en plein milieu d'un truc important. Vous plaigniez pas, on me l'a assez demandé ce chapitre 15… Comment ça il s'y passe rien !?!? Mais c'est une honte! Bon d'accord j'avoue… Mais je vous promet plein de truc et au GRAND MOINS 20 chapitres en tout ^^ Rewiew or comment please : angel_minipuce@yahoo.fr  


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Kyo courut après Kazuma. 

- Maître attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas la juger comme ça. 

Son maître se retourna brusquement et l'arrêta d'une main. 

- Kyo, je ne veux pas… Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle t'aime? 

Kyo réfléchit un instant.

- On a vécu trop de choses… Elle… elle ne peut plus ne pas m'aimer… 

- Tu te trompes Kyo… Connaît-elle ta… Ton autre forme? 

- Je… je crois. 

- Tu crois hein? Mais imagine qu'elle ne le sache pas… Et qu'elle réagisse comme Kagura. 

Kyo ne dit rien. Il baissa la tête. 

- Tu vois… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres… J'avais confiance en Tohru. Mais, je ne connais pas cette fille. 

Kyo réfléchissait, à toute vitesse. 

~ Impossible… C'est impossible… Je vais… Je… ~

- JE VAIS VOUS PROUVER QU'ELLE M'AIME! Hurla-t-il en relevant brusquement la tête. 

Kazuma sursauta légèrement. 

- Ah? Et comment? 

- Et bien, trouvez, vous, je ne sais pas sur quel point vous voulez la tester! 

- J'ai ma petite idée. Demain après-midi, vous avez congé non? 

- Euh… Oui. 

- Alors… alors rendez-vous dans la clairière que tu ne connais que trop bien, à côté du dojo.

- Personne ne… enfin, elle ne risque rien?

- Ca, ça dépendra de toi. 

Kazuma partit avant que Kyo n'ai pu ajouter un mot. 

Le lendemain, Kyo parut préoccupé en cour, et tenta de ne rien monter à Anoah. Manqué… 

- Kyo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Quoi? Rien. 

- Non, arrête, je vois bien que tu me cache quelque chose. T'es trop voyant quand tu fais ça. 

Kyo soupira. 

- En fait c'est…

- Ton maître? 

- Hein? 

- C'est avec ton maître, c'est parce qu'il… il me rejette? 

- On peut dire… Mais, cet après-midi, il a demandé qu'on aille le voir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut.   

- On verra bien! 

Kyo ne fut pas rassuré pour autant. Après le midi, il s'habilla en vitesse et partit chercher Anoah. 

- T'es prête?

- Ouais, 30 secondes encore. 

Kyo s'assit sur le lit. 

- Voilà! 

- Alors on y va! 

Ils partirent tous deux. Hatori les arrêta. Il était accompagné d'Akito. 

- Où allez-vous? Demanda Akito en les sondant du regard.

- Maître Kazuma a demandé à nous voir.  

- Seulement vous deux?

- Oui. Il a dit qu'il voulait mon monter quelque chose et il aimerait discuter avec elle, vu qu'il ne la connaît pas encore. 

Akito leur lança un regard soupçonneux, mais Hatori leur dit : 

- D'accord. Soyez là pour le souper. 

- Pas de problème.

Puis il désigna un énorme nuage gris. 

- Kyo, prend garde, ils annoncent de la pluie. 

~ Et flûte…~ pensa-t-il. 

Puis ils partirent pour de bon. 

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Akito?

- Non, bien sûr, mais il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour justifier le fait qu'on y aille ensemble. 

- Juste. 

Ils arrivèrent dans la clairière au Kazuma les attendait déjà. 

- Alors? Demanda Kyo. 

Kazuma leva les yeux au ciel. 

- Pas encore Kyo. Asseyons-nous. 

Tous trois s'assirent. 

~ Je commence à voir ce qu'il veut. Mais il va vouloir me surprendre… Ca sera dur de contrer, pour ne pas dire impossible ~ pensa Kyo. 

Kazuma commença à poser des questions à Anoah.  

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue. Tu étais ici étant jeune. 

- Oui. Mais je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs. 

- Tu te souviens de Kyo. 

- Oui. J'ai eu… Enfin oui je me souviens de lui. 

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose de particulier sur lui. 

- Euh…

~ Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que Kyo devient un monstre alors que je n'en suis pas sûre… ~

- Non. Rien. 

Intérieurement, Kazuma se sentait légèrement victorieux, pensant qu'elle ne savait rien et qu'elle aurait peur. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Puis le nuage fut au-dessus de leur tête. 

- Il va pleuvoir… Fit remarque Anoah. 

- Ca te dérange? Demanda Kazuma.

- Non, non. 

Les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Le maître se leva. 

- Kyo, le moment est venu. 

~ C'est exactement ce dont je me doutais! ~

- Viens. 

- Maître, vous êtes… sûr? 

- Oui. 

Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille : 

- Tu n'as plus l'air aussi assuré… 

Intérieurement, Kyo fut pris de panique. 

~ Et si… Elle avait vraiment peur, si elle se sauvait? Non, elle ne doit pas voir! ~

Tout pendant qu'il pensait, Kazuma lui retira brusquement son bracelet. Kyo ferma les yeux et sentit ses entrailles se brouiller. Il recula, mettant ses "bras" devant sa "figure". 

- Non, ne regarde pas. Dit-il de sa voix bizarre. 

- Kyo? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non! Ne regarde pas! 

Elle s'approcha de Kyo. Kazuma s'était reculé pour observer la scène. 

- Kyo? Tu as peur? 

- Non! Mais sauve-toi! Ne me regarde pas! Dit-il en reculant. 

Elle lui mit ses mains sur le bras. 

- Kyo, regarde-moi. 

- … 

- Kyo, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. 

Kyo baissa doucement son bras, découvrant ses yeux violets. Anoah les contempla longtemps ans ciller. Kyo les ferma. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Mes yeux t'hypnotisent? C'est parce qu'ils sont violets? Demanda-t-il, impatient. 

- Non, ils sont rouges. 

- Comment? 

- Tes yeux sont rouges que je sache. 

- Ne fait pas exprès. Tu te la joue ironique pour montrer que t'as pas peur?  

- Kyo, c'est toi qui as peur présentement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. 

Il resta silencieux. 

- J'ai peur de te faire peur… 

- Pourquoi tu me ferais peur? 

- Tu m'as bien regardé? 

- Oui… Tu es… Transformé. Moi aussi je peux faire peur à certains quand je suis transformé. 

- Mais toi c'est pas la même chose. 

- Pourquoi? 

- Tu reste toi-même. 

- A parce que tu n'es plus toi-même? Grande nouvelle. 

- …

Anoah vit qu'elle l'avait touché. 

- Kyo… Arrête de t'emmurer. 

Elle posa sa main sur ce qui devait être la joue de Kyo. 

- Je vois, au fond de tes yeux. Tu es toujours le même. 

Elle lui baissa totalement les bras et le pris dans les siens. Kyo ne bougea pas. 

- Kyo… C'est toi. Je le sens, c'est toi, tu es Kyo Soma. Tu es celui que j'aime…

Elle le serra un peu plus fort. 

- Je… ouais… je suis… je suis Kyo. Finit-il par dire, déboussolé. Il referma ses longs bras pour l'enlacer. 

Après 1 à 2 minutes, Anoah se redressa pour le regarder. Elle ramassa son bracelet et le prit par la main. 

- Viens. On va vers ton maître. 

Peu à peu la pluie s'arrêta. Kyo redevint normal. Anoah en profita pour remettre son bracelet en place. 

- Anoah, tu m'as dit que Kyo n'avait rien de particulier. 

- En fait, je me souvenais qu'il s'était transformé quand on était petit, mais je n'étais pas sûre. 

- Et bien. Au moins, tu n'es pas n'importe qui. 

- Je vous remercie! Dit-elle ironiquement. 

Ils rentrèrent au manoir. Akito observa que Kyo n'avait plus de haut. 

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il avec un air mauvais.

- J'en suis seul responsable. Assura Kazuma. Une prise un peu dure à réaliser. Et, en vérité, irréalisable avec un T-Shirt. Malheureusement, celui de Kyo en a fait les frais.  

Akito restait suspicieux. 

Anoah et Kyo préférèrent rejoindre les autres. 

- Alors? Demanda Haru. 

- Rien de spécial! Dit Anoah. Juste un p'tit monstre à rassurer. 

Elle dit ça en faisant un clin d'œil à Kyo. Les autres, sauf Yuki, ne comprirent pas vraiment. 

- Cherchez pas. Dit Kyo. Euh sinon, demain école… Et merde. 

- Tu veux pas arrêter de te plaindre? Ironisa Anoah. 

- Dans un sens, il a raison de ne pas vouloir le retour de l'école. Il paraît que Minami et le fan club prépare un truc. Remarqua Yuki. 

- Ah ouais? Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Kyo. 

- De Kakerou, qui le sait de Kimy, qui a entendu Minami comploter. 

- Qui est visé? Demanda Rin. 

- Vous trois. Toi, Anoah et Tohru. 

- A ce propos, où est Tohru? Demanda Kyo. Ca fait une petite boute qu'on ne l'a plus vue. 

- Malade… Elle oscille entre la forme humaine et la rate. Elle a de la fièvre. 

- Encore malade? 

- Ecoute, elle y peut rien. Et puis ce n'est pas aussi grave que la dernière fois.

- Elle a de la chance… Elle va louper les cours. 

- Ne va pas lui dire ça, elle est déjà assez désastrée, même si je vais l'aider. 

- Je vois, mais tu sais, le fait que tu va l'aider ne sauvera pas le monde. Ironisa le chat. 

- Mais quand vas-tu donc te décider à te taire…?  

- C'est pour quand? Demanda Rin, histoire de couper cour à toute dispute. 

- Je vais lui apporter un p'tit cahier demain je pense, un pour chaque jour. 

- J'parlais pas de ça… 

- Ah? De quoi tu parlais alors? 

- Du mauvais coup de la Kinoshita… 

- Ah, aucune idée. 

- Génial, c'est l'information du siècle. 

- C'est la soirée de l'ironie? Demanda Haru. 

- Non, c'est la soirée du "C'est l'heure, au lit!" Dit Shiguré en faisant irruption. Ayamé apparut derrière lui. 

- Et oui bande de diablotins! Aller, au lit! Et pas trop de bêtise! 

- Ayamé, rassure-moi, tu ne parle que d'eux quand tu dis pas de bêtise? Demanda Shiguré. 

- Evidemment, ça ne s'applique pas à nous, tu ne dormiras pas de sitôt mon cher Guré! 

Shiguré allait répondre à son ami quand Hatori intervint. 

- Arrêtez vous deux. Ne leur mettez d'horribles et saugrenues images de vous deux faisant des bêtises. Allez, au lit!

Chacun partit au lit sans demander son reste. 

1 mois passa normalement, sans aucune action du fan club. Tohru était toujours malade et désespérait de se remettre un jour. 

- C'est n'est qu'un petit virus un peu dur à terrasser. Ne t'en fais pas. Répétait Hatori à longueur de journées. 

Et chaque fois elle approuvait silencieusement. Seul Yuki pouvait la faire sourire, quand il venait la réconforter. Lui, ça le rendait heureux, car il se sentait utile pour sa petite Tohru.  Malheureusement, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Et vers le début du mois de décembre,  ça déjanta. 

Rin et Anoah étaient à leurs casiers. 

- Anoah, tu te dépêches?

- Oui, oui…  

- Pas si vite vous deux! 

- Hum? 

Minami, Mio et une nouvelle, Hakesu, se tenaient devant Anoah et Rin. 

- Vous deux! On vous a prévenu plus d'une fois! Mais au bout de 6 mois nous ne tolérons plus! 

- Quoi encore…? Demanda Rin, excédée. 

- Vous vous exposés main dans la main avec nos idoles! Vous les embrassés pendant les pauses, vous êtes toujours avec eux. C'est une insulte pour nous! 

- J'vois pas le rapport… Fit remarquer Anoah. 

Minami devint rouge de rage.

- Vous ne voyez pas le rapport? Ce n'est pas grave. Sachez juste que notre objectif est à présent très clair! 

Elle les pointa du doigt. 

- Nous devons vous exterminer! 

- Voyez-vous ça… Dit Rin en soupirant. 

Anoah claqua son casier. 

- C'est pas qu'on vous déteste, enfin, si, mais on doit aller retrouver nos gars. Donc, à plus! Dit-elle. Tu viens Rin? 

- Je viens. 

Elle tournèrent les talons. La fumée sortait des oreilles de Minami. 

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT! Hurla-t-elle. 

Elle leur courut dessus et les poussa d'un coup sec dans le dos, ce qui eu pour effet de les faire s'étaler par terre. 

- Bravo présidente! Jubila Mio.

Rin se retourna toujours au sol. Une lueur de furie luisait dans ses yeux. Minami souriait, fière d'elle. Anoah ne bougea pas, mais bouillonnait autant que sa sœur. 

- Ah, je vous que vous êtes maintenant disposées à nous écouter jusqu'au bout! Vous n'irez pas retrouver ces garçons que sont les princes Soma. Vous ne les toucherez même plus jamais! 

- AH OUI!? Demanda soudainement Rin. 

- Chut, Rin, clame-toi… Essaya Anoah. 

- Oui! Continua fermement Minami, bien qu'un peu déstabilisée par l'onde de colère que laissait échapper Rin. Nous nous débrouillerons pour que vous les laissiez en paix et pour purifier à nouveau leurs cœurs! 

- Ca va pas la tête? Viens Anoah ont s'en va. 

Anoah commença de se relever, mais Mio la repoussa par terre.   

- TU TOUCHE PAS MA SŒUR! S'écria Rin en poussant violemment la vice-présidente. 

- Tu t'énerves? Oh! Elle n'aime pas qu'on touche sa petite sœur! Ironisa Minami, de plus en plus sûre d'elle. 

- TU NE SAIS RIEN DE NOUS! 

- Je sais que vous êtes des dévergondées, prêtes à tout pour les entraîner dans le vice et… 

- REPETE! 

Rin venait de se jeter sur Minami. 

- TU NE SAIS RIEN, TU NE VOIS RIEN, TU N'AS PAS VECU LE ONZE DOUXIEME DE CE QUE NOUS AVONS VECU! 

Mio et Hakesu accourent à la rescousse. Anoah se leva et vit que Rin était dans de drôle de draps. Elle courut chercher Haru. 

Pendant ce temps, Hakesu et Mio avaient à peu près réussit à maîtriser Rin. Elle lui tenait chacune un bras. Minami se releva et se massa la joue. Une auréole noire ornait son œil. 

- Tu es encore plus folle que je le pensais. Il faut vraiment te mettre en état de nuire, c'est pour son bien. Déclara-t-elle. 

Ces paroles résonnèrent en Rin, se mélangeant avec d'autres. 

~ Tu n'étais pas désirée! … … … Il n'y a pas de problèmes si tu ne reviens plus à la maison. … … … C'est pour son bien. … … … Tu es comme l'obscurité s'apprêtant à le dévorer! … … … C'EST POUR SON BIEN. ~

- Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Murmura-t-elle. 

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis? 

Elle redressa la tête. 

- Ce n'est pas vrai, il m'aime… 

BAF! La tête de Rin partit violemment à gauche. 

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, tu l'as charmé! Tu as vu comme tu es… conçue? Tu es une machine à charmée, prête à dévorer ses proies! Il ne t'aime pas, il te suit, comme hypnotisé! 

Rin ne bougea pas. C'est alors que… 

- PUTAIN DE MERDE DE CONNASSES VOUS ALLEZ LUI FOUTRE LA PAIX OUI?

Haru était apparut au bout opposé du couloir. Ou plutôt Black Haru. Il était suivit de près par Kyo qui tenait Anoah, et par Yuki. Minami tomba par terre de surprise. Haru s'avança lentement. 

- Tu te prends pour qui? Lui demanda-t-il en la relevant par le col. Il la souleva en l'air. 

- Euh… Je… 

- Tu ne sais pas répondre? Tu as perdu ta langue? 

- Mais… euh… c'est… pour ton bien… Enfin, je veux dire votre bien… 

Il la secoua violemment.

- Qu'es-ce t'en as à foutre d'mon bien hein? Franch'ment, j'me mêle de quoi là? C'est tes oignons p'têt? 

Il la laissa tomber et lui donna une petite baffe. Enfin, ce qu'il considérait être une petite baffe, qui laissa une grosse marque rouge sur la joue de Minami.  

- Et vous deux? La lâcher serait une chose de trop de votre misérable vie de charognardes? Si vous êtes pas foutu de vous dégoter un beau mec, ça m'étonne pas! Vous avez vu les cruches que vous êtes? Vous avez vu ça? Vous suivez les seuls mecs qui ont des copines plus que magnifiques et qui sont pas près de s'en séparer! 

Elle lâchèrent Rin qui tomba au sol. Elle ne bougea pas, à genoux par terre, perdue dans ses pensées. Haru les pris chacune par une épaule et les secoua violemment. 

- J'vous interdis de la toucher ne serait-ce qu'encore une fois! Vous m'entendez? On ne touche pas à MA copine! 

Il les projeta violemment contre le mur. 

- Maintenant, tirez-vous avant que je fasse un malheur! J'ai envie d'vomir rien qu'en vous r'gardant! 

Mio et Hakesu ne demandèrent pas le reste et partirent. Malheureusement pour elle, Saki les attendait dans le couloir d'à côté. 

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Hurlèrent-elle avant de tomber, à leur tour, par terre de surprise.  

- Pardon, auriez-vous vu mademoiselle Minami Kinoshita? 

- No… no… non, on.. je… enfin nous… on… on… l'a… l'a… pas vue. Bredouilla Mio.  

- Elle va arriver dans longtemps? 

- No… no… normalement pas. 

- Bien, alors allez-vous-en. Mais, juste comme ça, si vous entendez des voix, vous ne crierez pas trop fort. 

Mio regarda Saki, terrorisée. Hakesu ne comprenait pas. Mais elles partirent quand même toutes deux à toute vitesse en direction de la salle réservée au fan club. 

Pendant ce temps, Haru continuait. 

- Et toi, tu te crois belle et forte? Motoko valait déjà mieux que toi! Et encore, elle était déjà bien con! Je me demande comment ces idiotes du fan-club ont pu te choisir en tant que présidente. Allez, casse-toi aussi. Avant que mon poing ne parte dans ta face de conne! 

Elle approuva rapidement de la tête, avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir ou l'attendait Saki. 

- Te voilà enfin. 

- AHHH! Tu… tu m'attendais? 

- Oui. Je pense que tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il faut laisser Tohru et les Somas tranquilles. J'ai décidé de te le faire comprendre. 

Minami tremblait de place. Un spasme de peur la parcourut. 

- Tu as déjà eu les voix… Voyons… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Se demandait Saki à voix haute en faisant les cents pas. J'ai une idée! Je pense qu'une petite onde empoisonnée bien dosée et une malédiction de Megumi feront l'affaire. 

- Une ma… ma… ma… malédiction de Me… Meme… Megumi?   

- Oui. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle, il choisira lui-même. 

Saki tourna le dos et partit en disant. 

- Bonne fin de semaine, je te souhaite de mauvaises ondes. 

A l'angle de couloir suivant, Arisa apparut.

- Bravo Saki. Tu va vraiment la maudire? Ca serait chouette. 

- Non, Megumi va la maudire. Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses. 

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir d'à côté. 

- Rin? Rin, tu m'entends? Demanda Anoah en secoua sa main devant la tête de sa sœur. 

- … 

Haru prit les choses en main. Il souleva Rin et la porta. Ca eu pour effet de faire revenir la belle dans la réalité. 

- Ca va? Demanda-t-il, redevenu white. 

- Que… qu'est-ce qui… 

- Je crois que Minami à compris la leçon pour 1 ou 2 mois. 

- Minami? Ah! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? 

- C'est pas moi, c'est l'autre! Se défendit-il. 

Rin rit discrètement. 

- Et alors, vous lui avez fait quoi? Je crois que j'ai loupé un chapitre. 

- J'aurais envie de te retourner la question, car Anoah ce que nous a expliqué Anoah était très flou vu qu'elle était pressée. Mais je vais te répondre. 

Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. A la fin, Rin éclata de rire, tout en se cramponnant un peu plus au cou de son beau. 

- J'vais te poser… 

- Noooon… 

- Tu veux pas? 

Pour toute réponse, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. 

- Comme tu veux. 

Il sortirent de l'enceinte. Anoah et Kyo les attendaient. 

- Où est Yuki? Demanda Rin. 

- Réunion des délégués… 

- Le pauvre, il doit en avoir marre… 

- P'têt… 

Ils avancèrent quelques minutes puis. 

- Il fait froid. 

- C'est juste. 

- Non, je trouve pas. 

- Rin, tu es blottie contre Haru, alors c'est normal que tu n'ais pas froid… 

Arrivés en manoir, Momiji accourut. 

- Il neige! Vous avez vu? Il neige! C'est la première neige! 

Effectivement, les premiers flocons montraient timidement le bout de leurs épines de glace. 

- Brr… Rien que d'y penser j'ai froid. Dit Kyo. 

- Rin, c'est pas que mais là il faut que je te pose, y a Akito… 

- Ou? Sursauta-t-elle.

- Non, il est pas là, mais on risque de le croiser. 

- … D'accord. 

Il posa Rin qui retrouva à contrecœur le dur sol du manoir. 

- Bon, on va se changer en conséquence. 

- Je hais l'hiver… Pesta Anoah. 

- Pourquoi? Demanda Haru. 

- J'sais pas, j'aime pas. 

~ Moi je sais…~ songea Rin. 

- Bon, à toute! 

- Ouais. 

Chacun rentra dans sa chambre. 

- Noah, après que tu te sois changé tu viens dans ma chambre? Il faut que je te parle. 

- D'accus. 

Anoah enfila un col roulé rouge foncé et un pantalon noir. Elle se recoiffa et partit chez Rin. 

Elle entra et s'assit sur le lit. 

- J'arrive! Dit Rin. Elle avait mis un top beige, une jaquette noir et une longue jupe brune très foncé. 

- Ca te va bien. Fit remarquer Anoah quand elle arriva dans la pièce. 

- Merci. 

Elle s'assit à son tour sur le lit.

- Tu voulais me parler? 

- Ouais. C'est pas grand chose, mais par rapport à ce que tu as dit, que tu n'aimais pas l'hiver. 

Anoah baissa la tête. 

- Tu te souviens… 

- Oui. Ca va faire… 11 ans. 

- Exact, ça va faire 11 ans, mais je ne sais pas exactement quand. J'essais de ne plus penser à cette époque. 

- Oui, mais c'est dur, Il y a des choses qui sont encrées à vie. 

Anoah pris les mains de sa sœur. 

- C'est pour ça que tu étais comme ça après que Minami t'aie causé, elle a parlé de quelque chose qui t'a rappelé cette époque. 

Rin approuva silencieusement. 

- Il faut que tu te sortes ces phrases de la tête. Ca ne pourra être que bénéfique. 

- Je ne peux pas. C'est gravé. 

- Alors essais de t'imaginer que c'est justement le contraire qu'il faut croire. J'imagine ce qu'on a pu te dire et subir. Je crois qu'on en a tous vu un maximum. 

- Tu crois qu'un jour on vivra heureux? Demanda subitement Rin. 

Anoah ne dit rien quelques secondes, réfléchissant. 

- J'y compte bien! Dit-elle de façon déterminée. Pour toi, pour moi, pour eux… Pour nous tous! Il faut qu'on y arrive. 

Rin lui sourit. 

- On est taillées dans le même matériel. 

- A moi de te poser une question totalement hors sujet. C'est vrai que Kyo a beaucoup changé depuis que je lui connais. 

- Je ne l'ai qu'entre aperçu par le passé. Mais je crois que oui, par rapport à beaucoup de choses. Mais, si des veux plus d'informations, il faut demander à Shiguré, à Yuki ou à Tohru. Ce sont les personnes qui l'ont le plus côtoyé. Ou alors plus simple, Kazuma, son maître et père adoptif. 

- Je ne crois pas que le moment soit venu pour aller voir Kazuma. 

- Ah?

- Oh, rien de bien grave, juste qu'il faut qu'on apprenne à se connaître un peu plus. 

- Justement, tu devrais aller lui demander comment était Kyo avant. 

- Oui peut-être. 

- Totalement hors sujet, encore une fois, il faudrait pas qu'on aille manger? 

- Effectivement, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise… 

Toutes deux se levèrent. Anoah enfila son petit manteau et ses baskets, Rin sa veste courte et ses bottes à talon. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle, elle se dépêchèrent de s'asseoir discrètement car Akito était déjà là. 

- Vous êtes en retard. 

~ Et merde… ~ Pensèrent-elles. 

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous servir d'excuse? 

- On a pas vu l'heure… Marmonna Anoah.  

- Pitoyable… Lança Akito avec dégoût. Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, à table. 

Une fois de plus, chacun mangea. Puis, ils se retrouvèrent tous au salon. Chacun fut surpris de voir Hiro. Rin se leva et alla le prendre fraternellement dans ses bras, tel que l'aurait fait Haru avec Kisa. 

- Lâche-moi! Je suis peut-être un gosse, mais c'est pas une raison pour me le rappeler tout le temps. 

- Tu es trop trognon quand tu t'énerves! Rajouta Anoah, histoire d'encore plus pimenter la discussion. 

- JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON! 

- Clame-toi mon agneau. Dit Rin en s'asseyant sur le canapé, à côté d'Haru. Elle posa le petit mouton sur ses genoux. Lui croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Anoah rit. 

- Arrête de te moquer de moi! 

- Et toi, lui parles pas comme ça, petit arrogant. Fit remarquer Kyo. 

- Alors comme ça, le petit mouton va se joindre à nos diablotins d'adolescents? Dit Ayamé, apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

- Casse-toi… lança Kyo. 

- Calme! Dit Anoah. 

Voyant Rin jouer en faisant sautiller Hiro en agitant ses genoux, Haru lui demanda :

- Tu veux beaucoup d'enfants? 

- Je ne sais pas… J'en veux, en tout cas. 

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle le regarda et l'embrassa à son tour. 

- Et, les deux, ça vous dérange de faire ça alors que je suis sur ses genoux? Demanda Hiro. Rin le fit descendre. 

- Va embêter Anoah. 

- Mais je suis pas une gosse de deux ans. 

- Je sais, mais j'aime faire comme si. 

Momiji entra. 

- Moi je veux bien embêter Anoah à sa place. 

Haru remarqua. 

- Si c'est pour avoir un gosse comme lui… Il désigna Momiji. … alors je laisse tomber. 

Rin lui sourit tendrement. 

Pendant ce temps, Anoah avait entrepris d'embêter Kyo. 

- Kyo? J'ai faim… 

- Va manger. 

- J'ai pas envie de me lever. 

- Tu veux quand même pas que j'aille te chercher à manger! 

- Tu ne m'aime plus? 

Kyo se serait volontiers tapé la tête sur le mur d'à côté. Anoah, la voyant, éclata de rire. 

- Je t'embête Chouchou. 

- Ouais ben… C'était pas drôle. 

- T'es grognon aujourd'hui! 

- Ouais… 

- Oh, bon, d'accord, je m'en vais. 

Kyo soupira. 

- Mais non, reste. 

Puis elle regarda Hiro et Momiji qui s'embêtaient. Hiro critiquait Momiji sur sa manière de s'habiller. 

- Mais je me sens bien comme ça! S'écria Momiji. 

- Oui mais, même si tu es plus grand que moi, on te croirait encore plus jeune. C'est idiot de vouloir rajeunir. 

- Non, moi j'aime bien être jeune! Pas de responsabilité, pas d'ennuis financiers, pas de problèmes de cœur, pas d'ennuis pour trouver un travail… La vie parfaite. 

- Oui mais, les boites de nuits, les fêtes, les manifestations, le droit de vote, la découverte du monde, et j'en passe, sont des choses que tu ne peux faire qu'étant grand! 

- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas des choses importantes. 

- Si, pour moi oui. 

- Et bien pour moi non. Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves d'important là-dedans, comme voter, c'est ennuyeux! 

- Pas du tout, je trouve ça très intéressant de voter. Tu peux exprimer ton avis par rapport à l'avenir de ta ville ou de ton pays.  

- Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu. 

- Toujours est-il que c'est idiot de t'habiller comme ça. 

- Mais toi tu t'habille toujours comme si tu avais quelques années de plus. Ca te va bien, mais quand même. 

- Moi je trouve Hiro très mignon comme ça. Dit soudainement Anoah se mêlant à la conversation. 

Hiro prit une teinte assez soutenue, plutôt rouge. Il avait encore du mal à discerner Anoah et Kisa. Il prenait donc ce compliment comme si c'était Kisa elle-même qui l'avait formulé. 

- Oui, mais moi aussi je suis mignon! S'écria Momiji. 

- Bien sûr que tu es mignon, mais je préfère le style d'Hiro. 

Hiro fonça un peu plus. 

- Hey le mouton, arrête de rougir, le gigot c'est seulement dans une semaine. Fit remarquer Kyo. 

- L'important c'est que je me sente bien comme ça! Dit Momiji. 

- Exactement! Approuva Anoah. 

- Au fait, ou est Tohru? 

- On l'a déjà dit, elle est malade. Il te faut écouter le lapin… 

- Et Yuki? 

- Ou veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre que vers sa Tohru… Il est scotché au chevet de son lit et l'aide soit disant à faire ses exercices. 

Anoah retourna vers Kyo. 

- Tu ne les trouve pas mignons?

- Pff… Des gosses. 

- Tu n'aimes pas les enfants? 

- Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère… 

- Tu veux des enfants plus tard? 

Kyo la regarda. Elle avait dit ça très sérieusement. 

- J'en sais rien… Et toi?

- Aucune idée. Mais pourquoi pas, moi j'suis pas contre. 

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Chais pas. Tu voulais que je le demande à qui d'autre? 

- Non rien, à personne. 

- Kyo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien… 

- Menteur. 

- Je suis fatigué. 

- Possible, mais il y a autre chose. Pourquoi tu es grognon comme ça? Quand tu es grognon c'est que quelque chose t'embête. 

- Mouais… 

- Explique-moi, je suis là pour ça. 

- Mais non, c'est rien. 

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et ils se firent fasse. 

- Explique-moi! 

Kyo la regarda. Une lueur espiègle brilla soudainement dans ses yeux. Il la regarda et l'embrassa soudainement. 

- Il y a que je t'aime. 

- Je crois que je commence à le savoir. Mais il y a autre chose, ne détourne pas la conversation.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. 

- En plus d'être un chat maudit, ce gars est une vraie tête de mule. Excuse-moi d'avoir osé te déranger pendant ton ruminage de pensées!  

- Mais tu ne me dérange pas.

Hatori entra. 

- Encore là? Et toi Hiro, file au lit! Ce n'est pas un rythme pour un enfant comme toi. 

Hiro grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en partant vers sa chambre.

- Et vous aussi, au lit! Franchement, quand on ne vous surveille pas, vous faites n'importe quoi! 

- Calme Hatori, on y va. 

- Je vous fais confiance.

Hatori repartit. Tous se levèrent et Anoah sortit la première. Elle fut rattrapée par Kyo.

- Faut pas m'en vouloir. C'est pas contre toi, c'est juste qu'on a bientôt la sortie culturelle… 

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. 

- Je vais encore me retrouver avec cette classe de tarés, dont Minami, et tout seul. 

- T'es pas tout seul, y a Yuki et Tohru. 

- Oui mais tu n'es pas là, donc je suis tout seul. 

- Oh, minou! 

Elle le prit dans ses bras. 

- Mais je serais toujours avec toi voyons. 

- Fait gaffe si Akito nous vois… 

- Akito pionce à l'heure qu'il est. 

- Mais Hatori pas, et si vais pas au lit… 

- Au, j'ai compris… 

Elle le lâcha et fit semblant de partir. Kyo l'attrapa par la main, la fit revenir vers lui, lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa. 

- Bonne nuit ma puce. 

- Bonne nuit. Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang pour cette sortie culturelle. Tout ira bien. 

Tout passa encore normalement jusqu'à la fameuse sortie culturelle. Tohru se remit enfin de sa fièvre, pour le plus grand bonheur de Yuki. Minami ne fut plus revue à l'école. On racontait qu'elle était dans un coma profond et qu'elle se réveillait pour vomir toutes les 3 heures. Quand Rin et Anoah avaient su ça, elles avaient regardé Saki. 

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Megumi! Se défendit-elle. 

Nous voici donc à la sortie, devant le lycée Kaïbara avec les dernière années. 

- Nous allons donc partire dans un musée. A vous de la reconnaître! C'est à quelques minutes de marche d'ici. Annonça Mayuko.

Ils marchèrent pendant environ 30 minutes. Au bout d'un certain temps, les élèves commencèrent à s'impatienter. 

- Madame, on est bientôt arrivés? Demanda Arisa. 

- Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'on aurait du tourner à gauche avant. 

- Ne me dites pas qu'on est perdu! S'écria Kyo. 

- Oh, tête de carottes, tais-toi! Oui, on est perdu. 

- Je crois qu'on peut passer par là bas. Si ce que vous dites est juste, madame, on peut y arriver. Dit Yuki. 

- Merci beaucoup Soma. Au moins, il y a un Soma qui nous aide ici! Dit-elle à l'intention de Kyo.

- Comme d'hab… Maugréa celui-ci. 

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'imposant musée. 

- Je veux des élèves modèles et calmes hein! 

- Oui-ma-da-meuh. Dirent-en cœur les élèves. 

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur… Bon, on y va. 

Tohru et Yuki se donnaient la main. 

Toute la classe déambula pendant plusieurs heures. Au bout d'un moment, il firent une halte ou chacun fut libre pendant quelques minutes. Tohru et Yuki s'assirent sur un banc. Kyo resta à observer faussement un tableau. Il pensait à Anoah. Arisa vint à côté de lui. 

- C'est moi ou tu t'intéresse à ce tableau. 

- C'est toi. Répondit Kyo, le regard vide. 

- Tu penses à la p'tite Anoah?

- Mouais. 

- T'es mignon quand t'es comme ça! 

Puis elle prit la position d'un peintre cadrant son model. 

- Très très bien! Gardez la pause, on ne bouge plus! 

- Te fous pas de ma gueule. 

- Comme tu veux. Tu sais, moi aussi je l'aime bien Anoah. Elle est très sympa. Les trois filles entrés cette années sont super sympa. Je connais moins bien Kagura, elle n'est pas souvent vers nous. 

- Je crois qu'elle s'est trouvé une amie. 

- Ouais, possible. 

Saki arriva vers eux avec… Un bol de nouilles. 

- T'as eu ça ou? S'étonna Arisa. 

- En bas, elles sont excellentes! 

Arisa soupira. 

- Ton estomac est un cas désespéré ma chère Saki. 

- Je sais.

Au même moment, les deuxièmes arrivaient à un musée un peu moins connu. 

- C'était long comme chemin… 

- Je crois qu'ils ont fait exprès de nous faire faire un détoure. 

- Je crois aussi. 

- Eh les garçons, arrêtez de causer en entrez! Les appelas leur prof. 

Haru et Momiji étaient déjà entrés. Haru était en extase devant le tableau représentant un grand cheval noir au galop. Momiji se pointa derrière lui.

- On dirait Rin. 

- Ouais, c'est exactement elle. Approuva Haru. Je veux le même dans ma chambre. 

~ Il est fou, il parle de sa copine en regardant un cheval. ~ Pensa une fille. 

~ Ouh là, si j'étais sa copine, j'aurais pas aimé! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! ~ Pensa une autre. 

Chez les deuxième année, l'ambiance était autre. En fait, le musée qu'ils devaient visiter avait fermé pour rénovation de tableaux. Ils avaient donc opté pour un après midi au parc, par temps neigeux. 

Rin et Anoah se les caillaient sur un banc. 

- Ils auraient pas pu nous donner congé? J'aurais pu rejoindre Kyo… 

- Oui, effectivement ça aurait été bien, mais on est là a se les cailler et à attendre que les profs veuillent bien rentrer au lycée.

Un groupe de gars s'approchèrent de leur banc. A leur tête, les deux plus costauds du groupe. Ils s'appelaient Hao Asakura et Kamui Yumori.

- Salut les filles. Alors, toutes seules? Dit Hao en s'accoudant au dossier du banc. 

- Casse-toi Hao! Lança Rin. Je sais ce que tu veux. 

- Non, je suis bien là. Hein qu'on est bien là, Kamui? 

- Très bien. Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'Anoah. Alors, tu ne me dis même plus bonjour? 

Anoah resta de marbre. 

- C'est dommage, j'pensais au moins que vous étiez partis… Leur dit Rin. 

- Et non, comme tu vois. Mais on a fait un peu de tôle. Tout ce cirque parce qu'on a fauché une petite bagnole pour faire une virée… 

- Tu me dégoûte… Vous auriez au moins pu rester au trou, ça nous aurais foutu la paix. 

- Ben, comme tu vois, on est là. Alors, tu as réfléchit à ma proposition? Demanda Kamui à Anoah. Elle se leva et l'attrapa par le cou, feignant de l'étrangler. 

- Pour ton information, j'ai un copain et je l'aime, alors tu me fou la paix! 

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la projeta par terre. 

- C'est qui ce connard? Que je le tabasse! 

- Fou lui la paix! Ne le touche pas! N'y songe même pas! 

- C'est qui ce gogol? 

- Kyo Soma. Dit un gars de la bande. 

- A, c'est ce rouquin là? Je vais lui faire sa fête à ce pauvre type. Il regrettera de t'avoir touchée, ça tu peux le savoir! Lança-t-il à Anoah. 

Rin restait de marbre. 

~ Ca va encore dégénérer… Mais pourquoi ne peut-on pas être tranquilles plus de 2 mois? ~ 

- NE T'AVISE PAS DE LE TOUCHER! OU SINON…

- Oh, des menaces! Mais j'ai peur d'un petit bout de femme comme toi! Dit-il en la coupant. 

- Et toi ma belle… Dit Hao en prenant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de Rin. 

- Euh… Patron, elle a aussi un gars. 

- COMMENT?

- Ouais, Hatsuharu Soma, un type bizarre et moche, avec des cheveux noirs et blanc… Il a l'air con. 

Le gars se retrouva étalé par terre. Rin venait de lui envoyer un poing dans la tronche. 

- Ne parle plus JAMAIS comme ça de lui. 

- Alors comme ça, tu profite que je sois en prison pour te faire un gars. Quelle touchante attention… 

- Hao, ne crois pas que j'ai une seconde pensé qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble. Alors maintenant casse-toi. 

Elle aida sa sœur à se relever. 

- Je vois que vous ne cédez par verbalement. Alors… Il se leva. … on va agir. Vous venez les gars? On va montrer à ceux deux Soma ce que c'est de toucher aux meufs d'Hao et Kamui. 

- NON! S'écria Anoah en attrapant deux d'entre eux par la manche de leur veste. Mais Kamui la poussa violemment par terre. Son poignet craqua quand elle se rattrapa. 

- Aïe. 

- A plus les filles, on va s'occuper des vos chéris. 

Rin serra les poings. 

Anoah se releva en tenant son poignet. 

- Ca va? Demanda Rin. 

- Je crois que c'est foulé, ou cassé… 

- Il faut qu'on t'emmène voir Hatori. 

- Non! Kyo et Haru… Ils vont les… 

Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux d'Anoah. 

Rin se concentra pour ne pas céder. 

- Non, ton poignet d'abord. On ira les chercher après. Ils ne peuvent pas les taper tant qu'ils sont dans les musées. On se dépêchera. Viens. 

Elle prit sa sœur pas les épaules et elles partirent en direction du manoir. 

Note de fin de chapitre : Les noms des deux salauds sont signés Daiji! Je n'avais pas d'idée ^^! Euh sinon, un tit rewiew ou un encouragement fait toujours plaisir, n'hésitez pas. Si quelque chose cloche, dite le aussi. Merci les ventilateurs de m'avoir encouragé ^^ Bisous à tous mes lecteurs. Quoi? Comment? Dépêche toi pour le 17? T_T je ferai mon possible mais vous êtes dur. Laissez le temps à Haru et à Kyo de se préparer à jouer les morts. Quoi? Non rien ^^ 


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 (déjà T_T ça passe vite) (qui a dit que j'écrivais lentement?) 

Anoah et Rin arrivèrent au manoir assez essoufflées. Le poignet d'Anoah la faisait souffrir. Rin alla toquer chez Hatori. 

- Qui est-ce?

- C'est Rin! 

Hatori fut très surpris. 

~ Elle devrait être à l'école! ~

Il lui ouvrit. 

- Que fais-tu là? Tu… 

Rin le poussa, tira Anoah par le bras qu'il lui restait de valable. 

- Anoah c'est fait quelque chose au poignet. Mais grouille-toi, on est super pressée. 

- J'aimerais une explication! Se défendit le médecin.

- Pas le temps! 

- S'il te plait… Hatori… Dit Anoah en reprenant son souffle. Je… t'expliquerai…

Hatori céda, bien que perplexe.  

- Viens, je vais examiner ton poignet. 

Après avoir l'avoir tordu en tout sens et fait gémir Anoah plusieurs fois, Hatori déclara fièrement. 

- C'est n'est pas cassé, mais c'est fissuré. 

Il fit un bandage très serré. 

- J'aimerais qu'on m'explique quand même… Dit-il. 

- On a pas pu aller au musée, il était fermé. On est resté dehors, des gars nous ont embêtées, l'un d'eux a poussé Anoah, elle est tombé et s'est fait mal. Maintenant dépêche!

Hatori préféra obéir. 

- Voilà. Mais il faut que tu fasses attention 

Rin attrapa Anoah par l'épaule. 

- Ouais ben… on a pas le temps. 

La tigresse eut juste le temps de lancer un …

- Merci Hatori! 

… en franchissant la porte. 

Puis elle se re-rendit compte de la gravité de la situation et, à son tour, agrippa la main de Rin pour foncer en courant, tel sont chat lors de ses sprints contre le rat.  

- Vite, il est peut-être trop tard!

Elles croisèrent Kakerou. 

- Kakerou, où est Haru? Demanda Rin. 

- Aucune idée, il rentrait avec Kyo aux dernières nouvelles. Yun yun et miss Honda sont allés boire un chocolat chaud. Yun yun n'avait pas l'air bien. 

- Par où ils sont passés? 

- Devant moi, là, par où vous êtes arrivées. Vous devriez les avoirs croisés… 

Rin lança un regard qui en disait long à Anoah. 

~ Si on ne les a pas croisés, ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas rentrés. Mais pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas rentrés? ~ Pensa Rin. 

~ Il leur est arrivé quelque chose… ~

- Bon ben, merci quand même Kakerou. 

- Pas de quoi, c'est mon métier d'aider les jolies filles! 

Anoah se retourna. 

- Tu as de la chance que Kyo ne soit pas là. 

Et toutes deux partirent. 

- Rin, tu penses ce que je pense? 

- Fonce. 

Anoah repartit sur leurs pas en courant. Pendant ce temps, Rin regardait dans toutes les petites rues, évaluant les chemins possibles pour aller au manoir. 

Anoah arriva au musée. A son grand soulagement, le prof principal des première année en sortait. 

- Monsieur! 

- Ah, mademoiselle Soma. Oui, que puis-je pour vous? 

- Auriez-vous vu Hatsuharu, peut-être accompagné de son cousin? 

- Je n'ai vu Hatsuharu qu'au musée. Après je ne sais pas. 

Anoah parut contrariée. 

- Merci quand même… 

Elle retourna vers Rin. 

- Rin, il ne les a pas vues. 

- Ils ne sont pas au manoir, dans sur le chemin. 

- Faut fouiller les ruelles, ils les ont peut-être chopés! 

- Anoah… s'ils les ont chopés, c'est qu'ils sont déjà à moitié morts. 

La tigresse déglutit difficilement. 

- Faut les trouver. 

- On fait ruelle par ruelle. Tu va à droite et moi à gauche. 

Rin approuva. 

Elle firent chacune leur côté. Anoah regarda dans le 6ème depuis le début de la rue. Elle ne vit d'abord rien. Puis, un bout de tissu flottant en l'air lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Et, finalement, derrière la benne à ordures…

- RIN VIENT VITE! 

Elle s'agenouilla dans la neige et caressa la masse de cheveux roux. Rin arriva. Sa première réaction fut de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, puis… 

- On ne peut pas les porter… 

- Mais on peut pas les laisser ici! Dit Anoah en soulevant difficilement le haut du corps de Kyo, inerte

- Oui… Je sais. 

Rin s'agenouilla à son tour par terre et souleva une mèche du visage d'Haru. 

- Haru, tu m'entends? Répond moi Haru… 

Mais le corps n'eut aucune réaction. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue. 

- Il est gelé… 

- Il faut aller chercher Hatori et Shiguré! 

- J'ai une idée. Pas loin d'ici il y a la maison de Kagura. Tu cours chercher Hatori et Shiguré et moi je vais demander deux couvertures à la maman de Kagura ok? Proposa Rin. 

Anoah approuva. Toutes deux partirent, laissant à contrecœur leurs hommes au froid. 

Rin revint la première. Elle portait deux épaisses couvertures. Elle releva d'abord Kyo, l'appuyant contre le mur de la ruelle et l'emballant comme elle pouvait dans la couverture. Puis elle s'approcha d'Haru et le prit contre elle. Elle s'enveloppa avec lui dans la deuxième couverture, le tenant contre elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tentant de le réchauffer. Elle caressait doucement ses cheveux, quand elle entendit des voix. 

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas te tromper de ruelle… 

- S'il te plait Shiguré, je sais ce que je fais! 

- Tais-toi donc, on ne t'a qu'entendu te plaindre depuis le manoir… Maugréa Hatori.

Puis Anoah, suivit d'Hatori et de Shiguré apparurent au coin de la ruelle. Anoah se précipita pour prendre Kyo dans ses bras. Hatori regarda les deux garçons. 

- Faut les ramener, je peux pas les examiner au froid comme ça… 

- Mais comment pourrait-on bien les transporter? 

Shiguré s'approcha et, d'un tour de bras, souleva Haru. 

- Comme ça! On est pas venu pour rien! 

- Bonne idée. Je m'occupe du rouquin. 

- Vous êtes venus en voiture? Demanda Rin. 

- Non… 

Tous 4 retournèrent au manoir. 

- Où va-t-on les mettre? Se demanda Shiguré. 

- Je vais déjà regarder s'ils n'ont rien. On ne sait jamais. Les filles…? 

Anoah et Rin se tournèrent vers lui. 

- Pourrais-je savoir si une raison particulière pourrait faire qu'ils aient été retrouvés affalés dans la neige, quasi inertes? 

- Je… je crois que oui. Dit Anoah. 

- En fait, c'est un peu dur à… Oh et puis zut! S'emporta Rin. C'est pas vos oignons. 

Elle se retourna et croisa les bras boudeusement. Quelques secondes après elle ajouta avec une inquiétude marquée dans la voix : 

- Tu regarderas quand même s'ils n'ont pas de blessures physiques… 

- Il faut les monter à l'hosto. 

- Oui, oui, on va… QUOI? S'exclama Rin. ENCORE? 

- Ce n'est pas ma faute… C'est une précaution. Je ne le sens pas. Surtout depuis qu'il s'est mis à saigner… 

Rin leur fit brusquement face et vit que, sous une touffe de cheveux blancs, s'ouvrait une plaie à l'air assez profond.  Elle se mordit la lèvre. 

- Est-ce vraiment obligé? Demanda Anoah à sa place. 

- Je pense que c'est judicieux. Pas obligé, mais judicieux. Je ne l'ai pas encore examiné, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Dit-il en remettant la couverture de Kyo en place, car elle avait glissé. 

- Alors… on va vous… Commença Anoah. 

- Non, vous ne nous accompagnez pas. Imaginez si Akito voit ça.

L'argument paraissait convaincant, mais… 

- Pourquoi… Demanda Rin sourdement. 

- Tu n'as pas voulu nous l'expliquer je te ferais remarquer… Bon, filez dans vos chambres. 

Le regard de Rin en disant long, il ajouta : 

- Je vais demander à Ayamé de veiller sur vous. 

- Non! Je… je crois que ça ira. Dit Anoah en prenant sa sœur par les épaules, la présence du serpent dans un moment pareil ne l'enchantant guère.  

- C'est un peu salaud de te servir d'Aya comme argument… Chuchota Shiguré à son aîné.

- Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose de convaincant. 

Les deux filles sortirent. Une fois arrivées devant la porte de chambre de Rin, elle demanda à sa petite sœur : 

- Euh… Je peux… Enfin, on dort ensemble cette nuit? 

Anoah paru surprise. Mais elle lui fit le plus grand sourire qu'elle pouvait à ce moment là, c'est à dire un léger soulèvement de coin de bouche, et lui répondit :   

- Bien sûr, mon lit est assez grand pour accueillir Kyo, alors toi ce sera du gâteau. 

Rin alla chercher sa chemise de nuit, qui est longue, jusqu'aux chevilles, et noir, et revint vers sa sœur. Toutes deux s'endormirent blotties l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains se serrant, comme pour se retenir de tomber dans le vide. 

Pendant ce temps, Shiguré et Hatori avaient chargé Kyo et Haru dans la voiture et le dragon partait à l'hôpital. Le chien, quant à lui, allait prévenir Akito que Kyo et Haru refaisaient un petit séjour à l'hôpital. 

- Comment…? Encore…? 

- Oui. Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu quelques problèmes dans la rue. Mais on ne sait pas exactement. Hatori soupçonne des blessures et même des fractures.  

- Hum… Shiguré, rassure-moi, ce n'est pas un mensonge.

- Je croyais que tu savais les détecter… 

- Je suis très… 

Il bailla un grand coup. 

- … Très fatigué. Alors laisse-moi. File! 

Shiguré s'exécuta.  

Hatori arriva à l'hôpital. Il entra aux urgences. 

- Bonjour. Dit-il à une infirmière de sa connaissance. Il me faut deux brancards. 

- C'est pour quoi? 

- J'ai deux blessés dans ma voiture. J'aimerais aussi que vous me réserviez une salle de libre et que vous alliez me chercher le docteur Dowana. 

Elle la dévisagea. 

 - C'est urgent. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton pressant. 

Elle revint 10 minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un homme aux tempes grisonnantes. 

- Dr Soma! Quel plaisir de vous voir. 

- Même chose, Dr Dowana. Mais il faut faire vite. J'ai deux de mes neveux qui se sont blessé je ne sais trop comment. 

- Les brancards sont à l'entrée de parking. 

- Merci Rosana. Dit le docteur Dowana. 

Les deux médecins sortirent, prirent les brancards et se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Hatori. Après que les deux adolescents aient été hissés sur les brancards, Hatori constata les dégâts : Deux énormes tache de sang de bien 40 centimètre de diamètre ornaient ses sièges arrières. 

- Génial… 

- Il faut faire vite Soma. Voyant ses taches… 

- Oui, j'ai fait réserver une salle. 

Tous deux se dépêchèrent, pour se retrouver dans la salle 4A du premier étage. 

- D'abord le… blanc et noir. Quelle drôle de coloration. 

Hatori rit jaune et plaça Haru sur la table d'examen. 

- Vous aller le tenir en position assise, nous allons le déshabiller. 

Après avoir enlever pull, chemise, chaussettes et pantalon, le docteur Dowana commença l'examen. 

- Poignet gauche foulé… 4ème phalange gauche broyée… Plaie au front… Hématome tibias droit… Il s'est sûrement repris de coups. Bien qu'ils aient sûrement été violents, il n'y a rien de grave. A par peut-être cette phalange broyée… Je vais lui faire un bandage avec de l'argile. 

Pendant qu'Hatori préparait les différents composants de la véritable armée de pommades et onguents destinés à Haru, le médecin prodiguait ses soins. Un peu de crème sur le tibia, une couche d'argile sur l'annulaire, une bande sur le poignet, un peu de fil pour recoudre le front, une sorte de plâtre légèrement souple sur l'annulaire, une compresse sur le front, et le tout avec un soin méticuleux. 

- Et voilà. Je lui conseille de rester 2 jours en observation, le temps que son front cicatrise un peu. A l'autre maintenant. 

- Je re prépare du fil, vu qu'il y avait deux taches de sang.    

- Excellente initiative cher collègue.

Après avoir placé sur la table puis déshabillé Kyo, le docteur Dowana recommença son "état des lieux" :  

- Plaie arcade droite, vertèbre déplacée, tibias fracturé, donc radio, rougeur au torse. 

Il prit la table sur laquelle reposait Kyo et demanda à Hatori de l'attendre. Il passa dans une pièce annexe et fit une radio. Il revint environ 6 minutes après. 

- Voilà! 

Il plaça la radio sur un panneau lumineux et montra deux très nettes cassures sur le tibia. 

- Il va finir dans le plâtre. 

~ Il va criser… ~ pensa Hatori, imaginant déjà Kyo cloîtré au lit. 

Après avoir soigné Kyo, le médecin déclara que lui aussi allait rester environ deux jour. 

- Pour la suite je m'en occupe. Merci encore, je n'aurais pas pu les examiner tout seul. Lui dit Hatori. 

~ Même si j'aurais bien voulu faire un peu plus que le figurant qui tient le malade… ~

- Mais de rien cher collègue, ce fut un plaisir! 

Ils sortirent, laissant Haru et Kyo aux infirmières. Hatori prit sa voiture et rentra. 

- Ouf… Dit-il à Shiguré qui l'attendait dans son salon. 

- Alors? 

- C'est moyen… Broyage, fracture, plaies… Tout le bordel. D'après mon collègue, ils se sont fait tabasser… 

- C'est possible, si Haru a viré black et Kyo qui n'est pas bien calme, qu'ils aient pu s'agripper avec un groupe d'autres garçons… 

- Effectivement. Et les filles? 

- Elles dorment toutes deux comme des bébés… Elles sont dans la chambre d'Anoah.

- Les deux? 

- Elles sont adorables. Tu iras les voir. 

- Ouais… Bon, tu devrais aller dormir. 

- Moi? Je ne suis pas… 

Il bailla. 

- … Fatigué! 

- Alors va lire dans ton lit. Bonne nuit Shiguré. 

Hatori sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre des filles. Il les couva d'un regard bienveillant. 

~ C'est vrai qu'elles sont adorables comme ça… Bon, il faut que je trouve un argument pour qu'elles aillent à l'école à la place d'aller les voir à l'hôpital… ~ 

Il partit se coucher. 

Le lendemain, vers 08h23. 

- Rin, grouille-toi. 

- J'arrive. 

Anoah et Rin s'étaient habillées et se préparaient à sortir prendre le bus. Elles allaient sortire du bâtiment principal, mais elles furent stoppées par Hatori. 

- Où allez-vous, habillées comme ça? 

- Ben… 

- Rin, Anoah, allez mettre vos uniformes. Vous avez l'école aujourd'hui. 

- Mais! Hatori! 

- Non Rin, pas cette fois. Je vous en prie, ils dorment sûrement encore. Mais, cet après midi, vous avez congé, non? 

- Possible. 

- Alors je viens vous chercher et vous allez manger vers eux, ça marche? 

- A-t-on le choix…? 

- Pas vraiment. 

Les deux filles retournèrent à contrecœur mettre leurs uniformes. En revenant, elle croisèrent Momiji, qui n'avait pas l'air réveillé du tout. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux mi-closs, son short à l'envers, etc… 

- Momiji, ça va? S'inquiéta Anoah. 

- Hein? Ah! Oui, ça va. J'ai juste du me lever avec un peu de précipitation… 

- Pourquoi? Demanda Rin. 

- Momo… Elle était dans le manoir ce matin. Elle faisait le tour des chambres. En comme j'ai plein de photo de moi et de maman, et quelques-unes unes de Momo, j'ai du tout ranger en 7ème vitesse et partir tout aussi vite. 

- Pauvre… 

- Mais non. 

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et partit remettre son short à l'endroit. 

La matinée parut longue à Anoah et Rin. Si bien qu'à la sonnerie du lunch, elle se précipitèrent dehors. 

- Mesdemoiselles Soma… Revenez ici je vous prie. Comme vous avez l'air pressées de partir, malgré le fait que je n'aie autorisé personne à quitter la salle, vous allez la nettoyer. 

- Oh non, monsieur, s'il vous plait! 

- Pas de discutions. 

Il paraît qu'elles furent inscrites à jamais dans les records de l'école comme le rangement de classe le plus rapide et nickel au monde. Une fois sorties, elles se ruèrent dans la voiture. 

- Vous en avez mis du temps… 

- Oh s'il te plait Hatori, sans commentaires… 

- Démarre! Dit impatiemment Anoah. 

La voiture partit en direction de l'hôpital. 

A la chambre 204, 2 garçons dormaient. Hatori ouvrit la porte et laissa passer les deux nouvelles tornades Anoah et Rin. Elles s'arrêtèrent chacune prêt du lit d'un garçon et se calmèrent immédiatement, fondant totalement devant la petite bouille angélique de Kyo et Haru qui dormaient profondément.

- Les filles, on devrait peut-être rentrer et attendre encore un peu… Les taquina Hatori. 

- Ca va pas? Hurla Rin sans bruit. 

Hatori rigola, puis leur dit qu'il avait du travail et qu'il devait rentrer. Il sortit donc. Rin caressa la joue d'Haru qui ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant.

- Beuh? Quoi?  

- Ca va? 

Haru sursauta légèrement. 

- J' m'attendais pas a te voir si vite! 

- Tu me prends pour une lâcheuse? 

- Rin… 

Elle effleura des doigts la suture du front. 

- Ca fait mal? 

- Ca non. Mais le doigt broyé oui… 

- Les sals cons… 

- Calme-toi. 

- Je suis calme. Comment ont-ils osé te faire ça! 

- Eh, l'important c'est qu'on soit toujours ensemble pour moi. 

- Mais tu va rester encore combien de temps ici? 

- J'en sais rien… J'espère pas beaucoup, j'en ai marre de l'hosto moi. Mais j'pense faire moins qu'le chat, vu que lui s'est pété la jambe… 

- Quoi? Demanda Anoah? 

- Tu lui demanderas tout ce qu'il s'est fait. 

- Pourquoi il dort encore alors qu'on fait quand même pas mal de bruit? Dit-elle en lui prenant la main. 

- Il est sous sédatif… 

- Pardon? 

- Comme il a la jambe cassée, il ne peut pas bouger, et ça le rend totalement fou. Insupportable même. Il crie sur tout le monde… 

- Pauvre chou… Il va se réveiller quand? 

- Dans pas longtemps normalement. Ils l'ont piqué y a… 

- Et il dort depuis là? 

- Ouais. Et moi aussi j'me suis endormi y a 2 heures. C'est qu'on s'ennuie sinon. Bon, Rin, tu viens, on va manger un truc. 

- T'ose sortir de la chambre? 

- Ouais, accompagné, j'peux marcher sans problèmes, j'ai pas d'ennuis de stabilité ou d'autres trucs dans le genre. 

- Alors on y va. 

- Anoah, juste, il a plus de voix tellement il a crié hier soir et cette nuit… Chaque fois qu'il y avait une infirmière. 

Haru et Rin sortirent. 

Anoah regardait toujours fixement Kyo, lui caressant la joue par moment. Elle finit par se résoudre à le laisser dormir et a faire ses devoirs. Elle sortit ses affaires et s'installa sur la petite table sur laquelle on pose d'habitude les plateaux-repas.  

Rin et Haru étaient allé sur la terrasse. Il n'y faisait pas très très chaud mais c'était supportable. Haru se pencha soudainement en avant et embrassa Rin qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. 

- Tu m'as manqué… 

Elle se pendit à son cou et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. 

- J'ai eu tellement peur… Heureusement il y a pas eu tant que ça.

- Un hématome au tibia, légère plaie au front… Y a que cette main… 

- C'est rien ça… 

- Ouais, comparé à toi ce que tu t'es déjà repris… 

- N'en parlons pas… Ce soir, je demande à Hatori si tu peux rentrer demain. 

Il caressa ses cheveux et lui dit. 

- Merci. J'tiendrai pas trois jours sans virer black et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver sous sédatif.  

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Kyo ouvrit doucement les yeux et faillit recommencer à crier sur le coup, voyant qu'il était toujours dans la même chambre, cloué au lit. Il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise quand il vit Anoah plongé dans ses devoirs. 

- Tiens, t'es là? Dit-il d'une voix enrouée au possible. 

Elle se retourna et lui sourit. 

- T'as un chat dans la gorge? 

- Ah ah ah je suis mort de rire… T'es là depuis longtemps? 

- Bientôt une demi-heure je crois. 

- Ces salauds… Ils m'ont drogué… 

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. 

- Calme-toi. C'était pour ton bien qu'ils t'ont endormi. Il paraît que ça te réussissait pas le lit. 

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Anoah. 

- J'en peux plus j'veux rentrer avec toi… 

- Tu peux pas… Il paraît que t'as une jambe cassé? 

Il souleva son drap pour faire apparaître un gros plâtre tout le long de la jambe plus le pied. 

- C'est que le tibia mais ils m'emplâtrent toute la jambe… Soit disant parce que si je bouge la cuisse ou le pied ça aura une influence sur mon tibia. N'importe quoi. 

- C'est leur métier, ils savent ce qu'ils font. 

- Ouais mais… moi je tiens pas comme ça sans bouger… 

- Prend ton mal en patience. 

Il finit par se coucher sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa le dos. S'il avait pu, Kyo aurait ronronné. 

- Reste avec moi… 

- J'peux pas… J'ai l'école. Et toi tu ne peux pas venir. 

- Moi je te dis que si une infirmière entre maintenant elle va se mettre à genoux pour que tu reste. 

- Ah? 

- Ouais. J'peux pas m'énerve quand t'es là. 

Elle lui caressa les cheveux. 

- T'es un pauvre minou martyrisé. 

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. 

- Tu l'as pensé trop fort. 

- Tu repars quand? 

- Quand Hatori viendra. J'veux rester vers toi le plus longtemps possible. 

Kyo se rassit et prit la joue d'Anoah de sa main droite. 

- Il y a quelque chose qui me manque. 

Il s'avança et embrassa Anoah qui prolongea encore le baiser par la suite.

Le soir, quand Hatori vint, Anoah était couchée à côté de Kyo. Ils se caressaient mutuellement la main. Haru aidait Rin à faire ses devoirs car, comme d'habitude, elle avait faillit découper en plus de 1000 morceaux sa feuille de physique.

- Les filles, on y va?   

Pas de réponse, elles continuèrent comme si le dragon n'existait pas. 

- Les filles… Akito ne sera pas content si vous n'êtes pas au souper de ce soir… 

- Oh Hatori, t'es pas drôle… 

- Mais c'est vrai. L'après-midi passe vu qu'il ne connaît pas vos horaires. Mais le soir… 

- Akito, Akito, Akito… Marmonna Rin. 

- Et oui Rin. Je n'y suis pour rien! 

- Mais il y a une infirmière qui m'a demandé de rester. Dit innocemment Anoah. 

- Ah? Pourquoi donc? 

- Parce que quand elle est pas là Kyo est hystérique… Dit Haru. 

- Et bien elles l'endormiront. 

- ENCORE?!?! S'écria le chat. 

- Ma fois… 

- Je ne pourrais pas rentrer moi? Demanda Haru. 

- Il faut voir. C'est vrai que tu n'as rien qui demanderait impérativement de rester à l'hôpital. 

- Quoi?! Il m'abandonne en plus ce… 

Anoah mit sa main sur la bouche de Kyo. 

- Allez les filles prenez vos affaires on rentre. 

Kyo se dégagea de la main d'Anoah. 

- Mais non elles restent! 

- Kyo, ne fais pas ton gamin… 

Kyo se recoucha tout en serrant la main d'Anoah dans la sienne. 

- Allez les filles, zou, on y va, on devrait déjà être rentré depuis plus de 10 minutes… 

Elles prirent leurs vestes et leurs sacs et sortir après un petit "au revoir" de loin à Kyo et Haru. 

- Eh les gars, faîtes pas la tête. 

Haru se coucha et Kyo dit : 

- Bonne nuit! 

Pour toute réponse. Hatori soupira. 

~ Capricieux va…~ 

Et il rejoignit les filles. 

- Et vous, vous faîtes la tête? 

- Bof… Dit Anoah. Il avait l'air tellement… Mal. 

- C'est sûr que ça n'a pas l'air de lui réussir. Les infirmières m'ont dit qu'il était insupportable et qu'elles allaient le remettre sous sédatifs cette nuit. 

- Quand pourront-ils sortir…? 

- Je ne sais pas. Haru je pense en fin de semaine et Kyo… Tout dépend de la manière dont sa jambe se remet. 

- Ah… On peut revenir demain? 

- Mais vous avez cour demain. Toute la journée. 

- Alors on loupera les cours. Déclara Rin d'un ton sans réplique. 

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. 

Finalement, le tout fut assez vite réglé vu que, a l'approche imminente du nouvel an, Kyo et Haru furent rapatriés en vue de l'organisation 2 jours après la première visite de Rin et d'Anoah. Kyo était en béquille, mais pouvait bouger, ce qui fut une véritable délivrance. 

Nous retrouvons donc tous les Soma dans le salon commun, en plein tirage au sort de l'organisateur annuel du nouvel an. Akito plongea sa main dans un grand vase dans lequel se trouvaient tous les noms. Il passa dédaigneusement le papier a Ayamé après l'avoir lu. 

- Et cette année, l'organisateur est… Dit-il pompeusement. MOI! 

Yuki fit des yeux ronds puis se tapa la tête avec sa main.

- Et vu que c'est moi, ah ah ah, attendez-vous à des surprises! Et je vais vous annoncer la première. 

- Tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu? Demanda Shiguré. 

- Exact, car voyez-vous moi j'anticipe!

- Alors que nous as-tu encore préparé? 

- Et bien, vu que je suis doué pour la couture, comme dans beaucoup d'autres matières, j'ai décidé de chacun vous faire un vêtement sur mesure. 

Yuki attrapa discrètement Tohru par la main. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle. 

- Viens, on prend un billet et on part s'installer aux Bahamas avant que ce fou ne te mette en jartelles.  

Tohru le regarda avec les yeux ronds qu'on lui connaît quand elle fait celle qui ne comprend pas. 

Pendant ce temps Ayamé continuait de parler : 

- … premier essais YUKI! 

L'intéressé sursauta. Il regarda son frère, incrédule. 

- Oui, j'ai bien dit que mon premier essai de costume sur mesure je le ferai sur toi mon cher frère. Peut-être qu'en connaissant mieux ton corps j'en saurai plus sur toi et nous pourrons nous rapprocher! 

C'est dans des moments comme ça que Yuki changeait de sage a meurtrier. Mais vu qu'Akito se tenait à côté de sa victime, il se calma assez rapidement. 

- Alors, quand nous retrouvons nous? C'est que nous n'avons que 3 jours pour 14 personnes… il faudrait 4 personnes demain et 5 les autres jours. Je propose aussi que ce soit en couple que nous venions à la fête. Je vous choisirai donc chacun et chacune un ou une partenaire. 

- Euh, mais, il n'y a pas un nombre égal de garçon et des filles… Fit remarquer Hiro. 

Ayamé réfléchit. 

- Effectivement. Et bien, il  y aura autant de couples qu'il n'y a de filles. Les autres… se débrouilleront! 

~ Au secours, pourquoi justement lui cette année… ~ pensèrent 3 adolescents en même temps.

- Sur ce… Je vous conseille à tous d'aller assez rapidement au lit… Dit Akito d'une voix mauvaise. Si j'en chope un ou une qui n'est pas a sa place il aura affaire a moi. 

- Euh… Akito? Dit Anoah d'une voix tremblante. 

- Quoi! Demanda-t-il en se retournant brusquement et en lui lançant un regard glacé. 

- Hatori m'a désignée pour m'occuper de Kyo vu son état. Alors… Si tu me trouve vers lui c'est que je lui donne ses médicaments… 

- Humpf… Répondit le chef de clan, réponse se voulant comprise positive. 

Puis elle alla retrouver son blessé qui n'arrivait pas à se relever de sa chaise, son visage déformé par la douleur. 

- Cette putain de jambe me fait trop mal, je ne suis même pas foutu de me lever! 

La main apaisante d'Anoah le prenant par la taille pour le soulever suffit à le calmer. Une fois qu'Akito eu quitté la salle, Rin laissa doucement tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Haru. Puis Shiguré leur fit signe de la tête d'aller au lit assez rapidement. Au passage, Haru s'approcha d'Ayamé. 

- Si tu la mets avec une toute autre personne que moi t'as plus de cheveux. Pigé? 

- 5 sur 5 mon cher Haru. Mais je dois te prévenir que… 

- Ayamé… 

- Pigé. 

- Et je crois que pour Yuki et Kyo c'est clair aussi, tu sais quoi faire? 

- Euh… Oui! Mais ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais faire le contraire de ce que je dis!

- Hum… 

Et il s'éloigna. Ayamé poussa un gros soupir. 

- C'est qu'il ferait peur le petit bœuf… Dit-il à Shiguré.

Kyo râlait contre ses béquilles. 

- J'arrive pas à marcher avec ces bestioles! 

- Alors attend, on va faire autrement. 

Anoah sous plaça sous l'un de ses bras et lui prit ses béquilles. 

- Appuie-toi sur moi. 

- Mais j'vais t'écraser! 

- Mais non! Aller viens Akito va râler sinon… 

Et tous deux partirent. 

Rin arrivait vers sa chambre quand, depuis un couloir sombre, une main l'attrapa et la plaqua sur le mur. Elle sentit des lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Prête à riposter par une gifle elle regarda droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur. Elle fut surprise de trouver en ces yeux la lueur grise et apaisante des yeux d'Haru. 

- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur. 

- Peur?! Me faire peur?! J'étais prête à te frapper! 

- Excuse. 

- Pour la peine… 

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, se mettant sur la pointe de pieds vu sa taille. Haru tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre de Rin. 

- Il fait chier Akito… Il peut pas nous laisser tranquilles? 

- Le soir du nouvel an… Tu verras. Ayamé va nous trouver quelque chose pour qu'on soit seuls. 

- Et c'est ton Guré-ni qui va le lui demander c'est ça? 

- Serais-tu jaloux? 

Il appuya sur sa joue avec son index pour le faire la regarder à nouveau. 

- Pourtant tu n'as aucun motif valable pour être jaloux… 

- Qu'en sais-tu? Je sais que quand tu cherchais à briser la malédiction tu es beaucoup allé le voir. 

- Haru, là n'est pas la question. C'est toi que j'aime. Je t'aime Haru… Je t'aime… 

Elle se laissa aller contre lui. 

- J'ai peur chaque seconde qu'un nouveau malheur s'abatte sur nous deux, mais qu'il te touche toi cette fois. J'ai si peur… 

- Un jour on vivra heureux. Dès la fin de la scolarité on se prend un appart et avant qu'Akito ait eu le temps de dire ouf on se sera mariés et on vivra heureux. 

- Si seulement. 

Entendant Anoah qui passait avec Kyo, signe qu'Akito n'allait pas tarder, Haru lissa de ses doigts une mèche de Rin. 

- Va falloir que j'y aille. 

Rin resta silencieuse,  contemplant ses pieds. 

- Si tu ne lève pas la tête je ne vais pas me casser en deux pour t'embrasser. 

Elle finit par relever la tête et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

- S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. 

- Parce que tu crois que je me suis pardonné de ne jamais avoir été là pour toi?

- Menteur. Tu as toujours été là. Quoique j'aie tu étais là et tu m'aidais. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi… 

- Si, chaque seconde ou tu vis devant moi est un cadeau. Te voir aussi belle chaque jour… 

Il passa sa main sur la joue pâle de sa bien aimée. Puis il le pencha doucement en avant, mordillant la lèvre supérieure de Rin, qui se laissait faire sans dire un seul mot. Il finit par déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, la laissant complètement sur sa faim. 

- A nouvel an, tu es mort… Le prévint-elle. 

Haru lui sourit et partit les mains dans les poches, bouillonnant intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir rester avec elle. Rin entra à contrecœur dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Puis elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et s'endormit.   

Anoah laissa Kyo tomber sur son lit. Il l'attrapa autour du cou la faisant tomber sur lui et l'embrassa à trois reprises. Elle se releva un peu, se mettant hors d'atteinte de son prédateur. 

- Calme-toi! Et si Akito entrait?

- Aucun risque, on a ticlé la porte. 

- Oui mais quand même… 

Il la prit dans la nuque et la rapprocha. 

- Allez… J'en ai marre d'attendre moi… 

~ Mais moi aussi, mais j'ai peur surtout… ~ 

Elle finit par se coucher sur lui, mettant sa tête sur son épaule et lui caressant doucement les cheveux. 

- Tu sais… Je me demande quelle robe va encore me faire Ayamé. 

- Tu seras de toute façon la plus belle. 

- N'exagère pas…  

- Si je te le dis. 

- Mais non je ne suis pas belle… 

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi? Tu es la plus belle fille du monde… 

- Kyo… Arrête. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes que… 

- Non je ne t'aime pas je t'adore… 

- Bon, il faut que je te soigne quand même. 

Elle se leva, décidée, et alla prendre des crèmes et cachets. Elle les posa à côté de Kyo et partit chercher un verre d'eau. 

- Anoah… J'ai pas envie… 

- Pas envie de quoi. T'en as pas marre de faire des caprices? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? 

Anoah était vraiment épuisée et n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. 

- J'ai envie que tu sois près de moi… Dit Kyo, soudainement gêné, se rendant compte que ce qu'elle disait était vrai.  

- Kyo… Se je viens vers toi, je m'endors…

Elle s'assit sur le lit, prit un peu de pommade dans sa main et massa doucement l'arcade encore cousue de Kyo. 

- Ca ne fais pas mal?

- … Bof… 

Puis elle lui tendit deux cachets et le verre d'eau. Il les avala d'une traite. 

- Tu… enlèves ta chemise… 

Kyo la regarda, étonné. 

- C'est pour mettre ça, Hatori m'a dit que tu avait peut-être des lésions minimes aux muscles du torse… Dit elle on montrant un petit pot de crème.

- Ah… 

Kyo s'exécuta et Anoah commença a masser gentiment son torse. A chaque fois qu'elle répétait son mouvement, il voyait qu'elle s'affaissait un peu plus sur elle même. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écroula littéralement sur lui, endormie. Kyo entrepris de l'allonger à côté de lui. Puis, il s'endormi a son tour.  

Les minutes passèrent. Puis, soudain, la poignée de la porte de la chambre s'abaissa violemment. Kyo et Anoah se réveillèrent en sursaut. Anoah avait le cœur battant. Elle s'approcha a pas de loup, hésitant a ouvrir la porte. 

- C'est Hatori, ouvrez… 

Les deux félins poussèrent un énorme soupir synchronisé. Anoah ouvrit la porte. La voyant plutôt pâle, Hatori demanda : 

- Je vous ai fait peur? 

- Non, non, on croyait juste qu'on allait se faire pulvériser par Akito, mais sinon tout va bien. 

- Excusez-moi alors. J'ai justement dit a Akito, qui tombait de fatigue, que je m'occupait des chambres des garçons, vu que toi, Anoah, tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre quand nous sommes passés. 

- Merci alors. 

Anoah se recoucha instinctivement auprès de Kyo. Elle écoutait vaguement ce qu'Hatori et lui ce racontaient. 

- Alors, à qui de danser cette année? Demanda Kyo. 

- Momiji, vu qu'il termine son année, et… moi… Vu que je commence la mienne. 

- Oh, du grand spectacle en perspective! Ironisa le chat. 

- Danser? Demanda pateusement Anoah. 

- Ouais, c'est que tu sais pas… A chaque nouvel an, celui qui termine son année et celui qui entre dans la sienne doivent danser. Ce sera à toi une fois. 

- Et toi c'est quand? 

- Euh… Disons que c'est le genre de manifestations dans lesquels le chat n'est pas compris. 

- Ah… 

Le dragon et le chat discutèrent encore un sacré bout de temps. 

- Pour le nouvel an, je serai toujours emplâtré? 

- Non, normalement, solide comme tu l'es, ton tibia doit déjà être en meilleur état qu'avant. On va enlever les broches et te mettre une attelle demain. Tu devrais marcher a peu près normalement après. 

- Tu sais des choses sur le nouvel an d'Ayamé? 

- Je sais juste que le thème est "Soirée VIP européenne". 

- C'est a dire… Dit le chat avec un goutte de sueur. 

- Et bien, tous les gars en costar-cravate et…

- Il peux rêver j'mets pas de cravate moi! 

- Oui, bon, cravate en option, et les filles en robe de soirée. 

Voyant qu'Anoah ne réagissait plus, Hatori demanda : 

- Elle dort? 

Kyo approuva silencieusement. 

- Alors je vais la remmener dans sa chambre. Dis lui bonne nuit. Elle avait l'air crevée. 

- Elle l'est. 

Kyo l'embrassa sur le front et Hatori sortit en la portant. 

Le lendemain, pendant les cours, Kyo alla à l'hôpital avec Hatori. Il fut décrété que c'était bon. On lui enleva les broches et mit une petite attelle invisible sous son pantalon. 

Les jours suivants, les Somas se succédèrent chez Ayamé qui détermina les couleurs des costumes et prit des mesures. Puis, pour terminer les préparatifs, il fit une liste des couple. Il mit, vu qu'il tenait à ses cheveux, Rin et Haru ensemble, Anoah et Kyo et Tohru et Yuki. 

~ De toute façon Akito n'a rien a y redire c'est moi qui choisit… ~ pensa-t-il. 

Puis il entrepris de chercher avec qui Kagura pourrait-elle bien aller… Oscillant entre Momiji et Hiro, il se décida enfin pour… Ritsu. Le soir du jour de l'an, Ayamé entra triomphalement dans le salon commun où tous s'étaient réunis, sauf Kyo et Hatori, de nouveau à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que Kyo pouvait passer le nouvel an sans béquilles. Il afficha la petite feuille des couples et annonça : 

- Vos vêtements se trouvent sur vos lit! Il est 18 heures! A 19 heures je veux vous voir ici même!

Les quatre filles, impatientes de savoir quel robe leur avait confectionné Ayamé, coururent jusque dans leur chambre. Elles passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière de Kyo et Hatori, qui faillirent tomber. Les trois garçons décidèrent de se retrouver pour arriver ensemble au salon. Puis chacun partit calmement dans sa chambre. En plus de leurs habits, les filles avaient une petite feuille sur laquelle était décrite la manière selon laquelle elles devaient se coiffer.

Kyo, Yuki et Haru se retrouvèrent. Chacun piqua un fou rire en voyant l'autre. Sauf pour Yuki, qu'on avait l'habitude de voir soigné, et qui portait un costar gris et une cravate bleu-violet clair. (si je précise pas la chemise et tout le temps blanche). Kyo, lui, portait un costar noir avec une chemise orange clair ouverte d'un bouton, ayant catégoriquement refusé une cravate. Haru avait aussi un costar noir. Il avait préféré remplacer la cravate par trois colliers qu'on voyait parce qu'il avait aussi ouvert sa chemise, mais de trois boutons. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, et aperçurent le trio des trois mousquetaires. Hatori, toujours aussi classique, dans un costar bleu-gris très foncé et une cravate grise. Par contre les deux autre faillirent faire défaillir Yuki et Kyo. Shiguré portait un costar brun, une chemise jaune et une cravate beige. Mais le pire, Ayamé qui portait un costar rose et une cravate rouge. 

- C'est pas mon frère je ne le connais pas… Murmura Yuki. 

Ils s'assirent dans un canapé en attendant les autres. Hiro entra dans un costar brun-vert clair, sans cravate. Puis Momiji, dans un costar violet-lilas avec une chemise bleue très très clair. Ritsu entra à son tour dans un costar gris clair avec un cravate grenat. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan. Il vint s'asseoir près des trois autres garçons. Comme il avait l'air nerveux, Yuki lui demanda : 

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Euh… En fait… J'ai vu que j'étais avec Kagura en… couple et… je… je suis désespérément nul! Jamais je n'ai invité une fille! Jamais je n'ai… 

Avant qu'il ne dégénère, Kyo lui dit : 

- Moi qui connais Kagura, un conseil : accède à toutes ses demandes, ne t'excuse pas tout le temps, soit gentil et paie lui a boire. Et tout ira bien. 

Ritsu tenta de se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations expirations. Puis Kagura entra. Ritsu paniqua. Yuki tenta de le calmer. 

- C'est moi qui le met dans un état pareil? Demanda Kagura.

Shiguré s'était approché pour voir ce qu'avait Ritsu. 

- Disons que tu es très belle ce soir… 

Le poing de Kyo partit droit sur l'os occipital de Shiguré. 

- Kyo?? Tu me défends??? Demanda Kagura. 

- Non, je défend a ce pervers de regarder une fille comme ça. 

Mais Kagura était effectivement très jolie, dans sa petite robe verte foncée, allant jusqu'aux genoux, et ses cheveux en chignon avec juste deux mèche devant. Elle s'assit à côté de Ritsu. 

- Euh, Kagura, tu saurais par hasard si les autres filles arrivent? 

- Tohru va arriver dans quelques secondes. Quant à Rin et Anoah je n'en ai aucune idée. 

Effectivement Tohru arriva. Yuki ne l'ayant pas vu, il causait avec Kagura, Haru lui dit à l'oreille. 

- Yuki, une étoile est née… 

Yuki tourna la tête ponctuée d'un :

- Hein? 

Qui fit place a une bouche bée. Tohru portait une longue robe jaune claire, les cheveux noués en un chignon d'où partaient de nombreuses mèches en tous sens. La robe n'était pas uni, partant parfois sur les oranges, parfois sur les jaunes. Elle portait un petit collier avec un brillant sur un fil transparent offert par Yuki le jour ou Haru et Kyo s'étaient fait taper. Yuki se leva tel un ressors et alla proposer son bras à son "étoile". 

- Je dois bien avouer qu'Ayamé est doué. Tu es plus belle que jamais. 

Tohru lui fit un sourire gêné. 

- Mais non. 

- Mais si. 

Ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin que les autres, main dans la main. 

Puis arrivèrent Anoah et Rin. Haru et Kyo se levèrent pour les accueillir d'un baiser. Anoah portait une longue robe à une seule attache sur l'épaule droit, grenat, qui devenait porte-feuille en bas, s'ouvrant sur la jambe gauche. Elle avait attachés ses cheveux de derrière avec un simple pince, laissant tomber éternellement ses deux mèche devant. 

Rin, quant à elle, avait une longue robe noir sans attaches, avec quelques brillants noirs sur le buste, et de long gants noirs allant jusqu'au coudes. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâché, comme d'habitude, flottants comme s'il y avait une légère brise. Malheureusement chaque couple s'éloigna d'un mètre lorsque Akito entra. Il portait lui simple une chemise et un pantalon noir. Kureno portait un costar bleu très foncé sans cravate. 

Akito toisa le petit groupe des maudits. D'un signe de tête, chacun le suivit. Il passèrent la lourde porte qui menait de "l'intérieur" vers "l'extérieur". Comme a chaque nouvel an, ils furent projetés au milieu de plus de 150 autres Soma. Anoah s'accrocha à la manche de Kyo, de peur de se perdre au milieu de cette masse. Ils commencèrent par aller s'asseoir au devant d'une sorte de place entourée par tous les Somas. Là, Hatori et Momiji quittèrent le groupe. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, costumés, prêts à danser. (voir une image assez connue pour détails). Leur danse dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes. 

Ensuite, il y eut un banquet colossale. Chacun s'assit, les gens de l'intérieurs dans un pièce séparée des gens de l'extérieur et les 15 personnes directement concernées par la malédiction à une autre table que les autres gens de l'intérieur. Tous mangèrent, servis très rapidement par de nombreux serviteurs du clan, la table d'Akito étant la mieux servie. Pendant le repas, Tohru chuchota discrètement quelque chose à l'oreille de Yuki qui lui répondit positivement de la tête avec un énorme sourire. 

Ensuite, chacun pu aller où il voulait, librement. Yuki tira Tohru par la main avant qu'Akito n'ait l'idée de le forcer à rester vers lui. Ils appelèrent Kyo, Haru, Anoah et Rin et leur firent signe qu'ils allaient sur le toit. Kyo en fut ravi et grimpa plus vite que tous les autres. Sur l'immense toit du manoir, ils étaient seuls, sans personne pour les déranger. Il était près de 22h30 et il commençait a faire froid pour les filles en robe. Heureusement, les garçons leur passèrent leurs vestes, n'ayant pas du tout froid. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Rin blottie dans le bras d'Haru, Kyo blotti dans les bras d'Anoah et Yuki et Tohru assis côte à côte. Puis minuit sonna au milieu. Des feux d'artifices partirent depuis en bas et tous se turent, faisant leurs vœux. Les 6 ados firent des vœux oralement très différents mais qui se regroupaient tous dans la même idée : vivre heureux. 

Note de fin : VOILAAA le chapitre 17 ^o^ hip hip hip hourrraaaaaa. Alors….. si vous aviez la gentillesse de me faire des fans art…. de mes chouchous en tenue de soirée, j'écrirai plus vite le prochain chapitre ^^ Eh eh. Dédicace spécial a Daiji-Mei-Nadia à qui je dédie ce chapitre, elle l'a tellement attendu qu'elle le mérite amplement. Prochainement? Heuuu * va chercher sa feuille de route* OHHH *__* un camp de ski!! Un Bœuf VS Jument, encore une blessée, des soirées, de la danse, de l'amour… ah……. 

Aller, bibizz, au prochaine chapitre! Pitchounne


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : 

Le temps s'écoula paisiblement, à croire que leur vœu de nouvelle année c'était exaucé. Vint enfin le très attendu de Kyo camp de ski. Le jour d'avant, chacun faisait ses valises. 

Rin sortait de chez Ayamé car elle était allée lui dire au revoir vu que, le lendemain, ils se levaient aux aurores pour aller prendre le car et qu'ils ne verraient qu'Hatori et les autres du lycée. Elle se préparait à aller voir Shiguré quand elle croisa Haru. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. 

- Tu va où? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je te retourne la question. 

- Chercher des lunettes de soleil, Hatori m'en a acheté. 

- Alors moi je vais dire au revoir à Shiguré. 

Haru plissa ses yeux de manière imperceptible. 

- On se retrouve après? J'aurai une question à te poser. 

- C'est important? 

- Non, non. 

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Rin entra chez Shiguré.

- Shiguré? Tu es là? 

- Hum? 

La tête de l'écrivain apparut derrière un coin de mur. 

- Rin? Quel bon vent t'amène? 

- Je suis venue te dire au revoir. 

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que demain vous partez! Pas trop de folie avec Haru hein… 

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé dans le petit salon. 

- Viens, ne te gêne pas. Assied-toi. 

- Oh je ne reste pas longtemps j'ai encore du boulot. Il faut que je finisse ma valise. 

Rin s'avança et faillit tomber sur une pile de paperasse. 

- Oh, désolé, il y a un peu de bordel… S'excusa Shiguré. 

- Pas grave. 

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis on toqua à la porte. 

- Je vais ouvrir! Dit Rin, oubliant totalement la pile de paperasse. Elle trébucha dessus et se retrouva étalée sur… Shiguré. 

Haru, se disant qu'ils ne l'avaient sûrement pas entendu, entra dans la petite maison. 

- Je m'excuse, j'me suis permis d'entrer vu que… 

Il s'arrêta découvrant sa Rin couchée sur Shiguré et tourna directement black. 

- Ah ouais, j'comprends pourquoi vous m'avez pas entendu. Ben j'vais vous laisser vu que vous avez l'air de bien vous passer de moi. 

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Rin se releva et courut précipitamment vers lui. 

- Attend, Haru, calme-toi! Je peux t'expliquer! 

- Tiens, t'as écrit ton speech avant? Ou alors t'as passé en boucle le dernier épisode d'une série à séparation multiple… Possible aussi non? Répondit-il en se retournant et en la regardant mauvaisement. 

- Ecoute. Je suis tombée. 

Il éclata d'un rire qui sonnait très faut. 

- Ouais ouais, j'vais te croire, et pi quoi encore? 

- Mais c'est la vérité! 

- Ecoute ma belle, si tu crois que j'avais pas vu que ça fricotait entre vous deux ben tu te fous les doigts dans l'œil. T'as été très proche de lui durant notre dernière séparation j'me trompe? 

Elle l'attrapa par la manche et le tira dans une remise à outils. 

- Ta gueule, tu vas nous faire repérer par Akito! 

- Ecoute, j'm'en fou d'Akito, qu'il vienne et qu'il me tue, tu m'auras plus des les pattes et tu pourras vivre une idylle avec ton pervers de chien! 

- Mais arrête! Tu sais que je… 

- Ta gueule toi aussi, fous-moi la paix! Lâche-moi, t'as pigé? 

- Mais, Haru… 

- Lâche-moi! J'veux plus te voir TU M'ENTENDS? JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR! 

Il sortit en trombe, courant comme il n'avait jamais courut, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Rin resta plantée là, regardant le vide ou se trouvait Haru avant. Une larme monta au coin de son œil et, à son tour, elle commença de courir en direction de sa chambre. En chemin elle croisa Yuki. 

- Rin? Tu as vu Haru? 

- Pourquoi?! Lui demanda-t-elle avec l'air féroce qu'on ne lui connaissait plus. 

- Parce qu'il voulait te poser des questions à propos des fringues qu'il voulait prendre pour le camp… 

- Ecoute, tu sais rien, alors ta gueule hein! 

Elle partit en courant pour de bon. Yuki remarqua trois gouttes d'eau qui furent laissées tombées sur le sol. Il décida d'aller voir Haru. En arrivant devant la porte de ce dernier, il toqua une fois. 

- Haru? C'est Yuki.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il entra quand même. Haru était assis sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Yuki s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du bœuf. 

- Haru, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? 

Il leva légèrement la tête, posant ses bras sur ses jambes. 

- Ce qu'il s'est passé? Je suis brisé de toutes parts… Mais sinon, il ne s'est rien passé. 

- Haru, dis-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider…

- Ca m'étonnerais. A moins que tu saches effacer le passé. 

- Quoi? 

Haru soupira, de tristesse autant que d'énervement. 

- Je suis entrée, elle était couchée sur ce sal clebs! Alors moi… J'me suis énervé, et je l'ai larguée! 

Il se retourna brusquement, s'allongeant sur le lit et plongeant sa tête dans les draps, étouffant un cri de rage. 

- Tu veux dire que tu… tu as rompu avec Rin?!? 

- Non tu crois… Dit-il en relevant la tête et en la replongeant aussitôt dans la masse de tissu blanc. 

Yuki jugea qu'il valait mieux le laisser pour le moment. Il se leva. 

- Haru, juste un truc, fais pas de conneries… 

- Je peux pas faire pire que ce que j'ai déjà fait… 

Yuki sortit. En fois la porte de la chambre refermée, il se mit à courir en direction du jardin ou il était sur de trouver Kyo. 

- Kyo? 

- Quoi…? Dit celui-ci entre deux abdos. 

- Y a Haru qui a rompu avec Rin… 

BANG. Ce fut le bruit de la tête de Kyo sur le béton. Kyo avait brusquement relâché ses mouvements. Il se mit en position assise en se massant l'arrière de la tête. 

- Pardon?? Tu plaisantes! Non mais c'est pas possible… 

- Y a eu un truc avec Shiguré… 

Aussitôt dit, Kyo s'était levée et commença de courir. Il fut rejoint rapidement par Yuki. 

- Tu vas où? 

- Voir cet idiot de clebs… 

Quand ils arrivèrent chez l'écrivain, il était encore en train de ranger la pile de paperasse sur laquelle Rin avait trébuché. Quand il les vit arriver, il demanda. 

- Que puis-je pour vous? C'est le défilé aujourd'hui… 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rin? Demanda Yuki avant que Kyo n'ai pu en placer une. 

- Avec Rin? J'vous poserais bien la même question… Enfin. Elle était venue me dire au revoir,  elle a trébuché sur ce qui, auparavant, était une grosse pile de journaux et m'est tombée dessus. J'ai vu la tête d'Haru entrer, puis repartir aussitôt et Rin a courut le rejoindre. Après… Je ne sais plus rien. 

Yuki poussa un long soupir. 

~ Mais c'est pas vrai… ~

Ils lui expliquèrent à leur tour la suite des événements, puis prirent congé, ayant leurs bagages à finir. 

- C'est trop con… Dit Kyo. 

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais fait comme si de rien était avec Haru, on doit les laisser régler ça seuls… 

- Ouais OK. Sauf un détail. 

Kyo le regarda dans les yeux. 

- Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordres. 

Yuki eu un petit rire. Puis ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. 

Le lendemain, dans la voiture d'Hatori, l'ambiance était morne et tendue, mais c'était plus parce qu'Akito avait tenu à accompagner le petit groupe et se trouvait sur le siège passager avant qu'autre chose. 

Arrivés devant le lycée, 4 énormes cars deux étages les attendaient. Kyo et Yuki aidèrent Tohru, Rin, Kagura et Anoah a charger leurs bagages, Haru et Momiji faisant bande à part. Ils montèrent les huit dans le même car. Haru était au premier étage à côté de Momiji. Kyo et Anoah ainsi que Tohru et Yuki et Kagura et Rin, Tohru voulant aussi aller avec Kyo et Kagura avec Kyo et Tohru, au deuxième étage. 

Durant le voyage, Yuki s'écroula littéralement sur Tohru. Il dormit à poings fermés tous le long. Elle lui caressait doucement la joue de temps en temps. Kyo s'était étendu sur les deux sièges, les pieds dépassants dans la travée. Anoah était couché sur lui, mais aucun des deux ne dormait. Rin regardait obstinément contre la vitre, sans mot, malgré les multiples tentatives de Kagura pour lancer une conversation. Cette dernière avait finalement opté pour le piplettage avec Tohru. En bas, Haru dormait, bougeant fréquemment et se réveillant par intervalle pour éviter que ses rêves, dont le personnage central était toujours le même, ne tournent de manière regrettable. Rien que de rêver de ses longs cheveux noirs et le nœud se reformait dans sa gorge. Momiji n'était jamais à côté d'Haru, passant de siège en siège pour discuter avec d'autres garçons et filles de sa classe. 

Soudain, en plein milieu de voyage, Tohru s'écria :

- MON DIEU! On a oublié Saki et Arisa! 

Même si ça ne suffit pas pour réveiller Yuki, Anoah lui dit calmement. 

- Tout doux Tohru… Elles sont dans un autre car et de toute façon on prendra une chambre avec elle. Elles sont deux, ça aurait été plus embêtant si on avait laissé quelqu'un tout seul… 

- Heu… Oui. Tu as raison Anoah. 

Depuis la séparation de sa sœur avec Haru, provoquant l'isolement volontaire de Rin, Anoah avait aussi légèrement perdu de sa gaieté. On ne la voyait sourire qu'avec Kyo. 

Quand ils arrivèrent au chalet, qui était énorme et enneigé, Kyo et Yuki se répartirent les bagages des quatre filles, malgré les protestations d'Anoah, Tohru et Kagura, qui voulaient porter leur part. Mais ils avaient tout pris. Kyo avait les affaire d'Anoah et de Rin, plus les siennes, et Yuki celle de Kagura et de Tohru, plus les siennes. Ils montèrent au chalet chargés comme des bêtes de sommes. Ils déposèrent les bagages des filles dans leur chambre, profitant du moment pour repérer son emplacement, et saluèrent Saki et Arisa qui attendaient déjà là. Puis ils allèrent dans leur petite chambre ou ils s'étaient regroupés entre Soma. Haru était déjà couché sur son lit et Momiji n'était même plus dans la chambre. Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense réfectoire qui avait la taille d'une halle de gym, faisant un crochet par la chambre de dix filles. 

Une fois tous les élèves assis, le proviseur prit la parole. Yuki et les autres délégués se trouvaient à ses côtés. 

- Mes chers élèves! C'est un grand plaisir pour moi que de vous accueillir tous ensemble ici. C'est la première année que nous tentons le camp de ski, car beaucoup d'autres lycées et collèges nous en ont dit beaucoup de bien. Les professeurs chargés de la surveillance dans les cars ont aussi été très satisfaits par votre conduite qui était plus que correcte. Bravo! Je vais donc maintenant vous expliquer le déroulement d'une journée : 

Les professeurs viendront vous réveiller vers 6 heures et demi. Nous déjeunerons à 8 heures. Puis départ pour les pistes à 9 heures moins le quart. Nous mangerons des bentos que les professeurs porteront en haut des pistes. Puis nous skierons encore jusqu'à environ 16 heures. Vous aurez ensuite jusqu'à 19 heures de temps libre ou vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez. A 19 heures, nous mangeons. Puis à 20 heures commencera une soirée chaque soir. 

Un "OUAIS!!!" général fut crié par la foule d'élèves. 

- Pour ce qui est de vos moniteurs, tous les élèves s'étant inscrits jusqu'à moyen seront pris en charge par grands groupes par un professeur. Les élèves s'étant inscrits sous expert sont libres et peuvent soit faire bande à part en dévalant des pistes a leur rythme, soit venir aider les moins forts. Bon, il est 18h55, je vous conseil de rester ici. BOn appétit! La soirée commencera donc comme prévu à 20 heures. Soyez nombreux! 

Yuki revint s'asseoir vers les autres, à côté de Tohru, qui paniquait déjà. 

- Une soirée? Oh la la! Oh la la! Mais… Mais… Il n'y aura au moins pas d'alcool? Ni de fumée? Et puis aussi… Oh la la… 

Yuki lui fit un sourire à faire fondre le plus puissant des alliages. 

- Calme-toi, je serais là vers toi. 

Momiji tapa de sa main sur la table. 

- Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais même pas sous quoi vous vous êtes inscrits! 

- Snowboard expert… Dit Haru. 

- Moi aussi! Dit Kyo. 

- Moi aussi dit Anoah. 

Kyo lança un regard plus qu'étonné à Anoah. 

- Tu sais faire du snow toi? 

Elle lui répondit par un regard de défi. 

- Je suis sûre que je vais mieux que toi! 

- Moi je skie! Dit Kagura. Mais en moyen. 

- Moi aussi. Dit Momiji. 

- Moi je skie en expert… Dit Yuki. 

- Euh… moi je… Balbutia Tohru. Elle se pencha sur Yuki et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je vais apprendre à skier demain… 

Yuki lui sourit. 

- Alors je viendrais t'apprendre! Et toi Rin? 

- Ski expert… 

- Moi… Commença Arisa, Je suis comme Tohru. Je commence. Et ça risque d'être galère. 

- Moi aussi. Dit Saki. 

- Ca va être trop fuuuuuuuun! S'écria brusquement Momiji, faisant sursauter tout le monde. 

Puis les cuisiniers entrèrent dans la salle. Chacun devait passer avec son assiette. 

- Oh! Des boules de riz! Et des sushis! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne font pas aussi bien la cuisine que Tohru. 

- Chut…! Dit celle-ci en rougissant. 

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, ils allèrent dans leur chambre pour se rechanger de manière plus légère. Pantalons et tops pour les filles, pantalon et chemises pour les garçons, tel était le mot d'ordre de la soirée. Seul Rin mit une longue jupe. Puis la fête commença. La musique était mise sur commande. Chacun dansait a fond, bien que nos Soma devaient faire attention de ne pas rentrer dans la mauvaise personne. Kyo du même frapper une fane en furie qui allait se jeter sur lui. Bien qu'elle se soit vexée, l'affaire n'eut pas de complication. Puis vint le premier slow, où Tohru dû demander l'aide de Kagura pour éloigner les "prétendantes" de son Yuki et ou Anoah du crier pour calmer les autres. Seul Haru accepta un slow avec Mio, a condition qu'elle reste à une distance qu'il jugeait convenable. Rin, qui s'était assise en bord de piste au tout début, sortit et s'assit sur un banc en pierre, ne pouvant pas voir ça. Quand Haru remarque qu'elle n'était plus là où il l'avait vue, il lâcha Mio sans autre forme de procès et partit en direction de la porte, sans même réfléchir. Il la vit, couchée sur le banc enneigé. Il vint et s'assit juste dans son dos. 

- Alors… Demanda-t-il sans vraiment savoir quelle réponse il attendait. Il le va les yeux et eu pour réponse deux grands yeux noirs d'où coulaient de grosses larmes. Rin tourna immédiatement la tête. 

- Rin… Regarde-moi. 

Elle tourna lentement la tête et fut surprise quand il l'embrassa. 

- J'ai beau t'en vouloir, je ne peux pas. 

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'en veux… Dit en entre deux légers sanglots. 

- En fait je ne sais pas… J'étais tellement énervé quand je t'ai vue couchée sur Shiguré… Tu sais, on m'a raconté tellement de choses sur toi et lui quand nous étions séparés… 

Ils se frôlaient. Elle n'était pas contre lui, elle n'avait pas la tête dans son cou, mais de loin on y aurait cru. 

- Mais… maintenant que j'y repense et que mon esprit est net, maintenant que je reconstitue le puzzle… Je vois la manière dont tu as réagi… Et je ne peux penser autre chose que "Je t'aime". 

Il lui prit alors la main et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle principale ou tout le monde dansait et se dirigea vers le prof qui mettait la musique. 

- Un slow… 

A la seconde ou la musique commença, il tira Rin contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux pour que personne ne voie les larmes qu'il ne voulait pas laisser couler. A la fin du slow, il la regarda tendrement, les yeux légèrement rougis. Il allait l'embrasser quand Mio débarqua.  

- Ca va la tête? Tu acceptes un slow, mais tu pose des restrictions d'éloignement, puis ensuite tu me laisse tomber et je te trouve dans le bras de cette… de… Enfin tu me comprends quoi. J'exige une explication! 

- Tu veux une explication? Je t'ai utilisé comme bouche trou pour rendre la fille que j'aime jalouse et ça a marché. Ca te va? 

Puis il tira Rin à la recherche des autres. Il finit par trouver Kagura qui dansait et sautillant avec Momiji. 

- Ils sont ou Kyo et Yuki? 

- Ils sont dans notre chambre. Répondit Kagura avec un petit sourire. 

Haru se dirigea alors a son tour vers la chambre, entraînant toujours Rin qui se laissait faire sans broncher. Il arriva alors dans la chambre. Tohru dormait couchée et blottie sur Yuki qui causait avec Kyo qui lui-même se faisait masser par Anoah. 

- Tu t'endormiras pas le neko… 

- Oh la nezumi c'est pas ma faute si t'as pioncé dans le car… fous-moi la paix… 

Rin attira à son tour Haru sur son lit. 

- Alors vous êtes de nouveau ensemble… Chu contente… Dit Anoah en attaquant l'épaule gauche de son chat. 

- T'es pas la seule… Dit Haru en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rin. 

La soirée s'annonçait calme. 

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent pour le mieux, Rin s'étant ajoutée au groupe de snow Kyo, Haru et Anoah, calmant leurs ardeurs de saut en protestant vivement, n'aimant pas faire des sauts a ski. Anoah snowboardait aussi bien qui Kyo, ce qui le rendait vert. Haru faisait des virages autour de Rin. 

Pendant ce temps, sur les petites pistes, Yuki tentait tant bien que mal de faire skier Tohru, Arisa et Saki, en évitant que ces deux dernières ne lui tombent dessus. Arisa se débrouillait bien, Saki aussi mais était toujours par terre par flemme et Tohru… 

- Ce n'est pas la motivation qui lui manque mais plutôt l'équilibre… Avait commenté le professeur du groupe. 

- Main non! Je vais y arriver! Ahhh! 

Elle venait de croiser ses skis, tombant lourdement et entraînant Yuki dans sa chute. Tous deux étaient morts de rire. 

Le deuxième jour, Tohru savait déjà mieux et Yuki lui promit de commencer les vraies pistes le lendemain. 

Effectivement, le troisième jour, Yuki et ses débutantes se retrouvaient avec Kyo, Anoah, Rin et Haru en haut d'une piste. 

- Alors Tohru, contente? Demanda Kyo. 

- Oh oui mais… je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. 

- Mais si! Lui dit Rin. T'auras cas nous suivre, Yuki et moi. On ira pas trop vite et on laissera ces fous de snowboardeurs débouler comme des dingues. 

- J'te ferais remarquer que si vous allez lentement elle a 2 fois si ce n'est 3 fois plus de chance de se crouter… 

- Alors on ira à une vitesse correcte. 

Ils se lancèrent doucement, Tohru essayant de suivre Rin qui suivait Yuki. Arisa et Saki avaient préféré rester en bas avec les autres. 

Soudain, Rin cria :

- Fais gaffe Tohru, là il y a une sorte de bosse et c'est assez raide après. 

Tohru, motivée et décidée, comme d'habitude, répondit :

- Oui! Je ferai très attention. 

Mais comme la volonté ne suffit pas, elle perdit l'équilibre dans la bosse et tomba en avant, continuant de glisser de plus en plus vite. Elle finit par percuter Rin qui, déséquilibrée, partit violemment vers la gauche pour finir hors piste. Tohru arriva finalement en bas, toujours étalée par terre. 

- Où est Rin? Demanda Haru. 

- Ouais, on croyait que comme tu étais tombée et qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour t'aider. Ajouta Anoah. 

- Et bien en fait je crois que je lui ai foncé dedans mais après je ne sais pas. 

- Elle est sûrement en bas… Dit Yuki. 

- De toute façon c'était la dernière descente de la journée… Allons-y, Yuki a sûrement raison. Dit finalement Haru. 

Ils prirent donc les télécabines, redoutant un nouvel accident de Tohru, et rentrèrent au chalet. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise de ne pas y trouver Rin. 

- Monsieur, vous n'auriez pas vu Isuzu? Demanda Haru a un prof. 

- Non désolé. Elle n'était pas avec vous?

- Monsieur, Haru et moi on va ressortir la chercher. Dit alors Kyo en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Haru. 

- Mais les cabines sont fermées!

- On ira à pied et on redescendra à snow. Vous en faites pas pour nous. 

A peine Kyo avait-il dit ça que les deux garçons étaient dehors, leur snow sous le bras. 

- Euh, Kyo? Demanda Haru, perplexe. Pourquoi tout d'un coup vouloir "sauver" Rin? 

- Parce que j'ai remarqué qu'Anoah n'était pas bien quand Rin n'était pas bien. Voilà pourquoi. 

Il commencèrent de monter la pente a pieds. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en haut de la piste. Il la descendirent en dérapage de manière à ne pas louper l'endroit de la collision. Il la trouvèrent sans trop de mal, 5 ou 6 mètres après la bosse, une grosse et longue marque de deux skis, probablement ceux de Tohru, descendait jusqu'en bas de la pente et une autre plus large partait en hors piste. Haru accéléra en se posta en haut de la pente hors piste.  

- Regarde! S'écria-t-il. Il descendit de quelques mètre et s'arrêta sur un petit rebord. 

- C'est quoi? Demanda Kyo en le rejoignant. 

- Son bâton… 

Il jeta un regard sur le sombre fond parsemé de sapin. 

- On y va? Elle doit être au fond. 

Haru approuva et ils commencèrent une descente forte en émotions parmi les sapins, racines, troncs coupés et autres. Ils arrivèrent au fond et découvrirent… l'autre bout de la piste. 

- Ne me dis pas qu'on a traversé cette merde pour se retrouver quatre ou cinq virages de la piste plus loin… 

- J'en ai bien l'impression… 

Soudain, quelque chose attira le regard perçant de Kyo. 

- La bas, il y a quelque chose qui bouge! 

Ils descendirent la poste et virent… Rin. Enfin, plutôt un grand cheval noir qui semblait être Rin. Haru décrocha son snow et courut vers elle, vu qu'elle était couchée sur le côté. 

- Haru? 

- Oui, c'est moi. J'suis venu te chercher avec Kyo. Ca va?

- J'ai froid… Et j'ai trop mal à la jambe… 

- Comment t'es arrivée jusqu'ici? 

- J'ai descendu cette merde de hors piste… comme j'ai pu. Pi là j'arrive plus à bouger j'ai trop mal je ne tiens plus debout. 

Kyo, qui était resté en arrière, proposa :

- On pourrait te mettre sur nos snow vu qu'on a des fixes plates… 

- Ouais c'est une idée…

- J'comprends rien a ce que vous racontez, mais faites vite parce que j'ai très froid… Sinon je serais pas a quatre pattes. 

- C'est sûr. 

Les deux garçons décrochèrent totalement leurs snow et portèrent avec difficulté Rin dessus. Puis Haru se plaça devant l'étrange montage et Kyo derrière, de manière à soutenir Rin, et il commencèrent lentement leur descente de la piste. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en bas, tous deux étaient épuisés et Rin s'était évanouie. Malheureusement, elle était toujours sous sa force de cheval. 

- Comment on va faire? On peut pas la rentrer comme ça… 

- De toute façon j'en ai pas la force… Dit Kyo en s'écroulant par terre.

Haru s'agenouilla par terre a commença de masser et de frotter le corps du cheval. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Kyo. 

- J'essais de la réchauffer… Faut bien faire quelque chose! 

- T'as raison. 

Kyo se mit aussi à frictionner le corps de Rin. Haru le regarda. 

- T'es sûr que c'est que parce qu'Anoah est pas bien quand Rin n'est pas bien que tu fais ça? 

- Eh, te fais pas d'idées, il y a rien entre moi et Rin. 

- Ouais je pense bien… J'espère pour toi surtout. 

- Non mais c'est juste que… Enfin… Ben à force… On s'attache aux gens. MAIS PREND PAS CA COMME…

- Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris. Coupa Haru. On s'est attaché les uns aux autres, ce qui n'est pas mal. 

Puis, enfin, au bout d'une demi-heuree… POUF. Kyo détourna rapidement le regard et partit chercher une couverture pendant qu'Haru prenait Rin dans ses bras. Elle était toujours évanouie, mais son souffle chaud chatouillait le cou d'Haru. Kyo revint et jeta la couverture sur les deux amants. Haru "emballa" Rin dedans et entra dans le chalet.

- Vous en avez mis du temps! S'écria Mayuko. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude! 

- Vous excitez pas… Tout va bien… Dit Kyo. Juste faire gaffe à sa cheville qui doit être blessée… 

Haru entra dans leur chambre, sachant que tous s'étaient réunis dans celle des files pour les attendre. Il posa Rin sur son lit et se changea. Il se mit simplement en pantalon et retourna la prendre dans ses bras. Il essaya des la prendre tout contre lui, ne sachant que faire mais se refusant à la laisser aux autres. 

- Rin réveille-toi je t'en prie… 

Il caressa sa joue, descendant dans son cou puis son épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur sa lèvre supérieure. Rien n'y fit. Soudain, Kyo entra. Un regard avec Haru et il comprit et ressortit aussitôt. Il s'approcha de Mayuko. 

- Madame? Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser Hatsuharu s'occuper d'Isuzu cette nuit. Il la connaît mieux que n'importe qui. 

- Qu'entendez-vous par là Soma? 

- Et bien… Les laisser. 

- Vous voulez dire leur laisser la chambre? Je veux bien mais il n'est pas seul. Ou dormirez-vous, les trois autres Soma? 

- Yuki et moi ce n'est un problème et Momiji peut aller chez des copains de classe…

- Si vous le dites… 

- Oui je le dis. Bonne nuit. 

Et il partit. Quand il entra dans la chambre des filles, de nombreux élèves l'avaient envahi. 

- Allez, allez! On dégage! C'est pas un couloir ici! Dégagez dans vos chambres. 

- Kyo? Ou est Haru? Demanda Yuki. 

Kyo ne put pas répondre tout de suite, Anoah lui ayant littéralement sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Il l'enlaça et répondit à Yuki. 

- Il est dans la chambre. On dort ici ce soir. 

- Comment? Avait demandé Arisa. 

- Ouais… Rin se sent mal, et Haru… Enfin on les laissera seuls ce soir.    

- Mais, et les profs?

- J'en ai causé avec Mayuko, c'est bon. 

- Et bien, prévoyant le Kyo. 

- Donc qui dort où?

- Nous deux ici, Momiji avec des copains, et Haru avec Rin dans notre chambre. 

- Parfait! S'écria Arisa. 

Tous la fixèrent bizarrement, sauf Saki qui restait toujours calme. 

- Ben ouais, on pourrait enfin voir si le prince est assez doué pour notre petite Tohru. 

- Euh… Arisa? 

- Quoi? 

- Non rien… 

- Mais si! 

- Ben… enfin ça dépend doué dans quel domaine parce que…

- Ah… Vous ne… Pas encore? 

Elle avait ponctué sa phrase d'un petit signe des doigts particulièrement connu. 

- Euh non… Dit Yuki. 

Arisa se retrouva alors légèrement gênée, pour une fois.

- Bon, je vous propose qu'on se couche… Dit Yuki. 

- J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu que tu ne rentrais pas! Protesta doucement Anoah. 

- Calme-toi, je suis là maintenant. 

Pendant ce temps, Haru dormait en serrant Rin très fort contre lui. Elle ouvrit doucement un œil et se rendit compte de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Elle referma les yeux et se serra encore un peu plus contre le torse d'Haru, leur corps se collant en parfaite harmonie. 

Le lendemain matin, vers 5h00, Rin se réveilla. Elle se redressa dans le lit et laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse d'Haru. Il frissonna et ouvrit les yeux. 

- Tu es réveillée… J'ai bien eu peur. 

- Tu penses que je me serais endormie à jamais comme la belle au bois dormant? 

- J'préfère pas le savoir. 

Il s'assit à son tour et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

- Ca va ta cheville? 

- Ca peut aller je pense, du temps que je ne doive pas marcher. 

- Ta semaine de ski est foutue… Fais chier. Tu vas rentrer?

- Ca va la tête? Pour me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Akito, incapable de marcher, non-merci. 

Haru lui remonta sa couverture qui tombait dangereusement. 

- Je vais aller te chercher des habits. 

- Demande à Anoah, elle sait quoi me prendre. 

Haru la poussa pour qu'elle se couche. 

- Tu bouges pas. 

- Pourquoi? J'avais l'intention d'aller voir les voisins comme ça… 

Haru la regarda, en couverture, dévorant sa peau pâle. 

- J'reviens vite. 

Il entra dans la chambre et découvrit un enlacement de félins et des rongeurs. Il tapota l'épaule d'Anoah qui fit partir sa main en arrière a tapa Kyo au visage. 

- Oh… J'ai rien fait… 

- Tu me réveilles en me tapant l'épaule. 

- Mais c'est pas moi… 

Anoah daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Haru. 

- J'ai besoin de toi. 

Elle se leva avec difficulté, remettant en place son T-shirt trop grand lui servant de chemise de nuit. 

- Quoi? 

- Il me faudrait des habits pour Rin… 

Anoah farfouilla dans un grand tiroir au jeta à Haru un pull et une jupe. Puis aussi des sous-vêtements. 

- Voilà… 

- Merci. 

- De rien. Dit-elle en baillant. 

Haru ressortit et alla donner les habits à Rin. Ils s'habillèrent ensemble puis il essaya de regarder sa cheville. 

- C'est pas cassé… Mais c'est sûrement déchiré, ou foulé… 

- Magnifique…  

- Bon, va falloir que j'aille au snow… 

- J'vais me débrouiller pour m'occuper, t'en fais pas. Habille-toi et va manger. 

- T'es sûre? 

- Mais oui! Va vite! 

Haru s'habilla alors a contrecœur. Il sortit et mangea.  

- Elle va bien? Demanda Anoah.

- Ouais, t'ira la voir, j'veux bien te sortir ton snow. 

- Merci Haru. 

- De rien. 

Ils snowboardèrent comme des fous, dévalant les pentes et enchaînant les courses. Anoah en gagna la plupart. 

- Je suis sûre qu'elle triche! Protestait Kyo. 

Pour toute réponse elle lui tirait la langue et repartait de plus belle. En rentrant le soir, par contre, c'était elle qui était épuisée et appuyée sur lui. 

A la soirée, Haru était à nouveau assaillit de toutes parts par les fans. Soudain il se leva et passa tout outre. Il entra dans la chambre, Rin sursauta. Avait qu'elle n'ait le dire de dire quoique ce soit, il la souleva et la porta jusque dans la salle. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. 

- Tu veux pas venir danser? 

- Euh… si mais… 

- Alors…  

Il se mit à danser avec elle, tout en la portant. Ce qui la fit littéralement éclater de rire.

- Arrête, on a l'air con… 

- Mais non… 

Et dès qu'une chanson qui bougeait trop s'activait, il allait s'asseoir en la prenant sur ses genoux. 

- T'as bien de la chance… Dit Anoah en baillant. J'ai mal aux pieds moi… 

Kyo qui était juste derrière lui lança un regard espiègle. 

- Bon, j'vais danser! Dis Anoah. 

Mais au moment où elle se leva, Kyo l'attrapa par derrière et la souleva dans les airs. 

- AAAAAH!!! 

Puis il tourna sur lui-même, la faisant tourner par la même occasion. Elle tapa avec ses poings sur ses doigts. 

- Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi! Arrête!! Disait-elle en rigolant. 

- T'as mal aux pieds?

- Non, non, j'ai pas mal! 

Il la reposa et enlaça son cou de ses bras.

- Plus qu'un jour, déjà… 

- Demain, si tu me bats pas a la course, j'vais commencer à croire que je suis meilleure que toi en snow… 

- Mais tu es meilleure que moi en snow… y a pas photo. 

- Hey, exceptionnel! Kyo reconnaît qu'il est moins fort que quelqu'un dans une discipline sportive! 

- Arrête de te foutre de moi Yuki… 

- Tu sais Yuki… C'est parce que c'est moi… Personne n'arrive à battre mon Kyo sinon… Dit alors Anoah. 

Ce soir là, ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, bien que ce soit à contrecœur. Et le lendemain, il n'allèrent sur les pistes que le matin, l'après-midi étant dédié au rangement du chalet. Tohru avait finalement réussit à descendre une demi piste et à remonter les pentes en assiette.  

Le retour se fit des plus normal, bien que plus de gens dormirent qu'a l'allé. De retour au lycée, Hatori les attendait, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Quand il vit Haru porter Rin, il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Encore une blessée?! Mais vous êtes des imprudents! Toujours un qui a quelque chose… 

- Calme-toi…

- C'est ma faute Hatori… Dit Tohru la tête basse. 

Hatori la regarda. 

- Ce n'est pas grave Tohru. 

De retour au manoir, ils furent accueillis par Akito. Il regarda d'un œil mauvais Haru qui portait Rin. 

- Cheville foulée… Expliqua Hatori. 

- Mouais… 

Akito passa devant chacun. 

- Yuki… ça fait longtemps j'ai l'impression… Même en vivant sous le même toit nous arrivons à ne pas nous voir… 

Le rat ne bougea pas, essayant de penser a Tohru pour ne pas perdre son sang froid. Akito n'adressa même pas un regard à Tohru, ni à Haru ou encore Rin. Mais il lança un regard plein de haine et de dégoût à Kyo. Puis il regarda Anoah. 

- Depuis le temps, je ne t'ai même plus parlé depuis que tu es arrivée… Il faudra que j'arrange ça. 

Kyo se serait bien jeté sur Akito ou aurait pris Anoah contre lui, mais se retint. Akito partit alors en redisant :

- Il faudra vraiment que l'on parle… 

Au moment ou il ne fut plus en vue, Tohru prit la main de Yuki. 

- J'ai été très impressionnée de ton sang froid… Bravo.

- C'est grâce à toi… 

Et Kyo dit :

- Il te touche, un seul cheveu, mais ce gars est mort!   

Puis ils allèrent ranger leurs affaires. Ils se retrouvèrent par la suite dans le petit salon. 

- Anoah? Demanda Haru. J'aimerais savoir… Rin et toi avez le même age… Mais alors vous êtes jumelles? 

- C'est… compliqué… Hein Rin? 

- Effectivement… 

- Racontez nous. Proposa Kyo. 

- En fait, moi en tout cas, j'en sais pas beaucoup. Tu compléteras Rin… Je sais juste que notre mère était enceinte. Et puis, soudain, elle du accoucher avant terme. Vu qu'elle connaissait déjà deux ou trois choses sur la malédiction, comme sa sœur l'avait été, elle sut alors que l'enfant dont elle allait accoucher serait maudit. C'est là qu'elle accoucha de Rin, parfaitement normalement. Nos parents étaient déçus qu'elle soit maudite, surtout quand elle se transforma en cheval sous les yeux médusés de notre père… 

- Excuse, je t'interromps, tu veux dire qu'elle s'est transformée sous les yeux du médecin? 

- C'était le médecin Soma… Hatori était là en "stage" car il voulait faire médecin plus tard. Et puis, pour continuer, alors que l'accouchement devait être finit, une heure plus tard, dans sa chambre, notre mère eut à nouveau de violentes contractions… Personne ne le savait et elle n'arrivait pas à appeler l'infirmière. Ce fut Hatori qui passait voir comment elle allait qui la trouva à moitié morte, un bébé sous le drap. Il courut chercher le médecin qui réussit tant bien que mal à la ranimer. Le travail pour sortir le deuxième bébé avait épuisé le peu de force qu'il lui restait… Le père prit alors la deuxième petite fille dans ses bras, et la laissa tomber quand celle-ci se transforma en un petit tigre. Le bébé, qui se trouve être moi, tomba sur la couverture et fut ramasser par Hatori qui avait alors 12-13 ans. 

- Donc vous êtes bien jumelle… 

- Je ne sais pas exactement… Pourquoi serais-je sortie comme ça, une heure après la normal? 

- On en sait pas plus… 

- Alors c'est pour ça que… non rien. Commença Kyo. 

- Continue maintenant que tu as commencé.

-Oh mais ce que je suis con… Bon… C'est pour ça que… que ton père ne t'aimait pas trop… 

- Il a essayé de m'aimer je crois… Mais il m'en a toujours voulu d'avoir faillit faire mourir maman. Et puis… Nous n'étions pas des bébés faciles… Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de nous, ce qui donnait énormément de travail à notre mère. 

- C'est impressionnant comme tu arrives à en parler ouvertement… 

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- … 

- Bon finis la causette, au lit. Dit Hatori. 

- Mon sauveur! Dit théâtralement Anoah en se jetant au cou d'Hatori. Ce dernier ne comprit pas du tout son geste. Mais vu que Kyo et les autres avaient éclaté de rire, il fit de même. 

Avant de partir, Kyo glissa à Anoah. 

- J'étais impressionné que tu puisses en parler ouvertement car moi… Moi j'ai tué ma mère… Et je ne peux pas en parler. 

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Anoah et s'éloigna. Celle ci alla au lit, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Quelques jours passèrent, l'école fut normale, Rin remarchait. Bref tout allait bien. Puis un jour Anoah alla voir Hatori pour lui poser la question qui s'imposait en son esprit depuis quelques jours. 

- Hatori, est-ce vrai que Kyo a tué sa mère? 

Le dragon soupira et invita Anoah à s'asseoir. 

- Comme tu peux t'en douter, non ce n'est pas vrai. 

- Mais alors pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ça? 

- Parce qu'on le lui répète depuis l'incident de la mort de sa mère. Son père, Akito, tous ont rejeté la faute sur lui. 

- Mais c'est dégoûtant! 

- C'est vrai… Tout ça parce que c'est le chat. 

- C'est dégueulasse… 

- Mais si tu veux en savoir plus, c'est vers Kazuma que tu dois te tourner. C'est lui qui en sait le plus là dessus. 

- J'irai le voir. 

Et, effectivement, 4 à 5 jours plus tard, une petite silhouette en uniforme de lycée débarquait au dojo. 

- Bonjour mademoiselle! Puis-je vous aider? 

- Euh oui… J'aimerais parler à Kazuma Soma. 

- C'est pour vous inscrire? Dit-il en la détaillant de haut en bas. 

- Euh non, c'est pour parler de Kyo. 

- Vous êtes une amie de monsieur? Je suis Kunumitsu, le disciple de maître Kazuma. 

- On peut dire que je suis une amie de Kyo. 

- Vous trouverez mon maître dans son salon en train de méditer. M

- Merci. 

Anoah s'avança et toqua à la porte coulissante qui s'offrait à elle.  

- Qui est-ce?

- C'est Anoah… Vous vous souvenez de moi? 

- Ah mais bien sûr. Entre donc. 

Elle entra et, sur indication du maître du dojo, s'agenouilla en face de lui. 

- Que veux-tu? 

- Et bien, j'ai appris récemment pour la mort de la mère de Kyo, quand il était jeune, et j'aimerais en savoir plus… On m'a dit que son père avait rejeté la faute sur lui… 

- Qui est ce "on"?

- Hatori…

- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai, son père l'a renié et a tout rejeté sur lui. 

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas lui… 

- Exacte. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si l'on pourra le convaincre du contraire. 

- Je vais tout faire pour essayer… Mais que s'est-il passé? 

- Et bien, en fait, la mère de Kyo aimait profondément son enfant, bien qu'il soit un fardeau pour elle. Elle était en constante peur que les autres le rejettent et veillait à ce qu'il porte son bracelet. Mais le père de Kyo avait rejeté son enfant dès l'instant ou celui-ci était né, maudit par le signe du chat. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle, quand Kyo était à l'école ou au lit, il lui répétait que son fils n'était qu'un monstre et qu'il ne l'accepterait jamais et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il soit exclu et enfermé tout comme les autres. Qu'il le ferait même enfermer avant l'heure. Au bout d'un moment, le poids sur les épaules de la pauvre mère de Kyo fut trop grand, et elle craqua. Elle décida de se suicider, je ne sais trop comment. C'en suit ce que tu sais sûrement déjà, Kyo fut rejeté par son père et tous les autres. Mais je le recueillit. 

- Oui… Mais c'est dégoûtant, ce n'est pas la faute de Kyo! Au contraire, c'est la faute de son père! 

- Je sais Anoah, je sais… Mais quant à le lui expliquer… 

- Je m'en occupe, je refuse qu'il vive avec cette fausse impression sur la conscience. 

Elle se leva, signe qu'elle allait partir. 

- Anoah… L'arrêta Kazuma. 

- Oui? 

- Sais-tu ce qui attend Kyo a la fin de cette année? 

- Euh… non. Il va reprendre votre dojo? 

- Si seulement… Non, il va subir le même sort que tous les chats Soma de toutes les générations… L'enfermement et l'isolement a vie. 

Anoah se plaqua la main sur la bouche. 

- Alors c'est ça… "Qu'il soit enfermé comme les autres, même avant les autres"… 

- Voilà. Maintenant tu sais. 

- Mais vous, vous n'allez pas laisser faire ça! 

- Malheureusement je ne peux pas grand chose. 

- Mais… mais…. Il y a bien un moyen! 

- C'est Akito qui a son sort dans les mains. 

- MAIS AKITO VA ASSUREMENT L'ENFERMER! S'écria Anoah. 

- Malheureusement… 

Anoah serra les poings. 

~ Jamais… Jamais je ne laisserai faire ça. Autant mourir que de le voir se faire enfermer à vie. ~

- Eh bien… Merci pour ces renseignements. 

- De rien. Je suis heureux que toi aussi tu te préoccupes de son sort… 

Anoah sortit en se jurant à elle-même de ne jamais laisser faire ça. 

Quelques jours passèrent puis vint la St-Valentin. Le jour d'avant, Kyo arriva à l'école avec un cadenas. 

- Hum… C'est pour quoi faire? Demanda Haru. 

- Verrouiller mon casier… L'invasion des chocolats, très peu pour moi… 

- Pas con. J'en mettrai un cet aprem…

Après avoir dûment bouclé leurs casiers en fin de journée, les deux garçons rentrèrent chez eux. Le lendemain, à leur arrivée à l'école, Yuki faillit tomber sous la tonne de cadeau qui tomba de son casier. 

- Toi, t'avais oublié le cadenas… Je me trompe?

- Malheureusement pour moi… 

A la fin de la journée, Yuki prit chaque paquet et alla les mettre un par un dans la corbeille. Soudain il entendit des éclats de voix. 

- Tu te barres, parce que c'est mon mec et t'y touche pas! Compris? 

En avançant un peu, il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds partir en courant et Rin rajustant la chemise d'Haru. 

- Non mais, pour qui elles se prennent. 

Puis elle aperçut Yuki. 

- Tiens, en voilà un. Anoah va arriver et je suppose que Kyo et Tohru sont encore dans la classe. 

- Exact. 

- Alors… 

Anoah arriva. 

- On va les chercher?

- Ok. 

Arrivés dans la classe, les filles firent part de leur projet. 

- On avait pas assez d'argent pour vous acheter chacune une boite de chocolat… Alors on a décidé de se cotiser pour aller boire un chocolat chaud à la fin de l'après-midi. 

Haru sourit et dit :

- C'est parfait. 

- Et pour les autres? Demanda Yuki. 

- Les autres? Répéta Rin. 

- Ben oui, les autres gars, Hatori, Ayamé, Hiro, …

- Anoah et Tohru ont essayé de faire un truc qu'elles ont trouvé dans un bouquin à la bibliothèque. Ca s'appelle des trouffes je crois…  

- Truffes. Corrigea Tohru. On les leurs donnera ce soir après le dîner.

- Bon, moi, je dois aller m'entraîner au dojo… Dit Kyo. 

- Je viens avec toi, ça fait une boute que je n'ai plus pratiqué. Dit Haru. 

- Alors on se retrouve… Vers 18h00 chez Hakyu?

- Moi j'ai une réunion de délégués… Dit Yuki en tirant la langue. Mais… 18h00 me va bien. 

- Alors à toute à l'heure! Dirent les trois filles en passant la porte du lycée. 

A 18h00 précise, elles étaient devant le café. A 18h05, Yuki arrivait. 

- Ah il est beau le "A 18h00 devant le caf"… Maugréa Rin.   

A 18h15, Anoah sortit en courant pour rattraper Haru et Kyo qui, étant arrivés en retard, les pensaient repartis. 

- C'est le moment! Protesta-t-elle. 

- Euh… On a légèrement par regarder l'horloge… 

- Ouais ben je vois… Rin est morte d'inquiétude! 

Ils entrèrent à leur tour tous trois dans le café. Les chocolats bouillants les attendaient déjà. Ils les burent sans mot, leurs regards faisant tout. 

Quand ils eurent finit, ils se prirent la main et sortirent du café pour se diriger vers le parc, celui là même ou Rin et Anoah avaient fait une malencontreuse rencontre. 

- Au fait… Je n'ai toujours pas compris… Vous qui êtes des bêtes d'arts martiaux et de combat, pourquoi vous ont-ils eut avec autant de dégât? Demanda Anoah alors qu'elle prenant le torse de Kyo en coussin, couchée sur l'herbe fraîche du soir.

- Disons que… enfin c'est vrai vous ne savez pas ce qui c'est passé… D'abord y a un gars qui est arrivé derrière nous, j'me suis retourné et je lui ai fait face. Puis un gars face à Haru et dans mon dos est apparut.  Pi ensuite deux autres. On a fait mini baston 1 contre 1 mais y a l'un des autres cons qui m'a collé une taloche derrière la nuque et après… plus rien. Alors pour Haru je sais pas mais… 

- Même chose… Coupa le bœuf. 

- Donc en gros ils vous ont assommés puis tabassé… Bande de sales cons…  

- Dis Tohru, pour changer de sujet… Je pourrai goûter une truche?

- Truffe Yuki… Ben… S'il en reste oui on vous en passera. 

Kyo passa doucement sa main le long du ventre d'Anoah, plusieurs fois. 

- Faudrait penser à rentrer… Songea Haru à haute voix. 

- Oui, effectivement. Allons distribuer nos truffes.  

Tous se levèrent. 

- Pourquoi doit-on toujours retourner dans ce manoir pourrit ou l'ambiance est affreuse et Akito sur nos talons? Demanda Kyo en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. 

- Parce que… C'est comme ça… Dit Rin. 

Au manoir, Tohru et Anoah distribuèrent les truffes au nombre de 10 par personne. Kyo, Haru et Yuki en eurent chacun 3. 

Un soir, alors que Kyo n'arrivait pas à s'endormire, il monta sur le toit et regarda le ciel plein d'étoiles. Il se balada en caleçon sur le toit de l'aile de garçon, puis passa sur le bout de l'aile centrale. Il s'approcha de celui de la maison d'Akito, mais s'arrêta en entendant des bruits au-dessus. Il continua sa marche silencieuse. 

Soudain, il perçut un bruit. Il se retourna vivement et distingua sans peine une ombre couchée. Il s'approcha et découvrit Anoah et Rin couchées qui regardaient les étoiles. Kyo se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha sans bruit des deux filles. Il posa sa main sur leurs épaules. Un grand cri retentit, faisant se retourner bon nombre d'habitants du manoir. Anoah et Rin contemplaient Kyo, les mains sur la poitrine, respirant fortement, les yeux écarquillés.

Puis les yeux d'Anoah se plissèrent lentement et elle se jeta sur Kyo, lui défonçant les épaules à coup de violents massages en appuyant sur les omoplates et les clavicules, provoquant fou rire et douleur que le chat.  

- Aïe! Arrête, arrête, aïe! 

Rin les regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres. 

- Petite sœur, je vais me coucher.  

- Déjà? 

- Oui… 

Elle bailla et leur fit au revoir de la main. Anoah continua de torturer Kyo jusqu'à ce que celui-ci implore la pitié. Elle arrêta alors, le laissant couché sur le ventre contre les tuiles gelées. Elle croisa les bras. 

- Brrr… Il fait un froid de canard. 

- Tu as vu comme tu es habillée? 

- Que môsieur se regarde avant de critiquer. 

Elle était en petit chemise de nuit à bretelle et lui en caleçon…  

Elle s'assit sur le toit en grelottant. Kyo vint l'entourer de ses bras. 

- Comment peux-tu avoir autant bon chaud? 

- Je me les caille totalement mais… j'ai toujours chaud comme ça… Par contre s'il se met à pleuvoir là je serais gelé… 

- Restons ici… On est bien…

- On a froid… 

- Mais on est ensemble, et Akito ne va jamais grimper jusqu'ici. 

- Disons que tant que tu ne cries pas comme avant, personne ne se doutera qu'on est là. 

Anoah se coucha sur le côté, entraînant Kyo avec. 

- Kyo, il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose… 

- Hum? 

- Ta… ta mère. 

Kyo soupira. 

- Si tu veux savoir comment elle est morte je… 

- Non Kyo… C'est pas ça… 

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à 3 centimètres l'un de l'autre. 

- Ce n'est pas ta faute… 

- Anoah, ma puce, on peut parler de ça une autre fois…? 

- Euh… 

- Non pire… N'en parlons plus. 

Elle mordilla sa lèvre et l'embrassa avant de la laisser répondre. Elle se blottit contre lui sans demander son reste. Mais, comme chaque fois qu'un beau moment tranquille se déclenche chez les Soma, il y a un problème… Cette fois-ci, ce fut la pluie qui se mit à tomber. Le corps de Kyo refroidit lentement. 

- Connerie de pluie… 

Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure… POUF. 

- ET MERDE! 

Anoah se retrouva avec un tit chat orange des les bras. 

- CONNERIE DE CHIERIE DE PLUIE QUI M'AFFAIBLIT! 

- Crie pas Kyo… 

Elle le serra contre elle. 

- Maintenant c'est moi qui me les gèle… 

- Tu savais toi qu'on pouvait se transformer simplement parce qu'on a trop froid?

- Disons que… vu qu'on se transforme en étant faible, quand on a froid on est nettement plus faible que normalement, donc en se transforme… C'est logique… 

- Si tu le dis… 

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Anoah se transforma à son tour quelques minutes plus tard. Kyo étouffa un cri. 

- Désolée… Ca doit foutre les jetons d'être entre les pattes d'une bête faisant 5 fois ta taille. 

- Effectivement c'est… impressionnant. 

La grosse patte d'un tigre attira le chat contre lui. 

- Au moins, on peut pas tomber plus bas. 

Ils s'endormirent transformés, Kyo totalement enfoncé et blotti dans l'épaisse fourrure d'Anoah. 

Fin du chapitre : OUH! L'es venu vite celui là ^o^  * contente * Euh ben… pas grand choses a dire… Pas mal d'Haru et Rin dans ce chapitre… Cool non? Et puis l'autre va pas tarder non plus, vu que je vais incessamment sous peu trouver une grosse source de carburant! Magnifique non? Bon, bibizz et au prochain chapitre! Pitchounne 


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19.

Quand Anoah et Kyo se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ou plutôt quand Kyo se réveilla, il fut assez embêté par la situation. Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu, ayant dans le bras une jeune fille nue. Embarrassé, il s'éloigna doucement d'Anoah qui restait obstinément collée contre lui. Il remarqua qu'elle frissonnait et envisagea de la porter jusque dans sa chambre. Se rappelant qu'il n'était pas de bon augure de se faire voir par Akito nu, en train de porter une fille nue qui se trouve être Anoah.

Il était encore tôt et personne n'était réveillé, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Il secoua légèrement Anoah. Cette dernière ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux et lui sourit. Elle réalisa alors a son tour la situation et prit une jolie couleur rosée.

- On fait comment?

- J'ai mes habits là bas... Et toi aussi.

Ils se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs habits. Quand ils furent descendus du toit, il échangèrent un baiser et repartirent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Quelques jours plus tard à l'école.

- Yun yun!! Yun yun!!

- Euh... Oui? Demanda l'intéressé regardant un garçon a la chevelure noire arriver en courant vers lui.

Kakeru Manabé se posta devant lui.

- Tu es au courant que dans 15 jours c'est le White Day?

- Euh... oui pourquoi?

- Parce que ce même soir je fais une fête!

- Ah?

- Oui! Pour commémorer mon moisiversaire d'amour avec Kimy.

Yuki lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Tu sors avec Kimy?

- Exact! Depuis la St-Valentin! Répondit Kakeru en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts.

- Euh et mon dieu je dois arrêter de fixer Tohru je vois plus rien de ce qui m'entourre! donc tu fais une fête et?

- Et je vous invite, toi et tes deux cousins avec qui tu traînes tout le temps et vos copines!

Yuki lui sourit.

- Bien je pense qu'on viendra.

Pitié Hatori... Fait preuve de persuasion avec Akito... Pensa le rongeur en frissonnant.

Il alla faire par de la nouvelle à Kyo qui en fit part à Haru.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont plus proche? Lui fit remarquer Tohru l'après-midi.

- Euh c'est possible. Sûrement à cause des entraînements qu'ils font ensemble.

- Je trouve ça bien.

- En espérant que ça dur.

Kyo et Haru discutaient dans leur coin, projetant quelque chose pour cette soirée à venir...

Le jour venu, ils eurent permission de sortir en ville pour acheter des cadeaux de remerciement car, par chance, pour cause d'épidémie de grippe, 4 profs étaient malades, laissant aux élèves de certaines classes le droit de finir l'école plus tôt. Nos 6 Somas (Momiji en profitant pour aller voir son père et Kagura ayant décidé d'aller au dojo, sentant qu'elle devrait encore tenir la chandelle) étaient donc rentrés s'habiller et Hatori les avait emmenés en ville, leur recommandant de rentrer assez tôt pour qu'il puisse aller demander à Akito la permission de sortir le soir même.

Les filles passèrent environ 23 minutes par boutique de fringues, laissant les garçons aller çà et là pour trouver leur bonheur. Au bout d'une petite heure, Yuki revint vers eux et tendit un cadeau à Tohru. Ne se rappelant que c'était le White Day, Tohru paniqua, croyant à une attention de Yuki. Après quelques explications, elle se décida enfin à déchirer le papier pour découvrir un joli bracelet d'où pendaient plusieurs petites figurines représentants soleils, papillons, étoiles, et autre. Paniquant de nouveau pensant à un bracelet d'argent, Yuki dû lui explique qu'il n'avait pas coûté très cher. Puis le rat demanda :

- Au fait Kyo et Haru sont dans le coin? Parce que c'est l'heure si on veut prendre le bus pour rentrer...

- Euh ben non on osait espérer qu'ils étaient avec toi...

Ils se mirent à les chercher partout. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils revinrent bredouilles à l'arrêt de bus, qui n'y était plus.

- Et voilà! On a loupé le bus! Classique! S'écria Yuki.

- Qui ne voilà-t-il pas...? Dit Anoah.

En effet, Kyo et Haru arrivaient nonchalamment. Le regard de Yuki les surpris.

- Quoi encore? Demanda Kyo.

- Rien sauf que vous êtes en retard de plus d'une demi-heure!

- C'était pas à 5h00 qu'on devait prendre le bus?

- Non mais à 4h00!

- Haru? C'est bien toi qui...

- Ah non c'est toi qui m'as dit 5h00.

- Mais non c'est...

- Bon c'est pas grave... Donnez au moins vos cadeaux... Répondit le rongeur avec lassitude.

- Cadeaux? Demanda Haru en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben oui, les cadeaux que vous avez mis tant de temps à acheter pour Rin et Anoah a l'occasion du White Day.

- Ah... On en a pas trouvé.

- PARDON?

Beaucoup de gens auraient pu croire que Yuki allait suis tomber dans les pommes soit les étrangler.

- Bon on va bientôt arriver très en retard au manoir... Fit remarquer Tohru.

- Ouais mais comment va-t-on y rentrer? Demanda vivement Yuki.

- En metro... Proposa Haru l'air de rien.

- Je vois pas quoi d'autre... Dit Yuki. Allons-y pour le metro...

Ils arrivèrent dans l'escalier menant au train souterrain et pénétrèrent dans la station. A leur grand étonnement, il n'y avait qu'un ou deux badauds. Rin alla aux toilettes et Haru partit s'acheter un snicker. Soudain, à une minute du départ du train, alors que Yuki, Anoah, Tohru et Kyo étaient tranquillement assis dans le metro... Plus de 500 personnes entrèrent dans la station. Déboulant de partout, elles les bousculèrent de toutes parts.

Mon dieu! Mais d'où ils sortent? Ah! Attention mon vieux ou t'en bon pour le minou roux... Anoah? Anoah? T'es ou? Ahhh!

Kyo se retrouva compressé entre deux personnes. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre... Il se réfugia sous la banquette, cherchant les jambes d'Anoah des yeux. Il se trompa plusieurs fois et finit par se faire shooter au fond du wagon par un énorme soulier. Une grosse chose l'attira dans un coin.

- Calme-toi... C'est moi!

Kyo regarda avec des yeux ronds le gros tigre.

- Le titre du journal de demain, un tigre dans le métro. Déclara-t-il. Quelqu'un t'a vu?

- Euh non. Pas que je sache. Ou sont les rongeurs?

- Bonne question. Je vais les chercher. Tu bouges pas!

- Tant que je ne me re transforme pas tout va bien...

- Oh là là...

Le chat se rengagea dans la forêt de jambe a la recherche de deux éventuelles souris. Il les trouva blotties l'une contre l'autre entre deux valises.

- Enfin! Vous êtes là. Venez avec moi. Dit le chat en repartant déjà.

- Euh Kyo... 30 secondes... Si on est là, Tohru et moi, c'est pour éviter de se faire sauvagement écraser...

Kyo réfléchit quelques secondes puis se décida enfin.

- Pour une fois vous aller m'écouter et obéir. D'abord toi Tohru. Fais la morte.

Tohru fut étonnée mais s'exécuta. Kyo la prit alors délicatement dans sa gueule sous le regard de feu de Yuki. Le chat s'installa au milieu de la travée, posa la souris et cracha un grand coup. La femme se trouvant au-dessus de lui cria et s'écarta vivement en voyant la souris morte que le chat s'empressa d'emporter évitant ainsi de se faire écraser, Yuki les suivant en courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Tous arrivés dans l'entre wagon, ils soufflèrent.

- Et Rin et Haru? Demanda Tohru.

- Ils doivent être restés hors du métro...

Pendant que le métro continuait sa course souterraine, Rin et Haru étaient sortis de la ville. Heureusement pour eux que le manoir était en banlieue campagnarde et pas en pleine ville... Car un cheval et un bœuf dans la rue étaient plutôt voyant.

- Merderie de foule...

- On moins on s'en est sorti sans trop de dégâts...

En effet, tous deux s'étaient fait prendre dans la foule et furent forcés de courir vers la sortie et de passer par mille et une ruelles pour retrouver le manoir.

En arrivant devant ce dernier, ils découvrirent la porte ouverte. Rin mis un sabot dedans et fut tiré en avant par une main. Le regard glacé et plein de haine d'Akito la transperça littéralement. Elle alla en direction de Yuki, Tohru, Anoah et Kyo qui étaient déjà arrivés, toujours transformés.

- Tous dans vos chambres. Lança Akito d'une voix monocorde. Kureno? Va me chercher Hatori. Je veux le voir dans les minutes qui viennent.

Il attendit que chaque adolescent retourne dans sa chambre pour retourner dans la sienne.

Il est temps de restreindre le pouvoir...

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Hatori était déjà là. Akito se pendit à son cou.

- Dis-moi... Ils sortent beaucoup tu ne trouves pas?

Hatori resta muet. Akito continua sans faire attention.

- Mais pourtant, je t'avais confié ça... Leurs sorties... Je te faisais confiance Hatori.

Il attrapa sa joue avec sa main, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans la peau du dragon.

- Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien? As-tu peur?

- Je les ai laissé sortir quand je pensais que ça leur était nécessaire.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais les faire ressortir ce soir?

- Si.

- Et tu restes sur ta position malgré ce grave incident?

- Oui.

- La confiance... Dit Akito avec un rictus. La confiance te perdra... La confiance il ne faut l'accorder qu'à moi Hatori. Tu m'entends? Qu'à moi.

- Mais ils sont à un âge ou, par définitions, ils sortent beaucoup.

- Parce que tu crois que moi je suis beaucoup sortit? Dit-il alors en le baffant violemment. Ils n'en ont pas besoin! Ils sont rejetés! Ils sont maudits! Et arrête donc de me tenir tête.

Hatori encaissa le coup sans broncher, juste sa tête qui partit violemment sur la droite.

- Ils sont maudits comme toi Hatori! Et rejetés de tous, comme tu as été rejeté de Kana. Nous sommes des monstres! Tout ce qui n'est pas conforme à l'idée générale est invention ou idiotie. Ici aussi! Ce soir... Ce soir je veux voir Yuki. Et Anoah aussi.

Hatori ne dit rien.

- Tu me les feras amener. Non, maintenant. Va chercher Yuki.

Dès qu'il fut sortit de la maison, Hatori déglutit difficilement.

Déjà... Ils vont tous être déstabilisés. Je le sens, je le vois. Il faut qu'ils aillent à cette fête, par tous les moyens!

Il se massa la joue encore rosée et partit chercher Yuki, a contrecœur. Lorsque ce dernier arriva dans la chambre d'Akito, il était pâle comme un linge.

- Mon cher Yuki! Il a fallut te faire venir pour te revoir. Alors, comment vas-tu? Dit le chef d'un air faussement content.

Pour seule réponse, Yuki écarquilla ses grands yeux mauves. Les lèvres d'Akito se firent plus minces pour former un sourire malsain. Il s'approcha du rat et passa doucement sa main dans les fins cheveux gris.

- Alors raconte-moi tout... Que fais-tu de beaux ces jours?

- Je... euh... Parvint-il à articuler difficilement.

- DES IDIOTIES! Cria soudainement Akito. Yuki frôla la crise cardiaque. Obéir à Hatori aveuglément... Et désobéir à mes recommandations qui plus est! Je vous avais dit que le monde extérieur était hostile. Mais je suis fou, n'est-ce pas ce que tu penses?

La discussion de persuasion d'Akito dura encore un peu. Yuki dut faire beaucoup d'efforts et penser a Tohru comme jamais pour ne pas craquer et trembler comme une feuille.

Vint le tour de Kyo. Il arriva main dans les poches et resta imperméable a Akito. Il réagit quand même quand ce dernier tenta de l'enlacer en le repoussant avec dégoût.

- Bien sûr, entre monstres, en se repousse. Dit Akito.

Anoah fut couverte de reproche.

- Je te trouve bien proche de ce monstre... Que lui trouve-tu?

- Ca ne te concerne pas.

- Mais si, bien sûr que si.

- En aucun cas. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. C'est comme toi, tu préfères Yuki, sans justification. Si, peut-être, il a plus peur de toi que n'importe qui d'autre.

Et d'autres du même genre.

Puis défilèrent les autres. Chacun resta froid du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne laissant rien déborder, de peur qu'une infime partie de leur secret fut découvert.

A la fin, ils étaient tous au salon à raconter leur visite.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir... Répétait Rin.

- T'en fais pas un peu trop? Demanda Hiro.

- Oh toi le gosse ta gueule! Hurla Kyo qui crisait totalement, relâchant la pression.

Hatori entra dans la pièce.

- On sait... Dit Haru avant que le dragon n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. On ne va pas sortir ce soir à cause de la convocation d'Akito.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à ne pas y aller? Demanda Hatori. Parce que je pensais que peut-être vous auriez quand même voulut y aller mais apparemment...

- ON PEUT Y ALLER? Dirent Tohru et Anoah en lui sautant à moitié dessus.

- Seulement si vous en avez envie.

Les garçons se levèrent. Les filles partirent en courant.

- On va se changer!!! Crièrent-elles.

- Pas trop fort... Murmura Hatori.

Elle revinrent toutes belles. Les gars avait juste troqué leurs gros pulls pour des chemises. Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture noire d'Hatori qui les conduisit devant chez Kakeru.

- Alors a 1h30 ici devant! Sans faute hein! Leur répéta Hatori.

- Oui, oui. Assura Haru.

- Pas très convaincant.

Mais il démarra quand même, laissant les 6 ados devant la maison de Kakeru.

La maison paraissait normale depuis l'extérieur, aucune agitation. Ils sonnèrent et madame Manabé vint leur ouvrir.

- Oh vous êtes des amis de Kakeru. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Mal a l'aise, ils demandèrent si c'était bien ici la fête. Elle approuva, pour leur plus grand soulagement. Elle les fit descendre au sous-sol. Ils commencèrent à entendre de la musique. Puis elle ouvrit une porte donnant sur le garage et l'abri et là... Il y avait bien entre 70 et 100 élèves du lycée qui dansaient joyeusement. Kakeru tenait le stand de boisson, ainsi que Kimy dans ses bras. Il leur fit un de ces sourires ou on se demande s'il arrivera à l'enlever après.

- Yun! Kyo! Haru! Super vous êtes venus!

- Euh... oui... Balbutia le premier cité.

- Allez lâchez-vous, faites seulement, il y a ce qu'il faut. Dit-il en embrassant la pièce du regard.

Anoah chopa des chips. Tohru salua tous les gens qu'elle connaissait en tirant Yuki derrière elle. C'est dire s'il y avait du boulot! Rin quant à elle avait déjà un peu plus déboutonné la chemise d'Haru et déposait des baisers sur sa bouche.

- Avoir peur ... me donne envie ... de t'embrasser ... Disait-elle entre chaque baiser.

Haru sourit, se laissant faire, appuyé comme un sac contre un mur. Les mains du Rin couraient sur le haut de son torse.

- Vais-je pouvoir résister de te manger ce soir?

- Je vais te faire aller voir Akito plus souvent si ça peut te mettre dans un état pareil...

Certains regards de filles avoisinantes au couple auraient pu tuer un régiment entier de blindés, mais Rin y était insensible.

Kyo était assis par terre dans un coin. Anoah s'approcha en soupirant.

- Tu fais encore la tête?

- Comment ça encore?

Elle rit.

- Laisse tomber. Tu viens danser avec moi?

- C'est ça, fait comme cet après-midi, transforme toi en tigre là au milieu et devient l'esclave privée d'Akito...

- J'vais plus te laisser aller le voir si tu continues comme ça.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle tendit une main pour lui caresser la joue mais il tourna obstinément la tête dans le sens opposé en grognant.

- Je te préviens tu me griffe je te mords!

Il répondit par un deuxième grognement.

- Oh, je vois, gros minou fait son grincheux. Tant pi, j'irai danser avec... Tiens le blondinet là bas, il me plait bien.

Et elle se leva pour aller parler avec un garçon un peu plus petit que Kyo, mais plus grand qu'elle, avec des cheveux blonds, mais pas naturels, décolorés, habillé d'un T-shirt trois fois trop grand et d'un pantalon avec l'entrejambe au raz du sol. Celui-ci eu l'air ravi et entama la conversation avec autre chose en tête. Kyo les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Quand Anoah s'appuya sur le mur et qu'il fit de même à côté d'elle, il se leva d'un bon et donna un coup de point dans le mur au-dessus de la tête d'Anoah et lança un regard des plus meurtriers au mec d'en face.

- Ah, je te présente mon copain. Il est très possessif. C'est sa seule faiblesse je crois. Dit Anoah en levant les yeux vers Kyo.

Le blondinet pâlit largement et recula pour aller le plus loin possible de Kyo. Lui se mit en face d'Anoah, les mains sur les hanches, d'un air de dire "c'est bon, tu es contente?". Elle lui sourit et s'avança pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

- Un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu ne réagisses pas et que cette horreur m'embarque. Lui souffla-t-elle.

Soudain Kyo sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le mit dans la main d'Anoah.

- Tu penses que j'aurais pu ne rien te trouver pour le White Day? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un collier composé d'une fine lanière de cuire et d'un bout d'ambre qui s'alliait parfaitement avec les yeux de la tigresse. Elle se jeta a son cou en un long baiser. Pas besoin de mots.

A deux tables de là, Tohru, Kimy, Kakeru et Yuki discutaient tranquillement. Haru s'amena, la chemise complètement ouverte et une grosse marque rouge dans le cou, tenant Rin par la main.

- Kakeru, ça dérange si on monte?

Yuki se tapa sur la tête avec sa main libre, l'autre tenant assez fermement Tohru contre lui. Mais Kakeru ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Déjà bu trop d'alcool Rin? Demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur. Les toilettes sont en haut à gauche, à côté de la chambre d'ami.

Haru tourna la tête et un sourcil interrogateur vers Rin qui lui fit signe de la main d'oublier.

- Ok merci. Répondit-il simplement.

Puis il partit vers les escaliers avec Rin qui avait l'air aussi pressée que lui.

- La fin de l'année arrive les amis! Vous comptez faire quoi après? Demanda Kakeru d'un ton joyeux.

Cette question eut pour effet de plonger Tohru et Yuki dans une profonde réflexion. Ce fut Yuki qui inventa en premier le mensonge.

- Nous ne savons pas exactement, mais pensons aller dans des écoles supérieures, universités ou autre.

- C'est bien, si vous passez les examens ce sera encore mieux.

Le mensonge y était. Mais ce qu'ils allaient faire à la fin de l'année ils ne le savaient guère. C'était la dernière chose a laquelle ils avaient envie de penser. Et pourtant ça approchait.

Lentement vint l'heure de partirent. Quand ils remontèrent, Haru se tenait dans l'entrée, la chemise plutôt mal refermée. Il portait Rin qui était emballée dans son manteau et qui dormait profondément. A sa main on pouvait voir une petite bague en argent avec des dessins tribaux, cadeau de White Day d'Haru.

- On ne posera pas de questions... Dit Yuki en levant un sourcil.

- Il n'y en a pas a poser. Ajouta Haru.

Ils saluèrent monsieur et madame Manabé et sortirent, montant dans la voiture d'Hatori.

- Ravi de voir que vous être à l'heure.

- Mais que crois-tu donc? Demanda Anoah.

Et la voiture démarra dans la nuit.

L'arrivée au manoir se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Haru alla doucement poser Rin dans son lit et se força à partir après un ultime baiser pour la soirée. Chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

Quelques jours passèrent et nous nous retrouvons dans le jardin. Akito marchait lentement, dans son kimono trop grand. Traînant des pieds, il regardait chaque plante, puis faisait une grimace. Rin marchait aussi, mais dans le sens inverse. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il l'appela.

- Rin? De si bon matin dans le jardin?

Elle qui avait tenté de le dépasser sans mots, c'était loupé.

- Euh... Ben oui je suis dans le jardin présentement.

Akito s'approcha d'elle, la contemplant, la tête penchée sur la gauche.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu au calme.

Ce n'est pas ce qui va me déplaire! Pensa-t-elle en envisageant sérieusement de partir.

- C'est possible. Mais tu me pardonneras mais je dois aller chercher mes cahiers et partir à l'école.

Et elle tourna la tête et partit.

Akito eut un sourire en coin.

Si ce n'est que l'école pour m'empêcher de te parler...

Et il repartit dans sa direction initiale, retournant lentement a sa maison.

Pendant ce temps, les autres allaient à l'école. L'avant dernière semaine s'annonçait calme. Pas d'examens à passer.

Kyo s'amusait à dessiner un chat qui attrapait une souris la patte posée sur sa queue derrière l'un de ses cahiers, Yuki qui veillait rêveusement sur sa petite Tohru qui elle-même papotait, comme a son habitude, Anoah qui gravait on ne sait trop quoi sur la tranche verticale de son banc a l'aide de la pointe de son compas, Rin qui tapait son banc du bout des ongles et qui regardait dehors, Kagura qui regardait plutôt obstinément ses derniers jours un jeune homme brun de cheveux assez rêveurs. Rin et Anoah avaient officiellement annoncé qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de piquer un fard monumental. Momiji était toujours en train de chahuter avec deux autres "minis lapins surexcités" et Haru dormait pendant les cours. La belle vie quoi.

A l'heure de prendre le bento, Rin devait chercher l'un des profs pour lui remettre un vieil exposé. Elle tomba parfaitement par hasard sur la classe privée réservée a l'entassement des informations et autres débilités du fan club...

Sous ses yeux s'étalaient poupées, figurines, bricolages, dessins, poèmes, photos, films, banderoles, et des tas d'autres choses inutiles a l'effigie des Somas. Enfin, pour être précis, un gros tas de choses Yuki, un autre gros tas Kyo, un petit tiroir à peine remplit Momiji et... le gros tas Haru. Elle s'en approcha avec appréhension et attrapa l'un des poèmes... Qu'elle déchira avant d'avoir finit la première ligne.

C'est alors que notre chère Minami entra.

- Oui et alors je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas venir demain à cause de la réunion de...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Rin debout devant les choses a l'effigie de son cher et tendre.

- Que fait-elle ici celle-là!?!

Rin se retourna lentement. Un énervement profond se lisait dans ses yeux. Minami s'avança.

- Ca te plait? Je suppose que tu n'es pas capable de tant d'amour pour ton petit ami. Dit-elle, fière de son travail.

La main de Rin siffla dans l'air pour atterrir en une baffe sonore sur la joue de Minami.

- NON MAIS CA VA LA TETE? S'écria cette dernière.

Et sans mots, Rin se retira. Elle avait juste shooté un grand coup dans le tas d'"attentions" du fan club. Elle claqua la porte, et sortit rejoindre les autres.

- Tu l'as trouvé? Demanda Haru en la voyant revenir.

Signe de tête négatif.

- Raconte! S'exclama Anoah, sentant venir le coup.

Rin raconta en détail ses trouvailles. Une Anoah en vraie cocotte minute, prête à exploser, retenu par les bras de son roux. Tohru affichait un air embêté.

Chez les gars s'était soupir général. Pourquoi eux, bon dieu.

L'après-midi fut plus tranquille. On évita tout problème avec Minami.

A l'avant dernière heure, la secrétaire du directeur vint frapper à la porte de la classe d'Anoah, Rin et Kagura.

- Mademoiselle Soma, Rin? J'ai un message pour vous. Quelqu'un a téléphoné.

Rin se leva avec un regard interrogateur et sortit. La jeune secrétaire lui tendit un billet.

_Vous devez immédiatement rentrer, votre oncle Akito nous a dit avoir une nouvelle à vous annoncer et a demandé une dérogation pour que vous finissiez plus tôt. _

Rin chiffonna plutôt violemment le papier, avant de le jeter par terre. Elle dut rentrer dans la classe, prit son sac et repartit avec un regard désespéré a Anoah et Kagura.

Arrivée au manoir, elle s'avança lentement sur l'allée principale.

Que me veut-il encore...

Pendant ce temps a l'école, Minami demanda pour aller aux toilettes et retrouva le billet qu'elle convoitait.

Après l'avoir lu, elle voulut en savoir plus.

- Tu vas payer pour la gifle de ce matin... Murmura-t-elle tout haut.

Elle fit semblant d'avoir un malaise en cour, ce qui lui donna l'autorisation de rentrer. Elle chercha alors l'adresse du manoir Soma, dans le premier annuaire qu'elle trouva. Puis elle s'y rendit et se glissa lentement et sans bruits derrière un buisson, après avoir évité quelques domestiques.

- ... faisait longtemps que je voulais te voir. Dit la voix d'un homme.

- ...

Rin ne répondait pas. Minami entendait tout.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu? Des rumeurs parmi les domestiques comme quoi ils auraient vu des formes masculines le soir du côté de vos chambres. Rassure-moi.

- C'est parfaitement faut Akito. Les garçons n'osent pas venir. Ils ont peur.

- Parce que tu sais que je ne me plais pas à vous voir ensemble.

Ca fit TILT chez Minami. Comment mettre dans le pétrin une fille qui vous a giflé en quelques secondes.

Elle attendit patiemment que leur petite discussion soit terminée. Quand Rin sortit l'air maussade, Minami se leva de sa cachette et frappa à la porte. Akito ouvrit et lui lança un regard de glace à faire trembler le monstre de Frankenstein.

- Que veux-tu toi?

- Je... je...

Minami réfléchit, puis son visage se tendit en un sourire mesquin.

- Je sais des choses qui vous intéresseront sûrement.

Note de fin de chapitre : OUIIIN GOOOMEEEEEEEN Alors celui là j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps je sais. Manque de temps, d'inspiration, et je me concentre sur la fin. Et oui, car il reste environ deux chapitres! Alors je sais qu'il est trop court... On peut appeler ça un chapitre? Non pas vraiment hein... Ah la la... J'ai honte, mais j'ai honte! C'est une sorte de lien entre le milieu et la fin... Enfin bon comprenez quoi!

Merci a tous ceux qui m'encourage, vous vous reconnaîtrez, merci merci merci, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir.

Allez le prochain mettra moins de temps PROMIS!

Bizz  
Pitch


End file.
